Cyber Deity Initiative
by AxeO'War
Summary: After the Second Great War, Anubis discovers the culprit behind the events of the conflict, Apep the ancient Evil of all worlds. The jackal deity was soon embroiled in a plot to assassinate Ra and instigate another war among the deities once again. To prevent this, the he starts a groundbreaking program known as the Cyber Deity Initiative... (Some suggestive content ahead)
1. Chapter 1: Trust

Chapter 1: Trust

Peace and tranquility, two things that only the most troubled mind could ask for. Such a troubled mind is Anubis, the Jackal God of the Dead. He was sitting cross-legged in a meditation room with a fountain filled with 4 pink lotuses and pillows. His pointed ears erect upwards on his dark head. His head though was covered in a traditional egyptian garment. It was a crown with two slopes going down each side of his head and a center piece in the center of his head.

The slopes were bordered in golden coloring with horizontal blue and gold centers that formed a color pattern. His masculine body was humanoid and muscular in shape. The middle of his torso was clothed in a gold and dark blue colored piece of armor with u-shape scales facing downwards, and each scale being surrounded by a gold border. On top was a smooth gold strip that wrapped around his body.

The middle of his upper arms were wrapped in a garment that had a zigzag pattern in the middle made up of blue and gold patterns with the pattern being bordered by golden strips. The middle of his forearms though were wrapped in circular cuffs, bordered in gold, and had golden vertical lines going down the cuff stretching from gold border to gold border. The cuffs were blue in the center of the golden lines with a cyan colored oval.

On his sides were incense trays with incense already burning through more than half of their structures. They slowly burned down the length of the wick while sweet smelling smoke drifted upwards. The dark jackal remain motionless as a statue with his golden scepter resting on his laps, with its tips resting firmly on his knees.

The scepter itself had a crescent shape at the top with a magic glowing ball that floated in the center that glew blue on the outside and in the center a stark black contrast to the outside. The crescent itself glew a minty green color with a golden zig zag pattern in the middle of the shape. He inhaled the sweet perfume of incense and exhale the breath of life from his mouth as his mind drifted into the vast sea of subconsciousness.

His memories was wracked with the violent memories of his struggles to protect his brother Horus, then came the turbulent events of the Second Great War between the Pantheons, the deaths of Zeus and the cry of Athena for aid from Anubis while Fenrir ripped apart Asgard. The memories turned into a violent storm that rocked the ship of his consciousness with thundering sounds echo throughout his mind plain. Before long, he was forced out his meditative stance and grunted.

His eyes opened, the two gleaming amber pupils shine like lanterns as he gets up to his feet. The jackal sighed out exhaustively, still unable to find peace of mind even after the battles with the various pantheons and countless Gods and Goddesses. With his scepter in hand he went out of the chamber towards the balcony of his palace in the Heavenly plain of Deities. "The mortals are still perils, even with the war over there is still no certainties that all is said and done." He groaned out and slumped his face down.

His presence was not solitary however, as from his right hand side came a masculine lion with red mane and a trio of feathers as his crest. Anhur was his name, the God of War and Slayer of enemies. The lion came to Anubis's side and whispered into his pointy ears. The jackal's face began to twitch upon hearing what the lion said, first his tired and exhausted face turned to a more urgent driven one with his eyes widened and his ears standing straight up. "Are you certain Anhur?" He asked in a haste.

Anhur nodded calmly. "Absolutely, your agents have reported the lab ready to test it out is ready now." He replied. The lion then took a step back to give Anubis some space, knowing full well how the jackal deity often take to development such as these.

"Then we shall go now. Let's go meet our mortal contact to get the test done. I'll inform my brother Horus." Anhur nodded upon hearing Anubis's instruction and went first to prepare his packings, Anubis himself took a moment to compose himself before he then uses his teleportation power to transport himself to the House of Osiris. The palace of the ruler of the Afterlife was lavishly decorated and built like the home of a pharaoh, no doubt considering the role Osiris, Anubis's biological father, is the ruler over the Pharaoh themselves. Or at least, their souls.

He entered the palace from the front gate, two Jackal Guards warriors saw him coming and immediately assume their guard stance with their spears standing straight up in their hands and shields proudly held on their left hands. Their feet collapsed into each other and their faces stared blankly towards the area in front of them while Anubis passed by, apparently proud of his training. "Those guards will give Apep a run for his money." He mused.

The jackal deity was quick on his feet free running his way up the staircase made of marble stones into the palace, on the floor of the foyer, there was a massive Scarab hieroglyph with a coat of blue color to play up its importance in the Egyptian culture and noble house. The place was quite spacious in fact, with various servants going about doing their part to maintain the palace in pristine condition.

Anubis took a right turn towards the garden of the palace where he found Horus, his falcon brother was practicing sword skill in the garden with one of the Jackal Guard's elite warrior helping the young prince practicing his sword skill. "Still practicing with the Xiphos? I thought the Greek had already given up on Hellenizing your fighting style." Anubis commented and smile lightly, maintaining his stoic look.

"Anubis, my brother! I didn't know you would be here at this time. How have you been?" The young boastful prince shook the hand of the jackal and took him in for a brotherly hug.

Anubis sighed out upon being asked but Horus could not fault him completely on the matter. "Not entirely well I'm afraid. Ever since the War ended I've been struggling to make sense of all the chaos and conflict that has taken place." He sighed out upon dwelling into tragic memories before glancing over the lush green garden with a fountain in the middle to decorate the place. "Ptah outdone himself again no doubt about it." Anubis commented.

Horus nodded and was genuinely pleased to be in the company of his brother once again. "Mother has been worrisome, she said that she can't sleep with you still trying to pinning the blame on the guilty party." Horus himself slumped his face downward, the falcon spoke of the same stress that has plagued the various deities, among them, himself.

"We all have our moments of doubt. Mine is growing worse since I learned of Apep's rise from beyond the Celestial boundaries. Remember him?" Anubis glanced over his shoulder to Horus while he was crouching down to feed the ducks in the pond with bird seeds.

Horus nodded, "Of course I remember the scourge of Gods. That serpent has returned and still not a lot of our numbers share your concern despite the evidences." He crossed his hands and pouts upon thinking of his parents ignoring the warning of Anubis regarding the eternal God of Evil's return.

"True, the Jackal Guards have been scouting out locations to set up new branches and acquiring new technologies to combat him. We've found a new piece of technology that is ready to be tested." Anubis whispered carefully into Horus's ears, the patron deity of Pharaoh nodded slowly, taking in the pieces of information one at a time. "We'll move out soon to meet with our contact to obtain it." The last part caught Horus's attention almost instantly.

"Does Ra know about this? You know he is very iffy about us acquiring modern technologies and mortal equipment." The prince reminded his brother who remains stoic throughout the conversation.

"Ra doesn't know. And it won't hurt him at all to know that we can bring ourselves up to date with the changing world. Connecting ourselves to the mortals and protect them, since Apep's has already taken up steps to threaten the foundation of Pantheons." Anubis patted Horus on his shoulder earning the falcon's chuckled and the two used their teleportation power to transport themselves from the Godly realm to the mortal one.

[hr]

Ra, Sun God of Egypt and ruler of his Pantheon was sitting on his throne pondering the recent events, his scepter rest on his right side as he sighed out. He was in his usual red attire, a traditional head piece he wore that had horizontal stripes some a darker red and the others a brighter red, his torso armor which was a thick piece of clothing with a round neck covering that surrounded his neck in a red colored as normal for him with a golden colored outlining. The inside of that though was a decorative pattern of round blue and purple u-shaped designs. The armor of his was also layered with the next layer identical to the last, this one covering his shoulder, with the red center and golden outlinings, but only had the purple u-shaped decorations.

The next layer ended in a curve on his upper arm. This one again identical to the last two, but had cracked blue semi circle pieces. On his back where the armor seemed to drape had upwards curved golden spikes that were sharp however not perfectly uniform since they bore a jagged/tooth like appearance. His chest though had an eye-catching golden design on it with a glowing circular design that could have been described as looking into the sun itself. Brodering it though were golden snake designs that draped over the top of the circle shape and curved up their necks at the bottom.

The next part of his armor were cuffs that wrapped around his wrist and extended up his forearms. They had golden borderings on the tops and bottoms with a striped blue center. On the tops though were a glowing golden circle shape, bordered by more circled gold, and finally upwards pointing golden spikes though not as sharp as the spikes on his back.

His normal trouser wrapped around his waists like a draped skirt with an intricate pattern traditional to Egypt. Some golden wrappings on the tops of his waist followed by red cloth. The the middle a golden bordered blue and red vertical striping pattern, and finally his foot wear which by far was the most simple as they looked similar to golden flip flops or sandals with his heels being exposed while his toes covered by more of a sun pattern, and the base of his feet wrapped around by golden straps.

"Was the peace treaty a good idea? The war maybe over but something is still afoot even with the dust has settled." He muttered, rubbing his temple with his feathery fingers. His frowning was clearly stemmed from the frustration and concern of recent events. He went out to the balcony to get some fresh air and with luck, some ideas to ponder on to sooth his troubled mind.

Standing in focal point looking out of the throne room's balcony, a very uniform palace stood forth before him. The palace itself was a mainly tan color that looked like hardened sand with erected rectangular spires that stood by the bordering walls of the palace. On the outsides of the borders palm trees, green and lush stood in massive armies like they were ready to invade. The spires themselves were covered in the centers by dark green colored diamond shapes with white lines that formed the shapes.

In the center of the palace though a rectangular pool with crystal clear blue water. On the tan palace where Ra was in some pieces of foliage grew downwards in bushy lush vines while the multi leveled palace was made up of tan curved archways in uniform rows. The palace had a golden dome with a spire on the top.

More of the palace's courtyard though was made up on the left side of a multilevel, tan, staircase much like a pyramid. It had a small garden in the center though in a tan square shaped wall that bordered the plants on four sides.

Behind him was Thoth, the wise Arbiter of the Damned. His form though was a masculine humanoid muscular figure with a feathery dark green head with long downwards pointed thin beak that was yellow in color. His clothing though unlike Ra's was more green in color rather than Ra's red.

His head garment was curved upwards in the back while the center of the garment was circular with a green center, two blue wave like patterns much like curved spikes on each side while the top had downwards pointed golden triangle shapes. He had a sleek and smooth golden collar that wrapped around his neck and met at the base of the neck where his chest began. At the center of this design of course was a sapphire like jewel which shimmered and shined even in faint light. It was surrounded by a golden cross that went down the rest of his chest. His shoulder pads were of course a round green piece of clothing with a sapphire jewel near the bottom, bordered by more gold.

The golden design on his shoulder pads waved and curved intricately up the pads in neat smooth curves. They met in a spike at the top of his shoulder pads. Finally his garnets around his waist and thighs were a mix of colors such as the green he wore, some dark blue, and finally some gold. He had a loin cloth by the center of his legs. More of this garment at the tops of his waist had a blue and green pattern made up of upwards pointing green triangles, and downwards pointing blue triangles of which were bordered by golden cloth. At the center of his waist in the front though was an eye design pattern.

It was blue gold and green in color with upwards pointing lashes on each side that were golden in color. The eyelids of the design were green as well as the sclera of the eye, but the pupil was a sapphire blue color. The ibis stroke his chin and the bottom half of his beak with his three digit fingers and felt the wind blew into his dark green feather. "Mysteries and treachery abound, you know who to call for aid in this hour." Thoth mused while holding his golden book in the grip of his right hand.

"I do. I shall summon Anubis to sniff out the truth maybe he can put his Jackal Guards to good use here." Ra reluctantly got up to his throne and levitates towards the center of the tan throne room where he sat cross legged and his body levitates in the air. He closed his hawk eyes and let his mind drifted away, searching for the presence of Anubis, his trusted right hand.

And yet even with all his might, the Sun God opened his eyes strained and he gasped in stark realization, Anubis was no longer presence in the Realm. "He's gone!" the hawk cried out. "That grave hound has snuck out again without my approval! No doubt hunting leads of his theory again." The Sun God stormed out of his throne room, in fit of rage, he fired his Searing Pain in a bright golden ray of light that shatters and melts a tan brick wall in front of him.

"Must you be troubled by his independence? However, despite the close relationship I have with him, seeing that I raised him alongside Isis, he has been awefully quiet for the past months. Possibly keeping secrets from both of us." Thoth remarked, remain the stoic figure in the court at all times. Clearly the Greek influence on him is quite strong with Stoicism being the new cornerstone for his rationalization. Ra however was quick to grab Thoth by his outfit's neck by the gold collars and pull the Arbiter in up close so he could have Thoth look into his piercing gold eyes.

"Listen carefully Thoth, Anubis just simply won't stop howling his theory that Apep is back and has been manipulating the events of the War. He's probably out there trying to gather evidence to howl me again! Not this time I would say!" Ra then let go of Thoth with fury still burns in his eyes. His eyes in his fit of rage burned like the sun itself as he darted them around his throne room The ibis huffed out but remains calm towards his fellow pantheon deity.

"Do you require someone to accompany your journey?" The ibis asked calmly. His soft tone mellows Ra's anger somewhat.

"Yes perhaps I do. You should come as well to talk some sense into his thick skull." The Sun God sighed out. The two would then utilized their teleportation power to travel to Anubis's destination by tracking the mana trail left behind by the jackal's travel.

[hr]

Down in an abandoned subway station, one that was cordoned off thanks to a railway accident just a year and a half ago, a portal opened on the wall of the station and out came Anubis and Horus. The two have arrived at the city of Zootopia, the mammal metropolis. Horus glanced to his left first before to his right, he would then caught sight of an overturned train burned and charred. "Where are we now brother?" The falcon asked, his travel spell and his focus on the destination with Anubis has formed a rather formal royal outfit with blue and red silo like crown that converges on the top, it also has a cobra cresting in front of it.

"We're in Zootopia, the mammal metropolis and one of the many variations of worlds populated by the animals we've created over the billions of years. This one has a unique piece of technology that we'll need." Anubis nonchalantly replied, his outfit though remains the familiar royal outfit seems to sport a more Greek like armor with dragon like scales metal plates. On his waist was a sheathed Xiphos and on his right hand was his scepter. On his head was a modified Greek helmet from Ptolemy dynasty made of gold with a pair of eagle feathers to decorate it in style of Alexander the Great.

"Interesting, so where do we find your contact then? I really should get back into your Jackal Guards business to get away from the palace and Ra." Horus's remark got his brother to giggle a bit as they traverse the staircase up from the metro station.

"Just on top of where we are. I got my forces to set up a hideout underneath the city's museum, you can say that I am a basement dweller here." The two went up to what appears to be a museum of natural history where they saw various exhibitions ranging from mammoths from the Ice Age to the various intriguing details of the mammal's civilization evolutionary path. Anubis then took a right turn at around the foyer of the museum towards a wooden door that labeled "Staff only", behind the door was a set of staircases leading down to the basement of the museum. Initially, Horus would have questioned why would they need to go up the metro only to go down again. But he instead opted to use his power to send out signal pulses to scan the building.

Horus's mindscape shows him a map of the museum's design, apparently the basement was built to be separated from the metro to prevent passengers from accidentally stumble into the storage area. "I see that you've chosen your hideout well with minimum entry points make it ideal for defense." Horus mused, seemingly impressed by his brother's knowledge of combat and warfare.

"Thank you, I have Anhur and Ptah to thank for teaching me what I need to know in warfare like this." Anubis opened the wooden door of the hideout and ventured inside with Horus. The young prince was greeted with the sight of a high tech modern headquarters, with computer hubs and technician working around the clock to coordinate the various activities of the Jackal Guards around the city. There was also a training area with rubber pads to practice hand to hand combat with traditional weapon racks. To the right hand side of the hideout was Anubis's personal quarter which consists of an oak wood desk inside a bedroom with a simple Egyptian style bed and silky, cotton pillow and sheet to sleep on.

But the centerpiece of the hideout that caught Horus's eyes the most was an all white lab at the end of the place. One that has a cylindrical tank full of silver liquid like substance inside a sterilized environment. There was a halo like metal rail on the sealing, with 6 metal pods mounted on it that intrigued the prince's curiosity and raises his attention further, he practically begging to know how it would work.

In front of the room was Anhur, and a female polar bear in formal business attire, the two were discussing something but Horus and Anubis were just out of audible range. So they can not quite hear what the two were discussing but as the two came closer, their footsteps caught the attention of Anhur and the Polar Bear. She bowed her head down before Anubis and Horus surprisingly well aware of who they are. Horus could tell from the look of it that she has been in contact with Anubis for quite a while.

"I'm glad that you are able to come at such short notice lord Anubis, your requested technology is ready to be tested. However I do not how will it affect the God's power and their mana usages as we've never tested on a deity before." Said the polar bear, her ID card shows that she was Helga Von Hindenburg, Director in Chief of the Von Hindenburg Technology Corporation from Furmany.

Anubis shook her paw politely and gave her a tender hug, a surprising gesture for Horus and Anhur to see. He wouldn't display this sort of affection towards anyone but his closest of aides. "Thank you Helga you've done a great help to us. All we need to do is venture and discover from now on." He then turned his attention back to Anhur, his second in command and Horus. 'I suppose that you need some updates on the matter, right?" He asked Horus, who in turn replies with a sheepish tone.

"Well yes...what is all of this technology about Anubis?" He asked, the falcon uses his index finger to point at the chamber behind Anubis.

"This here is the Nanite technology a revolutionary piece of technology in robotic and bio-mechanical fields. Some months ago we discovered someone was tinkering with this alien technology to convert individuals into robots and cyborgs with enhanced and augmented physical forms and power. Helga Von Hindenburg here has been refining and modifying this technology for the Jackal Guards to use. However at this stage it's still a beta version and it requires a God test subject to make sure that it works." Anubis's exposition causes wild amazement from Horus and his interest rises greatly as he awaits to hear what else this technology can do.

"So you need a deity to experiment with this technology to figure out what needs to be done so that it can be modified to fit us?" Horus deduction earned a nod from Anubis, the jackal then broke a toothpick into three pieces, two equally shorts and a long one.

"Now then, we'll draw sticks since we don't know the exact effect on a God yet. Anyone who takes the short one will sit out the experiment and spectate." Anubis instructed, Anhur and Horus nodded as the trio of Gods began to pick their sticks, The atmosphere soon turned intense as even the great Anhur was sweating just as his fingers were picking up the toothpick piece while Horus was growing increasingly nervous at the prospect of his body being altered. Once the deities have drawn their sticks, their eyes remain closed as they simply can't put up with the revelation of who is the (un)lucky winner of the day. Then Anubis's voice came with a sentence that forced their eyes to open. "It seems I'm the guinea pig of the day then."

"Wait you!? But how will you explain to everyone else when we get back?" Horus shouted out in a mixture of fear and concern towards his brother who was undressing himself before venturing inside the chamber.

"Horus is right Anubis, Ra's wrath will be the end of worlds should he find out what we've been doing." Anhur protested alongside Horus, the lion came by Anubis's side just as the jackal put his helmet on the table for clothing.

"That's the risk I'm going to take in order to make sure that we are ready for war with Apep. Just sit back and stay calm." The jackal was now completely naked with nothing on him to hide his body's exposed assets.

Horus and Anhur blushed slightly upon seeing Anubis casually walked into the center of the chamber, his body has undergone extensive physical changes as the jackal once a lanky God in build was now looking much more athletic and muscular thanks to Anhur's training regime. His limbs now sport pectoral muscle masses with his abs now home to his six packs which was an attractive feature that make males and females alike going mad over his Godly divine body. If those signs are anything to go by, Anubis is quite a viral male for everyone.

The dark jackal was standing firmly in the center of the room, he uttered a single word "Begin" and Helga pressed a red button on the sensor pad that controls the chamber's process. Soon, a single mechanical arm with a syringe was lowered to Anubis's neck where it injected a dose of Nanites into Anubis's bloodstream. The Jackal felt a rash spreading throughout his body as the Nanites began to converge on his blood cells and his thighs buckle a bit as he felt the Nanites were speeding through his body towards his testicles. The X-Ray footage Helga was receiving show that the sperms inside his testicles were being probed and assimilated one by one by the Nanites as more enter his reproductive organs.

[hr]

But as the process was taking place, another portal opens in the same metro station where Anubis and Horus arrived at. This time the pair who came out of the portal were avian looking, Ra and Thoth. The sun God and the arbiter of the damned looked around and take in their environment to comprehend where they were. "I sense that Anubis has gone this way, up the staircase with young Horus. I can only hope that the jackal doesn't do anything foolish while they are here." Ra said going up the stairs with Thoth following closely behind him.

"But really Ra, what makes you think that Anubis is going out to howl you again?" Thoth asked though this time he is a bit more reluctance to the inclinations of supporting Ra's stance.

"I've been howled at for around 10 times now. There won't be an 11th time. But strange I feel something different is going on around here." Ra perked his head up as he travels up to the museum of natural history with Thoth. The two were following the trail of Anubis's mana and Horus's but by the time they passed through the ancient Ewegyptian section, they lost scent of the mana trail. "Damn it, I lost scent of the mana trail. What could possibly happen to it?" He squawked out but thankfully for them, no one was nearby to hear him. Or perhaps because they knew who these two were and opted to keep watch instead.

"Calm down now Ra, if you can't use your power to hunt him let us use simpler methods instead." Thoth calmly advised to Ra as he stepped up and took point for the sun God following the sound of Anubis's slight moaning slowly.

[hr]

Anubis moaned out slightly as he felt the lower portion of his torso was being worked on. The changes soon take form and the on the surface of his fur and skin, circuitry lines were running throughout the length of his body. Both Horus and Anhur gasped out upon seeing Anubis's body undergoing a metamorphosis, the texture of his body no longer gives off the feeling of fur but rather it starts to shine like metal. Anubis's moaning and groaning was growing increasingly vocal as his body starts to bulk up slightly to give off a more masculine look. Apparently the Nanites have a muscle growth serum that induced his body to change its proportion. Not only were there circuit lines but also connection points were being formed on Anubis's body, each time giving off a sensation like orgasm to the God of the Dead.

"Is this really normal to test subjects who underwent this process?" Anhur asked Helga hesitantly. He was quite shocked and somewhat disturbed by how the process was playing out before his eyes.

"Well yes," She began, "The Nanites stimulate the body's sensory towards anything that induces pleasures and satisfaction to induce the subject's acceptance and approval towards its work. In another word, coercion. But in order to do so, it must first secure control of the subject's reproduction organ where it can maintain its assault on the subject's body." She coldly laid out the information to Anhur and Horus who were both shaken by the revelations.

Their attention soon came back to Anubis who was now staring blankly towards them with his eyes, the pods opened up and released their tendrils down on the jackal, they entwine themselves around him to secure his form first. Other tendrils began to collect armor pieces of his robot body and began to assembling process.

First his limbs were first to be armored with each pieces secure themselves into the connection points sending increasingly pleasurable sensations into Anubis's still organic brain. His hands were given a pair of gloves like designs with sockets that fits well into his fingers and paw pads that enable him to move silently. His feet plates were more boots like in design as they fasten themselves onto his heels and bind into his paws. However, the next part of the tendril's attention may incur some traumatic memories to both Anhur and Horus.

The tendrils then began to fasten a purple speedos like crotch plate into Anubis's crotch, sheathing his erection and securing his testicles into place under a tight wrapping that sends endless stream of pleasure into his brain, this causes Anubis to moan out louder, behind him, there was a lone tendril that jabbed its tip into his tail hole and began to pump his body full of power.

With the other tendrils continue to work on his body, assembling the various armor pieces into place with his head being last to be encased inside a helm that has a pair of pointy ears that conform perfectly with his own. A pair of tendrils position themselves over his head with his helms open up various sockets on the top section, the tendrils released smaller versions of themselves from their tips with each one having 4 inch in diameter needle that jabbed into the sockets of Anubis's head piece and program his OS.

The process took up around an hour of programming to get his OS in place. All the while Anubis was not speaking a word as his LED eyes remain dark. Eventually, the tendrils released Anubis and his LED eyes flashed to life with amber colored pupils that reminiscent his own. From his point of view, a flashing amber rectangle was flickering in place as his vision and senses were returning to him one by one. It then races across the screen that is now his point of view displaying various computer codes and running operations. Once his start up process was complete Anubis was able to walk up to Anhur and Horus much to their collective amazement.

"It's incredible, I'm a robot now and a darn well made one too. What do you guys think?" He asked, The valiant Horus was the quickest to comment on his brother's changes.

"It's incredible Anubis, I mean you are still yourself only in a different shell. I am thoroughly impressed. Does the process affect your power?" Horus asked, the young falcon prince ran his hand on Anubis's robotic frame feeling the jackal's cold strong metal arms.

Anhur himself stepped to Anubis's left side and inspect Anubis's head an inspection with his finger stroke the smooth and cold metal shell. "Hey can you hear us?" He asked.

"Yes I can Anhur. I can hear both of you very clearly or to be precise, with more detail than before." Anubis replied, his HUD shows a set of audio bar that rises and falls to monitor the pitches and bass sounds of Anhur and Horus's voice along with a circle indicating the general direction of the sound. He opened his right hand and soon his scepter was summoned into his palm. This time the scepter sports a more high tech look with shiny cyan circuitry patterns running like runes across the length of it while the glowing magic ball remains the same in terms of appearance. But who knows what it can do now, after all appearances is not what they seem.

[hr]

Thoth and Ra were now in the foyer of the museum where they suddenly stop in their tracks, Ra's head swivels to the right hand side where he saw in his eyes, a trail of cloud like blue mana heading into a door that labels "Staffs only", the sun god tapped on the shoulder of his ibis and pointed at the direction of the door "There Thoth, my senses don't lie to me this time. Anubis and Horus are probably down there at this very moment." He said before levitating forward to lead the way again. The sun god opens the door telekinetically and venture down the stairs with Thoth to the wooden doors that led inside the hideout.

"Hmm, this door seems to employ new security method. Bah, inferno machines, how could Anubis employ the usages of these things to keep him safe?" He spat out while observing the pawprint security pad that would undoubtedly recognize Anubis first and foremost. "Anyway you can work around this Thoth?" Ra asked, offering Thoth to perform his duty.

Thoth nodded to Ra, and moved up to the security pad. He got his three digit fingers to work around the silver scanning pad, and finally opened the underside of the pad revealing some assorted chords. All of which were of assorted of colors. He hummed to himself a tune of some kind while his digits reorganized the cords and wires in his desire. He shook his head out however as he was disappointed in something. "Such a lack of proper organization. This is almost a challenge to me" He said huffing out.

The screen of the pad though suddenly flickered as he removed wires from one outlet and then placed them into another making quiet and subtle electrical shocking sounds. The pad finally made a bell like chime and flickered a green check mark signalling access was granted. He chuckled lightly to himself and faced his palms upwards under the now hacked security panel like he was presenting his work proudly. "Voila". He said with a smile.

"Good work Thoth, I'm surprised that you can work around these contraptions." Ra congratulated and proceeds to levitate into the Headquarters with Thoth walking by his side. The both of them were greeted by the sight of Anubis's new high tech headquarters with various warriors and technicians going about their duties to keep the place operational at all times.

"How could he do this? Sneaking under my nose and built this place without even showing his plan-" He was cut short as he was muttering when he heard the booming and howling sound of Anubis practicing his powers. However this time, his voice sounds...off for some reasons. It sounds rather synthesized and almost mechanical. "Do you hear that?" He asked Thoth pointing at the direction of training room where the sound came from.

Thoth looked into the direction of the howling as well. He squinted his eyes trying to focus and decipher the howlings. Though in his mind he was reluctant to say his thoughts. "Yes I do. P-perhaps that would be Anubis, but his voice… it sounds so very unlike his own. Something is a miss here. We should proceed with great caution." he said looking into the room.

The two deities would then see inside the practice chamber Anubis was standing in the middle of a large dome like structure with 50 football fields length. The jackal of the Dead was now sporting mechanical appearances with matching black metal frame and a purple speedos like crotch plate that conforms perfectly with his body's proportion. He was holding his upgraded scepter in hand and standing in his combat ready posture. "Alright Anubis here comes the minions to test out your powers." Anhur shouted from behind him.

Then a group of 10 holographic minions popped up in front of Anubis, they ran towards him with their gladiuses held up high and their Roman shields held forward to protect them. Anubis opened his mouth and spits out his signature Plague of Locusts that flew towards the Roman legionnaires. The locusts all have biomechanical appearances as they flew out of his mouth. The swarm of locusts pierced through the shields and overtook the legionnaires by latching on to their bodies and they soon knelt down and bowed before Anubis's presence. "That was impressive! I think you just have mind control technique now." Said Anhur.

Ra however was observing the practice session from around the corner and his eyes began to bulge out of their sockets with some anger building up gradually. "Mind control? Can you believe this Thoth?" He frowned.

Anubis in sudden shock hearing Ra's voice open his eyes and looked around his training area. He let out a disappointing sigh looking at both Ra and Thoth. He gently tapped the hilt of the scepter on the floor while looking at the two, with an almost childlike look, perhaps he didn't expect to see Thoth so soon and in the current predicament. "I really need to invest in securities of the place. What do you want from me?" he asked with a displeasured grunt. He spun his scepter around in his hands and then switched it over to his left, and then finally standing straight upwards with his back straightened while his scepter clanged against the ground. His two feet were placed side by side and pointed straight forwards.

Thoth though shook his head in disbelief and could barely utter a word. He held a single digit on his right hand up trying to find a statement for what he was seeing but he could only merely stutter confused. He then ruffled his feathers, spreading them upwards, while he shook his head out. "I don't even believe what I am viewing here Ra… He's completely automated…" he said still shocked.

Ra however was becoming increasingly outraged towards Anubis and his frowning was becoming a full blown outrage as his wrinkles becoming ever more pronounced and the hawk headed sun god quickly bellows out. "What on Earth are you thinking Anubis!? What did I tell you about tinkering with mortal's technology and upsetting sacred tradition?" He cried out towards Anubis with his eyes glowing brighter with radiant sunlight began to sparkle out of them. His levitation raises altitude slightly and he turned to Thoth. "Thoth I want you to record everything you know on Anubis's body right now so we can reverse this effect!" He ordered sternly.

Thoth nodded and opened his golden book. His finger on his right hand jot down a new chapter on a new page while he nervously hummed to himself, and took quick glances at Anubis trying to figure out just how to reverse the effect.

Anubis however did not take this very well, he glared at Ra and Thoth with a combative glare apparently ready to battle them outright. It was as if familiarity and familial ties had been shattered. "If you wish to take me and reverse my work. Then you'll have to kill me first!" he snarled while swinging his scepter's crescent to his feet holding it slightly behind his back.

Thoth though widened his eyes. "Dear me. He's gone completely mad with power it seems!..." He looked down and saw his finger has stopped jotting new letter down as his mind seemed to have gone blank with thoughts on how to fix this. "Well then. It seems we need to take this with a different approach…" He said.

"Different approach? What do you mean by different approach? And how exactly will you approach it?" Ra asked with an even more desperate tone. Anhur however stepped up with Horus to defend Anubis.

"Ra, Thoth it's not what you think it is. Anubis has good reasons to test out his new robotic power and technology. Is that right Anubis?" Anhur turned to Anubis, the masculine lion was holding his javelin in hand and awaits Anubis's reply.

Anubis glanced at Anhur for a moment. "Don't intervene Anhur. This is between me and them." he said as he glared over at Thoth. Thoth himself looked nervous at the glare, and gulped. "Why must you look at me with those…" he corrected himself as he was no longer looking at Anubis's dead eyes but now even colder robotic eyes "uh… Those mechanized eyes?..." He huffed out.

Anubis though tossed his staff into the air and then caught it with his left hand. He then spun it around his left hand's fingers before swinging it with a "woosh" that echoed in the air. A bright green projectile headed towards Ra illuminated the ground below it before it struck Ra in the middle of his body. The projectile exploded into a bright green explosion while the sun god suddenly found himself to be wrapped in a crowd control attack. Although now instead of being wrapped in bandages like a mummy he found himself wrapped in transparent polymeric wrappings with circuitries running on their surfaces.

Thoth though found himself not being able to budge or even intervene to assist Ra as the sun god was tormented by the arms. The High Vizier was petrified in fear seeing this. "So that's why he was- gahhh… looking at me. I'm now a mere test subject to his cruel idea of a test. And it stings the feathers!" He whined out in pain.

"Anubis stop fighting Ra this instance! Don't escalate this any further!" Thoth eeped out at Anubis holding his hands to get Anubis attention, Horus and Anhur however were looking confused at what could Anubis be doing with Ra and ignored Thoth's reasoning. Clearly he was testing his power but this is...borderline sadism and even cruelty on some level. "If you don't stop then forgive me for this!" Thoth then dashed towards Anubis with his talon shining a bright spark on its tip, he slammed the stun attack against Anubis, freeing Ra from the Grasping Hands.

Anubis for a moment was stunned and left dazed as his HUD report errors and flashing red symbols of caution. He snarled seeing that Thoth had intervened and fight him to protect Ra. Ra though finally felt the sharp pain of the wrapping snapping freeing him. He took in a breath of air, but was immediately caught off guard with a new attack. He felt a punch to his back causing him to fall to his chest. Ra looked over and saw a minty green coloration below Thoth as he lay on his chest dazed. Suddenly arms came out of the ground, all the same spearmint color as before, but now looked streamlined and robotic with the same circuitries running through them.

Thoth cried out as one grabbed him by the neck and began to strangle him. He felt his neck pressurized by the advanced looking arm and his throat constricted again not allowing air to pass to his lungs. Suddenly the other hands around him began punching his body in a cruel manner. One however grabbed his book and threw it away. Anubis was silent seeing this however, it wasn't a sign of focus or concentration on fighting them, but rather he was sending a message, submit and leave him be.

"Anubis!" Said Ra's bellowing and outraged voice, the sun god apparently has ran out of patient towards his rebellious jackal deity and fired his Searing Pain attack at Anubis's body, the blindingly powerful beam sent the robot jackal flying into the wall of the training room. "Bathe in the glow Thoth." Said Ra as he summons his Healing Light on the ibis, a circle with radiant sun light shines down on Thoth as he was getting back to his feet. Ra then picked up Thoth's book and handed it over to the Arbiter of the Damned. "Are you alright my wise friend?" He asked concerningly.

Thoth coughed out turning back to the page he was on about Anubis's new form, but as he wrote down "Anubis how could you do this to me of all people? I raised you and protected you!" He shouted out to Anubis, clearly outraged then huffed out hugging onto his book. "Leave me be! None of you would allow me to pursuit my works here to begin with!" Anubis retorted to Thoth and Ra, demonstrating to them that his defiance will not yield with reasons alone. Anubis though got out of the wall glaring at Ra with a predatory gaze before sighed out mechanicall. Pieces of the the wall he just crashed into fell to the floor below him. "So it's a challenge you heart is set on then? Then throw me your best attack bird!" he challenged as he gripped onto his scepter staring both Thoth and Ra down.

"I will subdue you and restore you to your proper form, hound!" He threatens Anubis grimly. Even now, neither Anhur nor Horus could do anything to stop the battle from taking place and Anubis was about to rough up the two superior deities and himself. Ra fired his normal magic balls at Anubis before following it up with his Celestial beam attack on Anubis. "The heat bears down upon you!" He cried out as the beam tears a path towards Anubis, striking at the robot jackal's torso with intense light and heat.

Anubis felt the heat scathe his robotic body. It was a tremendous burning sensation that bor deep into him, but he clenched the ground using the claws on his feet. The beam was powerful enough to get him to slide backwards a few feet while his claws dug into the floor making large scratches. When it was over the metal on his body glew orange, but slowly faded back to black. He glared at the two standing hims down "Have at you then!" He challenged.

He jumped upwards and flung his scepter through the air firing more of the glowing green magic orbs at both Ra and Thoth. Thoth tough was quick enough to form a glyph of pain in between Ra and Anubis. Thoth merely stepped out of the way of one of the attacks. "Have you forgotten your range hound?..." He questioned.

However, Anubis landed back down on his feet and shot out a swarm of mechanized locusts from his mouth while they swarmed around Thoth. Thoth in response to this tried to cover himself using his arms.

"Damn it Anubis! You'll pay for this!" The hawk headed sun god fired his Celestial Beam once again before summoning his Blessing sunlight to mitigate the damages from Anubis's mechanized locusts. The sun god then dashed forward, he zig-zagged around Anubis's attacks and stun him with a Divine Light at his eyes. While Anubis's robotic eyes were still dazed, Ra fired his Searing Pain at point blank range at Anubis's body, sending him flying towards the wall again. "Surrender Anubis! Or we will have to destroy you!" He ordered intimidatingly.

Anubis winced out in pain. He may have been lord of the underworld, but under Ra's light he was still just a shadow in the sun light. Thoth gathered himself and stood in front of Anubis who then fell to his hands and knees. Thoth made tsk-tsk sounds while shaking his head. "He has a point Anubis. Even though you think you have the advantage you still have failed to take into account you're fighting an outnumbered fight. You being outnumbered, and Ra and myself standing against you." he said as he looked behind himself to make sure Anhur and Horus would stay out of the fray. All he did was stare at them while threatening to write in his book by circling his writing finger in the air. He then cleared his throat and raised a brow to them.

Anhur and Horus were taken aback and simply shuddered in their sandals with Horus raising a question though sounding rather shivering. "What are you going to do to Anubis Thoth?" He asked.

Annhur nodded and added. "I know Anubis and there's no way that he was being malicious on purpose at you in a sudden like that." The lion protested at the ibis before being silent by Ra.

"Silence! His aggression towards me and Thoth is all I need to know. He will be taken back to the palace and Thoth will deal with him. You two will follow us! No question ask!" He added before fixing his gaze on Anubis with his hands clenched. A steel cuff and leash was formed on Anubis's arms wrists and neck with a long chain forming on Ra's hand, it was as bright as the sun itself.

Anubis checked the damages on his frame before looking at the chains now applied to him. Thoth shook his head though. "Your final remark Anubis?" he asked patiently. Anubis then finally sighed out and looked at Ra's face. "Very well then. It appears i have been bested in immortal combat. By these circumstances I surrender." he said without much of a plead. He glanced over at Horus and Anhur though. "Make sure to spare them of any punishment if you please."

Thoth though shushed him. "Their punishment for following you is for Ra to decide. You however have already decided your fate by showing you agression towards us which I must say is deplorable…" Thoth said huffing though despite being at the front of Anubis's assaults on him he was oddly patient.

"With that said and done. Let us go." Ra turned around and levitates away dragging Anubis along as a prisoner with Horus and Anhur following closely behind. The sun god then opens a portal in the middle of the Jackal Guards HQ. He was the first to cross the portal and return to his realm with Anubis in chain following behind him. Then followed by Anhur and Horus back to the palace. They were back in the throne room of Ra, with the sun god glaring at Anhur and Horus, raising a brow at them to threaten them to stay in place. He then handed the chain to Thoth. "Take him to your quarters, your research there might be more beneficial in reversing the effect." He instructed cautiously.

Thoth held the chain firmly and nodded. He tugged it three times telling Anubis to follow along with him. Anubis did just that groaning as he followed. Thoth walked slowly and patiently back into his personal room.

His room on the other hand was a bookworm's paradise. He had a sturdy dark brown desk at the center with a small desk light to keep the desk illuminated, and by that a sliver magnifying glass that was held by a silver object holder. The light itself was golden ironically matching Thoth's normal attire with an upwards curved green tip at the end of the lamp head, and staff like green neck below the lamp. The middle of the neck was golder while the lamp head had curved pattern in gold around the head of the lamp.

Anubis was unfamiliar with this room, but saw in the back five dark brown wooden shelves filled to their limits with books. The books lacked any dust and were in fresh and pristine condition. The books themselves were all varieties of colors, but all lack any vibrance since they were a dull looking color.

Behind the desk was a cushioned wooden chair with a green cushion and a backing that matched the seat. Golden buttons were assorted in columns of three and rows of two. A similar one was in front of the desk. Thoth then pointed to this one "That is where you will be seated." he said.

There however was a book on the desk already though its appearance was oddly creepy since it was a face with white eye and a toothed grim look with dried looking pages, and a very dried skin looking cover. Thoth moved this out of the way though. "Uhhh was just saving that for later. Do not question. It bears no importance. Do not focus your gaze at the book of the dead." He said firmly.

Anubis made noe sounds and sat down as Thoth ordered, the robot jackal was now staring at Thoth with a steely unflinching gaze that seems to suggest that he was back in his serious business mood. "I suppose you're wondering what happened to my body?" He asked patiently, expecting the wise ibis to raise an equally if not wiser question on the matter.

Thoth though sat in the chair parallel to Anubis. He opened his beak to speak, but for some reason no words came from his mouth. He huffed out trying to think of a sentence that would ask two questions in the least threatening, and most professional manner possible. He placed his hands on the desk and intertwined the only 6 digits he had while he stared at Anubis much like how a father scolding an ungrateful son who just had a physical confrontation with him. He cleared his throat finally "I am very disappointed in your actions today Anubis. I adopted you, raised you and protected you. Educated you no less, and still you fight me like I was a stranger? We are both deities that for lack of a better phrase 'manage the dead' so we should at best understand each other's hardships should we not?" he asked patiently.

Anubis nodded and clears his throat, a strange action seeing as how his vocal chord has now become nothing more than a mere voice box that emits his synthesized vocal pattern to Thoth. The jackal remained still in his seat knowing there was nothing he could do with the chain and cuffs on him. "Of course. But I like to let you do the inquisition first since I have my reasoning for everything." Said Anubis in his deep synth voice. "I'm...sorry Thoth...father...Back there I want to subdue you two only, for I know none of you would allow me to research and experiment with what I found." He added.

Thoth frowned as he did not like being told what to do by someone who was expecting a swift punishment. However, being patient Thoth nodded. "Right. So why and how are you now using mortal's technology to augment yourself into this- this- this- this body of yours! You barely resemble your past self! How do you expect to maintain your duties in the underworld?" Thoth questioned digging deeper into Anubis. He seemed to never blink either.

"If I may enlighten your opinion on the matter." Anubis replied casually, he activated a holographic mounted on his palm that projects a schematic of the Nanites colony and its function to Thoth. "You know that Apep has returned and he has wrought on us the War that had ended. The evidences are quite clear, all the pantheons involved in the war depleted themselves and the most troublesome antagonists of each one fled and converge at a gathering. Our normal powers alone are not enough to save the mortals that we protect as their prayers for us and our worshippers have been waning in faith. Hence, augmentation like this is meant to be a necessary precaution to prepare for war."

He finished and shows Thoth a video, or rather his memory of spying on the gathering of hostile deities. It was a forest area somewhere in the realm of the Norse, there they can see Loki, Ares, Hel and other traditionally evil Gods of their pantheons converged and having a cult like gathering with a portrait of Apep on a blood red banner.

Thoth managed to show somewhat of a frown, but not a very intimidating one. Instead though he watched the holo projection closely, and again never once blinked his eyes. He however did pay close attention to the video being shown to him. Thoughts though stirred around in his head that if this was just a creation that was brought to him by Anubis using his still unknown robotic powers, or if this was real. The thoughts however reasoned in his head and balanced more towards trusting Anubis since these were very well deities he knew to have less than acceptable stances, and continually made themselves enemies.

Other thoughts though he pondered on where ranging on why Apepe must have evil intentions, why the weaker minded must swear their loyalty to them, and why must other deities must face off on the battleground rather than work their abilities in favour for the mortals. Although since Anubis was another deity who represented mortals who had passed Thoth put a little more patience and trust into him.

Thoth as such nodded lowering his aggressive look and for once blinked his eyes. "Very well, but I must add to you Anubis that your actions were reckless and attacking me is very much like attacking Ra himself. He will not stand for seeing me harmed, and he treats me like family. I recommend an apology not to me, but to him. Understand?" He asked patiently. His eyes though were clear of anger and distrust. Confusion however was also wracking his mind with Anubis's motivation for fighting him, of all deities, Thoth was a father to Anubis since his young tender age of 10, a fragile orphan who was taken in by Thoth to be healed, now turn on him in a sudden.

Anubis nodded calmly and replied with as much inflection as his voice can muster. "I understand that Thoth. I'll apologize to Ra after we are done here. Firstly, I need to apologize to you...you were like a father to me. I would have told you what I was doing first, but...seeing that you are Ra's right hand and he would ask for updates about me from you first, always, I figured he would have stopped me out right. However I have something I need to ask you." His tone changed to a more sober and sombre one. The sudden change in intonation seems to suggest something highly urgent in nature.

Thoth raised a brow seeing this. He moved the chair closer to the desk while the chair made a squeaking sound as he moved. It stung both of their ears, but to Thoth now was not the time for a simple thing such as that to distract him. "What is it that requires my attention so urgently Anubis? Does the body require power, and you are running low, or is the issue a different one?." he asked again expecting a quick answer to complement the urgency.

Anubis shook his head slowly, "No it's still running well and I still have a week long worth of energy supply to last myself. But it's just that I need you to help me improve the Nanites technology that I use to augment my body. In its current form it can convert organic bodies into mechanical one. However, it is not quite custom made for deities. Therefore, I'll need your help to make it suitable for us deities to use. Also I could show you how to interface your book with my system so you can decipher for yourself the authenticity of my evidences." He finished remain extremely calm and exacting in his reasoning and bargain.

Thoth back his chair, and it made the rough grinding sound on the ground again. He walked on the left side of his room to Anubis's left. "I'm not sure if other deities will agree to augmentation, or if I could do that to myself as it would hurt Ra, and I believe my current form regardless." he said calmly. He then placed his right hand on Anubis's shoulder. "However, now is not the time for that discussion." He summoned his favorite golden book in his left hand. "Now is a good time to document on how this current state of your body operates. Now tell me. How do I begin to operate on you so no damages will be done to your new frame?" He asked with a polite tone.

Anubis smiled lightly at Thoth's sudden hospitality and shook his free hand in return. "I'm glad that you understand Thoth. I think your hieroglyph spell can opens a sort of access gate to interface with my system. In that way your book can document data from my body and allows you to work on it." Anubis glanced down on his still cuffed hands and chained neck feeling rather uncomfortable to say the least. "Though I could do well without these chains on me." He said in a slightly more serious tone.

Thoth nodded "Unfortunately that is something out of my power, but perhaps i can convince Ra to assist you in this. After all I did say he required an apology. From you. Perhaps I can aid you here since he trusts me the most. I can speak on your behalf and tell him you're reformed for the most part. Though he might be a bit on edge still seeing me strangled." He said as he went back behind the desk and set his book under the magnifying glass, and turned to a new page. The index finger on his right hand turned to a glowing green coloration as he wrote on the top of the page a new title "The curious nature of the mechanized deity body". As a professional he sighed his name and date much like a scholar.

Anubis sighed out as his palm projected the various data in holographic form for Thoth to study. His golden Book of the Dead would be able to open its veil like wall and strangely enough for both Thoth and Anubis, the wall is able to receive signal from Anubis's data transmission and decrypt it into hieroglyphs and illustrations for Thoth to record.

Thoth at lightning speed jotted down the data being displayed for him. Somehow he was an expert at writing down data and information in his book he no longer needed direct eye contact with the pages as he wrote. Instead however he looked through the transparent veil at Anubis, and the back at the veil relating the data to a part on Anubis's new body. He seemed to smile while writing, and occasionally he would quietly say a word such as "Fascinating", "intriguing", or even "interesting". His hand though moved so fast it was a clouded blur to Anubis. He jot words and letters down at lightning speed and when came time to draw a part of Anubis's body or a synthetic organ his hand would suddenly move back and forth to etch in an image on the paper much like a hyperactive printer would.

He turned to a new page and jot more information down on that one in light speed when the other pages would run out of space. He studied closely on how the nanite in Anubis's body worked and functioned. Anubis saw how fascinated Thoth was on the subject though at the same time his thought dwelled on if Thoth was going to cause a fire due to how fast he was writing. That or tear a page. Thoth though never did. "Now then this is the data I need, and it appears you can use your powers to transmit data now as well. I have this all recorded. Now all you have to do is sit still So I can operate on you." He didn't ask this like a question, but instead a statement.

Anubis sighed out calmly and nodded and sat still as Thoth has instructed, he let out a long drawn out breath to relax his body's muscles and his armor plates began to make snapping sounds one a at time. Thoth could see that each plates let out steam with hissing sounds as they began to levitate out of their connection points and sockets gracefully and levitates in mid air, leaving Anubis's body a stark naked one with synthetic like flesh with circuitry lines running across his body's length.

Thoth winced a bit seeing his innards. Despite being associated with the dead he never agreed to not being sickened by seeing the horrific ways mortals can die. Here though the surreal nature of Anubis's body was very odd and off putting. Where real organs should the synthetic organs took the place. It was not pleasant to look at and as such Thoth had to gulp in occasionally while he worked.

He then used the veil as a way to operate without having to touch Anubis. He merely swiped his digit on the pages in quick movements. Suddenly though hieroglyphs of different color floated up from the pages like holograms, but in reality they were magic spells being casted. Anubis heard Thoth reciting magic words as his beak opened and closed while he casted, and wrote. Almost like he was a witch doctor.

Then Anubis felt his body undergo a new change, or changes. The nanites in his body suddenly vibrated while the veil showed a green glyph to him and Thoth. It then leaped off of the veil and wrapped around Anubis's body. It "soaked" into him before finally fading away while then Anubis's body began to morph in the organs. Wires unplugged and twisted around. Some gaining a thicker appearance and then others losing their thickness.

As Thoth casted more and more spells his eye glew green. The more time passed the more intense the surgical magic procedure gotten. Eventually it seemed the room around then had faded from light and that Thoth and Anubis were put in a spot light as they seemed to be the only two illuminated. Though other things in the room glowing were Thoth's finger which glew green, and looked like a glow stick being shaken as the green blurred like a lightshow. Glyphs of varying color floated around the room and the most arround Thoth's head.

Another glyph on the veil, this one pink, formed and then did the same to Anubis. Followed by an orange glyph, and then a blue one. All of which wrapped around him and faded away. Anubis's body though had changed. Some organs were repositioned, made larger, or made to be smaller while everything in him was rewired.

Anubis gasped out after feeling his body being worked on, his HUD runs a quick diagnostic scan to detect and document the changes. As quickly as it started, the scan shows him a report on his HUD that listed a variety of changes to his body from the default vanilla version to the now operated body done by Thoth. His brain felt tingling sensations as the changes are being registered one at a time and applied to his OS so that he can control them well. "Thanks for the help Thoth let's go back to Ra and give him some explanation." He said with a grateful tone towards Thoth.

[hr]

Ra slammed his fist on his throne, feeling rather annoyed by how Horus and Anhur were seemingly in on Anubis's Jackal Guards operations without letting him know anything about it. "Are you telling me that I no longer command respect around here!?" His voice bellows out at Horus and Anhur.

"No not that. What we are saying is that taking the initiative first is much better than simply sit and wait for another war to flare up and us being ill prepared for it." Anhur reasoned, the lion was trying to sooth the sun god's fury but seem to only be successful with encouraging him to throw more fits of rages.

"Damn it Anhur I don't think that you are listening to me anymore. Our tradition of preserving peace and stability with the other pantheons mean that anyone who adopted a piece of contraption that can tilt the balance of power even slightly into one Pantheon's favor will unravel the detente we have!" However, Ra's eyes immediately caught sight of Anubis being led back into his throne room by Thoth, there was something different about Anubis and Thoth however that caught Ra's attention. "Well? Anything Thoth?" He asked in a less than polite manner.

Thoth smiled and nodded to Ra still maintaining his more polite nature. "Yes we have made some decent progress, but it has come to my attention Anubis may have had a reason for doing these… bizarre… actions." he said while tugging on Anubis's chain to get him closer. "Now I understand if you question me, but apparently in our talks me and Anubis have made a connection as deities that represent would. We had a civilized talk. He showed me his reasons. Reasons that have been forever documented. Though perhaps an apology is in order by our fellow deity." Thoth said tugging on the chain again making it jiggle like metal would normally. Though it was to gesture to Anubis to speak.

Anubis then step up to in front of Thoth and get on his knees before Ra much to the sun god's surprise at how the jackal was being loyal to him at the moment after his aggressive actions towards the two from earlier. "My apologies to you, my lord Ra. I was being insolent to you but I have reasons for my actions and my insistence that the dark serpent Apep has returned to tear the world asunder once again. However you may prefer hearing it from Thoth than me."

Ra got up from his seat seemingly enraged by the apparent change of tone almost like a mocking one towards him. Or perhaps he was simply mistaking what Anubis was saying and his motive. "I do not care what you said Anubis but you have clearly defined the tradition between the Pantheons and for what you did I will put you under house arrest. You are to remain in this palace along with Anhur and Horus until I say otherwise. Anything you wish to say Thoth?" Ra's anger died down somewhat as he glanced over at Thoth but the ibis could see that the eyes of the hawk headed sun god was bulging looking somewhat wildly.

Thoth though was reluctant to answer, and stuttered on his words again. He was beginning to see Ra's anger issues begin to develop. He cleared his throat and handed his book to his trusted friend. "Please read this. There's a chapter here I documented regarding his body, and what he has become. A little study exercise if you will. Uh. First and foremost count backwards from ten and then breath and exhale calmly. Deity of the sun. Not deity of anger remember?" Thoth chuckled at his own remark hoping it would remind Ra to calm down through some humor. Although, his chuckle did have a nervous overtone to it looking into Ra's crazed eyes.

Ra reluctantly counts backward from ten and exhale a bit, feeling himself slightly less mad from all that has been happening. He opened Thoth's book and began to read through the pages that Thoth uses to document Anubis's body and the changes he underwent. The sun god's eyes widened even further, he then handed Thoth his book and was looking rather dazed. Ra snapped his finger and the chains on Anubis disappeared as well as his cuffs. "Thoth, are you saying that you are more interested in Anubis's condition now than before?" He asked with a somewhat terrified tone. "Did he use some sort of spell or charm to seduce you?"

Thoth nearly blushed to this remark, but shook his head quickly. "Not at all Ra. This is just a deity assisting in another Deity's personal issues. Anubis here needed help further augmenting his body, and I trust in him as he is also a caretaker for the deceased." he brought a hand to his beak and cleared his throat "I must admit though the mortals are still very new and inexperienced as I have seen what has become of Anubis's body. Therefore I augmented him to help himself live, and to become more comfortable living with himself." He said, but he shook his right hand in the air. "No I am most certainly not interested in doing this to myself since I wish to continue my job as normal, but I do worry on our choice. Which are the right and which are the wrong. Let us see though how we can prepare ourselves for the oncoming conflict." He said sternly. Ra however saw that even Thoth himself was concerned if a new war was to approach.

Ra's thighs buckled and he fell to his knees and his face slumped down in defeat. He held his eyes apparently about to tear up and weep like a defeated woman. "Keep an eye Anubis. He will not leave the palace until I say so. Understood Thoth?" He asked trying to get back on his feet and held a pillar in his throne room. The sun god was heard muttering a spell in his mouth, a barrier was formed around the palace to prevent Anubis himself from ever leaving the palace even with teleportation spells.

Thoth then looked out and sighed seeing the barrier surround the palace. He rubbed his temples, and looked back to Ra. Thoth saw that Ra was having trouble standing, and so he levitated over to him while a black, blue, and purple cloud formed under his feet as he dashed over to help lift him up. "Yes my friend, but you should think about getting rest. Perhaps the sun needs to set while the night takes its shape." he smiled to Ra and patted the middle of his back by the middle of his back close to his neck. He nodded looking back at Anubis. "As for him you have my word I will watch over him as I watch over the dead." He said as he lifted his legs up to balance Ra. "Promise me you will keep your emotions in a stable condition please." he finally asked.

Ra nodded reluctantly to Thoth. "I will Thoth. You have my words on that. But be sure that this mechanical contraption that Anubis accepted will not turn on us." The sun god speaks in a weaken tone before being helped out to his bedroom where he remains rested for the evening. Anubis was waiting for Thoth to exit the sun god's bedroom by leaning against a pillar with Anhur and Horus pacing back and forth around place.

"I'm rather concerned for Ra Anubis. He's even more furious and emotionally unbalanced than before heck I barely recognize him at all." Horus said as he walks back and forth with his hands behind him.

Anhur nodded and added his reasoning. "That's right, I've never seen him melting down like this before. It's almost like he was poisoned or something."

"I believe that it is well past your bedtimes now you two. Get some rest and I'll sort this out with Thoth." Anubis said in a commanding tone, Horus himself sighed out in defeat and went off with Anhur to their quarters in the palace. Leaving Anubis to wait for Thoth to come out.

Thoth finally came out of the room after a few minutes of watching, so that Ra didn't have a sudden attack of sorts to his physical form. Thoth though was heard humming while he wrote and document notes into the book. He was not smiling however, but he also didn't seem angry. He knew though that conflict was life, and on the flip side he new life was conflict. He walked into the throne room and gave a quick glance to Anubis. He cleared his throat. "He needs a mere night to rest himself. I think we made some progress though" he said. He suddenly shuddered and the feathers on his his head lifted upwards ruffled out now. "His anger is not one to be trifled with however… He may bring light, but he may install darkness." He said in a firm and near cryptic tone just as the sun began to set.

Anubis hummed a bit in his mouth as he stood up from the pillar was leaning against. He stroke his chin and ponders his thought a bit before settling on something in his mind. "No doubt about it. Though I think he should still give this Nanites and robotic technology the benefit of a doubt instead of decrying it outright. Perhaps you would like to learn it yourself?" He raised a holographic brow at Thoth and cocked his head to the side.

Thoth himself raised a brow to the odd gesture, but hummed in thought. He jotted in a new heading on a clean sheet of paper in the book titled "The processes of the newfangled nanite technology" before nodded his head slowly to Anubis. "Perhaps. I am not as conservative as Ra. I understand that each day is not going to be the same as the last, and that each day is not like the sun rising and setting in an identical pattern as before. He seems to think this, but I understand each individual will not take death the same way as the last." he said shrugging "In layman's terms i mean to investigate more on these nanites rather than to put them off thinking the same way we have been operating is the best method for going about life." He nodded as he kept his book open ready to write at lightening speed at a moment's notice.

Anubis nodded and activates his holographic projector once again and began to send a series of data regarding the Nanites detailed work method and how they operate within the body to maintain and augment the host. However, some of the information regarding how the Nanites reproduce their colonies might have caused Thoth to digress a bit upon learning that the Nanites would target the host's reproduction organs first to create a Nanites production plant to keep up their number in good number to perform various operations throughout the host's body. "There that should help. Maybe I should stay with you in your room and library just in case so we can work closely with each other." The jackal eyed Thoth's form up and down taking notes of his height, weight and other information on his magical attacks.

Thoth jotted the notes down and closed his book for now. Thoth though looked down at himself after Anubis eyed him. He raised his left arm and looked up and down for any issues. "Maybe I got foreign materials on me while we were in a confrontation ourselves." He said worrying about his appearance. He figured out his feathers were ruffled after Ra's fit of anger so he used his hands to press against his head and then moved his hands back to stroke his feathers back into place. He immediately looked back at Anubis "Is this better? I must keep my form tidy." he said concerned.

Anubis patted Thoth's shoulder reassuringly. "Much better, now come on let's get some rest before we have to deal with anything else from Ra. I have a feeling that he'll be convinced sooner than later." He said with some semblance of conviction in tone though he himself remains unsure of when will that happen specifically.


	2. Chapter 2: Assassins

Chapter 2: Assassins

The evening has come to the kingdom of the sun with the night fallen across the land and the inhabitants turning in one after another. The metropolis of the Heliopolis pantheon began to sleep soundly in the night, however, this night won't be as peaceful as others. On the edge of the palace's garden, came a swift and dark figure. On his head there was a pair of goat like horns on his helmet with blue hood over his head. This was Loki, the Norse trickster God and brother to Thor. The assassin ran up to the wall of the palace's garden and scaled it, he landed into the garden with his feet like a cat and began to climb up the roof of the palace via scaling a pillar, narrowly avoided the eyes of a pair of guards.

He was not alone as one might think, at the front gate, the two guards there saw a massive hulking figure running towards them. The figure apparently was a Greek God brandishing a shield and a massive sword, the two guards were assuming a defensive stance to stop the figure but it was all for naught. The assailant quickly bum rushed them and slam the two into the wall, knocking them out completely in one go. Meanwhile, on the roof of the palace's cult temple, a feminine figure was levitating across the roof towards the library. She was wearing a rather skimpy, dark outfit with raven hair flowing behind her while her eyes remain a bland white with no pupils can be seen.

Unaware of what was happening, Anubis at the moment was inside the library with Thoth, the jackal god of the dead was with his armor plates on his wrist removed and a syringe in hand. He pressed the syringe needle tip into his shiny synthetic flesh and he groaned out as he felt the need going into his veins. With the needle inside his vein he began to extract a dose of Nanites before finally pulling it out of his wrist. The armor plates would then levitates upward from where they were on the table and reassemble into place perfectly for Anubis. "All done now Thoth, got you a dose of Nanites for research. Just sprinkle this on any piece of electronic devices or inject it into one's body and you'll see the effect." Said Anubis as he handed the syringe to the ibis.

Thoth nodded while he looked iitn to the nanites themselves looking much like liquid metal like mercury. A chrome like liquid only it was really a colony of tiny microbial robotics. Thoth scratched the tip of his pointed yellow beak in a curious nature. "Fascinating. Its as if i'm looking at a tiny ecosystem of robotics that fester in the flesh of the living, and then exist in a communion by the looks." he said eyeing the liquidus form.

Thoth then placed the nanite filled syringe under a magnifying glass he had handy still on his desk. At first he placed the body of the clear syringe under the glass to view what each individual cell sized robot had the appearance of. Each of the individual robot had the appearance of a marble but these were blood cell in size and seems to have a multitude of tendrils for various operations. Anubis himself sat down in a wicker chair in front of Thoth and clears his throat. "Interesting isn't it?" He asked.

Thoth in agreement nodded and as such he opened a drawer that was below his desk filled with inks, dried papers, assorted mint candies, but most importantly a golden pocket watch he had bought from the mortal realm with the etching of a woman with a blind form over here eyes, and holding a weighted balance. He then placed the watch on the desk and placed it under the glass. The glass had a magical property that allowed it to zoom in a much as an electron microscope, but now Thoth was using ti to study how these nanites worked. He kept a digit on the page of his book while documenting everything he saw.

He then grabbed the syringe again and placed the tip of the sharp needle over the watch. He was reluctant though as he respected it as a timepiece but he glanced up at Anubis for his approval. "Just how much is required for this test?" he asked calmly, but curiously.

"Half of the Nanites would do well for the pocketwatch. And you would still have more than enough to convert yourself according to my researchers." Anubis calmly replied while looking at the pocket watch.

While the two were going over the work of the Nanites, they failed to notice the dark figure that was Hel looming over the Library's ceiling and the hulking presence that is Ares heading towards them.

Thoth nodded, and then pressed down on the rod of the syringe and dabbed a bit of the nanites on the pocket watch. Just as he did this he began to scribe and write in his book at a lightning speed documenting everything that might have occurred to the watch. He gulped nervous watching this as he didn't know how volatile the nanites were. He flinched back jerking his head back not wanting too much exposure.

The liquid metal first pour into the watch's interior using the cracks and crevices of the timepiece structural design. As this happen, Thoth could see that the ticking of the clock soon came to an end just as the arrows froze in the middle of their journey towards the intended hour and minute. For a brief two minutes, the pocket watch remains unchanged in form but soon after, its surface began to be engulfed in the thick layer of mercury like Nanites as the pocket watch changes dramatically with circuitry lines running across it. Once the Nanites have done their work, they retreated into the interior of the watch, leaving a digital watch with matching color to Thoth.

Thoth looked at the watch with great interest. His book captured every little detail, and even included a small animated flip note at the right hand corners of the pages to demonstrate the transformation sequence and how the pre. He then picked the watch up, and opened it to see what had become of the clock hands, and to the watch itself. He gulped though seeing what happened to the watch.

The interior of the watch now has a collection of microchips, circuit boards and bundles of wires alongside a circular looking object that was the battery of the watch. Strangely enough, the watch's interior also sports a holographic projector device that can projects the time and agenda in 3D for Thoth to quickly access what he needs to know. "Magnificent, isn't it? The basic design from the nostalgic past quickly integrated and transformed into the present. All within the matters of minutes." Anubis commented calmly. But just as he was sighing out, the doors suddenly swung open and came the intimidating Ares with his fiery sword.

"Die you worms!" Ares shouted, his bloodlust boils over with his anger turns his face red and he swung his sword at Thoth. Only to be stopped by Anubis's mummification wrappings. The jackal god quickly unleashes his Gaze of Death upon Ares, sending him flying across the room out of the wall and into the garden.

Thoth though gasped out and held his chest by the sudden attack. It was such a sudden shock however he managed to rock his chair back at such an extreme angle that his back and the back of the chair itself slammed against the ground while he held his chest breathing heavily. "WHAT A BRUTE!" He exclaimed ash he got back up to his feet.

Thoth looked over at Anubis now seeing proof of his now proven theory. However, now was now the time for that argument to be made as he then levitated above the ground and a black and purple mist cloud while he cradled his book in his left arm. His right index digit then was primed to cast glyphs on the attacker. "Anubis! Aid me in combat. I ask of you as a deity to another. Aid me!" Thoth asked in a serious tone.

Anubis nodded immediately as he summons his scepter in his right hand. "Then you may not have to ask twice." The jackal god stood ready for battle as Hel descends on Ares, she uses her power to heal his wounds and help him to his feet.

"Get up and fight Ares, you are the God of War and bloodshed, not chew toy to a dog!" She snarked at him. This was met with him pushing her aside aggressively.

"Silence you ice slut! I will have their blood one way or another!" He bashed his sword against his shield and bellowed out a battle cry before throwing his chain at Anubis first. The chain connects with its target, restraining Anubis in one place and let Ares breathes fire along the chain's links towards Anubis. The flame inflicts the searing heat and pain into Anubis's body but fail to damage his metal frame. The Jackal God quickly fires his Plague of Locusts at Ares, the mechanized locusts now act like a thousand arrow tips, tearing through Ares's armor and scratched his flesh.

Thoth did not stand idly by as he used his his book to cast out a hieroglyphic assault onto his rivals. Two shots of condensed magical energy that were formed into spherical balls of and white and golden color. He fired two at Ares knowing full well he was the tankier god here rather than Hel the more slender and lighter deity. The shots rather than exploding upon impact passed through their bodies inflicting a painful magical attack that stung their bodies. Thoth though simply made a stern glaring while circling his digit around.

The Goddess Hel quickly changes her stance to her dark form and began to attack Thoth with her Decay orb, it streaks towards him and made a blast that shook the ground. Around that same time, Loki was inside Ra's bedroom when the sun god was woken up from his slumber by the attack. As quickly as he could, Ra reaches for his scepter but failed to notice Loki pouncing on him from above.

Back at the garden area, Anubis was now firing his magic orbs at Ares, they struck his shield, dealing minor damages while the Greek god of war ran across the limestone ground towards Anubis. The jackal immediately slammed his scepter on the ground, summoning his Grasping hands to stall down Ares's advance and pick off pieces of his armor. The Spartan God was enraged as he pushed forward and unleashes his chains to drag Anubis towards him and slam the jackal God, stunning him for a moment before his sword was swung as Anubis's left side, throwing him into the pond.

Thoth got up, and his pupils narrowed as he used his evade defence to dodge the next attack dodging to his right, and then finally using the punish to fire off a narrow glyph of magic at Hel that shot out from the tip of his finger piercing her armor, and making for quite the stinging sensation to her body for the magic. He shook his head out through and ruffled his feathers in a more aggressive manner. "Why must all conflicts be resolved in a less than civilized manner?..." he questioned disappointed this is truly where event have led to.

Ares's attention quickly turned to Thoth as the Greek God lashed out at the ibis, running towards the ibis without hesitation but bloodlust in his eyes. "You shall see how warriors decide the fate of worlds!" He shouted, however his assault was cut short with Anubis using his Mummification attack to once again stun him. The polymeric wrappings surprised both Ares and Hel as the Greek God struggles to break free from the binding he has not seen before. Only to be shot by Anubis's Gaze of Death while Hel continues to attack Thoth with her Repulse attack.

"Beware of the shifting sands!" Came the snarled of a lion, Anhur, an obelisk shot up from the sands below her feet, forcing her to dodge it by staggering back, only to be struck by a Javelin impaling her left shoulder.

"You pick on the wrong palace fool!" Said Horus as he swung his fiery Xiphos at Ares's face, slashing the God of War of across his cheek and nose, splattering his blood on the ground. The sudden arrival of reinforcement soon compel Hel retreats first, then follow by Ares running away with her. On the rooftop, Loki jumped off the wall of the palace and disappears into the dead of night, but his blade was bloodied and his stance seems to have been exhausted and his outfit torn somewhat.

Thoth huffing out in a slight fit of rage gathered his book, and knelt down while his own knees buckled. He coughed out normally preferring combat around mid to long range as he was a caster. He then organized his feathers and stood up while he lightly placed his feet on the ground. He looked around the room at his allies in combat hoping they were at least unscathed. "Good heavens. What an ambush! Is everyone here in a stable shape? Anubis? Horus Anhur? What say you?" he begged looking for answers.

Anubis grunted as he was getting up to his feet looking down on his waist where Ares's sword struck him. "I'm fine Thoth but thanks for asking. My armor is tougher than I thought it to be." He observed the damage which consists of a torn metal plate with two more scratched and dented, however his HUD shows a diagnostic of minimal damage to his frame and light repair is in optional order.

"I am well for the most part." Said Horus.

"So am I but I didn't see Loki coming." Anhur added which then led to stark realization on the lion's part. "My words! Could it be they were…? Ra!" He realized the crucial information and quickly gestured the others to come with him. The lion raced across the palace where the guards were running around assembling their emergency lockdown procedure. The lion slammed the door of Ra's bedroom down and saw that the sun god was laying on the floor, bloodied and bruised with sword patterns slashed across his torso. His bed sheet has been bloodied with smoggy stains on its silky surface.

Thoth then seeing Anhur's quick and urgent pace quickly levitated to Ra's room only to see the bloody mess himself. Only instead of anger and vengeance his heart sunk to the lowest darkest pits they could possibly go. He gulped in his fears choking them down his throat while he saw his dearest friend in the worst possible state possible. He slowly and gently levitated towards him before suddenly bolting in a mad rus to his beloved deity. His knees buckled and bent downwards as he felt hi emotions suddenly get to his body bring him down even below the dead themselves. He dropped his most prized possession, his golden book of the damned, and placed a hand behind Ra's neck and another on hi abdomen trying to help him up. "R-...Ra.. Please for mortals sake s-speak to me…" he begged of him in desperation like a brother in fear of a dying sibling.

"...Th...Thoth...the madness has come...L-Loki...tried to murder me." He spoke up weakly, this prompted Anhur to kneel in front of his father and tended to his wounds, the bleeding was heavy as the blade of Loki has obviously struck deep into Ra's body. The hawk headed sun god coughed out blood from his beak. "My...apologies...to Anubis…" Ra fainted after voicing his regret to Anubis in a weak manner.

Much to Anhur's fear, it would seem that the sun god has suffered severe blood loss and internal bleeding, his first aid can only do so much. "Treatment for him is required but it needs to be at a safer place. The palace won't be said safe place you will have to take him away while I protect the others here with Horus." Anhur said with his spear in hand, the lion god opened a portal in the doorway of the bedroom that leads back to Anubis's hideout.

"Understood Anhur, make sure to inform the other Pantheons of what happened as well. I'll take care of Ra and Thoth from my end." Anubis shook Anhur's hand gently, mindful not to crush his companion's palm with his augmented one. The lion pulled the jackal in for a brotherly hug and patted his back. Anubis soon broke from the hug and pick up Ra from the ground. "Come on Thoth, we need to move out now." He said in a steely determined manner.

Thoth looked down at the blood that now covered his hand and arms agreed wholeheartedly. He was still shaken seeing his dearest friend in a state like this. Crippled and in a state of harm. He nodded quickly getting back to his feet, and making a determined frown. Determined to keep Ra alive. "Understood. Very much understood. We must move with haste then before his form degrades into a less than god like form. A mortal form. And a mortally wounded one at that." Thoth said looking down at Ra grimly. He kept thoughts of him passing and being a subject in the afterlife to himself, and thoughts verging on him having to write his name in his book of the damned.

Suddenly Thoth's eyes darted in shock as in his sudden grief he had thrown his book to the ground. He crouch down and picked it up while the back cover was soaked in Ra's blood. No was not the time though for him to complain about a mess or an untidy book. Instead though he joined Anubis's side fighting on the same terms, and on the same side. "Let us not waste anymore time. We must move. Quickly" He stated in a firm urgent tone.

Anubis took a step forward crossing over the portal into his hideout with Thoth following him. Upon crossing the portal, it closes behind them, leaving the deities inside the safe haven that is now Zootopia. Anubis then place Ra down on an operating table inside his hideout where doctors and physicians of the Jackal Guards went over to the unconscious sun god with their sterilized gloves and outfit on to begin their operation. "Give me a damage assessment doctor. How bad is the wound?" Anubis asked stoically.

Thoth's expression turned more grim as he took off Ra's armorings to see the full extent of the damage on the sun god's body. It seemed a lot of the damage was on the deity's torso and upper body where unfortunately even a powerful being such as himself has most of the vital organs in the body. Ra's body had more flesh wounds under the armor where the cuts were driven deep and without any sense of mercy for him. They were red and caked with blood that was now just drying. However, wounds on his sides and back were very much still wet as the operating table he lay on soon became soaked in his blood. The dark red sticky fluid that helps someone live was now covering a cold foreign object on the outside.

Thoth shook his head slowly investigating the damages. "Not good i'm afraid. He must have extensive stitching done to his body to help the wounds heal, and for the flesh to return back to its former position on the body." he sighed though looking afraid for his sake. "I however can not speak on behalf of the internal bleeding. His mouth has blood spurting outwards suggesting stomach or digestive injury." he said giving his honest diagnosis on the situation at hand.

"I think we do have some ways to stop the internal bleeding judging by the severity of the wound." Anubis grabbed a syringe full of Nanites apply some painkillers and alcohol on a still fresh part of Ra's neck, the jackal noticed that crossing the portal has molded Ra's appearance into looking more avian, like a hawk to be precise with feather being more visible than before. He pressed the needle into the neck and began to inject the Nanites into his body, X-Ray monitors and supersonic monitors show that the colonies of Nanites were moving out to stimulate the growth of cells to replace blood loss and plug the bleeding. Another set of colonies went down to Ra's reproduction organs and began to set up shops inside his sperms to reproduce themselves.

Thoth though saw this and wince his eyes while at the same time clutched the back of his head and then tilted his head upwards. It was a sign that he was not taking this unorthodox procedure well. In his mind, thoughts churned if the Ra he knew would be replaced by a stiff robotic persona, or how Ra will take waking up to find himself a robot. Thoth knew Ra's anger, and how it should never be trifled with. It was a big risk, but even Thoth himself, a scholar who knows how to strategize and open to new processes, had to make his own statement here. "It's too late to stop any of these augmentations take hold of him and produce a new form, but I must note. Is this really necessary? Surely there must be another way for him to heal…" He questioned full of conflict and doubt.

Anubis nodded as he monitors and controls the Nanites processes of healing Ra's body, the jackal however was not a stiff robot persona as Thoth would have thought as his voice took on a passionate tone in his deliberation. "Do not worry Thoth. He is not being augmented into a robot yet. The Nanites here is going to heal his body by stimulating cell growth to replace blood loss. However, if you want to know how, the subject has to be in perfect physical condition and mentally stable enough to cope with the changes. You can't do that when he's unconscious like this." He finished with the bleeding soon came to a halt and the cuts on the body seem to have been healed sufficiently. "Stitching time." Anubis said as he grabbed some stitches for Thoth.

Thoth sighed out nodding slowly. The robotification was not something he had wanted to do, but it was now a necessary evil. He however took the stitches immediately, and began to operate on the sun god by next taking a silver threader and using it to pierce Ra's muscular flesh. One of the assistants in the room also handed Thoth a pair of cutting scissors. Much to the attendants' in the operating room's surprise and shock Thoth was also a swift operator being lightning quick as he dived the threader under Ra's flesh and back around the other side of the wound while plastic black medical string closed the wounds shut in a tight bond. All of this while maintaining lightning quick speed to complement the swiftness of his movements. He then used the scissors to cut the excess stitching off and then used his hand to tie the rest in a knot. He repeated this same process around Ra's body.

Once the stitching was done and the most severe of the wounds are dealt with, the blood was cleaned off of Ra and he was brought to a bed with soft pillow and warm sheet to recover. His breathing was within normal parameters as his heartbeat seems to be recovering to normal pace. "Thoth, come with me, I need you to see and understand the equipment that you will work with in the coming days." Anubis whispered softly into Thoth's ear, the jackal god remain calm throughout the session, making one question whether does he have any semblance of emotion left in him post augmentation. Anubis would then left a blanket on Ra's head to make sure that the sun god is protected from fevers and went out to the hub room of the hideout again before making a turn to the end of the basement where the robotization chamber was built.

Thoth of course had one lingering look at Ra. "Rest well friend" he said sighing out in some relief he was going to make it, but he had to follow Anubis knowing full well he was now his greatest ally here. In the basement though Thoth looked around at computers, contraptions, and tools Anubis had used. One question however lingering on his mind though "What are all of these pieces of technology Anubis? You've acquired quite the collection here my friend" He said going about the room eyeing everything he could get a glimpse on. It may have shown a bit of a bird-brained personality as he looked around curious as to what he looked at.

"Simple, computers, automation technology, firearms and radio and satellite communications. All the standard issue piece of technology and gadgets that the mortals nowaday use. It's meant for the Jackal Guards to infuse themselves into the modern world and keep up with the opponents. After all, we saw Apep has found ways to spread his influence far and wide using means that both benefits and bedeviled the mortals." Anubis explains in a casual manner, showing himself to be an outgoing and progressive deity who knew how to keep up with the changing world that none can keep up with constantly. The two eventually arrive at the robotization chamber, before Thoth was an all white sterilized room with a glass door in the way to keep out germs and other infectious diseases. On the ceiling was a halo like metal rack with pods that release tendrils down on test subjects. At the back of the room was a pair of pressurized tanks full of Nanites. "This is it. Where I had my augmentation." He said.

Thoth cradled his book close to his chest while he witnessed in full detail of the processes Anubis had undergone to receive his augmentations. Admittedly however he was a bit perplexed on how these worked. He looked back though at Anubis though sighing out. "Well I see why you and Ra have such wide differences in your views." he said still remaking at the objects with his beak open as he looked in awe. "I must say despite a recent mishap with the mortals' security protocols they might have outdone themselves here." he said as he looked back down at Anubis. "It's odd to think of you as a more outgoing and more progressive type seeing your job as underworld keeper. Although…." he said as he recalled on what he said earlier about how no mortal was the same and dealing with their reaction to being deceased are always different. "The sun rises and falls the same way each day without a variation of pattern. No changes. It rises and it also falls. Each mortal however as i have said are special when they need to come to terms with their own passing." He sighed out. "Perhaps the graveyard shift is more a vibrant job if you go about thinking of it in those regards" he said in a slight joke finally as he tried to overcome his grief.

Anubis chuckled out at the wise arbiter's joke, he was not often the God who enjoys pep talk with others and certainly not the one who muses on jokes. But he has his own sense of humor as demonstrated by his reaction to Thoth's joke. "True Thoth, it couldn't be further from the truth. But anyway, I think you could modify the Nanites here in this chamber to be more fitting for deities from the get go. In that way my future maintenance and support to other deities would be easier." Anubis said, he pointed out at the tanks behind the room. "Also I have an apprentice that you would like to meet. His service might be able to help us protect Ra here in the city." He whispered softly into Thoth at the last bit.

Thoth raised a brow sitting down at hearing of an apprentice. He looked up at Anubis while coking his head in a curios manner. "An apprentice? Whom might this be Anubis?" He asked in genuine curiosity. Normally deities trained their offspring, or demi gods, but apprentices were an uncommon thing for them. There were many questions however stirring around in Thoth's mind. One however in particular push its way past the the rest of the questions. "Does he know of your true identity?" he asked finally.

Much to Thoth's morbid surprise, Anubis nodded with firm conviction. "Of course he does. He is a young arctic wolf who have the misfortune to be embroiled in the conspiracies of Apep in the mortal world. Therefore, I took him in to train him and make him my apprentice. He also was augmented by the same Nanites before the material was made public in the city." He explained slowly to Thoth as he tapped on his keyboard of a laptop, sending out an email to his apprentice before turning his attention back to Thoth.

Thoth scratched his chin while he looked at the email. "Hmmm. The mortals have managed to find a way to replace messenger gods in a more automated function here." He squinted further though to see the name of the arctic wolf. He read the name out loud however in his curious nature. "Charlie Pawliberius Frost. Hmm with a name such as that you'd believe he was a deity of ice itself. Its and advanced name as well. He must have a proud family lineage." He said with a voice full of promise for Charlie.

Anubis however sighed out in pure disappointment and pity as he sat down on a chair. "One would be forgiven to think of him so highly. He has no family lineage left, his parents are all gone and the only known relative left of him is his maternal grandmother. To me, I felt like he is my adopted son to fill a void in his heart and mine." He sighed out thinking of the memories he had with his own family at home, namely his brother Horus. On his desk was a photo of him and Charlie taken at his induction ceremony into the Jackal Guards.

[hr]

At the moment, Charlie the arctic wolf was in his home counting the money he has earned from the week of "Service", it was a hefty load of cash for him and he can easily buy his own library of video games or anything he wants by now. However, he was not a grifter and opted to put the wads of cash into a metal box and hid it inside his mattress. While doing so, he heard a pinging sound on his laptop and the robot arctic wolf opened the laptop up, the boot up screen shows him an email was sent to him from Anubis saying "Assemble at the hideout, we have urgent matters that require your assistance." His eyes widened as he knew that only urgent jobs would require an immediate assembling and he quickly went into action getting dress properly and went out of his apartment to the hideout.

[hr]

Anubis was now going through the various medical reports on Ra, much to his relief, it would seem that sun god will live after all, the hawk was recovering consciousness slowly as he coughed out a bit before his eyes opened. He held his head with his right hand, still sore from the blade of Loki. "Easy now Ra, you're still not in your best shape yet." Anubis restrained him gently with both hands on his shoulders.

Ra groaned out. His eye were half open as he breathed stable, but still weak breaths. By now though he felt the sharp pain of the cuts dig into him slightly while the painkillers he was on made him a lot more weaker than normal. He immediately felt a head rush of dizziness flow though his head while he groaned out. For some reason though he felt off. Like there was something causing him slight pleasure to his body, but yet he still felt the stinging pain of the stitches dig into him. His eye currently were not as bright due to how tired he was. He looked around the blurred room though trying to make out if he could find a familiar face in the crowd of blurs. His vision though cleared up though finally showing the face of Thoth. His dearest ally. He could only form an incoherent mutter and mumble.

Thoth though raised his hands trying to have him relax. "Easy now Ra. You must remember not to strain yourself too much right now. It is not healthy for you as of now." He asked of Ra. He then checked if Ra's memory was in order still so he took an object that Ra would easily recognize out. It was of course his golden book of the damned.

Ra seeing the object smiled weakly, and muttered out his first words after getting out of his near coma like state. "Th-Thoth? Wh-where? Where am I?" he asked somewhat confused. Thoth though nodded understanding his confusion. "You were attacked. An ambush on all of us in our palace. Loki to be more exact in what I assume is an assassination attempt on us… You're in the hospital though. You gave us all an awful fright." He exclaimed as quietly as possible. Not to disturb the quiet hospital room. Ra though groaned out in pain, bitter feelings, and regret. Regret about not listening to Anubis. His eye widened slightly,but despite his sudden shock all his could muster out was a faint whispery voice. "A-Anubis…" He sighed out hoping to find him in the room here still.

Much to his assurance, Anubis was in fact still in the room with him, the now robotic deity came before Ra's eyes and was still holding medical reports in his hands. "Presence my lord." He said warmly with his hand holding Ra's own to aid the sun god's grip and test the reactions of the patience. Meanwhile, at the entrance of the museum, Charlie has arrived at the museum with Alfred floating next to him and the two were walking into the foyer and down the stairs to the hideout.

Ra smiled weakly seeing Anubis still in good shape thankfully. Before he passed out he could only think on what would have happened if Anubis was defeated, and yet he was right about the plot against them. Though seeing Anubis now he had the chance to give a heartfelt apology to him. His voice was weak and tired though a mere scratchy whisper. "Anubis… Forgive my previous allegations towards you… If I had known you were merely protecting us with these odd augmentations I would have never have gotten as angry as I had before." He said still weak.

Thoth in the meantime though seemed to have relaxed himself much more seeing Ra in a better state of health, but even more so admitting to his own mistakes. Even to the like of Anubis. Someone Ra barely trusted before, but now placed some faith into. Thoth once again opened his book and jotted an photorealistic image of the moment with quotes of what the said like novel.

"Apology accepted Ra, you need not to be too hard on yourself and others. We all make mistakes." Anubis spoke out in a calm and soothing tone as he continue to held Ra's hand tenderly. The jackal god's HUD scanned Ra's body with a pair of lasers projecting from his eyes, it would seem that Ra is doing well for himself at the moment. A window showing Ra's physical and mental condition popped up on Anubis's HUD, showing that the sun god's wounds are mostly healed but they must not be reopened for the time being. A list of recommendations was immediately compiled for Anubis to advice Ra. "It seems that for the moment, you ought to avoid exercising your strength too much and strain yourself." The Jackal said calmly with his hands running across Ra's body to scan his pulse and physical condition. .

"I sincerely doubt that we will be meeting real deities at all Charlie o'boy. Let's face it, we have no way of believing that the old Jackal's words hold true." Alfred complained with his 'Eye' being somewhat dim as he followed Charlie down the staircase.

"Will you just stop complaining? How many jobs has Anubis assigned to us? Don't tell me that after all those missions we've been through together you still refuse to believe that he really is a deity?" The young arctic wolf retorted as they came towards the security door where much to Charlie's surprise, a technician was seen bending over and work on the security panel's wiring. Usually, Anubis wouldn't have to check the security panel often which is odd and out of place for the young Mr. Frost to say the least. "Hey uh what happened here?" He asked the technician who then turned his head over to greet by lifting his hat up.

"Oh good evening master Frost, Anubis had some visitors, they were Ra and Thoth and the wise Arbiter seems to have messed with the security pad that I installed." The technician observed as he continue to fix the panel to the exclusion of everyone around him.

"Well there goes my hard work." Said Alfred in an annoyed tone. Perhaps the AI did not like the idea of having someone mess around with the security system he worked so hard on.

Charlie though remained silent on the matter as he has no appropriate way to express himself on the subject, instead he opted to a long sigh and walked into the hideout. His arrival was welcomed with the same amount of reverence and hospitality as the Supreme Commander himself. The warriors and technician took turn bowing their heads to the young Charlie Frost as he passed by them. It was an impressive sight to say the least.

"Keep this up and I won't even be able to recognize a normal life." He jokingly said as he came into the sickbay of the Hideout, there, he was in his robot form, an athletic robot wolf with silver white armor plates with a blue speedos like crotch plate and blue LED eyes. On his chest and arms there were blue streaks to decorate his frame. "You call sir?" He asked calmly, this caught the attention of Ra, Thoth and Anubis in the room.

Thoth hearing the voice of Charlie turned his head to the room's entrance. He stood up slowly while he held his book under his left arm. Thoth however brought a finger to his beak nodding to Charlie. "Inside voices here please." He said lowering his hand. He brought his eyes up and down Charlie's body examining his now robotic form. "So you must be Charlie then I've just now learned about." Thoth said extending a hand slowly to Charlie for him to shake.

The lupin then shook Thoth's hand gently, the metal hand sent a shiver up Thoth's spine with just how cold and hard it felt. "That I am. You must be Thoth, arbiter of the damned that Anubis speaks of. He said that you are highly intelligent and probably the wisest of your pantheon." Said Charlie in a gentlemanly manner that is a welcoming change to the deity after a long day full of aggressive actions.

The floating orb next to him approach Thoth and extends a tendril down to shook Thoth's hand as well. "I am Alfred, an AI who managed the Nanites technology from my home planet. And Anubis's helping hand for getting in contact with the right people in this city." Said the AI as his eye projects a blue laser that scanned over Thoth's form and book relaying information of the ibis to Alfred's database. "Intriguing, your power can interface with electronic and cybernetic technology." He said in a jubilant tone, sounding rather excited like he was given an electrical jolt through his body.

Thoth nodded slowly a bit confused by the fact he was shaking not a hand, but instead a tendril. He shook regardless, but it seemed a bit off to him. He tilted his head in thought while he shook looking at the odd mechanization that was Alfred. "Why yes. Yes I do display this power. I'm surprised mortal technology can read of what a deity such as myself has the ability to do." He said letting go of Al's tendril.

"It's good that you arrive on time Charlie, we'll be needing your help very soon. Ra narrowly survived an attempt on his life by Loki, no doubt on order from Apep. You are to root out Loki's hideout in this city and disassemble Apep's minions organizational structure in the city." Anubis instructed carefully to his apprentice, To which Charlie nodded and bowed his head before his mentor.

"It will be done. Where should I start?" The wolf asked with a confident smirk on his face almost like he was prepared for the task that Anubis was about to lay down to him.

The robot jackal would then handed Charlie a tablet with the Eye of Horus emblem on its back. On the screen was a photo dossier of a stoat named Duke Weaselton with related information regarding his height, weight, age and known occupation as "Swindler" as well as a list of known criminal activities. "Start with this, a smuggler for Loki and the Legionnaires in the city. Find him and press him and you'll find Loki." Said Anubis.

Thoth looked at the tablet himself and opened his book while he sketched the image of the weasel in the book. Though one thought came to mind while he sketched. "Now we need transportation to get us there, and a possible form of escape that won't disturb the populace too much." He said finishing the sketch. He looked over to Charlie again. "Charlie what transport do you have? A chariot of steel, fire, or one made of pure light? Or perhaps a tidy carriage pulled by horses." He said though he merely mentioned transport that was common of use by gods and other deities. Not what mortals use by today's standards.

Charlie however tilted his head back slightly confused by what Thoth mentioned. Chariot? He has never heard of it. Horse Drawn carriage? Probably not anymore. However he made his reply soon after. "Actually I do have something that can take me around, Alfred helped me construct an anti gravity motorcycle that allows me to get around town quickly. That should be of use. Though I've never heard of a chariot before." He scratched the back of his head nervously, much to Anubis's amusement and embarrassment.

Thoth chuckled to himself patting Charlie's cold shoulder. "My apologies. I'm fully aware of your advancements. An automobile would have sufficed just fine. Do not worry for a chariot must not be a reality in this realm. A truck perhaps would have blended in nicely." he said still chuckling to himself as he exited the room. "Let us not wait anymore. Time is against us. We must move swiftly!" He exclaimed.

Charlie nodded. "Can't argue with that. I have a pair of friends who can provide us with transportation around town. They'll be here but I need to call them first." He picked up the table phone in the hideout and began to dial the phone number of a familiar coyote. He stood and wait for the reply.

While then Anubis turned to Ra's now somewhat healed body to update on his medical record, it would seem that the sun god's wounds have healed completely and he was ready for augmentation. But the jackal must first inform him of the process. "Ra, I don't mean to disturb you but I had to use the Nanites back there to stop internal bleeding inside your body. Right now they're still dwelling in your blood cells and mana veins to ensure that your healing factor is increased and keep up with the traumas." The jackal spoke out though this time somewhat more nervous than before towards Ra.

Ra hearing this information widened his eyes while he frowned. He then sat up wrapping his arms around his lower torso by his waist where he was feeling the odd sensation. It was a stinging and yet pleasurable experience, but he had never agreed to augmentation. "Y-you what?... Is this the feeling I have been experiencing today in my loins?..." Ra said groaning out. He was too weak to display his full anger currently, but he hunched over feeling his innards being assaulted by the nanites. However, even he was scared of being transformed.

Anubis nodded slowly though he was a bit more nervous than before. "Yes it is. The Nanites will make sure that you'll be in a safe and stable condition first and foremost given the injuries you have sustained during their entry." The jackal then helped Ra to stand up from the bed and aid his walking out of the sick bay towards the main hub area of the hideout.

"What are you going do now Ra?" Asked Charlie, even he felt the hesitation to speak in kind words towards Ra regarding the augmentation while he waits the phone.

On the other side of the phone an answer came to him. A very gruff and rough sounding voice that scratched slightly. Oddly enough the voice had a very thick southern accent to it. Western even. The voice even came complete with slang. This was Canyon Mangeboyd. A coyote, and newer friend to Charlie. Originally just co worker, but now he had become entwined with this of what he called a mess so he couldn't but to help him. "Canyon here. Charlie is that you on the line?" He asked.

Charlie sighed out briefly in relief before replying. "Yeah it's me. Listen, I'm going to need you guys to give me a lift soon. Can you come over to the museum of natural history to pick me up? Also we got ourselves a VIP coming along." He instructed though the last bit sounded rather unsure to say the least when he mentioned "VIP" to the coyote. Anubis at that moment had managed to help Ra restore his levitation power and let the sun god follow him around the hideout towards the augmentation chamber.

Charlie couldn't see it, but the older Canyon was possibly nodding. "Yeah yeah yeah. I can do that. Wait a sec. Why the ole museum?" he asked while a much younger sounding voice suddenly sounded in the background. This one belonging to another coyote Hunter Growlsmith. "Hey don't you worry charlie! We got new Betsy here just-a-waiting to get yah!" he said while it sounded like a short minor scuffle between the two broke out on who got the ride shotgun.

Thoth hearing the two's voices raised a brow. "An odd pair of mammals. They must be close allies if they scuffle like this, and are still friendly. I am unfamiliar with the exotic accent they speak in though." he said curious on who they were now. "And they mentioned another named betsy?" He asked confused now.

Ra in the meantime simply had to follow Anubis to the room that held the augmentations. He sighed out looking back at Anubis. "I know that I said I was sorry for doubting you but I never said you could experiment on my body though… how will I do my job now in a robot body?..." he sighed out knowing there wasn't much to do to prevent this.

Charlie put the phone down before went to collect his equipment, a grappling hook, a set of marble like ice pellets and a staff that has its tips radiating ice particles out of them. No doubt it can freeze anyone upon contact. "Oh that's the name of their truck. They love it so much that they name it Betsy." He chuckled out, being somewhat fond of the the two coyote's lifestyle and their comical arguments.

"I can do mine even in this body. It's not meant to take away your power or subverting your duty. It's meant to aid you in doing it better." Anubis said in a more calm manner now than before as he fired up the chamber's mechanism and load up the augmentation procedure protocol. "Just trust me." He finished glancing at Ra's face for a moment.

Ra rubbed his face and sighed out closing his eyes. He didn't want to loose the old ways of going about life. He was a conservative god. Not one to toy with new ways of going about life. "Very well… Then do it… Just so long nothing too crazy happens then I'll be fine." He said finally agreeing with the terms.

Anubis gave Ra an assuring brotherly hug to give him a semblance of hope before escort him inside the chamber for the process to commence. Once inside, a laser scanner was activated and it scanned Ra's body and outfit, taking into account his overall appearance and form. Then a set of tendrils descended and pick Ra's limbs up, gently holding him in the air in one place before the Nanites received their streams of coding and began to accelerate their work. Ra could feel his body being itched and changed, first his skin began to change texture to a more synthetic shiny one, almost like latex. Though his was black charcoal with golden circuitry lines running on the surface like a reminiscent of his sun god status. The hawk can also feel that connection points being formed on his body, each time sending a jolt of orgasm into his senses.

Ra moaned feeling the sensations burn in pleasure as his body transformed into a more mechanical form. He looked down at the changes being done to him, and felt slightly nauseous as the transformation was not easy to look at. In fact it was not at all easy to experience either since he felt overwhelmed in senses like he was going through a drug trip currently. The mechanical tendrils then began to assemble pieces of his armor plates onto him as they began to first put on his boots which fasten themselves into his feet quite well then proceeding to give his arms the gloves like plates with his fingers sliding into the sockets of the armor quite easily before it was all tighten up.

Some of the tendrils sneak into the bottom of his dress and gel his crotch plate into position, unlike Anubis's own, Ra's crotch plate has the color of sapphire speedos. With the skillful administration of the tendrils, the plate was pressed into place, sending shivering jolts of pleasurable excitement into his brain. Eventually the tendrils were done with transforming and armoring his torso leaving on his head remains. A few of the tendrils place a face helm over his head which bears resemblance to that of a hawk with its beak pointed out for him to speak.

Before he can voice a word however, a lone tendril latches on to his tail hole and pump energy into his reactor, the sudden intrusion left Ra blushing under the stiff metal armor plates that shield his face. His vision remains dark however and it wasn't at all comfortable for him to be in suspended animation and unable to see or hear the world around him. A quartet of tendrils then latched into the access ports on top of his head. The tendrils sent needles into his now augmented brains and began the programming procedures. Ra's HUD began to come alive with a single rectangle blinking on the upper left hand corner of his view it then streaks across the screen, displaying numerous coding and programming being completed. The eyes sockets lighted up with LED lights and a HUD was fired up. After a few minutes of work, Ra was released from their grasp and left to levitate by himself. (Author's note: This is Ra's Sunstar skin)

Ra shook his head out. Part of him felt slightly awkward that part of the experience seemed sexual and that Anubis viewed, but he would get past this. He was a professional, and not one to normally to act immature. Though now he was a professional robot deity. He stretched his arms outwards getting the full detail of his new augmentations. He twirled around while levitating. He suddenly felt more confident. Like a large burden was lifted from his shoulders. He lowered himself to Anubis's level. "Ahem. Excuse what you possibly just saw there. That was interesting to say the least." He held out a hand to shake Anubis's hand. "It's good to have you back. I feel the best I've felt in a long time" he said proudly.

The jackal deity shook his hand in return pulling Ra in for a tender hug like brothers. "It's good to have you back as well my lord. Now that has been settled let us ease you into your new powers. The process might have upgraded your usual strength with some new methods." Said Anubis as he led Ra out of the augmentation chamber passing back to the main hub room where Charlie and Thoth were checking their maps of the city when they saw Ra in his new form. "Whoa...Ra? Is that you? I thought you would never settle with…" Said Charlie in an awed tone with his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground.

Ra though twirled around in his levitation. His new garments spread outwards while he twirled in a circle. "I never thought I would either. I still am unsure about this, but I feel good. Better than I was before that's for sure. I can still feel my powers coursing through me which is the important thing to take here." he said finally.

Thoth though stood up nodding, but he was shocked tremendously. He walked around Ra eying each feature that was on his new body while his jaw hung open. "I never thought you would change your ways before Ra. You've always been so conservative. Never once have you changed your ways. This is a major change in your ways." He said still sounding full of shock.

Ra smiled and nodded. "This was for the best as I have learned. I can't believe the changes still myself, but what is done is done. This is to heal me as well. And it kept me alive. I am forever grateful to all the help I have received." He complimented.

Anubis nodded and patted his fellow cyber deity on his shoulder. "Precisely. Now I will take Ra to the training room where I'll help him familiarize with his cybernetic power. Charlie you will take Thoth with you to hunt down the smuggler in Sahara Square." The jackal's instruction was met with a determined and wholehearted acknowledgment from Charlie.

"Not a second later sir. I think the coyotes are here now. Let's go Thoth." Said Charlie as he led Thoth with him to the foyer of the museum, leaving Alfred to tend to the hideout with Anubis and Ra. At the foyer, Charlie saw the headlights of a pickup truck, black in color. He knew that it was the two rednecks waiting for him by the doorway up ahead and went out to greet them. "Hey guys glad that you can come." He said while holding his right arm to greet them. "Thoth, these are Canyon and Hunters, they're my friends and the owners of the truck." The arctic wolf introduce Thoth to the two as he hopped on the back of the truck.

The two coyotes though looked back through a window in back that had a good view of the truck bed. Canyon a slightly older coyote was wearing smile clothes. A button down collared blue denim long sleeve coat, and light blue denim jeans. His fur was an orange-red color.

Hunter on the passenger side of the truck was wearing a white cowboy hat, blue denim jeans and short sleeve button down shirt that was a dark maroon color. His fur though was a light tan color however, and he looked younger than Canyon did.

They both looked at Thoth and then back at each other confused. Hunter shrugged. "This boy looks like he came from one of them comic places where people dress up as heroes man." Hunter aid sounding confused. Canyon huffed out. "This just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder man. Lets just keep going along with this 'cause there ain't no way we gettin' out now…" canyon sighed as he placed his right hand of the stick shift changing gears as the truck inched forwards.

Thoth though looked over at charlie confused. "They seem nice enough, but what are they talking about. My attire is tradition egyptian garments. I myself am unsure of what they are wrong or why Hunter's hat is so large." he said confused himself.

"Don't worry about it. The guys here don't know much about Ancient Egyptian stuffs. Just hop on and we'll head out to Sahara Square." The wolf reached his hand out to help Thoth hopped on the truck. This time, the back of the truck has a overhead covering to make sure that pedestrian won't see Charlie himself when he was being ferried around town for the sake of his identity. The bed of the truck thankfully was still wide enough for Thoth to sit down on with Charlie.

Thoth entered and grunted out climbing aboard the tailgate to sit in the truck bed. He looked around confused. "There doesn't seem to be any seats here. In fact no protection against collisions such as belts…" He said looking a little concerned for the rednecks life styles.

Hunter looked back into the truck bed. "Course there ain't! It's a truck not a dang minivan. Just hope we don't crash and hang onto something!." Hunter said as he began laughing. Thoth though huffed out. "This is how more mortals are brought into the underworld… A fate that could be so preventable…" he gulped out looking at Charlie. "They live a very dangerous life style. I trust they are expert drivers yes?" he asked with faint desperation.

Charlie nodded though somewhat hesitantly. "Well yes they are expert drivers. However I can't quite guaranteed a smooth ride all the way." He was quickly silenced as the truck fired up and drove away towards Sahara Square while he held onto the truck's bed with his hands holding the roof to stabilize himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Retaliation

Chapter 3: Retaliation

The dawn has come to the kingdom of the sun where the troubled Egyptian citizens were going about their days, in the mouths of the masses, one can hear the whispering and gossiping of an attempted assassination on their divine ruler. Worse still, some were frightened that the killer could return or even may have succeeded in his dreadfully dastard plot.

Grim news however have been lifted somewhat in the palace as Anhur sat on his wicker chair with his spear in hands, waiting for the arrival of fellow wise deities. Horus was pacing back and forth in front of him, the young falcon prince took a look at his digital watch, a strange object to be had on a deity but perhaps knowing Anubis's activities it would be of no surprise.

"When will they arrive Anhur? Do you think they will even bother coming to our aid?" The impatient prince asked, he pouts and his anger began to fume somewhat. Just then a sudden flash streak by his face accompanied by the wind. The streak returned towards him and slide to a halt. Before Anhur and Horus's face was Hermes, the Greek God of Courier. "It's about time that you arrive Hermes, did you bring your sister Athena along?" Horus asked impatiently.

Hermes merely shook his head out quickly and grabbed Horus's hand in a firm grasp before shaking the hand up and down in a very rough jerky manner that also jerked Horus himself around. It was hyperactive like and very jarring due to how sudden it was. "Nah-ah. Didn't bring her along today, but it's good to see you too Horus. Wow did you get more fit. You look more fit. How about the weather today huh?" He asked in quick succession barely allowing Horus a chance for his mind to catch up with each question.

Horus groaned out frustratingly and facepalmed himself, his frowning was accompanied by rubbing his temple while Anhur clears his throat out loudly. "Did you catch sight of anyone else coming towards this place?" Anhur asked sternly towards Hermes.

Horus nodded and patted Hermes's back so strongly that the messenger nearly dropped his stacks of scrolls in his pocket. "Good question there Anhur. Well anyone else coming here?" Asked Horus, he tapped his falcon feet on the floor with his claws clawing at the alabaster stone floor.

Hermes grunted stumbling back to his feet. He cleared his throat out while he pointed the index and middle finger of his right hand downwards, and moved them back and forth to make the fingers seem as if they were running. "Nope boss. Ran around this place multiple times. You couldn't see me running because i'm too fast for you. No offence of course. Nothing is as keen as the falcon and lion eye. But nope. Nadda. Nothing. Zippo. Absolutely no one running around these places besides you and you, and me." He said as he then ran circles around the room after the initial step he made sounded off like a wild west bullet ricochet. He then stopped at the archway in front of the room. "I'm telling yah. Nothing." he stated again.

Anhur sighed out and snarled in frustration at the Greek God's child like demeanor while the his Egyptian counterparts are in the middle of a crisis. He stood up from his chair and threw his javelin at the pillar in front of Hermes. The tip of the spear landed in place and it entangled into Hermes's neck and causes him to fall over on the floor. "We're in the middle of a crisis here and you can still act like it's just a game? If only Zeus is still alive…" He groaned out frustratingly as the lion picked up his spear from the pillar, it was then he heard the sound of something was flying towards the palace from above. Horus glanced up in the air and a rumbling was soon felt when suddenly something crashed into the room from the roof.

At the center of the room now stood a masculine and muscular humanoid god. At first it was hard to make out his initial form due to electric bolts of blue colored lightning arcing and cracking away from his body to the floor and ceiling in a terminator esque fashion. The bolts eventually ceased gradually when finally Thor, God of The Thundering Sky, stood in the room.

His face was covered in a thick blonde beard, and a head covered in long thick blonde hair much like Odin himself. However, He had blue armor with thin white stripe that angled upwards and then downwards in two lines forming a diamond like shape on his chest. He had thick shoulder guards that were curved rectangular designs. Most impressive though was the massively heavy hammer he brandished in his right hand. This being his most prized possession. The center of the hammer was a mainly rectangular prism shaped block while the heads on each side of the hammer were pyramid like spiked sides making the weapon look painful to be struck by.

Hermes though was heard making lightning fast clapping sounds applauding Thor's grand entrance. "Wow nice entrance bro. You managed to make a big hole in the ceiling." He said pointing up. Thor raised a brow before he looked himself. "Oh. My apologies my friends. I'll send for some repair servants to fix the damages." He said without much emotion.

Anhur sighed out and held up his hand in a more defensive manner. "No need for that Thor. What we are facing right now is much more important than a broken hole. In fact Ra has been attacked by an assassin." Anhur said sternly as his voice began to fill with contempt and hatred for the killer. "We caught sight of Loki and his daughter Hel infiltrating the palace last night. Loki went to kill Ra in his sleep, Hel and Ares ambushed Thoth and Anubis in the library. We fought them off but Ra was heavily wounded. Perhaps fatal even…" He stopped himself mid way, not wanting to make things sound worse than what has already transpired.

Horus however then handed to Thor and Hermes a coded message from Anubis. It was the strangest form of paper they have ever seen, a transparent Polymeric piece of paper with shiny blue numbers on its surface. The numbers then replace themselves with the letters corresponded to the numerical value of each one until a full message was deciphered. "To Anhur and Horus, Ra has recovered in my care. His wound required me using the Nanites to stop the internal bleeding and stimulate cell growth and Mana vein maintenance. He has been augmented also and we are currently practicing his power as of this writing." Said the message.

Hermes though stepped away from Thor who's eyes were crackling with lightning. He made a nervous smile to Horus and Anhur. "Ohhhh you know how he gets when his brother is causing trouble again. Someone is going to get-"; "Enough!" Thor interrupted Hermes. He cleared his throat while he glared at the letter. He shook his head out though. Disappointed by the looks. "Loki… You have done us a great dishonor by taking sides with a devouring entity… and worse yet you bring your offspring into this to fight in a war she could have never been involved with." blue lightning crackled from his eye in ager continuously. "I shall smite both of them with no remorse…" He said finally with absolute chilling contempt.

Hermes looked back at the other two huffing out. "Sheesh. Talk about a family feud am I right?" he chuckled out. He looked back down at the letter twisting it back and forth trying to make sense of it. "So robo gods now is this what I'm getting?" he asked.

Anhur nodded and Horus rolled up the flexible piece of paper. "Precisely, we have strong evidences to say that Loki is hiding somewhere among the various realms we deities have created. However we can't say which one is it. He is after all a very troubling trickster." Anhur stroke his chin with himself deep in thought trying to make sense of the events that had transpired.

"That and not to mention the dark serpent of Apep has returned. And Loki is now one of his minion to overthrow us one after another. The pantheons are at risk and now we need to stand together or die alone." Said Horus with his hands clenched tightly on the letter in his hand. "Any questions from either of you?" He darted his falcon eyes between Hermes and Thor.

Thor and Hermes both shook their heads out, but Thor made a comment of his own to this arising conflict. "I swear on the blood of Zeus my brother will face justice whether it be punishable by death, or if I have to create a new realm myself and lock him in their for eternity…" He said coldly. Hermes though opened his mouth awkwardly looking for something just as menacing to say, but couldn't due to his light hearted nature. "Uh… No comment here boss men." he said shuddering. He did however make finger guns to both of the egyptian deities, and made clicking sounds with his mouth while winking. "Hey though. I got-" he ran around to there back in a flash. "Your backs." he then ran to their fronts in a lightning fast blur. "And your fronts." he ended off finally.

Horus sighed out letting go of the anger and frustration he has with Hermes due to his demeanor before the Falcon God glared at Hermes one last time. "Go back to Olympus Hermes and inform the surviving deities of your pantheon of the and be sure to spread the words to all other pantheons as well." It was at that moment that Horus turned his head around to see a portal has opened in the middle of the room and came out of the portal first was Anubis in his robotic glory and next to Anubis, on his right, was Ra levitating back to his palace.

"You have returned! Thank goodness you're safe father." Anhur gasped out in a mixture of joy and amazement as he knelt on his knees before Ra, followed by Horus though the young falcon was much more amazed and captivated by his elder's now robotic appearance.

"Thor, Hermes, it's good to meet you two here." Said Anubis in his usual courtly calm manner.

Ra cleared his throat out, or rather making a digitized throat clearing sound. He nodded however seeing the other two arrivals. "Yes quite good to see you two. Even you Hermes…" he ended knowing how excitable the messenger god was.

Thor though raised his hammer in glory. "Its an astonishment you made it out alive of Loki's onslaught. You gave us a morbid sense of dread." Thor stated

Hermes as well nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't say one piece though. They're both kind of robots now. If it wasn't for the jackal and falcon head I might not be able to tell who's who. He said scratching the back of his head. Though his eyes widened astonished looking at the two of them.

Ra though huffed out, but he sighed calmly. "It was not in my original attention to have myself transformed. The situation though and my injuries called for it to be done. It's done, and now. Well you can see for yourself." he stated spreading his arms out presenting his robot form.

Anubis nodded and stepped up to Hermes and Thor. "I have been researching this technology for months and it paid off. I don't know what will the others say regarding the augmentation but simply inform them that it's a way to give us an edge in battles with Apep considering our depleted numbers." Said Anubis as he patted Thor's shoulders. The jackal then turned his attention back to Ra and Hermes. "Now that Ra is back, it is time for us to assemble the meeting with the other deities to discuss our moves. As our enemies have already made theirs and are planning for their next while we fumble. Thoth is aiding my apprentice in gathering evidence of Loki's hideout and intentions as I speak let us pray that they succeed." Anubis's tone died down to a more sombre and concerning one, almost like a father towards his son.

Ra nodded agreeing with Anubis's statements. "We have a slick team operating this process as we speak. A mortal transformed into a robot as well almost bearing Anubis's appearance, Thoth, and apparently two coyotes." He said shrugging at the last comment.

Thor nodded though plotting if the plan strays off into a conflict. "If Loki should escape then I should be able to track him down. He is predictable in what he does." Thor said while still maintaining absolute contempt for Loki.

Ra though rubbed his own arm. "He did deliver onto my body major injuries. Though Hel and Ares were both here as well. They managed to pull off an unfortunately decent performance of their mastery of their powers during our short conflict." He stated.

Hermes snapped a finger already think of a battle plan. "Ares shouldn't be that big of a problem. I can just run around him like woosh shoo woop. He won't be able to get his chains on me." He stated confidently.

Anubis however looked out of the balcony at the morning sun coming over the horizon, his black frame was basked in its radiant ray and he sighed out in a long draw out breath. "Time is running against us. Gather the others, Athena, Hephaestus, Enyo, Skadi and just about everyone else who is still on our side. I will travel to Olympus with Hermes, Anhur and Horus will head East to gather the Orientals while Thor will escort Ra to the North and West to the Mayans." The jackal returned to the throne room with a collection of letters he has written and printed out in mass ready for each Pantheons to read and be informed of the situation, he handed out the letters to each pair and proceeds to follow Hermes back to Olympus.

[hr]

Sahara Square, Zootopia, the place is known as the city's Casino town, where services and entertainment outclassed all others. The streets there were filled with casinos and hotels but none of them outranked the Palm Hotel in the middle of the district. For the moment, the coyotes were on a place known as Fenrir Boulevard, they would find the one place that Loki would obviously own and hide at. A casino called "Ragnarok Casino" with a neon light of Fenrir the Unbound slashing Odin's stomach open, coins flow out of his stomach and sprout legs and walk away.

Both Canyon and Hunter glanced up at the sight and huffed out. "Well I guess that's where our boy be at." Hunter said as he moved out to the front door nonchalant. Canyon nodded, but he had to grab Hunter by the base of his jacket's collar. "No gambling. We're here to look around the place, and that's it man. The lights and sounds in the place are gonna get to yah i can just feel it. And we ain't exactly rich yah know…" He said disappointed.

Hunter nodded moving up to the casino door. "If I didn't know better we blend in here the best with our clothes." Hunter said pointing at his hat and red workers jacket. Both of them looked like the basis of a hard working blue collared worker.

Hunter opened the wood door first and smiled a bit smug letting Canyon in first. "Ladies first boy." Hunter said before chuckling. Canyon rolled his eyes though. "Grow up man. One of these days you're gonna say this to the wrong person you know that right?" Canyon said as he walked into the place followed by Hunter.

As soon as they entered, their ears were assaulted by the sounds of the casino being very alive and very prosperous taking the citizens money. They heard the clicking sounds of levers being pulled down followed by beepings and boopings of machines in the casino. More electric tunes made a brainwashing pattern drawing in more attention to them in a hypnotic pattern.

The casino though had two rows of slot machines to the right and left with the center of the hall having Blackjack tables as well as card tables whether it be for holdem or another type of poker. The casino though had a thin red and black checkered floor while its walls were a golden color. To Canyon it burned his eyes as it was hard to look at. Partly being used to the quiet country life but this place was an eyesore in general. To make matters worse for the two the bright flashing light gave them headaches. "Hunter. Gambling is an addiction I don't find myself getting into. Lets just hurry this up, or i'm gonna lose it…" he said rubbing his temples.

Meanwhile, Charlie the robot arctic wolf was now climbing on the side of the casino's building up to the second floor, he saw in the window was a reindeer in green three piece outfit, he was sitting in his desk working on a collection of financial papers including his bills, laundered money and other financial misdeeds that he has been hiding from others. A beaver was then seen entering the room he was wearing a less formal outfit. "Sir, your guests have arrived and your daughter is waiting for you at the poker table." Said the beaver.

The reindeer looked away from his money, and up at the beaver grinning. He stepped away from the mountains of cash, and followed him out to the poker tables. "Ah good. Now lets us get right down to buisness then. I assume there is also a lino there as well right?" he asked sounding like this was business as usual.

The beaver nodded. "Absolutely yes sir. It's all ready as you've ordered." He bowed his head down slightly, while doing so, Charlie's eyes caught sight of a snake like tattoo, clearly another legionnaire of Apep. The wolf remained out of sight and cling on to the railing of the window's and wait for Loki to leave.

Loki of course disguising as a reindeer nodded and exited the room the get to the specific poker table he was to attend to. The table waiting for him had another deer, though much younger looking without antlers, and much thinner and more feminine appearance to her. This being Hel in her disguise, and having a matching clothing attire and mammal to that of her father. Loki sighed out and sat down in the middle of the table. He however looked over to the lion here. The lion of course Ares god of war. "Shall we get this party started. I know for sure Apep needs a meal, and soon or we are going to be on his menu." he stated sounding like he had the slightest bit of urgency to him. Hel of course nodded. "Yes. Lets. This time they don't know what hit them." She said coldly and menacingly.

Joining them was a lion, tall and intimidating in stature with blood red mane. He sat down on the table and grabbed his stack of cards and grumbling be grudgingly. "It's not over yet. That bird brain is still alive and now he's gathering allies. News spread fast on Olympus." Said the lion as his gaze fixed firmly on Loki. Meanwhile, Charlie was taking advantage of the situation, he picked the lock of the window and open it gently without causing a racket, he stepped inside Loki's private room. Where he looked around before finally throwing down a cable to allow Thoth to climb on with him. Ares in the meantime was browsing through his cards trying to make sure he wouldn't lost this time to Loki. "So what else do you have in mind that can kill the damn bird?" Asked the lion with a snarl.

Loki muttered something under his breath seemingly in a mocking tone. "Well apparently carving him like a turkey dinner didn't work. Maybe next time i'll send him a nice shiny gift that explodes into a poisonous gas that will choke him." he said grabbing a set of aces.

Hel smiled. "That's a lovely way to end him." She then grabbed her own set of cards. Though she disagreed with Loki on choosing all aces as she didn't feel like cheating. "Or we send in a big bomb in a nicely wrapped gift that will blow him to smithereens." she said giggling.

Loki though uses an x-ray to view her cards. Upon seeing she was playing fairly here he huffed out, but before he could begin the game they were intruded by two canines that Charlie would have recognized immediately as Hunter and Canyon. Canyon looked down at the table and saw two empty seats. "Hey this is open right?" Canyon asked not knowing who these really were.

Loki raised a brow, but grinned. In his mind a devious thought came to him about cheating mortals out of their money. "Why yes of course we're open. Come and join us canines." he said eerily. To Charlie though this was a perfect distraction for him, and the red necks didn't even realize it.

Charlie at the moment was still inside Loki's room with Thoth has joined him in Loki's room, the two were now going through the various files and document folders Loki has in his disposal. While working around, Charlie found a list of funding and groups receiving the funding. The group names were simply Apep Legionnaires and their chapters in Zootopia and the world around it. He also found a collection of detailed maps and models for funding and how to launder money from Loki's casino.

"Think you two will win?" Ares growled out at the two rednecks as the lion checks his cards which has a King, a Queen, Two of Spades and three of Hearts.

Hunter looking at his deck smiled. "I don't think. I know. When you work my job you end up playing too many dang card games just cause you get so bored." Hunter said eyeing his deck of cards carefully.

Canyon though huffed out and shook his head. "Hunter I swear you lose my beer money I'm taking your gun away for a week and the license…." He said eyeing out his deck of cards carefully. His right ear twitched out while he thought if he should play or fold.

Loki of course grinned. He began to enjoy the personalities of these two seeing they had a certain charm, and conflict they had to alot of times. Something that could make or break a friendship.

Hel though didn't seem to notice the two as she was just enjoying herself out of her realm, and in a new one. She felt bad the mortal might meet their demise soon, but she smiled at the second though as this would please her father. Her deck though was a high card while Canyon himself had three of a kind. Hunter though had a pair.

Ares himself was picking through his cards before glancing over to the two rednecks before back at Hel and Loki. His frustration was growing as he know by now Loki was holding ALL of the Aces to himself. The Greek God of War decided to break the intense silence between them in a sudden. "Well I have to wonder who do you shag with to get a wolf from the loins of a reindeer." He said jokingly, while at the same time, half informative towards Loki and Hel.

Hunter and Canyon both looked at each other confused not understanding the joke. "Uhhh… okay then. I fold." Canyon said sighing out.

However, both Hel and Hunter played their decks. Loki folding until one other person was left at the table. Although, he saw Hunter, a mortal, had a better hand with a single pair made up of two eight of spades, a jester, a two of hearts, and a four of spades while Hel herself with her high card hand had merely an ace of spade. Loki's eye widened as well as Canyon's eyes both for different reasons. Loki seeing his own blood beat while Canyon just shocked he was seeing Hunter win. Hel crossed her arms and huffed out "Well damn…" She pouted while Hunter gather his chips in grinning. "Aww cheer up. It's only a game." he said politely while Loki beamed at both him and Hel in anger. "Impossible… a mere mortal…" He muttered. He was having trouble folding here since he wanted to beat Hunter both in this game and physically. He waited for Ares to make his move.

The lion god of war now decided that he had enough of Loki's cheating and decided to bail out. He flipped his cards, a Royal Flush on the table and awaits his inevitable defeat. "Well Loki? Anything to say about your love life? How come a reindeer like you popped out a wolf from your loin?" He asked snarling.

"Simple he stole the sperm of another wolf." Said a high pitched helium like voice from beneath the table.

"That explains everything." Said Ares though he didn't realize it at first but immediately after muttering, he bend his head down under the table and found a red squirrel with electric like sparks on his body. The rodent scurry across Ares's face and hopped off towards the cashier before bolted upstairs. "Who was that furry rodent?" Asked Ares now seemingly losing his temperament.

Loki though blushed hard while scowling Ares down. "We. Don't. Speak. Of. Him. Got it?..." He said threateningly. He then stared down both Hunter and Canyon while they both had equally perplexed faces. Confused by the joke they were not understanding here and the lack of knowledge of god heredity.

Canyon shook his head getting easily nervous thinking this was going to end in a brawl while he laid his cards out as well as Hunter. "Read em and weep boy." Hunter said while he smiled with closed eyes confident he was taking home a big pot of cash. His tail even wagged a bit feeling overconfident. However, he felt Canyon's hand slap him in the back of the head knocking his hat off of his head.

When Hunter looked he saw that Loki had all ace of spades. Loki beamed at Hunter with a sick grin. "I shall be read, but only taking what is mine. And mine alone." he said coldly. Hel gulped realizing she may have ended the game too soon by her action. She knew Loki liked to toy with the mortals.

Before Hunter could complain about anything fishy Canyon stood up with an urgent look on his face. "Welp We'd best mosey on outta here." Canyon said while Hunter got his hat back on his head.

Hunter though stood up and sighed. "I told you gambling was all a big ole scam." Canyon though ufed out at this "No i said this ya big dummy…" He glared at Hunter even more. "And that was the last of my booze money." canyon said though it was clearly not a joke. The coyote took his liquor seriously. So much so he waved a leather wallet in front of his face. Seeing this Hutner checked his pockets knowing this to be his. "H-how?" Hunter asked confused.

Canyon chuckled while shaking his head "I got it before we even got to the table. I knew somehow you'd mess this up. I just knew it! Now your gun privileges are gone." Canyon finished placing the wallet in a pocket in his denim jacket.

Loki and Hel both stood up while Loki looked at her furiously. "We'll discuss this later. What have I told you about playing by the book Hel?..." He questioned demanding an answer. She winced though not wanting to give one out, and maintain her silence.

Hunter and Canyon though walked back downstairs. Hunter however looked at Canyon confused. "Did any of all that seem weird to you? They didn't act right. That one deer kept talkin all fancy, and he kept looking at us like he was better…" He asked confused.

Canyon nodded though in surprising agreement. "Nah. None of that was normal Hunter. That was too weird… They kept talking about this wolf coming from a deer's loins." He said still confused.

Hunter looked at him with a raised brow. "You always called it your pecker." He said chuckling.

Canyon shrugged shaking his head. "Yeah, but still none of that made no damn sense…" He finished.

Meanwhile, the rascal rodent Ratatoskr has made his way up to Loki's office with lightning speed, he lobbed an acorn that was crackling with thunder at the wooden door of the office. The acorn slammed against the door and it exploded, sending wooden shrapnels flying into the room, Charlie flinched upon hearing the explosion behind him, he thought that Loki's securities were coming to stop him and Thoth escaping. The wolf quickly assumes his combat stance and reached his hand for the thigh compartment that opened up, allowing him to grab a pistol from it. But from the dust, came Ratatoskr scurrying up to his face and latch on to it. "Hey there shiny canine! Nice to see ya, who are you? Can I have your names? Do you dress like this to get on bed with Fenrir?" The squirrel spoke with lighting fast speed, barely allowing Charlie to answer his questions. The robot wolf then grabbed Ratatoskr with his hand and pried the rodent out of his face.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing?" He snarled threateningly at Ratatoskr.

"Introducing Ratatoskr! Lord of Yggdrasil and all creations! Also Daily Acorn's chief editor." The rodent squeaked out and held up his smile at Charlie's face before darting his eyes at Thoth and back at Charlie, showing his hyperactive nature.

Thoth the whole time had his right index finger raised while his book was open showing he may have been ready to cast a spell to defend himself. However, upon seeing the rodent posed no serious threat, besides the threat of being over destructive and wearing the patients down of others, Thoth closed his book and lowered his hand. He then cleared his throat out. "Well then Ratatoskr. You may have given us both an awful fright with your sudden entrance to this room. A very startling display of power if I might add." Thoth stated while pointing to the destroyed door.

The squirrel nodded before proceeding to try and bite Charlie's fingers to no avail with his buck teeth. Apparently failing to realize that the wolf was a robot. "Yeah, I am the ALL Powerful lord of Yggdrasil after all. Got a PhD in lying, scamming and fake news propagation. By the way, your coyotes are in the middle of a card game with Loki and Ares just ask how can Loki have a wolf for a son since reindeer's loins can't give off canine sperms. Then I told him that Loki stole the sperm of another wolf." He spoke with lighting speed and giggled at the end of his sentences. He then scurry over to the wooden desk and whiff out his cell phone which was squirrel size and has an acorn symbol on its surface. The rodent then surf Furbook and post a photo he took of Loki's designer's shoes and tagged "#MoneyWasted" on the photo.

Thoth nearly went cross eyed confused by how fast the squirrel could speak, and how fast he could move throughout the room. He shook his head out before using a finger to scratch his head as something still perplexed him. "Well those coyotes have helped us with their distraction, but I must ask why are you here right now at this moment? Are you here to assist us, or are you here to use your hyperactive wit to try and amuse us?" Thoth asked while he watched Ratatoskr post the images.

Ratatoskr then laughed out loud and giggled like he was being tickled to death. The squirrel then proceeds to shake his head. "You got the latter right but replace you with me and you got triple right. Tee-hee. By the way, I saw Ymir coming towards the coyotes with an ice club. I think he's going to offer them popsicles."

Charlie's LED eyes widened however in shock, he had heard about Ymir before like anyone else in Tundratown. The giant isn't known for being the most friendly or social of deities from Nordic mythology. And he was certainly not serving Hunter and Canyon any popsicles. "Oh snap I gotta stop this from happening!" He ran out of the office which prompted Ratatoskr to scurry along to see the mess he was instigating.

Back at the poker table, Ares was still sitting in the table with Loki, Hel and Hunter. The lion was twirling his massive sword on the tip of his index finger while keeping a hostile glare at Hunter. "So anyone here feel like we should be looking for someway to blow the sun bird up or maybe put him on ice for good?" He spoke out in a bored and gruff voice when a polar bear came up behind Canyon and Hunter, his fur was especially colder than other polar bears in town. On his right hand was a massive ice club while his eyes were blood red.

"Ja! Ymir say let's kick some ice!" Said the polar bear in a loud and aggressive Austrian accent as he prepares to strike Canyon and Hunter with his club. However, as he was about to swing his club, Charlie was able to grab a spinning wheel and threw it like a frisbee at Ymir's face and landed a well aimed throw that got the ice giant to lose balance fell over.

Canyon and Hunter both looked behind them seeing Ymir fall over while they both yelped out in sudden shock feeling startled by the sudden threat display by Ymir. "JEEZUM CROW" Canyon shouted as he jumped up to his feet fists raised ready to defend himself.

Hunter however Got to his feet while growling. "This boy wants to tussle then I got a fight for him he sure ain't gonna forget…" Hunter stated threateningly while all the while forgetting about Hel and Loki behind him.

Hel stood up sighing to herself. "Shame it has to come to this. I admired the tan one for being able to best me in a game of cards," She said disappointed while watching Hunter kick Ymir in his side. Loki hearing this glared at Hel for her poor choice in men.

Ymir then brushed Hunter off with a single push. The polar bear then got up to his feet and snarling aggressively he swung his ice club around, smashing up the slot machines and shoot his ice spikes around the casino. Sending shock crowds panicking out of the entrance. "Tonight's forecast, a FREEZE is coming to TOWN!" He spouted his ice pun as he tossed the poker table of Loki at Charlie. The robot wolf made a side step and landed a roundhouse kick that smash the table into pieces. While all this was taking place, Ratatoskr was sitting casually on a chair with a bottle of whiskey by his side and a stack of acorns to munch down on.

Thoth now came out of the room watching the conflict happen while choosing his stance. He chose to participate while aiming his attention on Loki while most of the attention would be on Ymir. He glanced over at Ratatoskr and huffed now annoyed seeing his lazy nature while he opened his book to begin his spell casting.

Hel however saw Thoth and pointed behind an angered Loki. Her eye darted wide open seeing him. "Father behind you!" She shouted. Loki immediately turned around and got his blades out of their sheaths. He then dashed forwards to strike Thoth, but missed as Thoth himself evaded first heading in a quick levitating dash left before turning around and firing a glowing white projectile at Loki's center mass causing loki to get knocked to his right after being struck by the fast moving projectile.

Canyon and hunter in the meantime focused all of their attention on Ymir. Canyon ran forwards fist raised, but scared out of his mind while pushing Ymir in his cold gun while Hunter leaped upwards and covered Ymir's eyes using his hands. "Man this guy is cold!" Hunter shouted being thrashed around while clinging onto Ymir's back.

"Aaaagh! Get to da choppa!" Ymir shouted as he grabbed Hunter and Canyon before throwing them out of the door of the casino before turning his attention to Charlie who was running around the rows of slot machines. He then slammed his ice club on the floor, generating a carpet of ice that tears through the floor and toppling the machines off, some fell on Charlie and temporarily slow him down. "Stay cool ice mutt." The giant then turned his attention towards Thoth and raised an ice wall behind Thoth to prevent his escape. This however had an unintended consequences.

"Hey I was watching that! Now you make me angry, you don't like me when I'm angry!" Said Ratatoskr as he bolted around the ice wall and make a flurry and electric dashes around the frost giant and attacks him with lightning speed. This confused Ymir and caused him to fall down on the musical stage, where he was bombarded with the squirrel's acorns.

"Cool party." He muttered.

Thoth sighed out a massive sigh of relief thankful of the hyper active squirrel god saved him, and intervened in this brawl. He however was kicked in the cratch by Hel who then somersaulted over to her father and used her restoration to heal him after he was struck by Thoth's attack. Thoth himself buckled down to his knees and dropped his book feeling the aching feeling is his lower regions, and he began sputtering due to it.

Loki though got up and laughed seeing this. "Well then. I'd say that would be a critical hit that landed on you. Wouldn't you say bird?" he asked sounding amused while looking at Thoth who was now just getting up. Loki though then ran forwards and made two front flips in the air making whooshing sounds as he did so while hel herself stood back to watch her father do the work.

Thoth again however dashed out of the way evading Loki who stabbed the floor he landed on slicing his blades into the floor's surface producing two shallow slice marks in the floor. He was again hit by Thoth's punish ability after the magic projectile struck loki's right and exploded into white fragment which spring out from the center.

Charlie at the moment took the opportunity to throw a collection of slot machines at Hel's direction. The young robot wolf then tossed out his collection of ice pellets at Loki's feet, which exploded upon impact, generating a slippery and icy floor, causing Loki to fumble and fall on his back, slamming his antlers on the ground. Charlie then dashed out of his hiding place and grab Thoth's book in his hand before grabbing the ibis's hand. "Hang on." He said, the wolf fired his grappling hook at the direction of the casino's window and swung the two flying towards it. As they were passing by Ratatoskr, the squirrel jumped up excitingly and grabbed on Charlie's stubby metal tail while blowing raspberry at Hel and Loki. The two quickly crashed out of the window and fell on the streets outside of the casino where the police were gathering to contain the situation.

Thoth landed on his feet and nodded a thanks to Charlie. "You certainly are a quick thinker, and I might add you surely have a wide assortment of gadgets." Thoth said as a compliment to Charlie. However, one he saw the police he also saw both Hunter and Canyon standing at the entrance of the casino with both of their hands high up while their legs shook scared.

Hunter glared mad at Canyon while he shook. "What did I say would happen? We just haaad to keep digging into this and look what happened man! We get busted for not a bar fight, but a dang ole casino brawl! My sister's gonna bury me in the dirt for this I tell you what…" he said still scared.

Canyon though looked at him raising a brow. "Well how was I supposed to know the feds were going to get here that dang quick man? It wasn't like I knew they were on our side or not. I don't keep up with what gods are watching over us and if they're cool with the cops…" he said annoyed.

Thoth though shook his head out seeing this. "Oh deer… It looks like law enforcement is apprehending your friends Charlie. What do we do?" he asked to Charlie.

Before Charlie could speak a word however, the police officers came up to Hunter and Canyon and cuffed their hands. The SWAT officers apparently were dressed in proper police garments, but Hunter and Canyon can feel something strangely off putting about the cops today. They don't seem to speak to each other at all and it looks like they were communicating with each other telepathically. Two officers escorted Hunter and Canyon on the armored van with a handful more inside to fill up space. Charlie saw with a glance, the symbol of the Jackal Guards tattooed on one of the officer's hand, The revelation made him sighed out in relief, "No worry, Anubis's warriors act faster than I thought they would. Let's go with them."

Thoth sighed out in relief and walked behind Charlie nodding a smiling. "That's right. I almost forgot Anubis does posses a strange police outfit. I just hope Canyon and Hunter aren't too terrified and soon learn who these are." he said hopeful for both Hunter and Canyon's state of mind currently.

However in side of the police van Hunter was having a mental break down while he shouted out extremely fearful while sitting on a cold metal seat in the back of the van. "Oh man. This is it. We're gonna get thrown in the slammer for life! Tell my mama I love her! Tell sis I shoulda stayed with her until I was older! Do you know what they do scrawny things like us in the penthouse?" he stammered while his teeth chattered in fear. Canyon merely accepted this was actually happening now while maintaining silence to go with some dignity.

Of course they both still had no idea who these were as Thoth made his way to the highest ranking guard here. "I must say this is a fine clean up you men are doing here. What is Anubis currently doing right now?" He asked curiously.

The commanding officer saw Charlie and Thoth coming and quickly salute them, Canyon and Hunter saw this from the van's interior. The officer then quickly explains to Thoth the current whereabout of Anubis. "The supreme commander is back with Lord Ra from their journey to inform the other pantheons. They're resting at the hideout as we speak. We will escort you back to the hideout safely."

Charlie nodded upon hearing it. He cleared his throat out as he picked up the key of Betsy from the officer. "Good to hear commander, let's get going before we're caught in a firefight with them." The commander bowed his head and twirled his index finger in the air for the others to gear up and move out of the district. Charlie and Thoth would then hop onto Betsy and drive alongside the armored truck.

[hr]

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Anubis and Ra has returned to the place and were resting after their long journeys to the realms of other pantheons to spread the news. The two were exhausted and were plugged in for recharging their bodies. Anubis knew that the both of them gave other pantheons shocks upon introducing themselves in their robot bodies. "They're not back yet...I am worried about this." Said Anubis as he looked at the clock hung on the wall at the center of the hideout.

Ra as well frowned in fear. He grumbled audibly fearing the worse while he tapped his foot on the ground nervously. "The light of day grows short Anubis. They must come here and soon lest they be stuck in the darkness. It's easier to move in the day. The night however they risk a lot more including criminal activities unfortunately…" He said sighing out. He looked for a device that might tell him of any current events that might be happening in the city just so he can have a good sense of what might be going on.

Anubis tapped his fingers together when suddenly his ears perked up and swivels to the direction of the hideout entrance. He heard footsteps coming down on it. There were multiple people coming down the staircases, one of them was Charlie and the others were the various Guards who went out to clean up the messes of Charlie's mission. Soon, the wolf came back to the hideout with Thoth following him, on Charlie's tail however was Ratatoskr who was looking around with widened eyes gleefully trying to resist his instinct to bolt around and cause chaos and mischief. Hunter and Canyon were escorted into the hideout with their hands cuffed and the two were blindfolded. Once inside, the guards then proceed to unlock their cuffs and remove the blindfolds. "It's about time for you to return. We were growing worried, was there trouble?" He asked the apprentice.

Charlie nodded and spoke out calmly to the robot jackal. "Well there was, I couldn't find the Smuggler at his usual site perhaps he went out before I arrived, but I did manage to obtain information on Loki's money laundering operation." Then the arctic wolf robot placed the various documents on the table with photos of associates in Loki's operation ring, among them was Scylla, disguised as a white lynx with the role of PR management and advertisement of Loki's brands.

Ra smiled seeing Charlie gathering intel. "Wise apprentice you have chosen Anubis. Even with the objective changing he managed to find intel that could still help young man I must say." Ra said with a slight sun or light pun. Ra then looked closer at the documents on the tale scanning over them with his LED eyes and essentially saving data in his brain with photographic memory thanks to his robotic frame.

Thoth though levitated over and took himself a glimpse of the the brands Loki advertises. Meanwhile, Hunter darted his head around the hideout with wide eye that had extremely small pupils. He was panting scared while Canyon looked over. "Calm down Hunter. We're. Look we're not blindfolded anymore and took our cuffs off."

Thoth hummed however to himself while he looked at the picture of Scylla. Ra of course had the image of his new disguise saved in his memory, but Thoth did the old fashioned method of sketching the image in his book. They both then nodded to each other knowing he would be hard to identify in a crowd of citizens any longer. "That is done now. What is our next plan of attack?" Ra asked still charging himself while still tired from moving from realm to realm.

Anubis was stroking his chin contemplating his plans to make his move against Apep's legionnaires in the city of Zootopia before looking at Charlie with a question in mind. "Charlie, was Loki planning his next move to assassinate Ra again?" His question was right on the money with Charlie widened his eyes and glance back at Ratatoskr who was now sitting on the large table for a squirrel before back at Anubis. He nodded though somewhat nervously considering he learned the information from a known liar.

"Well I think so, Loki was apparently contemplating new plans to kill Ra for good. I think Hunter and Canyon might have heard him arguing with Hel and Ares about his new plan." He said stroking his chin. Ratatoskr giggled out and munch on an acorn he packed with him and made his voice heard.

"Oh silly, he WAS trying to make Ra the new chew toy for his illegitimate son Fenrir. Ares don't even know how did Loki's reindeer loin gave birth to a wolf, a hot lady and a giant serpent. But I know how because he stole sperms from two others while Hel was bore from his own." The crude and frankly grotesque sense of humor of Ratatoskr left Charlie feeling disgust from it but the sly messenger himself was just laughing off and rolling on his back.

Canyon now did in fact facepalm himself originally not understand the joke, or that fact he and Hunter didn't realize they were playing with enemy gods in a game of poker. He lowered his left hand and nodded. "Well before the mega ice bear threw us out I did catch that he was going to try and kill of erhm, Ra over there." He said while still trying to swallow the whole situation he was in.

Hunter as well of course nodded. "Yep. He said trying to poison you with dang ole gas like pesticides or some kind, or blowing you up with a fake present dang ole fool you into opening it and it blows it up." Hunter said quickly still feeling his heart pound nervous.

Ra's eyes widened hearing this while he huffed out. "Hmph… I doubt those method would even work now thanks to the robot body of mine now. I feel more sturdy in this, and i'm not sure if these lugs I have are a necessity, or if they serve some other use. They are absolutely hell bent to get rid of me now though. They will not succeed however. Not now if we have this army we have now." He stated firmly.

Anubis nodded agreeing with his elder god of the Heliopolis pantheon. "No doubt about it. However, considering one beast did kill a God and Loki is aware of its survival. Chances are he will hunt the beast down again to make use of him. No doubt to kill Ra. He won't succeed, as soon as I am able I will head out to the Downtown area of the city to do some sniffing at the local supplier of tranquilizer and tracking devices. I'll take Ra with me. For now, Charlie, Thoth rest. As for you two I think you deserve a reward for aiding my apprentice and fellow deity." Anubis snapped his fingers and one of the Jackal Guard gave Hunter and Canyon a piece of paper stating that they were under protection from the Jackal Guards, financially, legally and physically. A sort of lifelong insurance for the two coyotes. "Thoth, what's your opinion on the augmentation at the moment?" Anubis asked.

He held his right hand under his left elbow while he used his left hand to scratch under his beak. "This is a serious decision my friend. Hmmm…" He said thinking hard on the though. He saw however the two were both able to perform their duties as gods still while maintaining their personalities, and even having a more sturdy body making them harder to damage. They all had an asset the enemies didn't' have. All these thoughts ran through Thoth's head. He was not one to waste an asset such as this. "Well seeing as you two seem to be stronger now than even before, and have even greater abilities it appears we have quite an upper hand that even Loki and his band of gods lack. Perhaps it is best not to squander these assets of our, and I begin my own transformation as soon as possible," he said with a minute sense of insecurity and nervousness.

Anubis smiled warmly and his voice was spoken with as much inflection as his personality can muster. "Then Charlie here will proceed to conduct your transformation then." The arctic wolf bowed his head obediently with excitement in his eyes and a sense of assurance was seen in his every words.

"It will be done Anubis, follow me Thoth back to the chamber we go then." The arctic wolf then led Thoth with him down the hall towards the chamber, followed by Ratatoskr who scurry on the ground with the excitement of a child and a jubilant eagerness to witness what was going to happen.

"Ooh this is going to be fun. I wonder how will the long beak look like after being cooked in there. Maybe he'll look like the finest turkey for Thanksgiving since like 200 years." Ratatoskr said without stopping to consider the amount of insane statements he made.

Thoth coughed out nervous hearing these statement. "Uh… well I'm certain nothing too extreme will occur in the transformation chamber. Anubis and Ra seem to be absolutely fine with their new forms." He said gulping while Ratatoskr's statement did in fact make him nervous. He was still slightly easy to get nervous now envisioning himself on a silver platter well roasted. He gulped again realizing what that might look like.

Charlie however was quick to reassure him by patting on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, nothing wrong has ever happened to this process because we've ironed out the issues before." The arctic wolf then pressed a green button on the control panel on the wall, it opens the reinforced glass door and allow Thoth to step into the sterilized white chamber. Charlie then fired up the procedure and loaded the protocols, this prompted the laser scanner to scan Thoth's appearance and take note of his Book. A tendril then injected the Nanites into Thoth's neck as others began to lift his limbs up with one holding his book for him.

"Subject is being prepped with Nanites. To be honest dear boy, this is most interesting." Alfred commented he seems to be aroused, even turned on by the sight of Thoth being roboticized for the first time. Charlie glared at the AI sphere with a subtle hint of threat.

"Really Alfred, even you get turned on by these?" He asked painfully.

The tendrils then began to monitor Thoth's changing body texture with his skin now looking shiny with connection points being made one after another, each one creating a sensation of orgasm that jolts Thoth's brains. The ibis could then see that his entire body was filled with these connection points that seem to act like sockets for his armor plates.

"Oooh shiny and cool." Ratatoskr widened his eyes in awe and commented like a child as he continue watching.

Thoth shuddered nervously as he was now beginning to realize this process might require some indecency on his part. He however panted deeply while air entered and left his till biological lungs. He began to however moan out while the process continued to send orgasmic sensations to his brain. It sent tingling sensations to his nerves while he stuttered. "O=oh dear… please look away…" He asked politely.

"I'll try my best, can't say the same for Ratatoskr." Charlie said sheepishly as he tried to look away from the sight. The tendrils continue their masterful administration of Thoth as they began to attach armor plates onto his body. His traditional Egyptian garments were mechanized in a sense with circuitry lines running on their metal stubby surfaces. Thoth's feet were given boots that fasten themselves into his toes upon assemble while his hands were given gloves with three sockets for his digits.

The most surprising one was when some tendrils sneak under his garment and gel his crotch plate into place. The piece of decency protection was grey in color matching his armor's coloration as it gel into place, securing his reproductive organs and manhood in one go. This one sent overwhelming pleasurable sensation into Thoth's mind, apparently shattering his resistance and nervousness.

Other tendrils went to his torso, piecing angular armor plates into his chest and abs, with one securing a face helm over his head. The LED lights of his eye sockets remain dark and he can only see a single flashing rectangle on the upper left hand corner of the screen. He then felt his tail hole penetrated with a tendril pumping energy into his reactor while then a quartet of tendrils unleashed smaller needles that connect into the access ports on his head.

As the programming of was taking place, the rectangle streaks across the screen as Thoth's high tech HUD flashed online and his LED sockets light up, giving him back his senses. His visual clarity was improved by tenfold as he can zoom in to see the smallest of details on an otherwise perfectly spotless table. His sense of smell and hearing was also improved as he can hear the flapping of a butterfly wings.

Thoth now being seemingly completed felt a sensory overload while he still felt the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as each action was done to his body. He felt odd, but now stronger. He had forgotten his worries of being watched. However his transformation led to him looking more robotic now instead of having feathers or muscular toned skin he had now black and grey metallic plates over him. His beak was still yellow,but now had a metal shine to it with a silver strip going all the way to his brows.

His shoulder plates were identical in shape to the ones he had previously only now however they were a shiny silver with golden interiors being surrounded by the curvey silver borders. His former sapphire gems were now glowing yellow gem. His skin was now a gunmetal color with small lines that run about his body giving him some advanced detail. Around his neck was a silver collar with ran all the way down to the center of his chest ending in a connection of a silver bordered yellow gem, and below that an arrow silver crest that pointed downwards.

On both of his pecs were yellow lighting bolt shapes that arched down his chest going down to his abs. His gloves were silver segmented pointed claws that ended at the same gun metal skin color as before, and a round yellow gem in the center. His hat was the same shape as before, but now with a glowing yellow round gem in the center with a round golden diamond shaped border. On the side were the same crests as before flowing upwards, but now golden with cybernetic square panel lines.

His appearance was completely overhauled and changed. However, he still felt the same personality wise. Only now he was stronger than before. He felt confident though. Something he desired, and now had while the operation and procedures continued on his body.

Charlie then entered the chamber and handed Thoth his book which seem to have been modified somewhat by the Nanites to include a metallic frame and golden lighting runes on its cover. The pages remain the same but now each one sporting transparent polymeric paper that generates holographic projection of images and presentations of written ideas. "How do you feel now Thoth?" The young wolf asked. He smiled at the transformed deity and next to him was Alfred, floating beside the wolf and scanned Thoth himself to gather biometric data on the ibis.

"Subject Thoth, Arbiter of the Damned has been successfully roboticized and his self esteem has been boosted thoroughly. If I do say so myself." The Ai spoke out in an over eager tone while Ratatoskr took a photo of Thoth's new appearance with his phone.

"Oh boy can't wait to tell Thor about this he'll have his tongue rolled out of his mouth like literal red carpet." Said Ratatoskr as he post the photo to his Furbook account. But as he was about to do so, the squirrel found that Charlie had hacked his phone to prevent the leak of information. "Hey not cool snow guy." He pouts.

Thoth sighed out as he lifted both of his arms close to his face looking at the bottoms of them, but then he turned them aron to view his arms upper sides. "I do feel well Charlie despite the, ahem… feeling i had in there. It was odd however, but now I feel as strong as mount Olympus itself. Is a normal sensation?" Thoth asked as he viewed his chest and the sides of his abs amazed and visibly so as his now LED eyes showed a widened appearance.

Charlie chuckled briefly and nodded his head. "Oh yeah that is to be expected from the process. Anyone who got roboticized will feel that way once they step out of the tendril's grip. Let's go see Ra and Anubis now shall we?" He said leading Thoth and his companions back to Ra and Anubis. The jackal and the hawk were now done with recharging their bodies and were able to walk around once again. Anubis at the moment was seen going through the intels Charlie had gathered. The jackal's sensitive ears picked up Charlie's footsteps and a second metal clanging ones of Thoth and he turned around to see.

"Ah so you finally augment yourself now have you?" Anubis smiled warmly and sat down on the chair with a celebratory smile on his face. He shook Thoth's hand and felt the metal glove of the ibis touching his. Their onboard sensor network gave them the impressive feedback almost like the real thing.

Thoth noticed this feedback of course. It was so strange and alien feeling to him, but regardless he was still himself. "Yes indeed I have underwent the robotic metamorphosis. Quite the odd procedure though. A bit sexual, but it is done. I am mechanized now." He said confidently. He cradled his now mechanized book firmly in his left hand. He opened the book to glowing golden pages which got Ra's attention.

Ra went over to Thoth and also gave him a firm handshake smiling "I see they have given you a color scheme that even I would like. I must say golden is a change from the old blue on you. My compliments." He said as they both laughed at the jokes. Ra though smile "It is nice to know I won't be alone with this body of mine now." He said warmly.

By now though he had gotten used to his robotic frame despite having the more conservative position while Thoth was still getting used to his. Though Thoth found his he could simply look at an object and then take a picture of it and then place the photo in his book much like a computer program or camera. He tested this out on Hunter and Canyon who were sitting on a nearby couch, but both very much asleep as Hunter had his snout raised in the air and his neck arched backwards while his head was raised, and Canyon whose upper half was slumped forwards. Thoth documented this in a hyper HD photograph. "Stunning is it not?"" He asked.

Anubis glanced at the HD photograph and made a smirk, satisfying with the result and patted Thoth's back. "Congratulation Thoth, it seems you have entered the Age of Digital Information" Said Anubis as he showed Thoth and Charlie the map of Zootopia's districts along with a series of red lines he drawn out connected by points attached on specific locations. "According to the intel he recovered, the smuggler is now delivering a shipment of chemical to a botanary shop in Rainforest District. No doubt Scylla will be there. The place accepts shipment of chemical compounds used in the creation of Tranquilizer doses. I suspect that Loki is planning to use this to recover Fenrir alive and use him to assassinate Ra and perhaps Thor as well as Amaterasu." Anubis said pointing at one point at a time with the attached photos of Duke Weaselton and Scylla.

Thoth scratched his now robotic chin looking at this data. He grew concern over the number of botanary shop as well as he recalled the strength of Fenrir. It would take a near truck load of the compound to stop him. He knew a lot of shop would be delivered to. "Oh dear then. It seems this has become a deadly game of hide and seek." He glanced through each street and followed the line back through the zigzagging streets back to the heart of the sources to the origin point. He squinted his eyes however in a sudden thought. "It wouldn't be too crazy to think our smuggler is now hiding in some different point if our encounter with Hel, Loki, Ares, and Ymir is anything to go by. They couldn't have just left him out of the circle of information, and perhaps he is warned now." Thoth said as a warning.

Anubis nodded and tapped his finger on the table where the destination of the smuggler's shipment is. "That's precisely what I'm thinking. We can't assume that we can handle this alone. All of us will have to go there and take down the location to derail Loki's plan. Charlie you will set up an overwatch position and observe the front side of the shop. I'll go with Ra and Thoth to hit the back. The sides and front entries will be handled by my Guards." Anubis drew various arrows of different colors around the holographic map of the premises and each of the arrows and symbols have the names of important people associated with them. The jackal glanced around again with his face showing an expression of "Any questions?"

Both Ra and Thoth looked at each other, and the back at the map to get a final glimpse before making their final decision. They then both nodded their head s slowly in agreement before they both stood straight up. "Yes. I believe this plan is well thought out. With this then the whole store will be completely surrounded on all sides with no way to exit an evade all possible blocks. Thoth said confidently. Ra as well made his own statement. "Unless of course the weasel is especially slippery." Ra joked.

Charlie however huffed at the notion. "I wouldn't dream about him running far, after all we have the place surrounded and with me keeping an eye out, he won't get away." The young wolf then went to the armory of the hideout where he pick his own weapon, an M200 sniper rifle with 6X scope, suppressor and a bipod for the weapon. He then dismantled the sniper rifle one component at a time before finally putting it into a large black briefcase that has a double stacks to store the weapon's components. "I'll meet you there." He bid his goodbye to the group as he went out of the hideout and up to the garage of the museum to be escorted out first. Anubis would then folded the paper map and switch off the holographic map projector before leading his fellow cyber deities out to the garage to their armor truck.

[hr]

The drive for the convoy would take them around an hour to arrive at their location, they would then have to accept a margin of either earlier or later than planned timetable due to setting up around the shop. Charlie himself was lying down on his stomach on top of a garage with his rifle assembled. His scope was switched on as he observed the facade of the shop. The are in front appears to be a benign looking place with flowers and potteries in place to observe the place. His comm links was connected to Ra, Anubis and Thoth. "Frost here, no sign of suspicious activities up front."

"Zero hostiles to the West over." Said a Guard in his ghostly voice over the radio.

"All clear to the East over." Said another as Charlie breathes out to relax himself. He soon caught sight of Scylla walking around in the shop tending to the flowers and plants.

"Hold on, got sight of Scylla here, looks like she's tending to the flowers, over." He reported.

Ra radioed into Charlie while he hid with Thoth in the back of the store in an alley by the looks where a rusted out only car missing widows and tires barely stood while the alley was covered in decaying papers and more litter. Some green garbage bins were also around the place as well, but Thoth was not enjoying himself in this area. Ra though radioed into Charlie first. "Well what does she look like right now? Any disguise?" Ra asked

Thoth nodded as well. "Yes. Is she using that appearance of appearing as an innocent child, or is she something much different here? Or perhaps she might have concealed weaponries on her." Thoth then asked pointing out possible dangers.

"Uh let's see, white lynx with cute looking pink dress. Yep definitely trying to act adorable here." He observed her movement, keeping an eye on her stances to decide if she really has a concealed weapon or not. However, if there's one thing the Greek and Egyptian deities have taught Charlie is that Scylla need no weapons for her body IS a weapon already. A living weapon. "Nah she doesn't look like she has any weapons on her. Maybe that's because of the quartet of wolf headed snake like tentacles." He commented. Then they can hear the sound of a truck driving passed by Charlie's sniping spot, the white wolf glanced down and saw an unmarked red van heading into the alleyway where Ra, Anubis and Thoth were. "Heads up delivery truck has arrived, he's making a turn into the alleyway." He notified the deities.

"Why yes I think I do hear the sounds of a big block V8 engine echoing throughout these very alleyways." Thoth said having apparent vehicular knowledge. Ra though sighed out. "He means he hears the van coming towards us." Ra corrected.

They both looked over to their left to where the van might come from. Thoth dashed over to the decaying car, and open a door to hide in it while Ra went behind a trash bin and hid waiting for the sounds of the van's brakes to sound, and then the obvious sound of the driver's door opening and himself was ducking it out behind a corner as the van came around the alleyway.

They could see the driver inside was a weasel, obviously Duke Weaselton judging by the white tank tops and blue sport pants. The vehicle stopped in its track and Duke hopped out of his truck and went to the rear. It was then that the deities can see Scylla was exiting the backdoor of the shop with a contingent of minions escorting her, they were sporting ridiculously Marian era heavy Roman Legionnaire uniforms and armor. "Well is the delivery in the right number?" Scylla asked in her sweet childlike voice but one could tell that she has an almost sadistic, evil tone to her question.

"Oh don't worry, I got this order right on the money. Just look at it yourself, the Nighthowler incident pales in comparison to this delivery run." The weasel proudly opens the backdoors of his van, showing Scylla the various sacks of chemical compounds and bottles in cardboard boxes. "Tell me you're not impressed by it." He said sarcastically.

"Not impressed." She coldly snarked at him. "Take them into the shop with the boys will you?" She ordered him with a tone filled with malicious contempt towards the smuggler. The weasel can only help in a disgruntled manner as the legionnaires brought the crates inside.

Ra turned towards the the rusted out car while raising his right hand, and then bring his thumb his index finger doing the "okay" hand gesture hoping Thoth would see before he would jump infront of the vehicle. Thoth in fact did see and gave off the same signal signal his left.

Thoth then using his new robot strength bursted through the door of the old car while Ra jumped out from behind the old trash bin rolling to his feet. "Taste the divine light criminals!" Ra shouted as golden sunlight concentrated in a radius around his body flashed out burning Scylla and Weaselton blinding them for the moment.

Anubis quickly joined them with his Mummification whooshing out of his palm almost out of the thin air itself and it immediately struck Scylla, much to her annoyance, she struggled inside the wrapping for a moment before summoning her monstrous tentacles to entangle Anubis first. The one head called "Zoey" threw Anubis through the shop, causing the jackal to crash land into the road in front. While then, the Jackal Guards quickly breach the doors and and all entries in the shop and engage the workers inside. They quickly overwhelmed the facade but were soon pinned down trying to assault the rear area where the lab was.

"Well that's one way to start up your day." Said Anubis sarcastically as he got up to his feet and went back to the fight. He however, soon found Scylla free of her bindings and were using the tentacles to attack Thoth and Ra with two heads per a god.

Thoth levitated backwards while producing a holographic shield in front of himself that had ones and zeros on each side headed up and down. The glyph of pain was now a static looking navy blue color with orange colored hieroglyphics. He then combined the glyph of pain with his Hieroglyphic assault firing now one and zero blue colored.

Scylla herself once saw the incoming attacks was taken aback by how advance looking it was and she was quickly overtaken by the series of bombarding glyphs striking her body one after another. The little Lynx staggered back while her tentacles quickly focus on Thoth. They entwine him and try to constrict and crush his body. But while she was deriving pleasure from her torment of Thoth, she failed to notice Anubis summoning the Grasping hands below her, when her ears picked up the sound of mechanical whirring sound beneath her, she glanced down and was taken by surprise by the tight grip of the various robotic hands tugging at her dress. "Eeeek! Pervert!" She screamed out at Anubis and summons two of her Tentacles to attack Anubis. Who then meet them with his powerful Gaze of Death.

Ra then dashed behind Thoth's shield and used it to amplify his own attack The searing pain. A massive golden beam as bright as the sun itself shot out in front of his face and pierced through the glyph of pain now having amplified damage searing the tentacles with the sun based attack.

Thoth though contemplated use of his most powerful ability while being crushed by the tentacles. However, he chose to fire another volley of the hieroglyphic assault now target the lynx herself.

"Hey 3 against one, no fair!" Scylla screeched out, using her ultimate to try and down at least one of the deity, however, her attention divided between Thoth, Ra, Anubis. All three of the deities are robotics and maybe superior to her now especially when she's alone. Her eyes dart wildly around at each one of the Deity however, her eyes soon widened in shock as she felt something cold piercing through her head, ventilating her cranial. Her hands went limp as she fell down to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Anubis glanced at Charlie where a digital laser line showcasing the sniper round he fired struck home at Scylla's head. Anubis gave the apprentice a thumb up, a rare sight on the streets while he was on the job.

Thoth though once again winced at the sight of blood, and then checked his robotic frame if any blood or brain matter got onto his body. It seemed like a small amount did causing him to gag a bit, but he swallowed his sickness down. Ra however shook his head out looking a the mess "What a shame…" He said without much emotion to his voice. Thoth to this notion as well nodded his head slowly. "Could have been great allies, but instead she chose the conflictual route and decided to duel us, and cause more havoc" he said in disappointment.

"Believe me. She is a malicious person to begin with even in the Homer Age, she never made it clear why she threatens the seamen of the age. Just for the sake of it." Anubis sighed disappointingly, he then proceeds held his hand out in front of her lifeless cold face and from within her corpse, the pale transparent mist that was her soul flew out towards his palm while he chants the mystic spell of Soul Harvesting in his mouth. The soul soon stayed in his palm and he slammed it on the ground, sending her soul to the underworld where she will remain forever. "Give me a SitRep men." He glanced over at his fellow Guards, one of them saluted him first before giving him a run down.

"Sir we've secured the rear area along with the lab and a large weapon cache with explosives and a chemical lab. We've also secured a large supply of tranquilizer meant for Fenrir sir." He handed Anubis the sample of a tranquilizer with Fenrir's marking on its shell casing. The dart was silver in color with aerial fins on its back to aid in aerodynamics. The marking itself is symbolized by 4 claws with fiery orange color on them.

Thoth saw the dart, and nodded understanding the markings here. This must be extremely potent material within the casing. I advise extreme caution while confiscating these items lest you accidentally inject it into yourselves." Thoth warned to the guards.

Ra however looked around looking for the smuggler. "Now where is Duke Weaselton. He needs to be locked up before he informs anyone else about the plan we have just done here." he said as a recommendation.

"We've captured him sir." said the Guard as a pair of Jackal Guards were seen escorting the weasel out of the shop in cuffs, another team were seen stacking the evidences into place and fired up the gas tank. "Fire in the hole." Said one of the guards as they ran out of the shop's area to make it look like the place went up in an accident. Charlie himself was putting his weapon back into his briefcase and went down the ladders to the armored truck to join up with Anubis, who was waiting for him with the prisoner load up and ready to go.

Thoth and Ra both levitated to the truck to join up with Anubis and Charlie. Thoth though was impressed with how smoothly the operation had run. All according to plan he thought with one death of a deity. Of course this was one down while there were still many more against them all. Thoth though let his book float into the air next to him while he clapped his hands in a short applause. "Exceptional performance on this day men. I say everything is almost in order and we have now just crossed off one issue on our list. Isn't that right Ra?" He asked.

Ra then nodded while thoth grabbed onto his book. "Yes of course. Now what would our next plan be to get this war of ours over with?" He asked Anubis.

Anubis snapped his finger in a moment of eureka as his head tilted upward. "Obtaining Fenrir. After all, Loki wants Fenrir for his immense strength and ferocity. The smug fool disowned his own son after killing Odin. If we can find him and bring him on our side, Loki will be boxed in." Said Anubis as he tapped his fingers together in a thoughtful manner however, his idea was soon hit with a question from Charlie.

"So where and how will we find Fenrir?" He asked looking very curious and expecting his mentor to possibly have a way to achieve this specific goal. However they can only hear Anubis hummed "Hmmm" to himself.

It was Thoth though to think of an answer however. "I got it! Maybe we can somehow remind him of Loki disowning him, and that now Loki will permanently remove him from the living realm if he succeeds in killing Ra." He said though he realized what he said about his dear friend. "Oh! My apologies Ra. nothing against you." He said quickly.

Ra nodded though "None taken. And perhaps this is the best plan. We can also inform him we have a growing army on our own ide and we are willing to do away and let him live free if he helps us." Ra added.

Anubis nodded and sighed out in relief. "Agree on that. But the hard part is finding where in the world is Fenrir." The jackal contemplated. His dead end was quickly solved when Charlie, sitting at the back of the truck voiced his idea.

"How about Ratatoskr? He is the sly messenger of Yggdrasil, chances are he can find his way to Fenrir." He suggested, raising a hand in the air.

Thoth nodded finally agreeing to this plan. He raised digital eye brown though. "Quick suggestion though. How do we get him to cooperate with us? He is known for being hyperactive and difficult to work with." Thoth stated. Ra though had his own idea on this. "Well we could always use you charlie to persuade him, or your coyote friends. They could appear to be more aggressive towards him. And possibly eat him." Ra chuckled.

Charlie however clears his throat in a disgust manner as the armored truck came to a stop at the museum's garage where the guards open the door and escort Duke Weaselton in for confinement. "Well that would be cannibalism in Zootopia. Predators here haven't eaten a prey for thousands of years." He said as they exited the van one by one and went back into the hideout. However, Duke Weaselton was taken away from the group to the attic of the place where his screams and plea for help can be heard echoing down to the foyer.

In the foyer though Hunter and Canyon were getting cups of coffee while they listened to the sounds of Weaselton screaming. "The hell? Did we miss something'?" Hunter asked. Canyon looked to where the sounds were coming from and he gulped. "No clue. Sounds like this guy is going to be turned into minced meat. Blech... " Canon said disgusted.

Thankfully for both Weaselton and the coyotes paranoia, the guards who were tying up Duke were simply subjecting the smuggler to a series of mental blows to reduce him to a state of less than focused resistance. They applied scare tactics with some precision usages of caging method to get Weaselton terrified. Charlie at that moment was heading back down the Hideout with the others where he suddenly had an idea in his mind. "I think I can get Ratatoskr to help us find Fenrir." He said after spouting out Eureka almost like Archimedes.

Ra floated behind him raising a brow in a curious manner. "Oh? What do you have in mind that won't go against the laws of this realm then?" Ra asked politely. "Yes what is the strategy you have thought out to persuade that rodent in aiding us."' Thoth then added.

"I think I can entice him with acorns seeing that's what he loves. There's a place in Zootopia call Little Rodentia where he can find the finest Acorn restaurant and roden shops in town. With a little promises like that, he'll cave in and give us what he wants." Charlie confidently said as they enter the hideout where Ratatoskr was seen trying to lift some weight to prove that he can wield Thor's Mjolnir hammer. However, almost comical to others, his weight was a twig with two large acorns as weights.

Ra seeing this laughed to himself quietly seeing the odd way he exercises while Thoth maintained his laughter while clearing his throat to get Ratatoskr attention. The squirrel himself soon heard Thoth's clearing his throat and stop his exercising and raise his head up to meet them. "Oh hey guys did you get my good side? Wait, better yet, did you see my abs and pectoral beauty? Do you think I'll be able to lift Thor's hammer?" He asked hyper actively to which Charlie replied with a tsk-tsk sound.

"Sorry we got neither. And yeah you'll be able to lift Thor's hammer without breaking a sweat. Because you're not breaking any right now." He smirked at the squirrel's fur utter lack of sweat and his still dry body meant that he wasn't exercising and simply was posing to look tough or simply make others laugh out loud at his mischief. "We got a job for you." He said.

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Let's fight. Let's fight. Let's fight." The squirrel said on repeat as he bounced up and down on the ground.

"We need you to find Fenrir." Charlie added and Ratatoskr froze in mid air before crashing to the ground, almost petrified in fear upon hearing it.

"Say what? You guys want me to do what?" He asked sheepishly.

Thoth nodded to the statement Charlie made while he explained. "Well instead of physical strength that you lack you still possess your speed which is your greatest asset to us and yourself. Using this you can easily find Fenrir with great speed, and then use that same speed to dodge any of his attacks he may throw against you as well." Thoth stated as factual as possible.

Ra as well nodded. "In exchange for your service we present a massive supply of achorn to you from one of the finest rodent establishments in the city." Ra added essentially sweetening the offer.

"Hold it! Why do you want ME to go out and find Fenrir? That's suicidal! He's out to get me and have a deathwish on me for selling him a fake ticket to the Phantom Opera House in Venice!" Ratatoskr protested, he was apparently not buying the deal of course. Charlie however clears his throat to catch his attention.

"You see we need Fenrir to join our ranks but he can't be found through normal means and Loki would definitely not tell anyone where he is. Hence maybe you can find him quick enough and lead us to him." He said in a calm manner, this revelation made Ratatoskr drooped his ears down for a moment before he raised them up again, this time looking rather cocky.

"Oh please that's easy enough for me. I'll do it in a heartbeat." The rodent put on a pair of aviator shades and made a double thumbs up at them. "Just let me use my Yggdrasil express delivery service and I'll find Fenrir in snap." He proudly boasted.

Thoth then grinned at Charlie giving him a thumbs up for quick thinking on his part. He looked back at Ratatosk, and circled a hand along to signify urgency. "Then you must hurry with great haste at once you energetic squirrel you. Go forth and do your duty." Thoth announced to the squirrel.

Ra nodded as well hoping that if he joins in with this he'll get him really moving. "Yes, and remember the deal we discussed. All of the finest acorn related food you can fill yourself with!" Ra added chuckling again.

"Not a moment later!" Ratatoskr stomped his feet on the ground energetically and immediately sent himself in a flurry around the floor before he speeds up the ghostly apparition of the Yggdrasil, he soon faded away from sight, leaving them to wonder what could happen next and where will he be next when he reports back to them. Only time will tell and luck to save them from disaster.


	4. Chapter 4: Father and Son

Chapter 4: Father and Son

The midday is coming to the kingdom of the sun as the boulevard was cleared to make way for the expected pantheons. From Greece, to China and Nordic, the congregation was so great that the atmosphere felt like a festival unto itself. With the pedestrian clearing the way first for the arrival of Skadi, the Goddess of Nordic Winter and her arctic wolf. Followed by Tyr the Lawgiver and Ullr the Glorious.

The Nordic band was marching through the streets unopposed as the pedestrians look on with awe and curiosity rising in them, wondering what could they be doing here at this time. From the Eastern Gate of the city came the Oriental, the vanguard was mighty Guan Yu followed closely by Sun Wukong and fellow Chinese deities, then Amaterasu, sun Goddess of Japan and her brother Susano and their Shinto Deities.

To the West Gate comes the Mayan Empire with Chaac leading the way, his axe was shouldered on his right as he marched through the Egyptian street to escort the feathery green serpent of Kukulkan. From the North, a streak of red colored blur ran through the desert towards the palace.

"Well it seems like they have arrived on time after all." Said Horus as he looked around the the four gates of the his kingdom. The prince himself was inside Ra's throne room with the mechanized deities as they contemplate plans to make their announcement. Anubis himself seems to be most troubled as he knew what Thor would say when it comes to dealing with Fenrir.

"They all would be disgusted by the idea of using Fenrir against Loki. Especially Thor, he lost his father and nearly all of Asgard to that monster." He mused with his arms crossed behind his back. The jackal turned to Ra who was sitting on his throne and asked patiently. "What say you Ra?"

Ra crossed his arms together while he though. He huffed though not liking the idea of using the monster either, but this to him was now a necessary evil. His face though read his dislike of the idea keeping with his more conservative nature. "I don't like this either… This could have been avoided all together, but this must be done." He said clenching his hands in an angered fist. "We must control it though… Fenrir if he get's loose then he shall dig his fury onto whatever is in his eye sight. The beast…" Ra said frowning.

Anhur himself raced into the throne room and knelt to his knees with urgency on his facial expression. "Father, the pantheons have gathered and are waiting for us." He said.

Anubis nodded quickly and stepped to Anhur's side with his scepter in hand. "Then let's not keep them waiting, time to announce what has transpired with haste." He gripped his scepter tighter as his expression began to have wrinkles and the frown of his burdens and dangerous tasks. Horus went down first to see to the guests and their hall so that the meeting can go well.

Ra in the meantime got to Anubis's side as well. His own expression seemed to have the same sense of urgency and haste to it causing his brows to meet at the center above and in between his eyes. "This is the best thing we could do. For who knows. If we kept the other out of our circle of trust they themselves either have been lied to and been placed against us, or worse yet simply assassinated." Ra said as he looked down at his appearance now. "Still I myself am anxious of my new appearance. Hopefully they'll take this as well as when I dressed myself as a bald eagle with red white and blue" He said as a slight joke.

Anubis himself perked his ears up and cocked his head to the side, looking rather amused and somewhat curious at the revelation. "Really? I sure hope the money worshippers of the States fell for the disguise, they'll believe in anything you tell them." He said half jokingly as he led Ra and Thoth down the stairs and towards the hall. The Great Hall itself as expected was full to the brim with deities from various pantheons, many have assumed positions once too high for themselves, Athena herself has risen to the Golden throne of Olympus, Thor is now the ruler of Asgard's remains and many more.

Some remains in their positions but looking worse for wear. Anubis clears his throat and clapped his hands to gain their attention which immediately works as they all turned their attention towards the cyber deity, some look in shock and awe. The first thing that springs into their mind was a desire to know the truth behind Anubis's appearance. "Thank you all for coming here, there has been great turmoils rocking our pantheons and threat others, my lord Ra shall inform you all of what has happened." He stepped aside to the right next to Horus and let Ra levitates forward to the others.

Ra sighed out while the other deities turned their shocked expressions towards him. He knew this was the appropriate reaction, but he was at least grateful they did not immediately revolt at his sight. "Yes well. We've come across a new, or should I say old threat posing a new action against us deities. It appears Apep, that massively enormous psychotic killer, is once again plotting all of our demises as we speak here today." Ra said calmly as he possibly could, but the other of course still saw his less than happy appearance.

Thoth though held his attention while he stepped up to support Ra. "What you are hearing my dear allies is the truth, and I know you must all be very curious, and even surprised by our shocking new appearances. Well we can explain. Right now in fact." He cleared his throat out. "You see dearest deities of the immortal realm. Anubis has come across a new technology that has been found to grant us a greater power than we have never possessed before." Ra then turned his head while smiling to Anubis. He nodded to him while speaking a lower voice. "Perhaps you might be able to explain the shift in appearance with greater detail for them." He asked kindly.

Anubis nodded and stepped up to Ra's side and began to showcase the design of the Nanites technology as well as the schematics of the Nanite's design and how they work once injected inside a host's body. "You see, this technology, called Nanites is designed to augment a person's body and abilities to a new height. As you can see, the technology has been tested on myself, Ra and Thoth and has shown to be a highly effective aid for us in an era where mortals faith wane and our power waver in the face of evil." He then showed them the battle of the three mechanized deities trained together and their power demonstrated on holographic screen for the pantheons to see.

Those who have not heard of the events that has transpired dropped their mouths and even compelled to whisper with each other. Their fear and paranoia rose one bit at a time as Anubis showed them the power he has when engaged with Scylla. "However, due to the amount of Nanites we have and matters regarding ethnic, we will only open the augmentation procedure to volunteers." He finished.

Next to Thor was Tyr who whispered into the king of Asgard with some hesitation in his mind and stuttered a bit in his speech. "My King, what has become of Ra and his fellow deities while I was away guarding the borders of Asgard?" He asked while keeping his eyes at Ra's form.

Thor though squinted his eye narrowing his eyelids while he watched the cyber deity carefully as well. He turned his head back to Try again. "They have undergone a new form to protect themselves better. I am not entirely sure what to make of the forms myself, but it is odd I'll grant you that." Thor said as he glanced back to the deities clad in cyber armor. "Although… They wouldn't go as to do this so reckless without good reason. That and I can tell that's still them in those bodies." He said pointing to Ra. "Ra still has that angered serious look to himself." He said finally.

Tyr widened his eyes and tilted his head back to normal after hearing Thor's explanation before blinking his eyes at Ra's sight, stroking his chin curiously. The other Pantheons began to turn their attention back to Ra with a purple elephant with four arms stood out from the crowd making his statement. "My power of fortune granting may assist you Ra, what must be done first and foremost?" Asked Ganesha, the emissary of the Hindu Pantheon.

Ra then squinted his eyes in thought. He brought his right hand to his beak and scratched."First and foremost. Warn any of your allies, and your followers. Secondly, arm yourselves. Practice and prepare with your fellow deities as Apep will be targeting all of us… Thirdly, any volunteers for nanite transformation?" He ended with a question as he looked for raised hands in the crowd.

To no one's surprise, not a single hand was raised the deities remain very nervous towards the prospect of what has happened to Ra, Thoth and Anubis. The silent was unanimously uniformed as the pantheons gulped collectively and then someone raised their hands, it was the God Kukulkan to be exact who glide over to Ra's front face and the feather serpent hovers before the sun god. "I can tell that you wissssh to find sssssomeone. But you are troubled by the name alone…" Said the Mayan supreme deity. The feather serpent titled his head around Ra and take in the feature of his cyber armor.

Ra raised a brow seeing the serpent's odd display of intrigue. Ra kept an eye on him not sure how to take this, but the sound Ra disliking the candidate peaked his interest. He had many rivals by now, but who was Kukulkan speaking of? Ra turned his head to face the serpent dead on "Now what makes you say that Kukulkan? Who do you have and mind and why would I be so hesitant to negate the offer?" Ra questioned.

"Fenrir." He utters, with one word the other pantheons widened their eyes, apparently not aware of the full details regarding the beast's status and the feather serpent swivels his head around and taking in the fear and anguish of each deities. "It sssseemssss you have much to explain to Thor." He said his tongue stuck out briefly for a moment before retracted into his mouth, carrying with it, the chemical makeup of Ra's scent. "If you can't tame Fenrir then I ssssshall take hisssss place." The serpent added before stepping back to give Ra some space.

Thoth however stepped back seeing Ra suddenly tremble and shake with major frustration. Ra looked squarely at Thor before glaring his gaze back to Kukulkan in a threatening manner. "That beast is responsible for many deaths including the one of Odin as Thor might remember. Nearly destroyed Asgard and you would be so foolish to let another beast loose while we are in the middle of preparing with an entirely different entity?..." Ra questioned.

However Thoth then got to his side and cleared his throat to get Ra's attention. "Excuse me. I could not help but see the strategy he has laid out before us Thoth. What he means is a possible fight fire with fire strategy. To throw one beast against the other. And like two flames that go against each other both must fade away." Thoth said nodding while he turned his head to look back at the winged serpent. "Is this what you had in mind Kukulkan?" Thoth asked to him.

The Mayan serpent deity nodded before adding his own. "Yesssss...Though I mussssst clarify to you that I am not a mad beassssst like Fenrir. I wassssss sssssimply referring to the procedure of Roboticized my body that you have usssssed on yoursssssself. If you can't tame the beassssst with this technology then perhapsssssss you need to elevate another." The serpent finished before gliding back to his fellow Mayan deities but not before glancing at Thor and whispered a question into his ears. "What will you do to Fenrir when Ra bring him back? Oh King of Asssssgard?" The serpent asked.

Thor clenched his fist with lightning sparked from his eyes recalling the deaths of many in asgard, the destruction of the kingdom, and finally the death of his father. "I don not wish to see that animal unchained and unleashed yet again just so i could escape, and cause more havoc!" Thor shouted.

Ra nodded in understanding, but he had to think about the high reward of this high risk they were about to gambit on. "Your anger is understandable Thor. Your father was one of our greatest allies, and the destruction caused by Fenrir will not go unrecorded. But. You must face the terrible forces that are now pitted against us." Ra said looking back at Thoth.

Thoth tilted his head confused, but then realized the gesture he was given now. He began to open his mechanized book, and then quickly flip through various pages. Once he found a page he would tear out a holographic image that was projected above the deities. Each image though showed a different enemy deity against the whole of the group. "Here. This is what has been pitted against us currently. As you can see so far we have the remaining: Loki, Hel, Ymir, all of their deities, and finally Apep. But even then we don't know who else might be supporting them." Thoth finished letting the holographic images of the deities glisten and shine in the air like futuristic wanted posters.

Athena herself remain silent as she looked at the image of Ares, her brother and collaborator who betrayed Zeus and destroyed Themiskyra by goading Heracles into claiming the Amazonian there as his own slaves. "I will destroy Ares. He is a traitor to Olympus and must face up to the crime he has committed." Said Athena with her owl remaining still on her shoulder and make a hooting sound. "Hermes, why didn't you bring me to meet Ra earlier when he was struck by Loki?" she glared at Hermes, her brother and the messenger God.

Hermes himself chuckled while giving off a nervous smile and quickly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Oops. Sorry sis. Must have slipped my mind. You know when have these many things to hand out to other some thing just go NYOOOW and then slip past yah. Can't help having a multi track mind." He said giving off a shrug finally.

Athena sighed out before turning her attention back to Anubis and Ra. "Do you have a plan to find Fenrir before Loki do?" She asked and Anubis nodded.

"Of course I do, we sent off the sly messenger Ratatoskr to find Fenrir. Should he find the beast he will inform us.

[hr]

True to Anubis's words fortunately, at that moment, Ratatoskr was scurrying across the branches of Yggdrasil from one world to another. Before long however, the messenger jumped into a portal that landed him in a massive snowy forest somewhere. The squirrel landed splat on the snow and he proceeds to make snow angels on his landing before proceeding to scurry onto the branches of the trees. In his hand was a walkman tape and a portable player. He puts the tape into the player and press the play button, it sounded off a repeated message of "Hey Fenrir." The message repeats again and again as Ratatoskr wanders around the wood.

Ratatoskr however soon heard a very loud roar the echoed through the land. Trees around him vibrated, and shook while what sounded to be a very angered howl gave off. As the walkman's message repeated the roars got closer and closer while he felt the ground shake beneath him in the lonely cold forest. Only now he clearly wasn't alone, and something very alive and very infuriated by his presence grew closer and closer while the walkman's repeated message stung at its brain. Soon Ratatosk heard panting and grunting noises, and trees being felled by something massive lurking about the forest. Each tree made a loud snap before being flung to either the right or left. And each one having the white powdery snow fling off of it branches.

Suddenly Ratatoskr saw it. The glowing green almost lava or magmatic veins that ran along a very dark furred body. Gun metal colored chains sunk into the beast's body, and each individual chain rang and jangled furiously while the adrenaline fueled beast that was Fenrir bounded against the white power of snow flinging more of the cold substance into the the air. Any that hit his body steamed off upon contact with him.

The squirrel stop the tape by hitting the pause button and jumped up and down on his tree excitingly and shouted out loud at the direction of Fenrir. "Hey Fenrir! It's me your old pal Ratatoskr!" The squirrel's childlike expression and cheerful demeanor soon changed however as the wolf came closer towards him, his ears drooped and he scrambled across the tree lines trying to dodge Fenrir's attacks and fury. "Fenny! Stop it! I'm here to say hi!" He shouted out, not minding the fact that he may cause an avalanche as there was no major mountains in the area for such an event to happen. The messenger slipped a polymeric message out of his leather bag and the piece of paper fell on Fenrir's head. "I'm just here to give you a brand new Skadi pinup poster!" Ratatoskr held up his hands defensively while he shivers a bit, trying to keep his nervous smile at the wolf.

Fenrir being trapped in this land for so long however raised out in fury after being blinded by the picture. Glowing orange claws spiked outward and he began to swipe into the air uncoordinated and with no sense of combat orientation. Trees around him that were hit by the claws turned into sliced segments that glew and smoked grey smoke at the point of the cut due to how hot Fenrir's claws were. More trees around the area fell and caught flame in his rage. Each log making a distinct wooden thud on the powdery snow on the ground, and the weight of each ree shooting snow up into the air for a short distance before the frozen power landed back down all the while Fenrir howled out in anger.

He took a break in his rage though to take the photo off of his face, his claws burning the material while his furious orange eyes beamed up at Ratatoskr in a furious gaze. Fenrir continued to growl before he gained the urge to break away from his fit of anger and speak in a booming voice. "Ratatoskr… You hyperactive rodent… Why have you come here?... Are you here to challenge my anger and might in a duel against speed against strength? Are you longing for a fight I know you shall not win?" Fenrir said as he cut down another tree sending more wooden splinters into the air. A show of his strength and speed while he growled again.

Ratatoskr then waved a makeshift white flag made from white cloth and a twig before walking up to Fenrir and handed him a polymeric letter from Anubis. "Here take a look at this fancy gimmick. It's a present from Anubis himself because he's feeling lonely." At the last word he tried to sound seductive and teasing towards Fenrir as he unwrapped the bound letter and it opened into a transparent sheet with Egyptian Coptic writing on it. The writing than began to emits Anubis's voice to Fenrir. "Fenrir, you must come with us for your own safety, Loki has failed to assassinate Ra and is now looking for you to capture you and quite possibly use your strength for his tricks again." The message reads itself to Fenrir while Ratatoskr yawned and paced back and forth.

Fenrir snarled by lifting his lips showing his rows of sharp teeth. As he read the message his teeth snapped shut while glowing orange saliva dripped from his mouth and landed on the snow below him causing the snow to hiss and steam at the mere touch. He the howled out in anger before snapping his jaws onto the letter and then devoured it all the while his jaw opened and closed. When he finished with that he glared back at Ratatoskr. "So… Father is back trying to disown me a second time. What does he have planned now? To rid me once and for all, and this Anubis. Does he wish to relinquish me of this realm only for me to get fooled again and die by his hand?..." He said making a vicious snarl at the squirrel deity. The wrinkles of his flesh going up his snout near his eyes, and his brows making wrinkles up his forehead. "What say you? All I see is a morsel that won't last me five minutes before I hunger again…" The wolf looking at Ratatoskr hungrily.

Ratatoskr held up his hands defensively before making his colorful explanation. Fenrir could tell if he was paying attention that the squirrel kept the important details real while twisting others to make it sounds like an incredible lie. "Well daddy Loki decided to be a real Hitman this man but he failed to kill Ra because he is waiting for his next movie to come out. And now he is looking for you to do the job for him one more time before sending you away to Hades's. While then Anubis just decided to test out a new magic mumbo jumbo on himself and Ra and Thoth. I think you'll like Anubis more since the guy is honest first and foremost especially around you handsome buffy beast." The squirrel rolled on the snowy ground and giggled uncontrollably.

Fenrir snarled out again. He tried not to wrap his hands around Ratatoskr neck and then wring his head off as doing so would get him trapped here forever. He mused in thought though, and got on all for paws while he beamed at Ratatoskr. "So morcillo. They require my help against my father. Ohhh revenge is a dish best served hot… Beside spilling the blood of my father What is in this for me? Is it just so I can go back into these forsaken lands, or do they plan to kill me off for good themselves?..." He questioned while his snout and to an extent his teeth grew closer to Ratatoskr's head. "I can bite your head off like a gingerbread cookie…" He said threateningly.

"They said that they'll let you decide the last part yourself. Come on follow me I know a place to call them, did you scare off any gay soldiers on this island yet?" The squirrel tugged excitingly at Fenrir's leg trying to convince him to follow the him to somewhere they can contact Anubis and his fellow deities. However, while Ratatoskr was doing his job, Loki and his crew was not far behind. Inside a dark cavern on the far side of the forest, a bright light shined through the entire place as a group of 5 deities appeared on the ground. "Well that was an interesting way to travel around." Said Thanatos as he dusts himself next to Hades.

"Tell me about it, the last time I travel like this to Olympus, Zeus complained that I was intruding on his domain illegally. At least he's dead now." Said Hades in a more somber tone while Ares bashed his shield with his sword once again.

"Who cares about that? Let's get that beast and make sure he'll do his job like we told him to." Said Ares in a fearsome boast.

Loki though looked back at them and brought a finger to his lips while shushing quietly. "Not a peep out of any of you for now on in. He can already sense we have arrived already. Probably. I haven't kept up on that, but he can definitely smell fear. I think." loki said laughing and shrugging. "Who knows about him anyhow. At this point i'm certain he grinds up the bones of his rivals then snorts them into his snout for the thrill of it." Loki said laughing again while he then pulled his blades out. He then began walking while he snickered to himself again.

Meanwhile, Ratatoskr was coming towards the edge of the forest where he found paved road, a sign of civilization and he fell splat on the ground, kissing the concrete paved infrastructure. "Civilization! Opportunities! And most of all audiences for my hard work!" He boasted out before scurrying over to a public phone booth. However he too short to use it on his own and gestured Fenrir over to act as a platform for him to hold the phone with ease. "Hey Fenny come here, I need you to give me a pyramid boost." The squirrel said tapping his feet on the ground.

Fenrir growled, and then for the first time grinned. "I'll give you something rodent, but it won't be any boost…." Fenrir said chuckling ominoulsy. Fenri then swiped his hand to Ratatoskr's tail, and then hoised him into the air to talk on the phone. "Make this quick, and I will spare you from my consumption." Fenrir threatened while opening his maw showing the rodent his teeth.

The red squirrel predictably yelped and scurry up to the phone's mouthpiece. He inserts his coin into the phone and began to dial back to Anubis before he stops and realize something. He doesn't need a public landline as it can't dial deities. He then lobbed an acorn into the phone's panel and the electricity crackling from the acorn soon redirect his call towards Anubis.

At that moment, Anubis himself was still inside the Great hall of the palace when he picked up a phone call from Ratatoskr, his HUD shows a phone symbol dialling and he mentally replies to it. "Did you find him?" Asked Anubis as his mental voice spoke over the phone like the real thing and Ratatoskr replied with his signature "Uh-huh" on repeat.

"And he wants to speak to you. Say hi Fenny." Ratatoskr lowered the phone's mouthpiece down to Fenrir's mouth and expects the beast to howl or snarl aggressively.

Fenrir did just this. An aggressive growl that hurled into the phone, but soon turned into a long breath of hot air before tuning into a phrase. "...hhhhhhello Hellhound..." Fenrir said making his presence known to Anubis he was still alive, but very much not well. "You were expecting me you undead canine? Were you not?..." Fenrir questioned.

"That's right. Find some place to hide from Loki he's bound to bring a band to capture you. I'm coming to pick you boys up." Said Anubis nonchalantly, apparently he was able to get a precise location of the phone booth via his tracking abilities much to Ratatoskr's surprise.

"Wait aren't you going to say how much you love Fenrir and all to him after you two haven't seen each other in an eternity?" He yammered at the phone only to be replied with a hung up sound which left him to frown on his own. "Great. Oh well guess we can find a mortal inn to stay in and share our love stories. I just got into a date with Scylla by the way." He continues to babble apparently never getting tired of his lies.

Fenri however despite wanting to consume him did oblige for them for aiding him by the looks of things. He however was getting tired of Ratatoskr's constant mouth so he dropped him on his head. "Here's a joke for you rodent… Ask Hermes out for dinner. You two have so much in common i can barely tell you apart." The wolf said followed by a short chuckled while he walked off on all 4s. He sat down and used his the paw on his right leg to scratch himself before smelling the cold air.

"Oh come on Fenny, I mean like it's not everyday that you get some recognition and welfare. In fact I-" Before Ratatoskr could finish however, he heard the sound of a portal opening behind him by the edge of the forest, then out came Anubis, Ra and Thoth. "Hooray the cav has arrived! Woohoo!" Ratatoskr jumped up in the air excitingly as he watched Anubis stepping up to Fenrir.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Asked Anubis as he knelt down to Fenrir's face and handed the beast a slab of deer meat for the beast to feast on the ground. "I expect you would be hungry by now, clearly Loki intends to starve you into submission, make you weak and desperate enough that you will listen to his temptations." He observed and stroke his metal chin.

Fenrir however was a thinker he bowed his head down to the meat and sniffed it to check it for toxins. A move Thoth himself found to recognize easily. "Do not threat Fenrir. It's clear of any chemicals. Besides preservatives perhaps and sodium to keep it fresh." Thoth said kindly.

Fenrir huffed out glaring at him while he then bit down into the meat. He then shook his head around back and forth spreading the meat's juices and saliva alike over the other while Fenrir's teeth pierced into the slab of meat, and separated tendon from tendon, and muscle form muscle. He kept his saliva cool so he could enjoy this raw while he moved his jaw up and down chew the meat, and as well bobbed his neck up and down while he chewed. He finally swallowed while his sights were directed on Anubis. "Why are you assisting me?... After all i've done are you just here to fool me, and then torment me further just for me to suffer?..." Fenrir questioned.

"If I wish to torment you Fenrir, I would have done worst with a insult to a meal and a thread of fate severed." Anubis replied, calmly explaining his motivation to Fenrir. However their encounter was cut short when the sound of Ares footsteps approached. Anubis's jackal ear perked up and his HUD's audio tracker indicates that the sound was coming from behind them. He turned around and saw Ares charging at them aggressively, the war deity bashed his sword on his shield to intimidate his foes. Anubis acted quickly and fired his Mummification spell at Ares, wrapping him in polymeric wrappings and summons Grasping Hands to keep Ares pinned down on the ground, much to the chagrin of the Spartan's patron God. "Let's get out of here." Said Anubis as he saw Loki and his crew coming towards them.

At the sudden sound of Loki Fenrir roared out and made a sudden backflip into the air and swung a clawed foot out, and then struck Loki square in his chest. Fenrir then landed back to the pavement while Loki was sent back into the forest reeling. It showed however Fenrir might just be as quick as his father. He then back up to the group. " I much prefer this group then that of the presence of my own father…" he said solemnly.

Loki though groaned out not wanting to admit part of that blow was part of him. He looked towards the group with an intense glare. "The insolence of that child… A mere mistake should not be able to fend so well against the real thing…" he said going in visible fading away. At this though Fenrir kept his nose in the air smelling Loki's blood.

Thoth and Ra kep to the the right and left of the group respectively ready to cast out a spell or two. However Thoth looked back at Ratatoskr. "All those wise cracks you have made about Loki and Fenrir are coming to reality. Now how do you feel small one?" Thoth asked dryly.

Ratatoskr shrugged and smile embarrassingly. The squirrel then scurry over to attack a freed Ares only to be stuck back by Thanatos as the dark deity swung his sickle, sending Ratatoskr flying into a tree. Anubis saw this and quickly fired his Gaze of death at the group to stall them down. The ray pushed Thanatos and Hades back but the same can not be said to Ares who continues to rush up. He threw his chain at Anubis and another at Ra. The war deity pulled the two together, slamming the against one another to stun them briefly before kicking Ra in his guts.

"This battle is stupid!" Said Ratatoskr as he bounced himself onto the branches of Yggdrasil and scurry across the tree of the universe towards Ares. "Bombs away!" He screamed out and he dropped himself down on the ground, the impact of the furry deity got Ares distracted. The squirrel then fired his nuts into Ares's face, temporarily stunning him before unleashing a flurry of electric attacks on the war god. He then bolts at Hades's stomach while the lord of the underworld was getting up to his feet before jumping back away.

Thanatos then went for Anubis, the dark assassin raised his sickle up and flew at Anubis with his wings extended. Only to be hit by another Mummification and Anubis followed it up with his Plague of Locusts, tearing away at Thanatos's body and clothing. "Let's get out of here! Tactical retreat!" Anubis shouted to his teammates as he knew that the situation was not going their way.

Ra groaned firing a searing bright beam from his face into Ares's own gut while he got up. He held his gut while he levitated quickly away. Thoth though got in front of the group and did a final judgment attack after he had summoned a glyph of pain. From his right hand fired out 4 spherical light blue colored glyphs that fired through the glyph of pain which additional damaged hitting Hades, Thanatos, and Ares. Loki however appeared behind Fenrir and he stabbed his own son in the back spilling out hot orange magmatic blood while he roared in pain, but before Loki could leap away Fenrir latched a hand onto Loki's leg and swung him over to the front while Loki could only make screams being flung out like a limp ragdoll.

Fenrir then pummeled Loki into the the pavement by repeatedly lifting him into the air and then slamming him back down cracking the tar pavement. Each time he did this Loki felt the slamming stinging pain verberate through his body and then course through his god organs. The concrete finally shattered on his body while Fenrir roared out and threw him down suffering injuries now himself. "Weak game dad…" He said while Loki merely looked up at the sky lying in a pile of shattered concrete.

Fenrir then followed the rest of the allied group to wherever he was needed, but Fenrir clutched his side while huffing out. The muscles on his body coursed in pain while Ra casted a sun spell on him to heal him. This confused Fenrir however as he wasn't expecting help.

"Come on give me all you got! I ain't afraid of you, come and get a load of me!" Ratatoskr jumps up and down at Loki, challenging him to a duel with him only to be interrupted by Hades picking him up in his grasp from behind. "No! Let me go!" He screams out. The squirrel was now frightened more than before as he felt his threat of fate was about to be severed for good. However, the fear was soon dispelled when Anubis struck Hades with his Gaze of Death attack that knocks the fame Helmet of Invisibility off of Hades's head and the the power of the gaze blows Hades flying back into the forest, allowing Ratatoskr to bolt back at the group.

"Let's get out of here." Said Anubis as he summons a Grasping Hand on the ground to tie down Loki's group while he led his group away from the pavement towards a nearby town. "We need a safe place to open a portal. Otherwise we can't concentrate on doing anything." He observed.

"Yeah, I think Ra can open another portal somewhere right?" Ratatoskr scurries on the ground and asked Ra in fear, for the first time in his life, he was feeling genuine fear instead of an act.

Ra of course nodded leading the group. "Yes. Preferably no crowd to gaze at the glowing, or anywhere too populated!" Ra exclaimed while his cyber eyes used X-ray vision to peer into the buildings. In his vision he viewed a more blue colored hud that showed the insides of various buildings and the residents residing in each one. He found a full coffee shop with a bar stool lined counter almost at full capacity to the group's left, but he scanned ahead and saw a building used for logistics. More specific a trailer storage building with an empty warehouse. Mostly empty besides rectangular shaped trailers filled with unknown contents. Ra the pointed over to the trailer depot. "There everyone! Not a soul inside that place! Quickly with all haste!" he shouted.

Anubis and Ratatoskr quickly headed into the building Ra pointed out and began to find a place that's large enough to summon a portal. The process may not be fast enough however as Loki's crew was following them close behind. "Are you sure that we'll be able to cage them this time?" Asked Ares as he ran towards the warehouse's front gate.

"Yeah well, the last time you told us you were going to kill Ra, I heard from Ares that you failed to make a Thanksgiving turkey out of the Sunspot." Said Thanatos as he flew up in the air trying to keep an eye on the warehouse they were inside.

Loki of course was still out of breath while his body ached, but he managed to sprint over to the trailer depot regardless of his injuries to his body. Once entered he jotted his eyes around at the various trailers in the place. He tossed a blade into the air and then caught it again in the same hand. "Come out wherever you are son… Never got enough father son time with you…" He said coldly.

Of course each word that came from his mouth stung deeper into Fenrir still feeling the pain of being betrayed and disowned. He glared out of the warehouse while Ra scanned around him for a place large enough to conjure a portal. However, Fenrir spoke no words and began growling again. He brought his claws close to his face while they were aimed at Loki's neck from a distance.

Thoth though saw his anger and attempted to calm him by making rapid shushing sounds that quickly turned into frantic hisses. "No. Fenrir. Cease these action at once. Please. We need you now to calm yourself now!" Thoth said attempting a whisper.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up, I'll buy you time to get out. Fenrir is more important." Said Anubis as he went out of hiding to face Loki, the jackal deity was sneaky enough to get the jump on Loki's side with a Mummification stuck home and he attacks Loki with his Plague of Locusts then summons Grasping Hands and followed it up with a blow from his Gaze of Death at Loki's face. The jackal deity then walked up to sight of his ferocious attack to check if Loki was truly silenced by the blows. But something was not right to him...Loki wasn't there! It was merely a clone to distract foes and he fell for it.

The Jackal dietly then heard Loki snickering sadistically behind him. Loki was leaning on his right side smugly on a reefer trailer while tossing a blade up and down. He had a smug grin on his face, and then got to his two feet. "Haha! Got yah didn't i? Now let's tango puppy." He said just as he bursted toward Anubis's. THen then jumped with his feet directed at Anubis's back in a drop kick sending Anubis to his back. Before Anubis could get up though Loki already had jumped to his feet and then Stabbed Anubis in the back repeatedly.

Anubis yelped out in pain as he felt the blades buried into his back, piercing his metallic armor plates and damage his synthetic skin underneath. He writhed in pain for a moment before proceeds to land his elbow into Loki's face and grabbed Loki's face and slammed him into one of the trailer and wraps the trickster in a Mummification. But before the jackal can proceeds to destroy Loki for good, Ares struck him with a chain and breathes fire on him, forcing Anubis shield himself and summons Grasping Hands to tie down Loki but he simply can't focus on either Loki or Ares at the moment.

"No worries! I'm coming!" Said the bubbly and cheery Ratatoskr as the rodent burst out of hiding like a missile at Ares's face. The red squirrel bolts into the war deity's face and it dazed him for a moment before he followed it up with a flurry and acorn barrage at Loki's face to keep him pinned down.

Loki was knocked back to the ground beneath him. He glared at Ratatoskr. "The little furball has been a thorn in my side for too long now." Loki said. He got up and made 3 duplicates of himself to distract Ratatoskr while the real Loki cloaked and snuck off. He however saw Ares on the ground and proceeded to yell at him. "Get your ass up man! Get that rodent now man!" Loki shouted.

"Out of my way furball!" Shouted Ares as he pummels forward and summons his ultimate attack and it slams both Anubis and Ratatoskr together causing the two to be stunned for a moment before Hades and Thanatos dived in and join the fray now making the 2 seems outnumbered. Thanatos strikes at Anubis with his scythe, slashing sideways repeatedly at Anubis who in turned dodged some but received blows from others. While then Ratatoskr was running for his life from Hades's attacks.

"Not this time." Grunted Anubis as he jumped up acrobatically dodging another scythe's strike by Thanatos before he wrapped the Hand of Death with his Mummification. Anubis grabbed the scythe from Thanatos's hand and with all the fury he can muster he slashed Thanatos's head. The blow reaps the soul of Thanatos and severed his Thread of Fate but his soul was not spared by Anubis as the jackal slammed the soul into the ground while chanting a spell in his mouth, uttering the world "Ammut". One could tell that Thanatos's fate has forever been sealed.

However, while Anubis was now acting as the true personification of death; Loki seeing his friend tore in half firing out splittings pieces of metal at Anubis while his blades swung around in an absolute fury. He then made a front flip that planted the flat of his foot into Anubis's chest before he used Anubis as a launch pad and back flipped off of him. Loki then dash forwards and he slashed Anubis's chest with his two blade while grinning. "Come on puppy let's dance" He said smugly.

Anubis by now grunted out, exhaustion has finally taken its toll on him and the damages on his body forced him to shut down temporarily. He fell to the floor limp and his eyes went dim while Ratatoskr watched in fear. Trying to shut out the possibility that Anubis may have been dead in front of him. He scurry away from the sight and tries to return to Ra and Thoth to inform them of the news. Ares stepped up to Anubis with his chains tying up the jackal. "So what do we do with this mutt now?" He asked while holding up a bound Anubis in his hand.

Loki satisfied by his partial victory patted Anubis's limp head. "Ohhhh I can think of few things. We've lost too many already with this new cyber stuff they got their hand-er-I mean paws on. How about we dissect him? Yeah? Tear him apart and see what's left of this bucket of bolt, and maybe do our own tinkering." Loki said followed by letting out a loud maniacal giggle. "Now I might know just one deity who would like torturing him more than I even would…" Loki said coldly and ominously.

"You know Loki I have a feeling that you enjoy this way too much. I respect Anubis, I really do. He and I, we're pretty cool with each other being Deities of the dead and all but really Loki, don't you think you're going way too far?" Asked Hades with his arms crossed looking at Loki quite sternly. The Greek God of the Underworld knew very well by now that whatever Loki and Apep has promised him may not come to fruit at all.

"Yeah he has a point there. I want to have some restraints you hear?" Added Ares in protest.

Loki huffed out while he glared up at the two with his brows narrowed. "Some help you are…" He said while he smiled back down to Anubis. "As for you. I have a certain…."Set"... Of tests i want to try on you my canine friend.." Loki said smugly while immediately going back into a hyperactive giggle.

Both Ares and Hades were less than please with the way Loki go about his puns and jokes and certainly even less with the way he hints at his treatment of Anubis. But the two Greek deities went with him anyway, carting Anubis off to Loki's hideout in Zootopia. Meanwhile Ratatoskr got back to the portal where he found Fenrir Ra and Thoth. He was horrified by what has happened and quickly launch himself into explanation. "Guys! Loki just struck down Anubis and captured him with Hades and Ares's help but Anubis managed to kill off Thanatos with his own scythe but he needs to be rescued now!"

Ra's face turned into a mix of emotion. He displa both shock, anger, and desperation. He shook hi head confused. "WHAT? HOW?" Ra said sounding outraged, but Thoth grabbed his shoulder. "Ra! I'm afraid if we stay here any longer we're going to be stuck for the other gods to eliminate us next! WE CAN'T STAY!" Thoth said using a much louder voice for once, but even he too was outraged.

Fenrir's fur moved in the wind of the portal, but he was growling. Partly due to the reason of his freedom and relinquishment from this place going out in a flicker, but because some part of him wanted to continue to fight his father. To show the offspring could beat the parent, but that was not for this time now. "Father… Our war is not yet through with. By all my might I will bring you down…" he said ominously while Thoth pointed to the portal.

Thoth almost had tears of sorrow in his eyes, and spoke with a stutter. "W-We need to go now! B-before it close! MOVE!" Thoth shouted. Fenrir nodded though and he leaped into the portal first followed almost by Thoth who took one last lingering look outside. He shook his head out while he looked back at Ra. "W-We have to go now my friend…" He said sadly while he entered the portal, and disappeared.

Ra however looked back outside of the warehouse. His mind was set on staying and fighting alone to repay Anubis of ever doubting him still and more crimes. He didn't want Anubis to sacrifice himself again, but unfortunately the portal was slowly shrinking. He glanced back over to Ratatoskr. "You first. I'll keep it open a little while longer so i can go next. Go now!" Ra said raising his voice.

The squirrel pulled his ears and ran into the portal first not before making a sighed in defeat. "Come on Fenrir!" The squirrel cried out for Fenrir and tapped his feet impatiently for the beast to come along with him. There wasn't much that Ra could do to save Anubis as by now Loki and his crew have carted Anubis off into their own portal back to Loki's hideout in Zootopia, his hotel in Downtown Zootopia called "Hooves leaf Hotel".

Loki entering his hotel kept snickering to himself in joy that he had one something for once. He took out some golden key and proceeded to unlock a green door with them. The keys of course jangled and he had no trouble, and no issues letting the sweet taste of victory soak in while the keys made jingling sounds. "Eat it up boys. That's what victory sounds like!" Loki said laughing more while he slammed his door open.

"We get it you won big deal." Hades groaned out frustratingly as he ventured into the hotel with Ares following him as a lion once again with Anubis still limp in chain. The unconscious Jackal remains unaware of where he was or what was happening to him. "Gotta say these body augments Anubis took make his behind look better I think." Ares snickered, he had fond memories of the Spartans molesting their children and young boys into great warriors when they grow up.

Loki though shook his head out. "Please keep some decency here Ares… I already disowned one mistake. I don't need your guy's twisted perversions running amok in this place as well. Jeez…" Loki huffed out ow feeling disgusted. Which by his terms was ironic and hypocritical as he still had more odd children besides Fenrir he had in his mind. He however continued throughout the hotel while he looked for a certain room. A certain room with a certain deity he was looking for to allow him to experiment on Anubis.

Eventually, Loki would find the room which has a large metal door with a keypad on it as security measure. The door would open and reveal inside a strange looking deity hovering over a sand dune with the sun beating down on his back. The deity was bipedal with red skin color with a fork like tail, his head seems to have a long curve out snout much like an aardvark. However his head was masked under a metal armor with red eyes. He wields a scepter which has a resemblance to his head mounted on its tip. "What bidding do you wish from me Loki?" Asked the deity in a deep, raspy, ominous voice.

Loki smiled and walked in while clapping his hands together slowly savoring his victory. "Ah. Well it is nice to see you too Set. Or Seth. I never got that right, and it seems it can go both way a lot of times." Loki said giggling again. He turned back though smiling at Set. "So. Have I got an offer you can not possibly turn up!" He said loudly.

Set Sutekh's eyes turned brightly red as his head was raised up slightly, tilting forward a bit before asking ominously. "Waste not my time Loki or the Red Desert shall have your bone as Ammut has your soul." He threatens.

Loki backed up while smiling nervously finally. "Ooooh. Well then you're a hasty…. Whatever you are." Loki's said snickering again. "But uh. This is important to the both of us. A bit of revenge if you will." Loki said turning his attention back to the door. "Oh boys! Bring him in." Loki commanded.

Ares sighed out and walked in with Anubis in chains. He set the cyber jackal down and the chains disappeared from Anubis. The jackal however remained limp and lifeless as his body requires services. Set himself recognizes Anubis right away as the memories of him disowning the child lingers on in his mind, the deity snapped his finger and his scepter levitates horizontally to his body. "Leave us." He uttered to Loki and Ares who then proceeded to exit the room first.

Set eyes made no real emotion, and he did not react much to seeing Anubis besides breathing noises under his mask, But he did grab Anubis, and set him down a nearby sand stone table. He sighed looking at him. "What has become of you? This- This form… It's all wrong…" Set said disappointedly. He began to grab a hold of tools in the place including: screws, drills, solters, divers, small torches, tweezers, pliers, and finally a scalpel. He laid the tools out in front of himself.

He began to take off the armor platings on Anubis's body followed by him cutting into the synthetic flesh using his scalpel. As he did so he hummed to himself while admiring the handy work of what ever did this. "So many new parts to exploit… So little time…" He said looking into Anubis's face while he began to use the pliers, tweezers, and solter iron to rewire Anubis. "Can you utter any vocalizations from your new body atrocity of incest?" Set asked insultingly.

At that moment as he was rewiring Anubis's body, the jackal began to regain his consciousness and his LED eyes flared to life again. He snarled lightly at Set upon seeing him again knowing full well what the chaotic deity had done in the past. "Like you didn't engage in such activities. So you finally turned to aid the one thing you fought against once? How fitting." He snarked at Set however his body felt too weak to do anything to harm Set at the moment. He could only lay down and let Set do whatever he wants with his synthetic body.

Set not accepting insult poked the hot solter at Anubis's spinal cord. "Child. Know your place… i guarantee I can make you wish your mother didn't do what she did that night. And who are you to judge me? Look at what you have done to yourself… You're not my son. Even if I had not disowned you… I would have after seeing this. Whatever this is…" Set said torturing Anubis by shutting his heart off and on randomly. "I always was a fan of a live dissection…" set said ominaously.

Anubis gulped out in pain back and forth as he felt his heart being switched on and off randomly and he began to howl in pain. He gritted his teeth with his head slumping down. "I was never your son. You didn't want me, why would you refer to me as such now?" He grunted out, coughing out some blood or rather Nanites on the floor as he felt the pain burned through his body. "I rather take the humiliation you tried on Horus than a lowly pain session like this." He snorted out.

Set made an unusual growl to this. He glanced over to Anubis while his eyes glew a brighter more vibrant red. "Me do that to you? Not now. Not feeling in the mood boy. Besides look where that got me in the past. An inbred, and more children that were unlike the father in all ways. Why have the power to safeguard and control the dead?... They offer no purpose once they cease to live. Not like chaos. No you need that to make stronger men for the future Anubis. Just as I do to you…. Now." Set said just as he prodded at Anubis's nerves to see how he would react to heat.

Anubis winched upon being prodded, he felt the burning heat searing into his brains and body. His hands clenched and held tight. He gritted his teeth like a soldier would, Anhur's training was to make him strong mentally not physically as Anubis kept his calm while being tortured by his estranged father. "Are you done yet? Prodding like that forever won't change anything." He grunted out.

"Pain is an excellent teacher inbred…" He said as he poked a nerve and dragged the iron to the spinal cord. He followed blood vessels to where the main production of the odd liquid that was the nanites ran out and were created in Anubis. "For instance. This body has offered you nothing so far. If it really did protect you, you would not have been defeated so easily. You let yourself get taken too soon. You let the pain get to you." He said getting closer to Anubis's face. "I can offer you soooo much more pain dear boy…." He said finally chuckling out.

Anubis remained defiant but in his mind he knew that if he keeps on angering Set he wouldn't be able to escape the place. If his body could sweat, he could at least filled a bucket by now. He however clenched his hands together and huffed out while remaining calm. He sighed out before speaking back at Set. "So what exactly is your plan here then?" He asked.

Set moved over to Anubis's testicals with the scalpel and a cup to collect whatever he had in them now. He also had a clear syringe, but something about him said he was in this for the biology and engineering more than the sadistic torture. He made a gurgling sound while he again glared at Anubis. "I wish to learn more about this body of yours dear boy… And once I learn what I want. You're free. That's it. As much as I despise you, and your wretched family I think I despise that smug ooooh…. That damn Norse god whose children are worse than my own. A wolf, a serpent, an eight legged horse, and somehow more?" He asked confused. "No. I refuse to help someone who purposely experiments to make even more bizarre offspring if there is no reason, but to cause havoc. I control havoc. I decide when to use it. I decide when humanity needs a bit more…." He began to make an incision on Anubis's tesitcle using the scalpal blade. He then pierces a tube/chord inside of the round organ to collect the nanites. "Punishment…" He said finally.

Anubis let out a stronger yelp and he finally ejaculates his Nanites from the metallic erection his head arched back up from the painful sensation and his HUD showing messages of alert and violation of structural integrity detected. Anubis groaned out more as he felt Set was collecting his Nanites forcefully while he begrudgingly replied under his breath. "At least we have something in common. A little." He said while still huffing out a bit more. "Well I ain't going out freely with this still beaten frame."

Set shook his head out while storing the nanite for a future use. "No. No you will not. I think i've seen enough of what ever this is. Believe me this is not the strangest item on my list i've seen in a millennia. Just the weirdest i've seen from another deity." He said tilting his head. He replaced Anubis's organs, and let the nanites do their healing process, but he glanced down to Anubis. "Now tell me. Where does a deity get this technology?... We lack any computer gods. Unless you count the one the mortals worship called the internet. Some cloud based thing where your memories are stored forever, but this. This peaks my interests boy." He said in a cold matter.

Anubis grunted out painfully, his movements remain slow and simply wasn't fast enough as he wishes to be. Instead his hands required some minutes of clenching and releasing before finally regaining their momentums. Same goes for his feet. His head turned towards the armor plates on the table as he began to reassemble them on his body with the toolkits of Set. "Simple, one of the mortal's worlds developed this technology, happens to arrive here and then pick up experiments on it. The rest is history. We created the mortals to see if they can make great use of their creativity. And they did." He spoke out weakly as he reassemble the various remaining armor plates on him before resealing his crotch plate. He then glanced over at Set. "I did not recall you have any interests in these things before."

Set shook his head out, but raised a finger. "You see I am an agent of chaos. Don't be surprised if your body malfunctions on my will now. You see you need to know these things in this modern world. It seems the most minor of typos in text can cause great conflict. Heh heh heh…. So i had to adapt myself to cause greater chaos than before. There are so many weapons that can fail at any given moment now. Electric ones. Cars are now more automated than ever. So what happens when one slip up goes into the cradle of life for those? You're a mere guinea pig to me Anubis so don't flatter yourself. I choose to be the chaotic neutral to this conflict of yours. I can't let you have too much of an advantage, and i certainly can't let Loki and Apep win, or i'd be the one left without a job." Set said sighing out as he reorganized his tools on a shelf.

Anubis sighed out and groaned out seemingly annoyed. It was quite obvious that the two can not be father and son in the most common of sense. Anubis was compassionate to the dead and protect them to his utter destruction. Set however was chaotic and was simply one out to create some chaos and punish humans. But to torture one's own offspring was one step too far even for Anubis. The jackal deity sat down on the table gathering his breath as runs diagnostics on his system and the damages it has taken. He was playing things safe this time as he knew that Set had his hook into his body and will obviously try his various tricks to make Anubis's escape difficult. He rubbed his back where the spinal cord was prodded and begin to meditate to call for aid. "You disowned me Set, you weren't my father and I was never the son you wanted. The feeling was mutual then and now. Why must I feel any connections to you?" He muttered in his mind as his CPU records the lines into his private journal.

Set grumbled and looked back at Anubis. "It is clear then we despise each other here in this very room. Why you feel a connection is amusing. You see we know who we associated with in the past as family and love, and we felt betrayal on both sides of this factor. That is why we feel a connection. Our hatred for eachother is so great we wish to know more about our enemies. For instance you appear to have a lovely behind now. Don't take that the wrong way. Or do. It's your eternal life I could ruin. Now you have your answer. What will you do next?" Set asked. He was well prepared for anything that Anubis might throw at him next.

Anubis huffed and yawned out as he got up to his feet. His athletic body shines under the sun of Ra as he began to practice channeling his Mana. He summons his scepter once again and began to fire off his practice shots at the blank targets to check his targeting system. He found himself hitting around 7 out of 10 targets, a decrease in efficiency he would note. Then he fired off his Mummification and Plagues of Locusts both were doing well. However he found his mana level to be too depleted to use his more advanced power such as Grasping hands and Gaze of Death. "Gotta need a lot of rest here before leaving." He muttered and sat down in front of Set. There was a silent falling across the room as Anubis contemplates how to maintenance his own body out in the field without much assistance from prepared facilities.

Set didn't even bother looking into Anubis's eyes, but instead looked above him while breathing in and out. It was awkward to say the least. Set already knew Anubis was punished enough as is, but what he didn't understand was the magnitude of how he operated, or if he could even eat. None of that mattered to his concern of Anubis. He just contemplated in his mind what to do with what he had collected.

"Well what will you do with what you had stolen from me?" Anubis suddenly asked while staring blankly at the metal door. Waiting for something to happen.

Set chuckled out lowly. "As I said before Anubis. The realms have changed. There are more ways to instill chaos and make sure the mortals aren't going to become too powerful. Their technology they build themselves up on could very well be their downfall. Let's just say if i had those tools to my disposal I could make a bit more dead for you to watch while i can have greater access to my own job. Think of it as a father's gift." Set said in a sarcastic manner.

"Realms have changed, so does Ra." Anubis said coldly. At that moment the metal doors slide open with Hades walking in completely unaware of what has happened inside the room. The Greek deity of the underworld approaches Anubis and clears his throat.

"Hey uh listen Anubis. Just between you and me, I don't feel right with Loki you know. I have this funny feeling that the guy is taking his job too far and maybe threatening my job." He said sheepishly while failing to notice that Anubis was glaring at him with an intense glare that seethes with hostility. "Uh, hey no hard feeling about what I did back there-" he was quickly silent by Anubis's Mummification and the jackal deity quickly grabbed Hades's face with his palm. With a firm grip and an unwavering commitment he ripped out Hades's soul and sent it to Ammut.

Set didn't even quiver, but merely laughed out. "It seems you have your own anger issues Anubis. He was just about to apologize to you as well. I suppose there can be only one god of the underworld and dead. Of course though you just just sent him to the place he still has control of. I would wager we'll see him again. Fullness of time." Set said as he levitated to the top of his red sand mound while flicking his hand to Anubis. "Now go. Create some new issue that I will have to take care of. Oh and don't die. You die the dead walk the realms." Set chuckled out ominously. "Wouldnt that be a chaotic turn of events. Heh heh heh…."

Anubis did not reply to Set instead the jackal deity smash his fist against the base of the red sand mound before walking away coldly. He felt violated by his father even if Set could somehow pass himself off as such. The jackal deity walked out of the room he was held in and glance around the corner of the hotel to see if there's any securities around here. If there were, he would have to proceed to reap their souls from their bodies, one by one. "Damn Set. The old pervert just can't get over the fact that Horus castrated his balls." Anubis thought to himself as he began to walk off into the hallway. He glanced out of the windows and saw black armored trucks were coming towards the place. "Good boy Charlie, I knew I could count on you." He muttered.

Outside as well though a familiar pick up came screeching to a haul on the outside of the hotel. Suddenly Canyon's shouting was heard. Anubis saw though Hunter fell asleep at the wheel some how since his lack of sleep was getting to him.

The horn though got Loki's attention. He stood up from his desk and went to check on the noise himself. His grin though diminished as he walked through a hall to Set's room. There though he saw Hades lifeless corpse and Set meditating in peace. Loki though shouted at him now fully angered. "Did your perversions take hold of you again because you're lacking two cherries? Where is our prisoner?" Loki yelled fully angered now.

Set though merely glanced up at Loki. His fingers counted down from four before all were down on his finger. "Escaping causing more chaos. His friend the tan coyote can really cause a stir with his form of driving. And in about another minute or so you'll be adding to this chaos as well. Isn't this beautiful?" Set asked laughing out.

Loki's eyes however twitched in anger, and he moved out while he set off the alarms to alert his other deities, and guards while he got his daggers out.

At the moment, Ares was talking to Hel in the foyer with his bottle of champagne about to pop its bottle cap. The Greek war deity was seen struggling to open it with a simple bottle cap remover. "Listen Hel, I don't know where your father dig out this Set guy but he is frickin creepy. I mean I heard that he raped his own nephew once and what the hell does he do in your dad's operations?" Asked Ares as he continues to try and pop the champagne bottle.

Hel sighed out, but appearance wise she was exhausted herself as she had been running this operation herself. Something wasn't sitting well with her either. Regardless she took the champagne bottle from Ares, and opened it with her teeth before handing it back to him. She heard the alarms, but instead of running to her dad's side she stayed put. "Hmph. You go and fight with him. I'm not liking this new side to him right now. A lot of god's have died supporting him already, and i'm worried he's going to end up like that himself. Knock some sense into him with your shield or something because once Apep wins he won't be satisfied, and he'll go for us all next." She said huffing out.

Ares himself sighed out and went out to stop Anubis from escaping, however, at the entrance of the hotel, the Jackal Guards were now coming in to secure the place. Leading the way was Charlie with Ratatoskr bolting up the staircase to find Anubis. However, he came across Hel and stop by to ask her some questions. "Hey babe what's cooking toots?"

Hel at first balled a fist ready to punch him, but her more rebellious side took over. She picked up Ratatoskr,and squeezed him in a tight hug while suddenly out of nowhere kissed him passionately on the lips.

The coyotes of course followed in with Hunter carrying single action army revolver. As soon as the two saw what was going down they awkwardly looked away. Hunter though looked over at canyon confused. "We intruding something man?" Hunter asked confused. Canyon though rolled his eyes. "We're breaking and entering. I don't think this is the time for those two to play smoochies!" Canyon huffed out while offering as much support to this as possible following the guards. Meanwhile hel made some tongue action with the squirrel.

Ratatoskr was lost in the bliss provided to him by Hel he blocked out the world around him and focus firmly on Hel's tongue. He tries to play his rodent size appendage to get the most out of her but it was all for naught. As he was about to reach the climax of his fun, his tail was tugged by a firm metallic grip of Charlie, despite his struggle to remain with Hel, Charlie managed to rip him off and carried him away. "What are you thinking?" He scorned the squirrel.

"Call me babe…" He giggled playfully at Hel as he was being taken away. Waving his paw at her still flustered by her passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Anubis himself was making his way down the hotel but his movement was impaired by the fact that his body was still damaged and he needs repair badly. He coughed out as he was coming down the staircases, avoiding conflicts with the guards and Ares himself, as he was reaching the 7th floor, his HUD shows that familiar contacts are moving towards his direction in the hallway next to him, he opened the door in a haste to meet up with his warriors and found Charlie leading the way. "

"Charlie, thank goodness you're here!" He exclaimed but fell to his knees, nearly falling to the floor if it weren't for Charlie catching him in time to hold him up. "Sorry...I...messed up big time." He coughed out exhaustively. The stress of running for his life has taken its toll on him.

"Don't worry just hang on I'll take you back to the hideout." Charlie replied carrying him on his shoulders and began to head down to the lower floors with the guards covering their exit.

Hunter and Canyon of course made their way back to Betsy, but they didn't know that Hel was following as well behind them. Hunter made a dive kick, and slid over Betsy's hood, and landed on the right side of the truck. He then jumped through the open window and landing in the truck's refurbished seat. Canyon then jumped into a window himself, and landed in his own seat before he started the engine. He however saw Hel knocking on the door of the truck.

Canyon looked over confused, but he huffed out. "No. Do not pull the sudden kissy thing. You just traded spit with the squirrel guy, and I do not want to taste whatever he had for lunch… blech… Acorns or nuts, or something like that." He said while looking at her.

Hel of course shrugged. "That's odd i thought a country boy like you would be obliged to let a pretty ole thang like me into the bed." She said imitating his accent. This however caused Hunter to grab his chest as he began laughing hard at her joke. "That's a good one!" Hunter exclaimed.

However, Canyon rolled his eyes as he soon began to realize the truck's passenger capacity was shrinking. "Knew i shoulda gotten the crew cab lifted… i feel like a prissy soccer mom right about now…" Canyon said shaking his head out. He frowned at Hel though. "Okay ground rules. No playing cute around Hunter's sister. God thing or not she'll still bury you. And none of this prissy 'OOOH I BROKE A NAIL!' type stuff neither…" Canyon said huffing. Hunter though frowned at Canyon for mentioning his sister.

Hel though shrugged and walked to the back of the truck. "Ohhh dont worry. I can be a tomboy when I wanna be. I'll be your good girl though as long as you keep me away from my dad for the time." She said entering the truck. All the while hunter felt his heart thumping. "Dang if only she wasn't a deer…" he said disappointed. He heard a finger snapping noise though and looked back into the bed of Betsy seeing Hel was now a grey colored coyote. This caused Hunter's jaw to drop, and nearly caused him to pant. "T-that works." He said feeling a sudden lack of breath. To this though Canyon merely shook his head.

Charlie at that moment was able to get Anubis out of the hotel's lobby and loaded up into an armored van and hop on with him. The guards quickly embarked on their vehicles and the convoy began to race off back to the museum, leaving Loki's hotel in the dust. Inside the armored van, Anubis was given a thorough diagnostic by the field technicians and found that his mobility system, armor frame integrity and his sensor systems need repair and his psyche reading shows that he require some consolation after being tortured by Set. Charlie was seemingly outraged at Loki's treatment of Anubis with the arctic wolf clenching his paw into a firm fist ready to throw it against the smug face that is Loki's. Meanwhile back at the hotel, the janitors and staffs were cleaning up the mess from the sudden raid while Ares headed into the room of Set with a haggard and tired look on his face. The war deity entered and found Hades on the floor dried and definitely dead, which was ironic to say the least for a deity who ruled over the underworld. "Hey uh explain what happened in this place without cryptic riddles to me? I'll give you this bottle of Dionysus's fine work." He said bluntly, offering the champagne bottle up to Set.

Set pointed to the bottle. "Right. Champagne. Which is why you hand me a bottle of aged red wine. Aged 2 years to be exact." Set said tilting his head. "I merely did as I was requested war god. I tormented my bastard son, I threatened him, and all the while I reminded the two of us of why we could never possibly hold a relationship that holds respect and affection. All the while chaos is held in the balance. Have you come here to threaten me for following my duty as a god. To torture me further than i already am?..." Set questioned while his eye glew brighter.

Ares shrugged and held up his hands defensively at Set. He put his sword and shield down and was visibly threatened by Set's demeanor more than ever. Although he is aware that the deities each has their own nasty history written on their rap sheets and mythos, being face to face with one such as Set is practically beyond his gut despite his legendary bloodlust. "Whoa hey I mean nothing of such notion. But if you were torturing him then how come he can still off Hades and ran off? That is like...what really happened?" He questioned Set raising a finger at the deity's mask.

Set signed bowing his head. "It still torments me. How she left me to be with him, and how Anubis was born. An inbred he is for eternity. Meanwhile I get punished, and left with a lesser duty as a god. Tell me then what torture really is. I merely made him stronger by introducing him to immeasurable pain. How he was still managing to display his power even I must admit I am impressed. I took his own essence as well." Set said pointing to a vial of Nanites, but now he seemed less chaotic and more depressed. Vengeful even. Like healing Anubis was a way to lash out at something.

Ares trailed his finger to the Nanites vial and raised a brow at the sight. He felt something was off putting regarding Set's motivation but if his words are meant to be taken as true then that would be meaning. "You let him go!?" Ares roared out now completely losing his mind and flipped out in a temper tantrum. "We told you to torture him as in make him suffer and rip out his guts and make his entrail bleed like rivers while savior the feeling. Not helping him escape! What were you thinking? We didn't just give you the hotel room for free ya know?" The war god pouts and stomped the ground grabbing his sword and shield as if he was about to strike Set down right away.

Set chuckled lowly. "Then what are you waiting for. Strike me down so no deity can monitor chaos. So that an imbalance of utter chaos and discord may reign eternally, or until i'm raised from the dead. Perhaps from my own undead child." Set shook his head out and sighed as he got up. He placed a hand on Ares's sword and the lowered it without much effort at all. "I don't act out without a reason. Unlike the fool jester you follow I wish to have a reason for what I do. Just like how I know you don't strike me down…." Set said coldly.

Ares's expression suddenly went pale as the grip he has on his sword loosen, Set was right. He admits. He can't strike down the God who controls Chaos and keep it in check throughout the universe. The war deity took a frighten step back away from Set, his sword fell the floor making a clanging sound and he collapsed to the ground, panting and heaving his chest. "What are you gonna do now? Loki won't let you stay here you know?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course he won't. He wishes to cause an imbalance, and I won't let him." He said taking the vial. "If I were you Ares, I would "chop his block off" to say this in layman's terms. You haven't exactly proven yourself to be the wisest following him, and this is where I take my leave form this entire operation." Set said opening a red portal, the middle showed an endless desert while the borders of the portal circled a vibrant red sand. Before Set left however he turned back to Ares. "If you are the God of War you say you are then by supporting Loki you are creating a conflict you yourself have no control over. One that you did not wish to create and one that might make men weaker instead of boosting them. Think on this. Make your choice, and do it wisely…" Set said entering and closing the portal behind him.

[hr]

Anubis was returned to the palace where the other deities met him in the hospital wing of the palace, Charlie was not allowed to enter the domain of the deities unfortunately, Ratatoskr was distraught however that the guards there took Hel to the dungeon and lock her up in a cell where she can't use her power. The squirrel huffed out and sat down watching Anubis getting repaired by the technicians and automated equipment of his Jackal Guards. The jackal coughed out a bit as his tense muscle tries to relax and let loose themselves after the torture he went through. Anubis glanced around to take in the scenery of a massive room full of wicker beds and mattresses made from soft cotton. He felt the chest plates were being welded back together slowly which makes him feel somewhat safer and better but he wishes to have someone else he could speak to. Ratatoskr could tell that he has a lot in his mind.

The deities in the room however heard a light knocking on the door. It was in a rhythmic pattern though. One a certain Ibis deity used a lot. Hel in her cell glared up at the door, but being bored she merely paced around the cell. Thoth's voice though spoke through the door. "H-hello? Anubis? Are you well enough to speak yet?" Thoth asked nervously.

"I guess so." He spoke out weakly it was merely a single gasp of breath. The automated hands moved away from his body and leave Anubis be on his sickbed to heal his wounds. The jackal ran diagnostic scan on his body at where Set tortured him and check the various sensation that he was able to record from the chaos deity's handy work. "How was the other deities?" He asked.

Thoth sighed out sitting on a wicker chair while he sighed out a slow breath out of his cybernetic lungs. He looked at Anubis smiling though. "Well. We're trying to integrate Fenrir now. Ra felt guilty for as he called it abandoning you. So odd though how you escaped from that place. It seemed too easy, and I expected them to install much more severe damages to your frame." Thoth said looking at Hel in her holding area confused. It triggered him to bring up his question. "What happened when you were captured?..." Thoth asked nervous.

Anubis sighed out reclining his head on the pillow with his eyes looking straight up at the banner hanging on the ceiling of the room. "At first I was unconscious. Tired, exhausted and too damaged to do anything. I felt I was being hauled off by Ares. Then I felt someone working on my body removing my armor plates. That was when I woke up and found him...Set Sutekh working on my body. He stripped me naked and cut into my flesh. He tortured by prodding my spinal cord and shoved his iron solter into my nerves." He snarled out lightly, making Ratatoskr quivered in fear upon hearing the gross details. "Then he took some Nanites from me before reassembling my organs and heal my body so I can escape." He finished abruptly and quite shockingly too for both Thoth and Ratatoskr.

Thoth gasped out in horror. He had to place a fist over his beak so he didn't vomit. Something he was still unsure if he could perform or not. He gulped while looking at Anubis both in a concerned worried look, but also fear that Anubis's own past was still tormenting him now. Now more than ever now that Anubis had met his illegitimate father. "Oh dear…." Thoth said quietly. "I wish not go to anymore detail. Lest i reopen your mental wounds. He still does seem to be sadistic. But i must ask something. If he helped you escape, which I understand would go against Loki's own desires, then why is she here as well?" Thoth asked to Anubis pointing at Hel who was yawning out bored still rather than threatened.

Anubis glanced his vision over at Hel, his amber tinted HUD zoomed in at Hel before finally return to Thoth as his hand went to his chest and held his breast plate to stabilize his synthetic breathing. "Knowing Hel's split personality, I would say that she is slipping out of helping her father before slipping back into helping him. Keep an eye on her while she remains in prison here." He advised with his face slumped down looking at where Set cut into his synthetic flesh. He has never felt a connection of any kind to Set and as far as he can remember, the deity of chaos was never his father to begin with and Osiris was his only father. But then why now is he having an obsession with Set?

Thoth stood up and turned the pages in his book while looking at Anubis's personal turmoil. Thoth somehow knew that Anubis was troubled, and conflicted between two father's. One of which abandoned him. Thoth then stopped at a page while he sat at the end of Anubis's bed. "According to this you are confused, and have a longing to know more about the one you consider your enemy. A long time enemy at that statement as well. You wish to understand why the two of you have such a deep mutual hatred for each other.." Thoth said, but he immediately began making tssking sounds. "And unfortunately separating this factor from your life will only make the issue worse. Suggesting this means you must have an "intervention" Thoth said closing the book.

Hel though eavesdropping giggled to herself. "Looks like Fenrir and I aren't the only ones who have a bad daddy. Poor dog. You've been abused haven't you?" She said tilting her head. "Figures this is a problem a lot of us deities have… Hmph… dad's been so busy lately he's gone completely cuckoo crazy in his membrane…" She said sighing.

Anubis scoffed out apparently heard her saying. He got off from his bed which makes Ratatoskr scurry over to intervene when the squirrel saw the jackal went out of the hospital, using his scepter now as a cane while his breathing intensified. "What are you doing? You're not healed yet you know." He shouted at him trying to get his attention while tugging at his tail.

"I have to find him...it's the only way…" He coughed out while clenching his teeth. He went from the hospital wing towards the entrance of the palace with Ratatoskr scampered along to stop him. But each attempt is met with an indifferent Anubis ignoring him more and more. "I'll be back...but only after I'm done with him." He growled in his breath as he tries to move out of the city much to the pedestrian's shock.

Anubis though felt Set. He felt something that felt like anger, imbalance, and hatred. However, he felt something else. He felt a solemn betrayed feeling that came from an unknown place in Set's heart. Something even Anubis was unaware he possessed. How could someone feel betrayed if they have never loved or even trusted? However, Set did love at one point. That was where he felt such a dark feeling. The betrayal that scarred his person and his heart for eternity. Was this why he despised Anubis so? Even if it was a hunch Anubis felt the need to find this out. To find if this was the truth of the sorrow. He felt his presence coming from Set's home however. The red desert.

Far from the capital city's vibrant life and familiar friendly faces, the Red Desert was the one place none would dare venture to. As it was inhabited by strange and monstrous beasts, the place is often prone to sandstorms, courtesy of Set. Anubis came to the place with a hood and a cape to cover himself, his hood shield his head from the beating sun and his eyes were able to help him navigate through the veil of sands and furious winds. The cape kept his body insulated from the sun's heat and allow him to remain focus on the journey as he eventually penetrated the veil of sandstorm and found an estate by the banks of the Nile. A garden can be seen on its side with various plants and groves growing on it. He could recall some brief flashes of his past when the place was his own and he played in the garden as a boy. For long, Anubis has sealed the memories away but now they come back ever more powerful.

However, Anubis felt Set's presence even stronger here. He was here now, and even as Anubis could feel Set's presence Set himself could also feel Anubis's. Anubis however felt Set staying in one place rather than fleeing as a coward might flee. Instead Set stayed in meditation channeling his mana waves to Anubis telling him to get closer. Where he was meditating though was on the outside of his own home on a patio that could look past a band of palms that were cleared so the gleaming water of the Nile could be seen by Set. Although, the waters of the river itself were calm the tension in the atmosphere only grew stronger with feelings of loath.

Anubis huffed out under his cybernetic breath and went further into the estate's ground. He ventured into the front door of the estate, he found the furniture to be like the way he remembered them to be. The fruit bowl remain in the same place, on a wooden table with chairs around it. He glanced to the side and found the chessboard of the Senet still playing halfway. He picked up the quartet of sticks and threw the down on the table, he had 3 white faces with one black and made 3 moves of one piece closer to the passover square of the chessboard zig zag pattern. He sighed out when he saw apparitions of him still a child playing the game with his mother before the day he was abandoned. He went towards Set, walking passed the band of palms and found the crimson deity of chaos meditating. Anubis was silent however, he knew he must find Set and face up to what has happened, but he didn't think about what to say when he meets the estranged father.

Set only looked over at Anubis. His eyes still red, but not glowing. He breathed slowly while he seemed to gaze at Anubis with a stare as dead as Anubis's own. He spoke no words for a while while he looked at Anubis up and down. Under normal circumstances a meeting Anubis right here and now would easily lead to a violent encounter that would stir the sands in the desert, and even go as far as the most distant of mortal realms. Here though all was calm while the air was filled with a massive load bearing tension that could snap at any second. However, nothing else seemed to be in the air besides the lonesome desert wind. In fact the massive estate Set owned seemed to be all his own. With no one else in these times. These were different times though. They both had a common enemy that wasn't eachother, and could bring havoc even worse than what Set himself would dish out. Set though only stood up and walked to the sand. He however expected Anubis to follow.

"You seem to enjoy the torment of my body." Anubis said coldly without turning to face Set he instead stood still by the river bank looking at the domain of Sobek, his half brother who is also the son of Set, Anubis crossed his arms and stood by the banks and observed the marine wildlife under the murky water. His metal boots felt the clay on under his feet that were used to build estates and homes. "I hope your fun is sated." He muttered still remaining unflinching towards Set.

Set then growled for a short moment before sighing. He looked to Anubis while keeping a well distance from him. "I expected you you to arrive. I didn't expect you'd also show up with such insolence directed to your elders…" Set said coldly, but he made a long sigh of air out. He seemed completely calm currently, and lacked any sadistic aggression directed towards Anubis. "Now that you have arrived however. What is it you wish to discuss child? Do you still feel the burning sensation of loath in your heart? The same as i do?..." Set questioned.

"I was never your son to begin with so get over with calling me 'Child'." He snarked at Set now turning around to face the chaos deity. "You didn't want me to begin with and so you left me because of something that I have no control of." He chided Set, taking a step off of the river bank and up to Set's face. "Back there you cut me up, brutalize me and prodded my body with pain for your sadistic pleasure." He reminded Set with his arms still crossed and his teeth bared, his fingers tapped on his arms as he awaits Set's reply.

Set growled out under his mask in a low gurgle. "And then if you wish to be free from me, and if you wish not to refer to me as "father" then why do you continue to remain here?" Set said still growling. He clenched a fist though in anger. "And why is it we still have some lust to be in each other's presence? Are we here merely to torture ourselves further or is there something much deeper? A driving force for why we do this to each other. Just your presence alone. It sends a BURNING sensation into my skull like a heated nail." Set said now growling at a much higher volume. Even though not many knew what he was he still had this ability. "You think you know what pain is. Try being betrayed by the one you put your faith and trust into only to be torn away, and each piece of your shattered heart thrown into a fire." Set said sighing out.

Anubis remains quiet upon hearing Set lashing out, he summons his scepter which was now glowing at full power with its cyber form glows stronger than before. "You casted me away for something I have no control of. You raped your nephew and you tortured me to make me stronger. What do you have to mend your own wounds but to play the sadist?" He challenged Set with his staff ready to fired any attack at Set himself. "If you wish to find peace, then strike me down after all, you hate me with every fiber of your being." He growled out at Set threateningly.

Set couldn't deny the thing he had done, but likewise Anubis couldn't deny his heritage. Set's facial expressions for the most part were completely concealed behind his mask, but whatever lies beneath the mask watched Anubis's scepter as closely as possible. Set, whatever he was, raised a brow under the mask. "You propose a challenge then boy? I am not stronger than you. Besting me would bring no satisfaction, or even closure to your frail undead heart. It would only bring more self conflict." Set sighed out. He stood still for a minute tracking Anubis's robotic body language. His eyes then suddenly glew a bright red, and he dashed backwards creating a trench of sand. "If we must. Then we must. If this is how we seek closure then we duel. Just know right now Loki is somewhere creating a new disaster." he said ominously. He clenched his two hands into fists, and he brought them together aligning the knuckles. Red sand then went between his hands in a dust cloud while from the sides of his hands the sand stuck together forming a pole-arm weapon. The sand then formed into a black staph with red ribbon at the scepter and and round ruby object and the bottom end.

Anubis now broke his silent and stoic figure and fired his Mummification attack at Set, the shot struck home before he summons Grasping hands to peel away Set's strength before following it up with his normal attacks by launching energy orbs at Set's body from his scepter's crescent tip. Anubis once got up close enough fired his Plague of Locusts at Set's face. His mechanical looking locusts scratches and deformed Set's mask somewhat but the dents always seem to reform immediately, mitigating the damage the attack incurs.

Set growled out not seeming too damaged. "Impressive. This new form of yours. It has boosted you in your power child. Now though. I strike." Set said making a haunting roar out that sounded much like an undead gurgle, or mountains grinding against each other. It was almost a clicking, but the next thing that happened was Set levitating followed by him spinning himself until he turned into sand which then turned into a red color dust devil. A cyclone looking much like a small tornado only now it moved towards Anubis at hurricane wind speeds and filled with abrasive sand. It swallowed Anubis whole while the sands in the twister, all filled with hate and torment, grinded against Anubis's body like sandpaper sending a burning feeling on his robotic flesh.

Anubis gritted his teeth, feeling the pain once again torturing him in mind and body. He clenched his scepter harder and fired his Gaze of death ray that penetrated the sandstorm around him. This attack blows the sand apart sending Set crashing to the ground from the counter attack and Anubis then commits himself to a series of conventional attacks at him, blasting energy orbs at Set's body and followed by Plague of Locusts but his Mana was slowly drying up, preventing him from using his more powerful attacks against Set himself. Obviously, the decisive blow must be dealt at a more opportune time.

Set seemed to let the orbs of energy hit him seemingly punishing himself, but then he strafed back and forth sending plumes of sand into the air. He then dashed up to Anubis and swung his own scepter sending a cloud of piercing sand at Anubis's frame blinding him. He then backed up and gurgled while shooting out a sudden swarm of scarabs from his mouth, each one a glossy black carapace of a six legged insect with sharp mandibles. They covered Anubis's body and began biting at him while Set stood still and watched.

Anubis grunted out at being bitten by the scarab, he rolled on the ground trying to get them off of him before summoning Grasping Hands as an improvised method of removal. He huffed out on his knees feeling the searing pain of the insects trying to tear through his armor plates. Before long, he was able to remove them from his body and redirect his focus on Set. Anubis would then fired another Mummification at Set and followed it up with his Gaze of Death at Set's body, hoping that his time he would be able to force Set to surrender, but that was a very risky gamble.

Set embraced the beam and roared out in pain. At first he fell to his knees, and bowed his head while his ruby colored eyes faded to black. However, after a minute of silence he stumbled back up, and shook his head out. He growled clenching his fists. He crossed his arms over his chest in an "X" shape like he was about to be buried in a sarcophagus. Instead of a gold casket however sand formed over his body followed by black scarabs. He hissed out in pain as the scarabs bit into his flesh but they were doing something to his body. His body began to grow a lot weaker and boney. Frail even, but above his flesh and bone the scarabs were forming sand armor over him by biting down into his flesh and using their arms to rearrange the sand into armored sand plates. His eye focused onto Anubis again and he growled. "You really think it would be that easy? We're equals remember?" he said.

Anubis widened his LED optics at Set's new form with his jaw dropped agape. He quickly scanned Set's body and found the various scarabs and sand armor plates would undoubtedly prevent his attacks from making a dent on Set's armor let alone wounding him. However, Anubis wasn't going to give up and he prefers severing Set's Thread of Fate even if that means severing his own. "Might as well demonstrate your love for insects old man." He growled out in his synthesized voice. He began to dash around in zigzag patterns around Set, the jackal deity side starfes to Set's back before firing his Mummification and summons Grasping Hands to tear off the armor plates and Scarabs one section at a time.

The more frail, but well armored Set felt the hands tear at his flesh, the armor ability he demonstrated was more a double edged sword, but he had one final ability he had yet used. From his eyes a red spiraling wave of hypnotic energy that weakened Anubis's strength and made him feel drunken. Then from Set's hands puppet string like red beams of light shot out from each finger and attached to Anubis on his own appendages. Sand then covered Anubis's body as well as more scarabs. However, Set was groaning out in his own pain as well. "Not yet… I refuse to surrender to this.." Set growled out.

Anubis too growled out as he felt outraged by his appendages behaving as Set's will instead of his own. He looked around and saw he was covered by scarabs and sand and unable to break out of the binding quickly enough. With all the strength and mana he has left, he focused one last Gaze of Death firing directly into Set's face where Anubis can see the mask of Set arching up from the sand mass and scarabs. The ray struck Set's face and sends searing heat and punishment into Set's face and Anubis this time seems to be willing to take his own life if it means ending his own pain. "If I must die, I'll take you with me!" His voice cried out, its booming echoes struck Set's ears hard as the beam cracks Set's mask and digs deeper into his face.

Set then stumbled in a drunken circle. He heaved and gasped out. The new armor on him fell off returning to the sand on the ground. The scarabs all flew away, but Set stumbled to Anubis without making another sound. Each foot step was heavy and uncoordinated. His eyes flickered from red to black while he gurgled. After getting close enough to Anubis he stretched his arm out in front of him while still holding his staff. He then opened his fingers and let the staff fall to the sand where upon contact it disintegrated. Set's knees then shook, and his legs buckled to the sand while he made a defeated sigh. He then bowed his head, and sighed out again. "I supposed… I've been bested then… What next?... For all i've done… I deserve no mercy… Only pain… agony… torment… and death…" Set said quietly looking down at the sand.

Anubis by this point fell to his knees tired and exhausted from the battle he looked down at Set realizing what has happened. He had won, he bested his tormentor and lift the burden of his past and heritage. The jackal didn't celebrate however as he remains silent and huffing out gasps of breath trying to recover his exhausted strength. "I am my own. You have no control over me. I have no need to end you anymore, I'm done." He said as his body became stiff as a statue and fell down to the sand. His LED eyes went dim as his body went into an emergency power saving mode.

Set for as much as he may have despised Anubis knew now that the only deity guarding the undead was close to death. He couldn't allow this as chaos would pour over the realms. No one to guide the souls meant that the dead could walk their realms mindless and without a will to be. This has Set himself knew would install chaos. One that he didn't wish to have, but there was something else. He looked at Anubis laying in front of him, and saw something in him. Not the feeling of a family member, but admirably. Respect even. Why was he feeling this though? For the better parts of many millennials Set despised the deity in front of him, but now he for some reason respected him. He knew he could endure pain now, but to best Set in battle was almost unthinkable almost.

Set growled feeling the pain Anubis put into him, and stumbled up. He used the last of his energy to bring Anubis into shelter under his own roof. Something of which even Set never contemplated. "You must live… Or else chaos i have not created will reign over the lands without end…." Set said as he picked Anubis up in his arms. As he walked it was more or less of a drunken walk.

Once inside though Set placed Anubis on a spare bed he had, but even with his own energy drained he couldn't do much besides summon one scarab. Set placed a hand on Anubis's chest allowing the single insect to climb onto Anubis. Once there it channeled a healing spell using the desert's embrace while sand then covered Anubis healing him. However, Set ran out of his own energy before he could restore anubis to full health. Set sighed and sat down on a pillowed chair on the right of the room where he sat down and groaned. He sniffled for the first time in a long time, and winced feeling loneliness take over knowing what he's been left without for so long. He sighed out shakily as the vengeful god thought to himself in emotional turmoil.

As the hours went by and the scarab heals Anubis slowly, the jackal was slowly waking up and regaining his consciousness. His LED eyes flashed a bit before his HUD rebooted, loading up their operations one at a time. The amber tinted HUD shows a series of Hexagons flipping and disintegrating one layer at a time until his visual faculty was restored as well as his hearing and smell. A compass at the bottom of the screen loaded up along with bearing numbers booted up for Anubis to use and he glanced around the chamber he was in. He immediately caught sight of the scarab on his chest and sighed out as he felt the warm embrace of the desert healing his body and the Nanites inside him were reassembling broken parts of his components. It would be wise for him to rest this time and not to take any strenuous activities. "What did I miss this time?" He thought to himself as his eyes stared blankly at the wicker wooden ceiling of the estate while his appendages were still rebooting. The process for them was painfully slow due to Set's puppet string attack.

Anubis though saw Set in the same room still asleep. Apparently even he slept, but not often. Though he hadn't healed well, or even at all. His own mana had recovered, but to heal himself would require him to devour the mana of another deity. Inversely though he can transfer his own mana into another god which sacrificed his own health. Although this caused a problem now as the god of chaos was looking extremely frail now. He breathed, and his mana had charged fully, but his health levels were diminished. No sounds besides gurgled breath came from him. It perplexed Anubis though why he didn't take the chance and eliminate Anubis right then while he was asleep. Anubis though had all the opportunity in the world for revenge for all the chaos Set had placed into his life.

The jackal deity though contemptuous towards Set as he maybe felt not the need for revenge but a longing to finally come to term with what he had done. He had achieved what he set out to do, to best Set in combat and end the pain that has burdened him for so long. The jackal got up from the bed slowly and haggardly he felt some parts of him continues to ache as he tries to move his limbs. The movement was stiff and slow almost like a wooden puppet awkwardly trying to move on its own. His feet were planted on the floor as his left hand stroke the back of his neck where the neural access port was. He sighed out exhaustively and slumped his head forward, scepter in hands contemplating the words he would use in place of aggressive actions. But before he could do anything something came to his mind, Anubis stood up from where he was and began to walk about the estate, he opened the cupboards and drawers looking for the vial of Nanites that Set took from him.

Set continued to sit in a state of unconscious rest. The vial as Anubis would have found was out in the open still. Intact, and still some what fresh, the liquid shimmered, but really this was Anubis looking at his own essence. What used to be his was now under Set's own possession. He had the opportunity though to take back what was his.

The jackal leered back at Set's sleeping form then back at the Nanites vial his mind was at its most intense moment of thought as he ponders what more could he do to spite Set. Or rather what can he do to end Set's obsession of him, his hatred towards Anubis was uncalled for and with what has transpired, Anubis could end Set's life and everything else that relates to him. He instead opens his wrist plate, there was a syringe mounted on it and he uses the syringe to extract the Nanites from the vial. With the syringe full he injected the Nanites into Set's neck at where the Mana vein was.

The nanites then begin to perform their usual duties as the go around his bloodstream and pierce into his body fixing the damages he had don to himself as well as the damage Anubis had done to him. As they realigned bone, and sewed muscle and tendon back together Set groaned in pain, and felt them suddenly go to his lower regions. First entering his sex organs through his urethra, and then they followed the tube entering his testicals where they then began to assimilate his sperm. While this happened Set clutched himself around his abdomen and groaned out. His eyes suddenly opened, and he glared at Anubis. "So you've done it… You've finally poisoned me…" Set said not realizing what Anubis had really done to him.

Anubis crossed his arm looking down at Set's groin, the chaos deity's crotch made Anubis somewhat suspicious as he recalled Horus castrated him. If so then the Nanites won't be able to reproduce and repair his body. Anubis moved his hand down to Set's trousers and remove them, the jackal deity would find that Set was now sporting a golden prosthetic erection and testicles. "So this would explain why the Nanites can still work on your body." He commented out loud not showing a single smirk of satisfaction nor embarrassing cringe.

Set didn't even smack Anubis away. He sighed though. "Is this payback after all i've done? You're finally taking after me, and now you want to harass the sex organs…" Set said blankly with no emotion. "I suppose this is what we egyptian deities do best though…." Set said. His body though gurgled and he clutch himself again. His mind though began to drift into thought of what Anubis just did until he realized this was no mere poison. Something was inside of him, and it was augmenting him. "You did something. I can feel it like a virus, or plague moving within my veins. What is this? Besides revenge of course…." Set said admitting to his crimes.

Anubis paced back and forth in the room counting the time that was passing and the seconds it was taking on his HUD. "Simple Set, it's what you have stolen from me being used to keep you alive and do your job. Just better suited for the age. Now sit tight and let the process takes hold, your sperms will be completely converted within a few seconds." He replied calmly almost impersonal as a doctor. The jackal then trailed his eyes which were in XRay mode from Set's crotch up his body towards the the abdomen area. The texture of Set's skin was changing taking on a more shiny synthetic chrome color with circuit boards running on him.

Set sat back, and sighed again. He crossed his own arms just letting the process go and be done with. He couldn't do much beside count the seconds go by. He only stared at Anubis while his synthetic flesh take hold. He kept to his own saying that pain is necessary so he endured the process without complaining, or even making a sound. By now after Anubis had seen his fellow deities transformed all of which though had made some kind of reaction, and even a groan. Here though Set remained eerily and creepily silent. "This is intriguing. I almost feel confidence. Almost…" Set then chuckled to himself enjoying his own self hatred.

Anubis though snickered in a deadpan manner at the statement. "That or you could just ask me to ride your behind. The process will still works that way and beside I could reap something more out of it." He replied as the synthetic flesh has finally made its way up to Set's head, enveloping the mask and added it into the overall appearance of Set's soon to be cybernetic form. "Well this is most troubling...you don't have the facility for the final touches here, I'll have improvise a bit…" Anubis stroke his chin pondering on how to solve the last tricky part. Then he glanced down at the scarab on his own chest and an idea pops into his mind. "I think I've found a solution." He said.

He grabbed the scarab off of his chest and plant it on Set's synthetic chest, he then injects the scarab's carapace with the remaining dosage of Nanites and watch as the Scarab began to extend its legs and unfolds its wings. The insect's body would change into its cybernetic form with circuit boards running across its body. The texture of the scarab would then merge with Set's chest as it began to form parts of Set's armor. Anubis then extends his hands out summoning parts of Set's armor from an other worldly void that one could not resist but refer to as cyberspace. The room they were in disappeared and they were left in a dark void with cyan lines of 1 and 0 running on what was once walls.

Each armor plates attach itself onto Set's body, connecting to the connection points and send jolts of immense pleasure into his brain. More plates would follow covering his appendages and torso sections as well as his abs. His helm however has already assembled with his mask converted and connected firmly into place with his red LED optics flickered a bit. Set would then felt a red crotch plate gel itself into his groin and securing his prosthetic erection making him feel like he was climaxing.

Set for once made intense moaning sounds, but again they were very hard to listen to without being unsettling. Each moan was more like a raspy growl that entered and exited his lungs. His armor however was more angular in appearance. The mask on his face was now a more glossy metallic color that was gun metal or black now. It was triangular in shape with his eyes now bing his optics connected to the mask. His optics now a polygonal shape glew red while the garment he used to wear now looked or like boxy and angular mecha armor in a skirt around his legs. His flesh and skin being a shiny silver color now rather than the color he once was. His helmet now had 3 small angular ridges in the back. On his shoulders, and down his arms black armor that was more angular in shape was placed on him. On his forearms the arms had a red highlight making his appearance oddly more evil looking than before, and aggressive. The scarab on his chest tuned more boxy and black. Its eyes glew red while it resembled more of a tank than an insect. Around his chest and torso though more black armor came to be with some more red highlights on his robotic frame. For the most part he resembled a mecha, but inside he felt the same as before. Only now he was being pelted by streams of pleasure of which he hadn't felt before. slowly , but surely the process ran its course while he was mechanized. Though as it drew to a close he wondered if this was Anubis's way of sexually torturing him, or if this was now the way Egyptian deities would torment.

Anubis inspects Set's body from head to toe running his hands on the surface of Set's armor plates one at a time to scan the frame integrity of Set. It would seem that Set has a sturdy frame that can compensate for his frail build from before. Anubis has yet to see Set's scepter but he can guess that it might be cybernetic looking like how Anubis's scepter was transformed and overhauled. However, to Set, all he could see was darkness, an empty void one that his senses can not penetrate its darkness and comprehend his surrounding. His HUD soon has a series of computer coding ran across it, the rectangle streaks across his vision and his HUD was loaded up slowly. Eventually, once his HUD was done loading, his optics kick in and he can see Anubis stroking his body apparently and his hands were now coming down to Set's groin where his golden prosthetic erection and reproduction organ was sealed tight. His hearing and sense of smell was also kicking in, allowing him to fully communicate with the world around him.

Set looked around himself confused. The once deity of the red desert now the cyber deity of the red cloud on the internet. All that he could understand though were his now existing senses. He could still breath and smell through his helmet, and he could see the void around him. Only however he was so far stuck in the past besides knowledge on how to repair machines he didn't fully understand what had happened to his body nor did he know how to react. For once he was truly blank. No emotion to display. He didn't know whether to smite Anubis now or thank him for saving him. His voice though was changed in the most terrifying of ways. It came out more static sounding than before, and completely robotic while maintaining his gruff, rough, and raspy voice. He only groaned out as his head spun taking in an overload of information.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Anubis as he continue examining Set's body now he was on the leg sections. Anubis would then help Set standing up on his two feet then hold him in place. Anubis would then pick up a long glowing cable on the ground. The jackal then jabbed the cable into Set's tail hole and watch as the energy being pumped into the deity's reactor. He then walked up to Set's front and held his hand out, a holographic screen pops up for Anubis to access. The letters and symbols were all in Coptic language which was Ancient Egyptian mother tongue that Anubis spoke fluently, the screen itself once translated as "S5T Frame Interface."

Set breathed in and out as he looked to Anubis. "Besides the stress I endure each day? I feel like I'm alive at least…" Set said as he raised his arms to look at the palms of his mechanized hands. He then turned his arms around and began shaking and growling. "I don't know what i am anymore… I barely knew before, and now i look even less like an identifiable object…" Set said growling still. His eyes grew brighter though as he realized Anubis may have gotten revenge for all who Set tortured. Set groaned trying to get adjusted to the HUD. "All of these digits… They impeded my thoughts. I no longer feel at peace. Were these the consequences of the damned mechanization?..." he asked impatiently.

"No." Anubis replied still working on the programming of Set's OS and HUD element to curtail the overloading of information. "It's just an unfinished process of programming. I have to improvise considering the lack of prepared infrastructures here. It should be done now." With one final tap on the holographic screen, the HUD elements of Set began to adjust themselves to his comprehension, his mind felt like he has absorbed a massive amount of information rather well with how he felt himself now focused and able to control the various elements of his digital vision with a spark of his own thought. Anubis at that moment felt his task has completed and turned around and began to make his way to the exit.

Set sighed out, but these were his wishes now. He followed Anubis out of the room while keeping quiet. Eventually he realized though that even if he did steal Anubis's essence he wouldn't have done the procedure properly anyways, or not fully at least. He then recalled how with the modern tech he could cause and balance chaos better. As such once he exited the room he opened a holographic line graph that plotted various highs and lows in chaos. He found it to be slightly low so he fixed that by snapping a finger. "I caused a category 7 earthquake near California. Expect tsunami waves, and structural damages. You can thank me later…." He said dryly.

"You should work as the weatherman instead." Said Anubis in a manner reminiscing the Spartan's signature one-liners as he leave the estate into the vast open red desert back to the palace. The sight of Anubis became an ever more distant one as his silhouette disappears into the horizon. His form was reduced slowly at first a clear sight of a white cloth and hood to shield him from the desert slowly turned into a blurry figure until it disappears completely.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

Chapter 5: Preparation

As the sun set on the distance horizon Anubis sighed out feeling an odd sense of calm and peace coming over him. He had finally bested Set and make it clear that he was his own deity and not an underling for Set to torment. In fact he had enacted the greatest form of vengeance possible from a philosophical standpoint, live well. He returned to the capital city and eventually the palace but as he was coming up the staircase towards the foyer he found Ratatoskr to be waiting for him with Fenrir. "There you are! Where have you been? Don't you know that it's suicidal for you to be going out alone like that while you were still in the hospital bed?" He asked, scolding Anubis like he was the jackal's superior. "Anyway Thor is here with the other Norse deities so you better explain to them your sudden departure." He finished.

Anubis sighed out stretching himself before acknowledging Ratatoskr and Fenrir's presence. "My apologies, I had something important to settle. A matter of family and heritage dispute." He said before relaxing his frame and walk into the foyer to meet Fenrir.

Fenrir though was laying on the floor of the palace. His head laid down on his front paws much like a dog. He looked up though at Anubis coming into the room and raised a brow. "For a deity like yourself that can receive such a blow from my...Father… You look to be in somewhat decent health." Fenrir said. Fenrir remained calm though as he was free from the forest he was entrapped in, and his orange glow was gone. "Tell me though. When do I get to rip his throat out, and bite his head off myself?: Fenrir questioned.

"Soon enough Fenrir. I have a feeling that Loki will be coming soon given what has happened recently. Best to get some much needed rest first before going out to fight him." Said Anubis as he twist his elbow and shoulders to get the feel of his limbs before moving on to meet Thor in the guest quarter. The moment he entered the place however he found Horus and Anhur to be dozing off thanks to Bacchus's wine with the King of the Sky was laying on some soft pillows with an empty grail on the table next to him while Anhur continues to sing nonsensically due to intoxication. "I hope you have a good explanation for this Bacchus." Anubis said in a stern manner while looking directly at Bacchus's eyes.

"Aww gee Anny ya see *Burp* we were having fun... chasing a... rabbit around and *Burp* the next thing... we know all the whines... sprout wings and fly away." Bacchus stuttered as he explains himself. His explanation however did not sit well with Anubis as not much he said make sense because of how drunk he was. Anubis sighed out feeling that he may have made the wrong choice with not taking into account Bacchus's offering may not sit well with the situation.

"Guess I should have thought about the fact that your whine may have come at the wrong time." He groaned out and turned away from Bacchus and went straight towards Thor. "Hey Thor." He greeted in a strangely friendly manner. It wasn't formal like from one noble to another but like two friends. "How has the day been?" He asked.

Thor was taken back by this odd greet. He darted his eyes around confused for the moment before he looked back at Anubis squinting. "I've been in thought. Two of my nephews are here. One of which nearly destroyed my home, but he simply lays there calm. I do not like it, but you see different. More light like a heavyweight has been lifted from your shoulders. I should be asking you if you're feeling well." he said sounding confused. Occasionally his eyes would dart back to Fenrir. It was disturbing Thor by his presence.

Anubis glanced back at Fenrir briefly before back at Thor nodding at his assessment. "Well I agree with you on all points. Especially Fenrir here as his fury and reputation as the unbound is legendary to the point that we all know of his history by the mere mentioning of his name. And yes I do feel well recently after settling some matters with Set." He confidently stated not trying to hide or skip the truth regarding his confrontation with Set. "It wasn't peaceful, but at least I did what I set out to do." He added while leaning against the pillar of the palace.

Thor's eye widened at Anubis's revelation, and sudden statement. He cocked his neck back and frowned confused if this was the actual truth. "You mean Set? The lord of desert, god of chaos, and basic master of torment and incest? And the same Set you held in so much contempt for so long? How did you survive the encounter, and how did you find peace? You said you despised him with every inch in your body." Thor said perplexed. His eye kept darting to Fenrir though distrustfully.

"True on all account. You see, I had a battle with him where we exhausted ourselves. I managed to land the final blow against him and broke him. Long Story short, I managed to force him to concede defeat and accept that he shouldn't have bother himself with hating me over something I have no control of. Such as my birth for a start." Said Anubis with an unflinching gaze he looked up at the stars on the night sky and breathes out. "Somehow I know that he will return the favor soon."

Thor nodded to this while he looked around the palace. He looked at Anubis though dead in the eyes. "While we are on the subject of family my brother is still causing smoke while two of his children are here in the very place. You locked up one, Hel, and I have very little understanding of her and Fenrir's relationship. I barely know her myself besides she has been led by a wrong force. It isn't too late though to sway her to good. Fenrir however…" THor looked at the wolf again nervously. Fenrir caught this though and raised a brow while his head was laying down on his paws. It caused Thor to flinch away. "Egyptian deities and norse deities. We seem to have our own family issues." Thor said though he was having his own personal turmoil as well.

"Us and the Greeks. I still have some more people I need to pick up. I'll be back shortly." Anubis patted Thor's shoulder and went to summon a portal back to his hideout in Zootopia. He crossed into the portal and enters the lair where his Jackal Guards were working tirelessly to gather intel on Loki's latest plan. Anubis would catch Charlie working by a SIGINT monitor and went over to see. "How are you doing so far Charlie?" asked Anubis which caught Charlie by surprise. His head perks up and he replied with a confused look.

"Ummm doing well so far. How are you now sir?" He asked sheepishly still unsure if Anubis was normal. His reading and IFF signatures show authenticate signs but the mood of Anubis was out of character to say the least.

"I've been better now in a long while thankfully. Any updates on Loki's activities?" Asked Anubis.

"See it for yourself. Looks like he's gearing up for something big this time." Charlie handed Anubis a transcript of the recorded Phone conversation between Loki and his fellow deities. There were Da Ji, Ah Puch, Ares, and other members of the rogue gallery. Worse yet they were planning to attack Ra's palace where the others have convene. Anubis's LED eyes widened in fear as he then hit a critical alert button in the hideout. The alert caught the Guards attention as they quickly scramble to gather weapons and equipment.

Ra and Thoth in the base heard the alarms and they both scrambled to attention. They both shrugged confused, and yet on high alert. All they had for weapons were Ra's casting scepter,and Thoth's book of the dead.

Thoth immediately began to turn pages, but he looked over at Ra. "Oh! I have succesfully managed to educate the book on a new gimmick." Thoth said confidently. Ra though watched patiently. "You mean through the Nanite modifications?" Ra asked

Thoth nodded still smiling. He then tilted his head towards his book and cleared his throat. "Okay. Turn over to the spell casting section, ranged attacks." Thoth Said to the book. Amazingly the book obeyed the order and it turned itself to the section Thoth asked it to turn to. Ra nodded impressed by the new powers they were given as deities.

As well in the hide out both Hunter and Canyon got up slowly and move their heads around. Canyon coughed and grumbled getting off of his his own couch. Some of the vertebrae in his back popped back into place as the couch was not the most comfortable place to rest. "Man, where's the fire?..." Canyon asked confused.

"We're moving out. Loki is going to attack the palace and we need to stop it." Said Anubis to the coyotes in a stern tone as the jackal summons a portal in the hub of the base for the Guards to cross through. His warriors began to haul out various supply crates with their weapons and equipment being hauled out via trucks in the garage that crossed into a second portal. The jackal acts as a sort of coordinator to his men, directing specific squads and teams to do specific duties one at a time. Charlie at the moment was gathering his luggage and personal belongings for a small trip with Alfred floating back and forth to assist Charlie packing his bags.

"So now we're going to the realm of a bunch of deities who previously barred our access to it. What gives?" Asked Alfred as he load the plasma energy magazine into the luggage of Charlie.

"Well I guess something has to be changed for the sake of survival I guess." Snickered Charlie as he secured the locks of his luggage and began to cart it off with him towards the portal. Alfred floats next to him, his light appears to be very dim and gave off a concerning feel to it. "Something's wrong Alfred?" Asked Charlie.

"Well yes, there is. I'm worried that you won't be able to return from this one...I hope I'm wrong…" He stuttered sounding like he was concern for someone closer than just friend.

"Alfred, I can hardly remember a normal life anymore by this point in time. I would say this is pretty normal for me." Charlie replied, sounding rather uninterested as this has been a matter he had expected for a long while. This left Alfred sighing out disappointingly in his vocalizer.

"You know...I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now...I am...really...attach to you!" The AI sphere coughed out and in an emotional burst that he had never expected to have, he cuddle himself into Charlie's chest as if he was resting his face on the wolf's chest. "Please promise me that you'll be back safe." He pleaded to the wolf who then sighed out and stroke the sphere's head.

"I promise Alfred, I'll be back in one piece." The wolf replied and hugged the AI into his chest for a brief minute before letting go of him. It was a tearful goodbye to Alfred as he watches Charlie crossing into the portal without him as the AI himself would disorient himself and the deities while he stays there.

Meanwhile the two coyotes were making their own plans to go ahead into the portal. Hunter though had made a stash under the seats of the truck where he had left some weapons. Though even he knew now to pack light. He however became very off about something. "We really going through with the whole "save the entire universe thing?" He asked pulling out two firearms. A Colt single action army, and a Winchester model 1894 lever action rifle.

Canyon in the meantime stood by the driver's side door of Betsy. "Beats me man. I'm all out of ideas on how to get out of this one." He said before huffing. Inside canyon's head he was concerned for both his own safety and how Hunter would handle himself.

Hunter came to his side though with both weapon extended out. "Okay which one. The Colt or the Winchester?" Hunter asked. Canyon raised a brow expecting Hunter to know the answer to this. "Uh. The rifle." Hunter frowned and put the rifle under his arm to extend a balled hand to play rock paper scissors. Canyon rolled his eyes and threw down with Hunter. After three shakes down by the both of them Hunter landed scissors while Canyon landed rock. Canyon then grabbed the winchester smiling. "Thank you." He said while Hunter huffed. They both headed back inside and headed towards the portal.

Once the needed men and materials have been transferred to the palace's barracks Anubis looked at the time once again showing that it was now 7:30 PM at the hideout before glancing over his shoulder to see Thoth and Ra. "You two ready?" He asked with his scepter in hand.

Ra checked his book to see if all was in good condition. The book flipped it's transported glowing pages smoothly to Thoth. Each piece of text glowing profoundly, and spot on with very few signs of blurriness. Thoth then looked up and smiled to Anubis. "Righty-o. I do believe I am ready. Mostly that is. A little unnerved." He said still trying to show confidence in his voice.

Ra nodded as well while he spun his staff in hand. He checked his body's functionality, and statistics in his HUD. The numbers and statistic showed him a full battery, fully nourished, and fully rested machine with different graphs and symbols for this. As for body integrity he was in stable shape. "Ready to go here. Let's move." He said proudly.

Anubis nodded and lead them into the portal with him back to the palace. Upon coming back, he found Ratatoskr to be scurrying around, up and down Charlie out of a wild child like curiosity. "Oooh! Hi there shiny wolf! Welcome back how are you doing? Can you tell me where did you get that nice round rumps of yours?" Ratatoskr continues to question Charlie non stop and barely gave him time to reply in anyway at all. The squirrel tugged at Charlie's leg getting him closer to Fenrir. "Meet Fenrir, your future roommate!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh don't tell me…" Charlie shrugged upon seeing Fenrir with his own eyes.

Fenrir hearing Ratatoskr loud high pitched voice grumbled, and lifted his head to see what his current commotion was while also feeling tired, and annoyed. "Would someone care to shut that-" He stopped though seeing the sight of Charlie. Although, he didn't recognize who this was besides he was also mechanized. He didn't take account into the notion Charlie was also a wolf. "Who is this now, and what is he doing in my presence?" Fenrir asked.

"Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh. This is Charlie, Anubis said he's the adopted son of the guy and he's a handsome hunky, chrome plated beefcake." Ratatoskr squeaks out and held up his phone to photograph Charlie much to his annoyance. The red squirrel save the photo to his own private collection.

"You must be Fenrir, son of Loki and all." Charlie assessed sheepishly while keeping his distance from Fenrir. "How's it hanging by the way?" He asked nervously tilting his head towards Fenrir. Ratatoskr quickly took another photo of the two from a different angle and began to do some photoshopping on it for his own amusement.

Fenrir began to glow orange again clearly unamused by Ratatoskr constant childness. He gave Ratatoskr a snarl before darting his head back to Charlie. "How's it hanging? Odd choice of words seeing as i'm currently laying down… If you mean how i'm doing i am constantly surrounded by deities who are monitoring my every move out of distrust. Try that for a change and then come back to me when you understand how that feels…" Fenrir asked solemnly. It was clear though he had been betrayed before, and then treated as a criminal for following the wrong orders.

Charlie shrugged and stroke his chin in curiosity over Fenrir's true nature, the arctic wolf stepped closer to Fenrir just as Anubis was coming close to him. Charlie glanced over at Anubis with curiosity and expectations in his eyes. "So what do you want me to do with Fenrir?" Asked Charlie.

"Take him to your room. I trust you to watch Fenrir as you are more suitable for the job." Said Anubis, Charlie however jerked his head back in shock.

"Me? Why not Ratatoskr? But I can't possibly...Oh fine you won." He capitulated as he found no reasons to oppose Anubis's order, Charlie sighed out and slumped his head down and rub his temple for a moment before heeding his instruction. "I'll take him to my room then, anything else?" He asked.

"Just take care of him, and be ready, Loki is coming at this very moment. We don't know where is his army but we know for sure he will come." Anubis said and retire himself to his own quarter while Charlie led Fenrir with him to the bedroom that Anubis marked on Charlie's map. "Come on Fenrir. I'm sure having a bed to sleep on is better than getting cold in the foyer." He said reassuringly.

Fenrir got up from where he was laying followed by him shaking his head and body back and forth. He got down, and followed charlie to his new room on all 4s. Fenrir however looked at charlie being as tall as him even walking on all four paws. Fenrir squinted not understanding who this is and why Anubis was so drawn to him. "Charlie? What kind of deity name is that? It's so simple." Fenrir said bored.

Charlie's ears perked up and shuddered a bit. "Ummm, this is awkward but I'm not a deity. I'm just a mortal that Anubis picked up to be his apprentice." Said Charlie as he shrugged nervously before opening the wooden door into their bedroom. A rather spacious place with a large wicker bed supported by golden legs. The place strangely has none of the stereotypical trappings of Ancient Egypt but bears more resemblance to the Hellenic art style of the Ptolemy dynasty in Egypt's Hellenic period. With a more realistic depiction of a Greek phalanx formation on the wall with some Coptic writing alongside Greek words. "It's shocking I know." He finished.

Fenrir raised a brow to Charlie while he moved to a bed in the room. He laid down resting his head again on his paws while his body took up most of the bed if not the entire thing while the bed sunk down due to his weight. "So. You're not a deity then. Strange. I could have sworn they left that bar on mortals from coming into the immortal realms." He said smelling the air. He squinted. "And why I can smell tobacco and more canine blood into this place now. Two others to be exact. Why the sudden change in rules?" Fenrir asked though unimpressed.

Charlie sat down next to Fenrir and opens his luggage, checking the various equipment he brought with him which were his plasma pistol. A collection of ice particle pellets, his ice staff and a grappling hook similar to the one used by superheroes in comics. "Oh well Anubis wants to bring some essential support personnel with him. Considering the situation, I wouldn't be too surprised if some rules were broken." Said Charlie as he laid down on the bed next to Fenrir looking up at the ceiling. "I suppose one day I'll cross over to this realm as well and become one of the many inhabitants here. So better get used to it while I'm alive I suppose." He mused on the thought with his right hand stroking his chin while his left fell onto Fenrir's paw by accident.

Fenrir growled feeling Charlie enter his massive personal space. He glared at him and growled loudly despite the action being minor. He moved his paw back, and kicked Charlie with it. "I don't tolerate unwanted physical contact. I prefer to keep to myself. It's all I've been doing since i've arrived, and i prefer it this way since my incarceration in that forest." Fenrir said grumpy now. He continued his glare. He may have been on Charlie's side, but clearly Charlie didn't know what Fenrir was responsible for in the past.

Charlie himself turned his back on Fenrir and continue to lay on the bed next to the wolf. It was an odd sight, but the good news for them was Ratatoskr was not there to blow the two's moment out of proportion. For the moment they would rest well in the night together but their peaceful moment was short and may well be numbered already.

[hr]

Meanwhile in the Red Desert, footsteps were heard as the sand was trampled by a massive sea of warriors, all hooded and sports various weapons signature to the Roman Legionnaires. There were Cohorts, Legionnaires, Evocati Cohorts and some could even spot the elite Praetorian Guards walking with their shields at the brandish on their left hand. Their Pilums were shouldered on the right while backpacks containing essential supplies were hauled inside baggage trains and conestogas. Far from the movement of this army, Set could hear the sand of the Red Desert whispering to him. "My lord...an army has intruded on your land oh great one...they are massing in the direction of the capital." Said the sand spirit in a faintly female voice.

Set made a mechanical growl. "They dare intrude me in my eternal sorrow, and solitude?..." He asked as he walked to a balcony. His red optics zoomed in on the sight and he highlighted each individual soldier in red highlighting. A red line would then point and identify each weapons the army carried. Set growled again. "Well then. They have just stumbled upon a very, very dark moment of mine… They are in the wrong moment at the wrong time…" Set said. He snapped his finger on his right hand causing a freak chain of events. The first of which though was a chaotic violent move on Set's part. The soldiers all then felt the sudden urge to attack each other.

It starts out small and simple enough, one of the rowdy Hastati tripped on his comrades in the rank, a scuffle soon broke out over whose fault was it. It then got bloody as Roman aggressiveness took hold and they drew their gladius out to murder one another. The violent spread throughout the rank as Legionnaires and other Cohorts have to be redirected to contain the riot amongst the Hastati. Ares was among the leading figures of this army. He quickly ran towards the scuffle with his sword at the ready and he bellows out in fury, diving into the midst of the carnage and add more blood to satisfy his own desire.

The sand spirit spoke again to Set as the area was bleeding red with Roman's blood and the trouble dies down for a moment. "My lord...they are led by Ares...Da Ji...Loki...Ymir and other deities who have gone rogue on their pantheons." Said the spirit.

Set hissed at this statement. "Loki… He's out for my blood. He's come to eliminate me after I set Anubis free." Set said while growling still. "Very well. I'll play my part into this conflict seeing as what me and Anubis have done." Set said. He then formed a black metalic staff in between his hands. The c-shaped end had a glowing red aura in it, but it then turned into a black void with circular red slightly transparent outlines which blunk randomly. Using his arm he began to circle the staff. As he did so the sands of the desert began to stir out of order. A faint wind started to form before the gust became stronger and stronger. The sand became more violent as it swirled into a sandstorm.

Ares upon seeing the violent sandstorm blowing towards them quickly ordered his men to scatter and find shelters while he ran to Loki and report the situation. "This is not normal! Sandstorms should still have warning signs, this must be Set trying to mess with us." Said Ares as he held up his shield to shelter him and Loki from the murderous wind and sand grains that are as sharp as knives. "What's the plan now?" Asked the Greek war deity as he expects Loki to have some way to handle the increasingly bleak situation.

Loki thought about what he had just entered. "Well isn't that just a turn of events now we're in his domain, and he can do whatever he can to us!" Loki said gritting his teeth while laughing at the sands. He frowned though realizing again what Set has done. "Too bad I can cause more havoc than he can. He can't even kill a damn weakened jackal without somehow healing him. How can he possibly create chaos?" Loki asked not realizing his wish might be granted.

Set then spread his arms out as he was about to embrace the desert in its full glory. However, once his arms were fully extended from his mouth came a swarm of gloss black scarabs hungry for blood going into the direction of the small crippled army.

The legionnaires upon seeing the black swarm of scarabs flying towards them immediately ran away in a panicked rout not seen since at least lake Trasimene or perhaps the battle of Cannae. The Romans head for whatever pieces of covers and rocks they can find and duck down to shelter themselves. But alas, they were quickly mauled by the scarabs devouring their flesh one at a time and their armor stood no chance of protecting them against the flesh eating insects that can crawl into the crevices of their suits. Ares watched in helpless terror as the mighty host that is the Roman Legionnaires disappeared from the desert without even the slightest coordination of an enemy attack in the usual sense. He glanced back at Loki and clears his throat. "Shall we take the boat instead?" He suggested in a deadpan tone.

Loki clenched a fist, but after seeing just how wrathful Set was decided this might be the best course of action lest he be devoured himself. "Yeah. Yeah. i think we should have done this in the first place." Loki said. He then frowned at Ares. "Why was it YOUR idea to come into the desert in the first place?" He questioned.

Set in the meantime sighed out satisfied. "Sweet relief. The desert is at peace again…" Set said, but he then belched out feeling suddenly full. "Excuse me. The meal could have been more sauteed though…" He said going back into his palace.

"I recalled it was because it's easier to immediately get an entire army from A to B faster without having the problem of being ambushed almost right away. Let's go." Ares sighed out frustratingly as he leave the desert with Loki and his fellow rogue deities much to Set's amusement. They did not even bother burying their dead this would be Anubis's job to collect them.

[hr]

The next morning comes and surely enough Anubis arrives at the red desert, alone once again as he walks into the field of dead Romans, there were a mixture of scarabs, ravens and condors picking off the remains of the dead legionnaires. "I must thank Set for this interdiction." He muttered as he inspects the dead bodies, counting the number of dead romans by collection their ears one at a time. It was a strenuous task but he has to do it nonetheless. Until he came across the body of an officer. A consul, Militarius Laticlavius to be precise. Anubis knelt down and began to go through the belongings of the consul until he came across a collection of maps and battle plans, troops movements and force composition. "It's a full stacked order of battle." Said Anubis as he observed the map's detail and the movement of their naval invasion force.

Set had sensed Anubis's presence in the desert again. Anubis heard a rapid digging noise in front of him. He looked and saw it was Set rising from the sands. A condor landed on his shoulder and then squawked at Anubis. Set though wasn't growling. "I see you have returned to perform your duties as a deity should. You should be more wise though of the time you choose to walk these sands. And walk them so close to my residence." Set said as he pointed the scepter to his mansion.

Anubis nonchalantly replied as he folded the map into his leather backpack. "My duty stands and it demand to be performed regardless of locations." Said Anubis as he got up to his feet looking at Set's robotic frame. "How is that body treating you?" Asked Anubis with his scepter on one hand summoning the Grasping Hands to help him collect the dead and account the numbers while another held the backpack in its metal digits.

Set tilted his head. "This body does not cure depression, but it only amplifies my powers. You see my mind control on these mere minions was more adequate as not much resistance came from them. They obeyed, they attacked, they fell, they were devoured, and i was fed a protein based meal." Set said. He watched the dead sink below the sands, but on his mind he was still curious of Anubis. "When you augmented me you didn't even bother to eliminate me from your existence. And still here you stand. No aggression. Not even on my part. Is it because we know the realms need us, or have we moved past conflict?" Set asked without much aggression.

Anubis nodded strangely enough. "We've moved on. There's nothing left to fight over distant past one can not change." Said Anubis as he sat down on a rock waiting patiently for something to pops up. And within a minute, a portal pops up similar to the one when Anubis summoned the void to modify Set, a metallic arm rose up with a polymeric paper for Anubis to read. "Hmmm, 30000 Romans eliminated. A staggering body count to say the least." Anubis commented while reading the paper which was written in Coptics.

Set nodded. "Yes an impressive force that were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Set said he stirred the sand to tidy them up and make them neater and more uniform with each grain of sand. "They should have known not to stumbled upon me or my current mood." He said getting closer to Anubis. "This was all of course from what I understand the revenge scheme devised from Loki. From when I cured your body of your injuries. 30,000 though. Now that's overkill…. On my part." Set said chuckling for once sound sarcastic.

Anubis made no comments however as he stroke his chin pondering over what exactly was Loki doing marching his army through the red desert. He reached for the backpack and handed Set a telephone transcript he had on Loki's conversation with Ares and other deities. "Here, I have this conversation between him and his cohorts. They were trying to kill as many deities as possible in an all or nothing battle. Apparently, marching their main force through the Red Desert wasn't such a bright idea to begin with."

As Set listened in his fist suddenly balled, and his eyes glew brightly. He began growling. "Impossible… He…" Set stopped. His anger had mounted as he looked around the desert. He looked down at his frame again and made a shaken angered sigh. "He's gone completely insane. Eliminating as many deities as possible? What could he be thinking?" Set shook his head out while small dust devils formed and stirred in the background from his incurred wrath. "He'll bring about more chaos than I could even control!" Set finally yelled out.

Anubis sighed out and got his feet putting the backpack on and checks his boots for travel. "That's why I intend to stop him first. At least now I know I have a chance to do so. If I could blunt his advance on the river then I have a chance to push him back. You're coming?" He suddenly asked looking at Set in a strangely calm manner.

Set didn't growl. Part of him expected Anubis to extend a hand for a handshake. He was confused by the way he asked. Out of his own emotion though he had a goal, and a role as god of chaos to maintain this. He levitated to Anubis's side. "If we can ensure we won't be at eachother's throats then I suppose we have no choice, but to unite as a temporary alliance. I'll follow, but I require a place of solitary confinement where I can stay away from other's gazes at me." Set said.

Anubis opens his palm and the holographic projector shows the image of a single tower that spires across the sand, an observation post that was once used to monitor the danger of the other Egyptian deities and protect Ra's capital. It has been abandoned for a long time as the Kingdoms united. "How about this? One deity beats having a large contingent of troops guarding the place." Anubis assessed.

Set nodded. He growled though seeing now there was a very clear need to keep haste up and become more urgent. He continued to move through the sands before he turned back to Anubis. "We can get there faster through a method i have to traverse large stretches of sand. However, it requires us to be within a close proximity to one another." Set said as he stirred his scepter around which caused the sand below him to circle and then form dark void that swirled. In it an occasional bolt of red lightning would arch. Set levitated over and gestured for Anubis to join by him. "Do not threat. I will not displace you until i give proper signal." Set finally said.

Anubis sighed out and came to Set's side he may not have the ability to levitate, he however does have a strong grip. The jackal stood next to Set and braced his feet for the trip using Set's technique. "Alright let's go then." Said Anubis.

Set snapped his fingers and then the two were sent into the ground while the void swallowed them, and closed up making it appear as nothing was there to begin with. Just sand. However, the two of them were sent at a rocketing velocity downwards with red bolt streaking past the two of them. "Don't worry the lightning is just an added effect." Set said dryly again. Before Anubis could respond though the sand elevator arrived at the foot of the entrance at Ra's home on the outside. The sands opened again and released the two from the darkness. Set snapped his finger again and the sand once again closed allowing them to stand on solid ground

Anubis stepped out of the sand elevator and huffed out after an intense and surprisingly fast trip from the red desert back Ra's palace at such short notice. He paced around a bit to regain his orientation and sense of balance before looking back at Set. "Thank you." He said in a calm manner. It was a dry, short answer but it was to the point without beating around the bushes even once. "You saved us time and saved lives from being wasted." Said Anubis.

Set nodded, and looked at the palace in front of him. "Impressive, but not my taste." Set lowered his feet to the ground not having to regain any of his balance. Whether this be one of his abilities, or he's simply done this so many times it's normal for him. He walked into the front entrance nonchalantly already knowing the judgment towards him would be bitter. "So. This is where you have been spending your eternity. I am a mere hundred miles from this place." Set said examining the arched temple.

Anubis however shook his head stepping up next to Set as they scale the stairs. "Not quite. I was in the mortal plain scouting out the presence of Apep alone. Gathering my warriors, building up the Jackal Guards. I've been away from this place so much I barely call this home." He said. Once the two were inside, Set would see that Charlie was going over the war plan using a model of the capital city and the surrounding areas of the place and where to best use the Jackal Guards troops. The young wolf noticed Anubis returned but he was quick to jump upon seeing Set following by his side.

"Who...who are you!?" Charlie shouted pointing at Set's frame while the jackal Guards came down on them to ensure security. Anubis held up his hand telling them to stand down much to their collective surprise.

"He's not here to harm anyone of you unless you wish it. This is Set Sutekh. God of Chaos and ruler of the Red Desert." Said Anubis.

Set walked past the guards to Charlie's work space he examined it carefully, and huffed out. "Impressive work mortal. I would have used more red, but this admirable." Set said. He squinted his optics at Charlie though. "A mortal in a realm made for the deities? You seem out of place. I would comment on the metal you wear, but then I would be a hypocrite." Set finished.

Charlie huffed out at him with Anhur and Horus coming down and saw Set much to Anubis's frustration. Time was not on his side and now he has to deal with his fellow deities having infighting. Horus was quick to grab his Xiphos sword and ready himself to attack while Anhur was holding his spear ready to pounce. "We meet again at last, uncle." Said Horus in a spiteful tone as he glared directly at Set's optics. "So you seduced Anubis for this didn't you?" He accused his uncle, not aware of the what went down.

Set simply turned to face Horus. He growled seeing him again, and more over angered being accused of something he was not responsible for this time. The irony hit him. He slammed his staff down. "Silence yourself. I have not done anything this time besides heal him. If anything there is to go by he was the one to seduce me." Set said grumbling. "For once we are on the same side… surprisingly… Do not attack, or you will be smited with grate and furious anger." Set finished glaring at Horus.

Both Horus and Anhur shrugged in surprise upon hearing Set saying Anubis seduced him instead. The white falcon turned to face Anubis in shock and surprise as he was not expecting this. "Wait what? You...did...what...to him!?" Horus stuttered in absolute shock.

"This can't be true Anubis would never…" Anhur added but he was quickly shot down by Anubis stepping in.

"To be honest to you all...I did face Set again and we settled our dispute. I augmented him because the pantheon needed him to keep chaos in check." He sighed out while the guards looking at each other and back at their commander. "You all should return to your posts right now. Since there are more pressing matters to attend right now." Said Anubis and the guards nodded and dismiss themselves back to their posts throughout the palace. "As for the seduction part, it's not quite seduction as much as convincing by actions." Anubis corrected.

"Basic ideals are the same Anubis. Again I have no quarrels with any of you currently. In fact i much rather be alone in a room. Isolated. Quiet with the sounds of my own breathing being the thing i hear. Oh wait. I don't need to breath anymore. I'll just add that to the list of things I'm not going to be doing here." Set said deadpan as ever. He motioned away from the main group to find a place to stay before he knew who else would attempt to attack him.

Anubis sighed out looking at them. "I'll be back. But first, I believe your planning could use this." He handed Charlie the maps and battle plans for him to work on. The arctic wolf took the package well and proceed to do the planning with Anhur and Horus. Anubis then took the opportunity to lead Set off to the watchtower. "That mortal was Charlie Pawliberius Frost, a nobody who became embroiled in the conspiracy by Apep. Naturally I took him in to train him to be my apprentice." Said Anubis as he leads Set towards the watchtower by the river banks of the city's harbor.

Set merely followed anubis staying as silent as possible making their travel awkward. Set didn't seem to be much for talking. He didn't seem to be at all happy, and has not been so for many years. All he did was float over the sands while he kept his staff in his right hand. The sun kept its watch on the two of them though. Its ray hitting their robotic bodies, but Set was still as cold as ever. He barely glanced at Anubis as in his mind he felt just looking at him may cause some unwanted conflict. He arrived though to the tower and glanced up. He only thought silently ignoring the water as well seeing as he could only control the sand beneath the waves.

Anubis unlocked the tower door and led Set up the sandy rectangle observation post. It was about 40 meters tall with the top floor has four windows for Set to observe the surrounding area but it must first be accessed by a long climb up the stairs. "A mortal's age old enemy is stairs. A deity's old enemy is time." Assessed Anubis as he began to climb the stairs towards the top floor with Set following him. Strangely however, Set's HUD would show him that Anubis's vital signs are somewhat abnormal with his synthetic heart beating slightly faster than usual.

Set coughed out at this to clear his throat. "It seems that the stairs are exercising your body. Your heart is racing surprisingly. And here I thought that an undead's heart was shut down and the only activity is the brain and nerves." Set said while he floated over each step. He had no issue with levitating, and yet some how floating up was no challenge for him. "Your statement would be true if you weren't exercising your body now." Set added.

Anubis groaned out as he felt somewhat dizzy by the stairs and the increasing altitude that was mounting on his head. "Trust me...it keeps me fit...though I don't know why am I feeling strange at the moment." He commented, though Set could tell that he was unsure himself and might need some diagnostic on Set's part to be safe. It took them some minutes but they were finally at the top of the tower where Anubis walked around checking the windows for the line of sight around them. The one to the East was the city, the north and south were the Nile and the West was the vast desert. "Finally we're here." He huffed out and sat down on a stool to relax his tired body.

Set hummed out knelt down by Anubis. He tilted his head to the right scanning over Anubis's body. "It seems there may be an issue in your body causing your performance to be lower than average." Set said while he continued scanning Anubis's more vital organs. Mainly he checked Anubis's respiratory system through his lungs, and then his circulator system with the blood vessels in him to see if one was clogged. He checked the heart again through his x ray hud to see if it was pumping weakly or if an new issue had made its presence known.

"What kind of issue? I thought I had my body checked up and all." Said Anubis he seems a bit tired and his breathing was growing rapidly intense without explanation as his HUD was showing him to be under some form of stress, it was very abnormal to both him and Set as they had already settled their disputes. "How many kinds of stress are there in the world?" Asked Anubis as he rubbed his temple in an attempt to calm himself down.

Set shook his head show a negative to Anubis as Set was seeing a new cause of stress build over Anubis. "No. This is emotional stress Anubis. The same kind I have lived with for many years. No help from you, but I digress. You seem to be facing a new issue that is not me. As I am facing a new enemy that is not you." Set said leaving out who this new threat is.

Anubis slowed his breathing down and began to sigh out showing that he was trying to control his mind and body. He then spreads his palm out to begin counting and thinking. "I have a way to meet all emotional, psychological and physical needs." He began. "Save for one thing." He stopped being strangely silent as he realize what he was lacking before he stood up and stretches himself. "I've never been in a carnal delight before." He uttered sheepishly. The jackal was still a virgin even after all the time has passed. Among other deities he did not feel anything but around Set, there was something from the deity of chaos that seems to purvey his lust slowly.

Set stood back and huffed now seemingly offended. "Now someone comes to me for that specific attention. Last time this happened i was cheated on in an incestful relation." Set stated still feeling his heart ache from being broken many years ago. He went to the window overlooking the city. "I only acted out in those way as vengence. Not a sudden lust which I can control now. Believe me. None of us are innocent. All our crimes we commit are no greater than the last. How severe of a crime is up to our own opinions." Set said looking over at the city again. "I could cause a calamity to that city over on the horizon, and it would be no different than if I killed an insect. All on the opinions of others." Set said now sounding nihilistic and sociopathic. It seemed nothing was too valuable to him, and he viewe everything just the same.

Anubis sighed out as he got up to his feet trying to walk back to the staircase but he felt weak, unfocused and scattered brain. He stumbled and fell to the floor much to his own disgust, the jackal got up again, holding the railing of the staircase to catch some breath. Somehow, he can't will his limbs to work as he want them to and he was feeling an urge to do something unseemly when he's around Set. "I can't...keep on ignoring it…" He stuttered sounding weak, tormented even.

Set then looked back at Anubis, and huffed out. He then groaned remembering he had one downside and passive ability he had been cursed by. "Oh. Right. You have forgotten. One element of chaos is lust. It controls all, and can shape any being. You should know the story of how Zeus at one point needed another deity to watch over him as he had been on a spree. As for me I can make or break a relationship between two individuals if presence towards me is too elongated over a period of time…" Set said. "I can also shapeshift. Can you imagine that? Although i supposed that isn't impressive knowing us as deities must do this. I however am very particular of what I can mend into." He said as he changed into various human forms, anthrofied animals, kaiju, and even animals from various realms. "Yes. I have been a deer in headlights once. Yes this caused an overturned cattle truck." he finished.

Anubis sighed out and breathed out trying to control his own lust as he turned to face Set he felt weak, so weak that he fell to his knees with his head slumped down and looking down on Set's abs and eventually his groin. There was nothing Anubis could do to resist it as his resistance slipping away slowly and his mind felt the need to capitulate. "Talk about...destruction at will…" He stuttered again. "Anyway...just help me with this problem...anyway you can." He uttered in absolute unbelievable terror at how easy it was for the words to jump out of his mouth. Set's form in Anubis's vision was twisting for some reasons as his HUD shows Set to be a rather virulent, attractive and irresistible male.

Set sighed out and face palmed himself. "Oh you poor thing. With your looks i'm surprised a female hasn't come to warm you undead heart. And even for a great rumped deity as yourself I'm surprised you're having trouble controlling your urges…" Set said sighing. He lowered himself to the floor as he stood before Anubis. "I'll be abridged to help then. Let me see how I can assist you here…." Set said. He sighed out as he came to Anubis's back and grabbed the jackal's chest from behind, lifting him up from the floor. Set's audio sensors picked up the shivering sound Anubis made as he pressed his crotch up against Anubis's rumps.

With one hand groping Anubis's pectoral chest and another slipping down his frame, walking his middle and index fingers down Anubis's abs and stop just at the edge of the purple crotch plate. "I can tell you are very eager, gravehound. Let's get started then…" Set crooned into Anubis's ears which made him whimpered submissively as Set's HUD looked down at Anubis's crotch, two reticles targeted at the locks and Set remotely triggers their release mechanism, popping off the metal garment down on the floor and let Anubis's erection spring free while his Nanites production organs hung below.

"Ugh...please just do it to me…" Anubis moaned out desperately.

"With pleasure..." Said Set reluctantly as he undo his own crotch plate revealing his still golden erection and Nanites production organs which could be seen throbbing slightly getting filled with nanites to make it stiffer. The deity of chaos could tell that Anubis's rear could take a rather hefty load of his essence and thus Set would be able to claim Anubis as his own. Set's hand then grabbed onto Anubis's waists and held him down on all four. "Ready or not, here I cum." Said Set in a slightly more amused and playful tone as he thrusts Anubis's body with his erection, driving it deep into the narrow region of Anubis, causing him to yelp.

"Gah! Oooh it's hot! And damn...TIGHT in there!" The jackal groaned out and huffed for air as he feel his rear being pounded into, and his rectal walls being expanded by Set's entry.

"We are not finished yet...we're just begun this process..." Set would then hilt Anubis one more time, pushing the golden erection inward, grinding deeper and harder as Anubis's yelp and howls grow more intense at the perversion. He felt his body's synthetic flesh was clamping down on Set's erection as it was inching closer to his own sensitive spot. Anubis's mouth was hanging open letting his tongue rolled out as his body seems to have taken on a mind of its own.

Set increases his pace, thrusting without relent deeper into Anubis's rumps and stretch the rectal walls to its maximum length, the chaos deity would have felt that his golden erection has finally reached the tender spot of Anubis's body where upon contact, his erection began to ejaculate and filled Anubis's body with his essence and Nanites. Set's penis quivered and throbbed hard while it shot out the silvery liquid. Anubis felt the heat his body was in and howls out in response almost right away as he felt Set's hands moving down to grasp his own erection which has grown to its maximum length and was now ejaculating too.

"I can...feel it...your Nanites...your essence...inside of me." He stuttered out and huffing. He moans more and more as he felt Set's hands fondling his testicles and erection, enjoying the leaking Nanites from Anubis's production organs. "Thank you...for your help…" He sighed out exhaustively before glancing back at Set's face without neither contempt nor professional control but with a satisfied lust. He could not hold himself back anymore and proceed to lock his lips with Set's own, kissing the chaos deity with a lustful passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into Set's mouth, playing with his own by rolling and rubbing against the surface of Set's tongue.

They lapped at each other's mouth, trading saliva passionately without even a thought of holding back. Anubis felt Set's own taste like blood, it was a bit gross and he prefers a much more favorable taste. But with what has happened, he can't quite complain, for all he could do was basking in the afterglow and still wanting Set to be in him a bit more. Once they have broken their kiss, a string of saliva remains dangling, it was strangely enough has a metallic silver texture to it instead of transparent like ordinary liquid.

Set clears his throat and finishes panting to himself. "We speak of this to nobody but ourselves. I just know they would attack me once they've found me to seduce you. Not that i didn't mind this whole display." Set said while he concealed himself. He recovered his crotch plate and fixated his mecha garments back into place. For some reason though he felt like he was cursed still with the ability to seduce both sexes with ease, and that he felt like animal having sex upon sudden impulse. He sighed though knowing what was done had been doe, but he looked at Anubis tilting his head. "You do know i could have easily changed my form to conform to your own desires. I have no real form. I choose this one since its most suiting." Set said crossing his arms. "Anything my heart desies i can change into…"

Anubis sighed out as he picked up his own crotch plate and fixated his garment into place before looking back at Set now feeling satisfied and much rejuvenated by the session, he came towards Set and placed one last passionate kiss on his lips, gently grabbing the chaos's deity rumps and massage them while he grinds their crotches against one another in a dry hump. "I know...but I felt this is more appropriate and I can recognize you better in this form. It's strange to be honest but I feel my attraction towards you is more...genuine than being seduced." Anubis said now looking down at his own stomach area, he rubbed the guttural section of his body feeling Set's Nanites flowing in his veins.

Set nodded. "Still. I never expected you to prefer the masculine form." Set said he snapped his fingers transforming into a feminine version of Anubis. "See? I choose my form. Man or woman. It's an odd ability, and has some odd interactions, and results. Try sleeping with a woman who's just turned back into a man." Set said snapping his fingers again going back to his usual appearance. However, it was hard to regard him as him or her. Rather "it" now knowing Set could transform itself into anything. "You've heard of Gozer right? Choose your destroyer lingo?" Set said.

Anubis nodded before patting on Set's rumps and began to make his way down the tower. "Well I have to go now. Keep your eyes peel for Loki's arrival." Said Anubis as he make his way down the stairs and back to the palace.

[hr]

Way back at the palace, Charlie was now helping Canyon and Hunter loading up Betsy with reconnaissance and surveillance equipment as well as a remote control turret that he can operates from within the safety of the truck's armored bed. "How's Betsy's surveillance equipment doing?" Asked Charlie as he glanced back into the driver's seat of the truck where the displayer was showing surveillance footage of the mounted sensors and cameras. Fenrir could see what Charlie was doing too as the wolf has been assigned to the arctic wolf's care.

Canyon looked to Hunter. They both looked heavily confused by this new technology. "Um. Well. Ole Bets ain't gonna be the same ever again that's for sure." Hunter said. Canyon though looked back at the monitor to see the new gadgets again. He huffed out though. "You know you were the one tryin' to sell her in the first place? I remember. She broke down before we picked Charlie up, and this whole-" Canyon looked up waving his arms around quickly. "Fiasco began. Don't matter. Now she can really start some road rage." Canyon said scratching his head while looking at the monitor. "Okay so how do I move the camera around again? And how do i get the thing to shoot?" Canyon asked trying to figure out modern tech.

Fenrir though walked over to the truck, but he was curious about the two of the coyotes. "So you two are the other canines in this place. Strange i wouldn't have guessed that the armor you currently wear gives any protection, and the weapons you use are over a hundred years old." Fenrir said. Hunter and Canyon looked at their clothes which made them look like normal blue collar work clothes. Hunter though had his right hand on the revolver.

Hunter frowned at this. "What do you mean old? This is the best gun ever made. Nothin wrong with it. Makes me feel like i'm in the ole west." Hunter said demonstrating his gun spinning skills.

Canyon though glanced down at his denim shirt. "Well this shirt is old, and the Winchester was a hand me down. Hey I don't see you wearing anything. Where we from you ass naked boy…" Canyon said chuckling. Though this was one way to get Fenrir angry as the massive nordic wolf began growling.

Charlie sighed out and came out of the armored bed of the truck with a laptop in hand to control the turret. "You guys don't start fighting with each other. We don't have time for that. Anyway Canyon, Hunter, there's a motion control pad on the truck that you can use to move the camera around." He pointed the two coyotes to a dark pad with a smooth ridge that apparently controls the camera directioning quite well. He then looked over at Fenrir. "Anyway, we came from Zootopia, the place with every mammals in the world." Charlie however stopped and look at the human looking guards walking around the palace in pairs. He however felt rather awkwardly curious at them. "Well most mammals at least and we all wear clothes and stuffs and not whatever garments the other deities are wearing on their feet." Charlie shrugged scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hunter and Canyon looked at the humans as if the humans were aliens. "See! I told you them dang aliens were real! My uncle got probed by one, but you never done did believe a word of what I said!" Hunter said huffing out while he used the touchpad to use the camera panning it left and right.

Canyon huffed not wanting Hunter to be right, but the evidence was clear as day for him. "Well those watches are some of the most naked things i've seen. Where did all their fur go? Why is it only on their heads?" Canyon said shaking his head out confused by this new life style.

Fenrir chuckled. "Humans. Their humans. And i'm a wolf. Technically devouring you two would not be an act of cannibalism…" Fenrir said grinning. Hunter himself started growling at this statement felling some urge to ball a fist. Canyon sighed. "Would you not caused Hunter to wanna fight please? He's quick to throw down, and when he do he don't stop," Canyon stated.

Charlie huffed out. "Will you guys stop it? We're supposed to be on the look out for the enemies not fighting with each other like this. Listen why don't you two stay here and wait in Betsy. I'm going with Fenrir to meet Ra for some important issues." Charlie stated before closing his laptop and placed it into his backpack. He then gestured Fenrir to walk with him to meet Ra inside the palace.

Meanwhile, Anubis has returned from his round of patrol around the district as he climb the stairs and ended up inside the palace where he met Fenrir and Charlie. "How are you two doing?" He asked.

Charlie sighed out. "So far so good, no scuffles yet. But how come you're back so late?" He asked noticing something oddly strange with Anubis as he trailed his eyes up and down Anubis's frame. The jackal rolled his eyes and dismissed Charlie's concern almost instantly.

"It's nothing to worry about Charlie. I was out patrolling the district to see if the men are ready and the positions are well dug in." He stated before glancing at Fenrir. "I supposed that you have seen the coyotes and threatened to have them as your meal?" He asked while looking at Fenrir.

Fenrir growled to this assessment. "It's not my fault they make themselves look so vulnerable, and under equipped…" Fenrir said sparking off Hunter who began to growl, and try to leap over Canyon. Canyon though sat him back down and smacked him on top of his head. Canyon though groaned out looking at Anubis. "If you're a god you should know by now Hunter is easy to tick off as long as i've know him. Which I think was middle school." Hunter rubbed the top of his head and groaned while Fenrir sat and grinned.

Anubis crossed his arms and huffed out. "I believe our argument here is done with the coyotes now let's go meet Ra for the battle plan. And you're attending as well Fenrir." Said Anubis as he glanced down at Fenrir. Charlie himself whispered into Anubis's ears about the situation while he was out.

"I presented the plan to Ra and he is currently going over it right now. We should have his reception of it by now." He said as Anubis nodded and patted his back congratulatory. Anubis would then lead them into Ra's quarter where he found Ra and Thoth going over Charlie's battle plan in detail mock up model. The model shows that while Loki moves his army up along the river, the Jackal Guards would engage them in a series of skirmish battles and tie down his forces before reaching the capital's port. Once they have arrived, the forces in the capital can be committed to an all out battle to repel the invasion force before they can disembark and establish a foothold in the city.

"How's that plan looking?" Anubis asked as he approached the model.

Ra heard Anubis's voice and he looked back smiling to him. "Ah there you are. You've been gone for quite some time." Ra said as he invited Anubis over to the table. "We've been having a back and forth over this. Whether we should let them enter, or hold them off at the port here for a long as we can." Ra said while the other three entered. Fenrir though looked at the model and felt himself get a sense of battle blood lust.

Thoth stepped away from Fenrir a bit and cleared his throat. "Indeed. This is a very serious conflict we find ourselves in at this time so it's very imperative we cover all possible strategies, and points we find ourselves weak." Thoth though seemed to be shaking a bit while his eye were an exhausted red. He smiled over to Anubis Though. "Did you know there's a drink that can help you stay awake?" Thoth said experiencing a caffeine high. This prompted Canyon of course to face palm. "Yep… Coffee get's a morning going." Canyon said.

Anubis nodded. "Yes I do considering the fact that I have constant contact with the mortals hence my awareness of it. I think it's best for you to get some rest and charge up though Thoth." The jackal said in a concerned tone towards Thoth while glancing back at the port of the city on the map. It was rather risky for him to the enemy landed and pour into the city's streets as it would lead to widespread panic and far too much damages. However he must make a call.

"I would say the best shot we have here is to hold off the landing force while they're trying to disembark from the ships and enter the port. A company of Pikemen in phalanx formation would work extremely well to contain large numbers in confined spaces for long period of time." Said Anubis as he placed the symbol denoting a company of Classical Antiquity Pikemen into the access route of the port.

"That and we can force the enemy fleet into a blockade with their own ships blocking the way. The tighter the formation, the more vulnerable they are and much more susceptible to be attacked by flame weapons." Charlie added, displaying his tactical thinking to both Thoth and Ra.

Ra looked over to Thoth while Thoth himself scratched his chin yawning. Ra sighed out, and placed a hand over Thoth's shoulder, and began to lead him away from the table. "All right come on. You need some rest" Ra said leading Thoth away.

Thoth as he did this laughed moving his arms up and down in a strange matter acting like a complete bird, and occasionally made a dove coo. "I feel as good as a thousand warm suns on a clear day." Thoth said while Ra led him away.

Canyon though went to the map while Ra took care of Thoth. Canyon looked at each detail. "Huh. This looks like that board game me and my brother played when we was kids. Except more expensive, but you got the part where he got his little green army guys into the game when he tried to cheat." Canyon said reminiscing.

Hunter laughed at this while looking himself. "Me and my sister just threw rocks at each other. And then when we got older she got to dang firecrackers man. Those things HURT!" Hunter said shivering at his own childhood. " I think she took all of my toy cars and made a demolition derby as well. I think she still has them too!" Hunter continued to say.

Fenrir looked at the battle strategy sighing out. "You men are lucky that you had families and real siblings. All I have was a father who disowned me after I killed my grandfather and after I ravaged my homeland for him." Fenrir said snarling out. "Oh there will be bloodshed on this battlefield." Fenrir said ominously.

Anubis sighed out after hearing Fenrir's words, true, the beast's life wasn't kind by fate. A twisted fate to be exact as there was no telling if one could fully control his or her own life at will. However, now would be as best as anytime to test out theories and make amends to the past. Charlie himself gave Fenrir's head a petting and held the wolf's head close to his own. "At least you have us." Charlie said calmly to him.

Anubis however was contemplating the method on how to destroy the invasion force's ships until something came across his mind. Firecracker. The coyote's nostalgia gave him an idea. He has an endless supply of Greek fire and other incendiary weapons at his disposal and all he need was to simply hurl them at the wooden hull of the ships. "We're going to need some catapults and a lot of Greek fire shells ready." He spoke out assessing the force composition he needs. "Greek fire can't be doused by water and the more water one pours in, the harder it burns. This should give Loki's army a shock. Question is how do we put out the flame then?" He ponders and stroke his metal chin. "Not unless one uses either napalm or thermite plasma that is, either way, Naffatun would settle the question." He muses on the notion before finally settling on using Naffatun and writes down a piece of paper then passed it out to the Jackal Guards officers.

Hunter began laughing again hearing the napalm trick. "We used to make that stuff at home! All yah need is some gasoline and some styrofoam!" Hunter began to wheeze in laughter from his memories while Canyon looked at him more concerned. "You sure you had a good childhood?" Canyon asked. Hunter nodded while he laughed. "Yep! And if you got that shit on you while it was burning it wasn't coming off. We made too much of it once and we tried to douse it in water and all it did was get the fire bigger! We got out dad to get a tarp over the dang thing before it got worse!" Hunter said as he laughed more.

Fenrir raised a brow to everything that had been said. He question if Hunter's childhood was actually good, or if he just thinks it was while he thought of all the fun Hunter had while Fenrir himself was stuck with Loki. "Tell me again how how you lived through your child years, and got out mostly unscathed…" Fenrir replied while Ra came back into the room.

"Alright. Thoth is well asleep now. Has there been any changes to the strategy?" he asked.

Anubis shook his head alongside Charlie. "No nothing change except for the usage of Naffatun, the firebomb that infantries can carry could be used to set fire on the invasion force's fleet." Said Charlie.

"That's right, Charlie, you take Fenrir and the coyotes out to scout for the invasion fleet. We need their exact timing and location." Anubis instructed and Charlie bowed his head briefly to heed his orders.

"We'll do, let's go guys." Charlie then lead Fenrir and the coyotes back to Betsy, leaving Anubis to sigh out in the room with Ra.

"Well there they go, what do you think about that boy Ra?" He asked gently.

Ra tilted his head while he smiled. "If he was a deity I would wager him for the role of ice and winter master. As for his personality I can tell he's had a rough life. He's shyer than most, but oddly casual. Might be from his time working along with the coyotes, but he's learned well, and has become a fine student of yours." Ra said nodding. "Thoth wonders if we should open ourselves to the mortals and take in as our apprentices. I say we should be careful who we allow to have such power though because not everyone is responsible." Ra said.

Anubis paced to Ra's side with a cup of Dionysus's grape wine in hand and began to sip from it. "Thoth has a good point as it would keep us connected to the mortals who worship us. Of course everything is a double edged blade which is why I emphasized caution." He took another sip from it before glancing into the bedroom to see Thoth sleeping soundly on the mattress. "Tell me Ra, you and Thoth are close friends but I do seem notice that you two are rather...closer than friends."

Ra to this assessment by Anubis tilted his head. He nodded though slightly understanding what Anubis meant by his words. "Ah yes. Well me and him are very close. We've known eachother for a long time now. Him being full of majesty and wisdom where I shiny proudly and brave." Ra said looking over to the sleeping Thoth. "Still though i feel as if he were my own brother. He's simple enough to understand, but his wisdom makes him a brilliant scholar" Ra said proudly.

Anubis nodded and took another sip from the cup of wine, he turned to the balcony of the room and began to step towards it to feel the wind blowing against his frame. "You know Ra, I have never been in an intimate relationship before with anyone. Considering how lowly I have always been." He said sighing out sounding like he was in a great depression. "Whenever I look at you and Thoth I felt as if you two were...well…" He stuttered at the last part and paused a bit, finding the right word not to offend Ra. "...were lovers…" He ended though he was blushing under the metal plates.

Ra froze and blushed himself towards these sudden statements, he looked back down at the sleeping Thoth, and back up slightly feeling awkward, however he did maintain a calm personality towards this assessment. "Well i can see why you'd think this. We do have a lot of fond moment with each other, and we look up to each other. Me looking to him for guidance a lot." Ra sighed. "But we do keep this as a close friendship and nothing more." Ras said as he cleared his throat. "I did ask what the two coyotes how they felt towards each other. The same question basically, but the one named Canyon punched Hunter in the left shoulder while saying a very stern nope." Ra chuckled. "I guess they are just really well off individuals those two." Ra said smiling.

Anubis sighed out and stepped back in to face Ra, he has by now finished his cup and put it on the table. "Forgive my false assessment back that might have given you some...uncomfortable feeling. I have only realized by now that I have cared about my carnal desires, until now that is. It felt strange for me as I have never bother myself with such notion of love or sexual pleasures before." He added now looking directly into Ra's optics with his own gleaming amber LED eyes. The two deities look quite attractive to one another, perhaps it was a prerequisite trait for being a deity to have such perfect physical appearance.

Ra continued to look back at Anubis through his own optics while smiling still calmly. Though he did have the peculiar thought of who Anubis satisfied his desires with. "It's not often you open your heart about romance Anubis. That's strange for you speak in this form." Ra said curiously. "Who was it that satisfied your own desires?" Ra asked curious still.

Anubis however shied away from speaking about it, he turned his head away from Ra and avoid speaking about it in detail. "Oh nobody really. But if you must...it's...Set but do not speak of this to anyone else." He begged to Ra and whispered closely to his ear, hoping the sun god will not be angered by the revelation.

Ra's eyes widened though more in confusion and fear rather than anger here, but he of course was trying to hold his anger in his mechanical body. "S-SET?" Ra questioned. He jerked his head around to see if some was was in fact listening to the conversation in an eavesdropping manner. He turned his head back around and glared at Anubis again shocked and confused. But even Anubis saw he had concern over the jackal's well being. "Did he seduce you? Was it consensual or not spit it out!" Ra said sounding flabbergasts.

Anubis first shushed Ra abit to keep the noise down, he then led Ra into the bedroom of the sun god where he was nearly murdered by Loki. "It was consensual. He didn't seduce me but I was falling for him due to my lack of sexual satisfactions. He helped me with the sexual desire part to satire my urges as I was no longer able to bottle it up." Anubis said in defeat unable to keep his promise to Set, he looked away from Ra in shame hoping that by some miracles he would be spared of the blowbacks.

Ra of course groaned confused by the sudden turn of events while the pit of his stomach felt heavier than normal. He face palmed himself keeping his vision blocked using only one hand. "I thought you and him were mortal enemies? What happened? What changed? It is so odd for you and him to be on the same page. I can't help but feel he DID seduce you, but your mind is trying to tell yourself this was all your decision and you could not break free!" Ra said shuddering.

Anubis took a moment to compose himself, now somewhat more calm than before he began to explain to Ra in details. He first started with fighting Set at his estate and defeated him there, the jackal continues his narration with how he augmented Set to keep him alive and do his job as the deity of chaos and keep chaos in check. He then proceeds to inform Ra that Set has joined them to help fight off Loki's invasion fleet in an uneasy alliance. Anubis would then finish with stating how he forced Set to accept that Anubis himself was never the son Set wanted and he should have forget about him along time ago. "There that's all I have to say Ra." He sighed out exhaustively now resting his head on Ra's shoulder.

Ra's beak hung open in shock while he stared out of the room through the patio in a frozen unmoving face of shock like a thousand yard stare. He utter no words, but his mind was being assaulted by confusion and shock. He kept thinking on how it was so easy just to make amends after so much time was kept in hate. Worst for Ra though he still hadn't the slightest clue on how Anubis pulled this off or how he made Set give into his own animalist desires. It was all too surreal to him to the point he felt his head swell in an aching migraine. Ra the felt his knees to into jelly, weak and shaky while he tried to balance himself using his own scepter.

Anubis saw this and was quick to balance Ra once again but this, on instinct, his hands went to around Ra's waists to hold him still, accidentally pressing them into each other to support the sun god. Anubis noticed this and look down to see how awkward it all was by this point and let go of Ra's waists. Instead, he he helped Ra sat down on the bed with him next to the hawk headed cyber sun god. "My apologies, I didn't know what I was doing." Said Anubis.

Ra shook out. If he still had his feather on his head they would all be fluffed out completely. He cleared his throat. "Well. I suppose this explains why when we found you you were still in decent shape, But…. I remember Set being more chaotic than this. As if his job never mattered and he took his power for granted." Ra said confused. "I was wrong then… i suppose he had a change i heart at some point." Ra said shaking his head. He looked over to Anubis though, and patted his back. "I'm seriously concerned for you though. There's no telling of what he could have done to your mind to war and distort it…" Ra said still worried.

Anubis nodded and looked at Ra's face directly. "I appreciate the concern Ra, but I doubt that he has any inclination with distorting my mind at this hour when someone he despises more is on his way here to murder as many deities as possible." he sighed out relaxing himself and his briefly panicked mind before putting his right hand on Ra's right shoulder, pulling them close into one another. "I just hope that we all know what we are doing. Have you ever been intimate with anyone before?" He asked back now strangely close to Ra's body on a bed.

Ra then shook his head out in a negative meaning. "None that I remember. I've been so busy with work i hadn't thought about settling down with a woman, or making myself more open." Ra said as he then brought his hand towards infront of his body. "It's not like I'm unatractive either. Not to brag though, but yes i do try to maintain this shape to appear more trained and fit. Presentation is everything in these days." Ra said sighing. "Wasn't planning on dating anytime soon either with all the conflict that is going on. I can only hope Hera blesses me with someone to commit myself to. That or Aphrodite, but i'm not picky on who I might engage." Ra said in a sudden smile. "What would younglings even eat?" Ra then asked.

Anubis smirked and chuckled out. "You're right. Come to think about it, marriage is quite a double edged blade." He then looked back at Ra, his gaze seems to focus solely on his face and he moved to secure Ra in his grasp and lay down on the bed with the sun god. "Since we're not busy with anything for the moment...how about we practice something we haven't tent to in a long time?" Anubis spoke with vigor and confidence in his tone while nuzzling his snout into Ra's beak.

Ra though seemed a bit hesitant at first by the sudden gesture by Anubis. For one he worried if his rectal cavity might be herniated, or ruptured, but he didn't take his gaze off of Anubis. He only mumbled out suddenly showing a more submissive and nervous side which was unlike him. He however looked across the room at Thoth asleep. He turned back to Anubis though. "C-can we get him out of the room first? I'd hate to see him suddenly wake up only to get mental scarring seeing us…"Fornicate"..." Ra said nervously.

Anubis nodded and got up from Ra. The jackal then proceeds to move Thoth back to his own room in the palace before coming back to Ra. Once the place was all for themselves, Anubis got up on the bed with Ra, stroking his arms and massaging them while pushing his snout into a French kiss with the sun god. His eyes fixed firmly on Ra's own. "Need any help with your garments?" Asked Anubis in a seductive tone with his hands moving down Ra's chest feeling the metal plates of the sun god.

Ra shuddered out suddenly feeling Anubis's cold dead hands, but for some reason the two felt warm on the inside. Ra though nodded slowly. "Mhm… Please. Let's be quick yet passionate. I don't want any of the other residence here to hear the sounds of squeaking and thudding…" Ra said gulping out after he remembered how Anubis used his upgraded powers on Thoth for a mere demonstration. If he did that then Ra began to stray on if his sphincter would remain the same size or if he'd walk the same for a while.

Anubis grinned and began to undo their cyber garments and place them aside. The gravehound would then dock his erection with Ra's own began to dry hump him, grinding their testicles against one another while he kisses Ra's lips. His hands were now restraining Ra's own while his tongue lick Ra's own without relent. He moans and sighed out as they continue the love making with one another.

Ra moaned out in slight embarrassment that he was now upping his relationship with Anubis from just a mere friendship to a now friends with benefits type of of relation. He felt the huge benefit now grinding against his own like two stiff dildos rubbing against each other. Only they both were rock hard and full of lust. Their scrotums folded over each other with their synthetic flesh lapping over the other's. Occasionally they would feel the other's testical against each other, but instead of a stomach ache or bloated feeling if they rubbed two hard they only felt past their scrotums feeling very anticipating cojones filling and swelling slowly with each of their own essence.

Anubis himself chuckled out every time he felt their testicles grinding up against one another. He untwined their erections and began to spread Ra's legs out, he suddenly stopped in midway and look at Ra's face while licking his neck and kissing the metal plates on his chest to stimulate his nipples. "Where would you like your legs be? Around my waists for more intimacy? Or on my shoulders?" He asked calmly while groping Ra's chest.

Ra gulped and grit a bit. He bit his beak down on his own staff while he promptly wrapped his legs around Anubis's waist bringing the jackal deity closer to him, his tight anus, and his glutes. Ra gulped in ready to be penetrated while he held his hands over Anubis's back. There was a lot of heat though coming from Ra's lower regions, and he began to make a hot pant out of his mouth from just the sheer anticipation alone.

"Here I go." Said Anubis as he began to hilt Ra, his metallic dildo pushed into Ra's rear and began to slug its way into Ra's body, the jackal himself continues his thrust Ra more and more. His pace increases as he felt Ra's synthetic flesh wall was clamping down on his rod. The panting and moaning from Anubis became louder and louder as he pushed it closer to Ra's own sensitive spot.

What Ra could only assume was his prostate gland or seminal vessel being prodded against by Anubis's hard cock why the sex organs were behind his rectal walls. As they were pressed against some liquid oozed from the tip of his throbbing and quiver erection. A possible pre ejaculation triggered by Anubis thrust against the sensitive spots. As Anubis kept pushing into Ra's firm ass Ra himself groaned slowly becoming sore as he was stretched out.

Anubis groaned and grunted as he thrusts harder and deeper, panting and moaning with every moment passed by. "It's...tight...in there! Oooh! That...felt good!" He grunted out as he hilted Ra one last time, finally having his erection striking at Ra's sensitive spot. He ejaculates his Nanites into Ra's body and howl out in satisfaction as he lubricate Ra's innards with his potent essence. Ra himself could feel the Jackal's deity crawling inside of him, slowly assimilate into his Nanites colonies and improve his power and mana usages.

Ra suddenly feeling his power levels rise up in a sudden jolt of energy had his eye glow brighter than before they even started the penetration part of the session. Ra yelled out in pleasure feeling the quick flowing sensation of his nanites stream of of his testicles, and through his tubes racing to Ra's urethra in his penis before spurting out of the hole in his cock multiple times squirting onto Anubis's chest and abdomen. Ra felt multiple tingling sensations in his prostate and inner body inside of his taint. Each pulse of pleasure triggering more of his seed to be released of his penis.

Anubis grinned satisfyingly as he watched Ra's seeds leaking out of his erection on to their armor plates. He huffed out, catching his breath as he looked at Ra's face, he was now exhausted and lower himself down to nuzzle Ra lovingly. "Thank you Ra...your kindness knows no bound." He said before licking Ra's beak with his synthetic chrome tongue. He moved his arms around Ra's waists and hugged him tightly. "How do you feel now?" He asked while basking in the afterglow.

Ra though despite feeling his own satisfaction brought his knees together in a twist while he could feel his rump andrectum full assaulted. It was an aching feeling, but nonetheless he smiled up at Anubis. "I feel exhilarated…*pant/*... except my innards feel they have been expanded multiple times over…" Ra said groaning in slight pain.

Anubis huffed out and chuckled lightly as he lay down on top of Ra, feeling the warmth of the sun god. "It does feel great to be bred like this once in while. Don't you think?" He snickered. His hands were now groping Ra's rumps and gently gave the metallic booties a massage. His paws pulsated Ra's body, sending jolts of electric tingling pleasure and sensations into Ra's sensors.

Ra shudder feeling a chill tingle up his spine while Anubis did this massage method, but he seemed out of breath and out of energy. "It maybe. It was exciting though, and for once I feel less stressed. Perhaps I was just pent up for some many years even i didn't know what i wanted." Ra said as he let his head sink into the pillow while he yawned. "We'll shower tomorrow. By now though I am much too tired to even get up," Ra said blinking his optics.

Anubis breathes out and lay down with Ra. "Yeah maybe we all have been like that for quite a while. Can't say the same to Thoth however. Good night Ra." He spoke out softly and snuggle in to sleep with him and the two entered their sleep mode to conserve energy.


	6. Chapter 6: Clash

Chapter 6: Clash

The desert on the out lying area is unforgiving, treacherous in its climate and deceptive in its terrain with ever shifting sand dunes. Charlie wasn't afraid of the desert environment as he was trained for such terrain and condition, he was sitting inside the bed of Betsy while Canyon and Hunter were driving the truck out of the Jackal Guard's encampment. They were passing through layers and sections of camps and tents of the jackal like warriors out to the desert under the cover of darkness.

Hunter looked out of the passenger window still shocked by what he was seeing. Everything that passed by seemed to confuse him more. Canyon though was more concerned of who they were pulling along. Fenrir was in the back of the truck sitting much like how a normal canine would. Canyon tried to get over the fact Fenrir commonly walked on all four paws. This confused Canyon to no end, but he was too afraid to say anything about this.

Charlie sighed out as he saw the scenery of the desert began to grow in prominence, eventually taking up the entire landscape around them with only the river to their right to use as a landmark and the occasional rock formations. Charlie looked around, glancing back and forth at the place around him and rotate his turret in thermal vision mode to spot objects and targets from a distance. His camera would catch Fenrir running alongside the truck as they navigate the river banks, coming across various reeds and bushes of papyrus and other floras of the region.

Far from them was Loki's fleet, sailing on the river towards the capital city with Loki and his fellow deities onboard. Ares was on the same bireme as Loki as he surveys his Legionnaires. "Loki are you sure that we won't have to face Set again? Because I have a feeling that just about everyone who has a beef with us are waiting for us. And I mean it in a bad way." The Spartan deity asked Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled. "No I'm sure. Positive. He's too busy moping about loneliness in his desert sand castle still. All that self pity. Why should I feel bad? He even admitted to what he did in the past, and everyone still hates him. He wouldn't step a foot in this kingdom. If he did Anubis and Ra would Smite him." Loki said as he went to the front of the ship.

Ares sighed out looking out at the desert sand to keep himself busy but somewhere deep in him, he felt that there was a sinking feeling crawling up on his spines. While then, the coyotes and Charlie have reached their first observation point where they stopped Betsy and Charlie placed the turret on auto sentry mode and let it swivel around automatically. "Alright Fenrir let's go out and get some eyes on Loki's fleet. I'm sure they're nearer than we like." Said Charlie as he check his weapons which were radiating ice particles.

Fenrir groaned seeing the ice particles "Alright, but must you have ice as your weapon of choice? Fire is a much preferable option. Its swift, violent, and warm. Fire did nothing wrong to anyone. Ice has caused hypothermia frostbite, and hurts many." Fenrir after his fire speech followed along with Charlie along the river bed, but he made sure to leave a burning flame in the tan sand with each step.

"I was born in the Tundra you know. Hence ice is my weapon of choice for obvious reasons." He sighed out at Fenrir before beginning to move out on the desert sand to hunt down Loki's fleet. He brought with him a pair of binoculars to aid in observation over long distances, the arctic wolf knew that his body's color scheme would make him stand out like an over glorified target practice board so he kept himself low and move on the sandy dunes. Eventually, he reaches an area with a slope that allows him to lay down and observe the world ahead of him. The robot wolf crept up to the edge of the slope and peer into his binoculars at the direction of Loki's fleet, much to his surprise however, he saw rows of torches moving along the nile in two columns. "I see it! Loki's fleet is coming straight this way, they got multiple catapult ships and lots of Legionnaires. And they're all hairless." Charlie added feeling awkward by his own observation of the homo sapients that are manning the ships.

Fenrir grumbled. "Those are humans. Don't be dense young one." Fenrir however kept his appearance to a stealth like option. His orange glow was heavily dimmed, and now flames shot out of him. He squinted seeing the ships and legionnaires thinking in his head that he wanted to chew on the bones of each and everyone of them. "So why are we just merely laying here. Are you going to roll to your belly and wait to be scratched, or are we going to annihilate all of them right now?..." Fenrir asked. He was drooling though full of hunger.

"I can't destroy all of them even with your help. Remember Anubis wants us to delay them not stop them outright." He reminded Fenrir but sighed out at the fact that the beast could use some chewing of terrified legionnaires. "So we'll try our hands with damaging some lead ships and then bug back to the capital as fast as we can to inform Anubis and the others. Got it?" He put his binoculars away and cocked his ice blaster bolt. The rifle has a pattern similar to an AK-74M with a holographic reticle on top of the rifle for him to aim his weapon. Charlie would then switched the rifle to absolute zero mode and fired a fully charged shot at the lead assault ship. This froze the ship in the river and causes chaos among the ranks of the Legionnaires onboard. "Go for that one!" Charlie shouted.

Fenrir licked his lips, and made an ominous chuckle to himself for obvious reasons soon to be shown. He crouched his legs down to a more agile form, and then extended the muscles in them in a flash which caused his body to be thrown into the air in a massive jump that leaps Fenrir over the water, and crashing into the ship violently. The ship torn to shreds at his impact, and burned slightly from his presence. He got up from the rubble, and shook his body around to get any splinters that may have been on him off. He then made a low chuckle while he looked at the many legionnaires staring at him terrified. "Gentleman…" He said ominously

The legionnaires, once mighty warriors of Gaius Julius Caesar during his conquest of Gaul, tremble in fear when they saw Fenrir chuckling at them, they opted instead to jump off the boat into the river. The rowers heard the commotion on the deck quickly opted to drop the oars and follow the legionnaires into the river. Some of the officers struggle with the chaos to contain the rowers in their place decided to kill the rowers who are attempting to desert the ranks. Spilling their blood under the deck. This would serve to entice Fenrir to find the source of the slaughtering however.

A few ships back, Ares noticed the commotion up front of the fleet and poked lightly at Loki's shoulder. "Hey uh I think you're going to have a family reunion sooner than you think." The god of war shrugged and handed the binoculars to Loki, directing him towards the commotion caused by Fenrir.

Loki raised a brow confused, and grabbed the binoculars in an annoyed are swing from the god of war. Loki then squinted his eyes while he looked in the binoculars. What he saw however was a blood curdling sight. He saw Fenrir crash into the lower decks while a sudden and almost unexplainable fountain for blood sprayed up into the air. "Oh. That's my boy. I wonder if he's still mad about the whole abandoning him and then trying to kill him afterwards." Loki said with not much care in his voice.

"Uh aren't you supposed to be troubled by THAT!?" Ares narrowed his eyes and pointed at Charlie who was sniping the ships with his weapon. The ray coming from the muzzle of Charlie's weapon was a blue streak that froze about 3 leading ships allowing Fenrir to board and attack them at will. "Looks like we shouldn't have chipped our dime in for that aardvark after all!" Ares snarled at the sight of the robot wolf attacking his fleet with impunity. However, Charlie at that moment blew a whistle at Fenrir to recall him.

Fenrir's ears both went back hearing the whistle more from annoyance. He slurped the intestines of one legionnaire down his throat like a noodle while ripping the leg off of another creating more blood spillage. He then leaped from iceberg to iceberg getting back to the shore. He promptly landed in front of charlie though his appearance caused Charlie's heart to almost stop as Fenrir's fur was drenched in sticky blood, and he was chewing on a legionnaire's leg. He shook some of the blood off of himself which sprayed onto Charlie like rain. He tried to speak, but because the leg was in his mouth only a muffle came out.

Charlie waves his left hand in front of his nose upon seeing him in such a state. The robot wolf instead opted to lead him back to the rednecks. "Let's go, we have delayed them enough." He said. The robot wolf then got up to his feet and lead Fenrir back with him, running back down the sand dune to hide from the retaliatory arrows flying at them while running back towards Betsy.

Hunter and Canyon sitting in Betsy were safe behind a dune, but they only heard the battle. They didn't see it. Which is why when Fenrir leaped in front of the truck the two of them screamed loudly and kicked their feet out in front of them to tr and get away. Canyon almost reach for his gun before fenrir took the leg out of his mouth and cleared his booming voice. "Excuse my appearance. I got carried away killing."

Canyon shook his head while panting. "God dammit! Dont mess around like that! My heart almost jumped out of dang chest for crying out loud…" Canyon rubbed his face while Fenrir moved along to the truck bed while walking on two legs. To this however Hunter grumbled. "Oh now he walks normally… GET YOUR CLOTHES ON WE CAN SEE YOUR JUNK!" Hunter shuddered.

"It doesn't matter just get and go!" Charlie shouted, sliding down the dune and hopped into the bed of Betsy. He grabbed the laptop controlling the turret and began to aim it at the incoming fleet. Firing hails of Napalm bullets at the wooden ships, catching their masts and oars on fire, this caused some of the forward vessels to burn harder than the library of Alexandria that they once destroyed.

Further away from the skirmish site, Anubis was seen inspecting his troops, having recovered from his rather…"Electrifying" session with Ra. He walked through the camps, inspecting the catapults and various ammunition caches. His jackal like warriors were standing by for their orders as he came towards the gate, he saw the headlight of Betsy coming into the camp and stood away from the driving section to let the truck in. "How did it go?" He asked, waiting for one of them to answer him.

Canyon looked at him and thought of a word to say that would be appropriate to say to a higher operating being. He thought for a moment thinking if he offended Anubis he would get soul punched. "Uhhh. your, uh, greatness…. Uhhh…. It went… drastically different…. Uhhh you highness?..." Canyon winced

Hunter though spoke les gallantly. "Big. Ole. Boom. Man…." Hunter then gestured to the back of the truck where Fenrir was gnawing on a bone still covered in blood. Fenrir glanced to Anubis and huffed while still enjoying his bone.

Anubis went to the back of the truck where he saw Charlie getting out with his laptop in hand. The robot wolf was wiping the blood off of his chrome frame when he saw Anubis in front of him. "How did it go?" Anubis asked him.

"Well we destroyed 4 leading ships and burned 3 more of them to slow them down. But there wasn't much we can do in the long run." He said calmly reported and sighed out looking at Fenrir. "At least Fenrir is somewhat satisfied." 

Anubis nodded at this and proceeds to gesture Charlie to get to his command post. "Get to your command post. Fenrir, follow me to the dock we'll be waiting for Loki there. Canyon and Hunter placed your truck on that hill there." He pointed to a hill on the other side of the river that overlooks the area below. A perfect vantage point to fire on the various ships of Loki's forces. "That's a good spot for you to fire on Loki's ship so get there as fast as you can." He instructed to the coyotes.

Fenrir finished chewing the bone and threw any undesirable pieces away while he hopped out of the pick up and followed Charlie. "You know you're very scrawny for a wolf… Why are mortal wolves like this?" he asked repeatedly.

Hunter and Canyon though gave a thumbs up and tested betsy's off road handling on the sand. The truck itself dug its weight and tires into the loose sand and darted off jumping over hill after hill. Anubis heard the two hooting and hollering away.

"Uh how about because I was an omega before I augmented. Seriously there's nothing I can do about it." He sighed out as he arrived inside his command post, a tent with a flag of Egyptian pantheon hung on it. There, he has a copy of the battle plan he devised layout with topographical depiction of the area. The battle plan however was actually a 3D holographic display with a green hue to its overlay. The arctic wolf circles his index finger over a series of Jackal Guards pike companies then tapped on the battle map. The pike companies at the corresponding location immediately heeded his order and went with to their desired destination and set up there. He continues fiddling around the map, placing the troops in positions before issuing an order to lay low, to which they heeded and wait until the invasion force arrives.

Fenrir bored yawned. He swiped his own claw on the display. "I think you need more people around my father since he's slippery. Surround him until no escape is possible" Fenrir grumbled to himself what he had been told by Charlie however. "Omega… You let that get in the way? That's just a dominant issue dog." Fenrir said as he toyed around with the display.

Charlie's tail wagged around moving Fenrir's hand away from the display as it is far too sensitive to mess around. He sighed out however at the notion of Fenrir. "You don't understand, I live my life as the loser kid who lost more than he can afford to lose. My life changes immediately when I was augmented. This makes me feeling much more confident as I know I have a purpose to my existence now." He said, but was uncertain if his reasoning would be heeded by Fenrir, let alone understood by him. "Anyway, let's go Fenrir Anubis is waiting for you at the docks." He said before leading Fenrir out of the tent but he glanced at Fenrir once again and asked shyly into his ears. "Does my appearance make you feel awkward?" He asked.

As Fenrir followed he made a bored expression to Charlie. "Why would that affect me?... I wear nothing mortal. You at least have… that strip of covering on you…" Fenrir grumbled to himself while he followed Charlie. Some slanders about self consciousness, and paranoia on Charlie's part.

"Well some people keep on haggarding about my appearance being too...erotic for them." He said, arriving at the dock to see that Anubis was standing ready for battle with his troops. The companies of pikemen were standing ready with their pikes holding straight up ready to deploy for battles. "Sir we got the place ready for battle now." Charlie said, catching his attention.

"Good work, Fenrir, you'll be with me, as soon as Loki arrives you can bet that you'll be needed to kill him instantly." Anubis said patting Fenrir on his shoulder while Charlie went to other side of the river banks with a contingent of Jackal Warriors hauling dismantled catapults and incendiary ammo with them.

Fenrir sighed and looked back up at Anubis. "So what happens after that?... Do you kill me for being feral?... and uncontrollable?..." Asked Anubis sounding like he was accept a cruel fate such as that. He already knew the atrocities he was responsible for. He looked at the warriors he already knew would go home after battle, but to him his fate was undecided.

"That Fenrir you will be freed of this fate. I'll have you let loose in the wild where you can live free." He simply replied to Fenrir with a stoic tone. Showing himself to be trustworthy to Fenrir, at least for now.

Fenrir grumbled. He simply went to where he was needed, but he looked back at Anubis. "Then I wish to lead this assault to pay for my past crimes fully. Just go with it Jackal…" he said frowning.

"When the assault begins, lead the way and show no mercy. For our enemies deserve none." Anubis coldly replied, petting Fenrir's head as he surveys the battleground that was to take place. In his hand, he was twirling a Xiphos blade, a memento from the day of Alexander the Great when he liberated Egypt from the grip of the Persian.

On the other side of the river though Charlie saw the coyotes waving down to him. Hunter himself gave a thumbs up while grinning. This time though he had the repeater. However Canyon had a double barreled shotgun. Charlie at that moment was seen helping loading the ammo of the machine gun before asking Canyon something, "You see any torches yet Canyon?" Charlie asked, tossing him a pair of binoculars. The robot wolf then continues checking the machine gun turret rotation and swiveling.

"Huh. haven't used these in a long time. Last time was in a turkey hunt some while back." Hunter's head perked up. "Oh yeah I remember! Keith covered himself in mud and played top predator. Man that guy's nuts." Canyon nodded to Hunter while he looked through the binoculars. He saw a faint glow on the horizon. "Wait a minute Charlie I got somethin…." He said ominously handing the binoculars to Charlie.

"What? What is it?" Charlie asked, perking his head up in a sudden and he scrambles to the coyote's side to see if there was anything suspicious.

Canyon pointed to the horizon. "There's a guy with curved pointed horns. I think… I see a lot of torches though and the color red. Are these the guys we shoot at?" Hunter though spun his cowboy repeater in one hand by the lever. "If so they be askin' for an ass kick."

"Damn right they are." he replied observing the massive fleet of Loki's invasion force crawling closer to the port. Once they've arrived, the Legionnaires onboard quickly dismounted from the deck of their ships. They charges forward from the dock where they disembarked to force their way into the city and slaughter the inhabitants. However, as they pushed up, they were met with a wall of pikes from the Jackal guards who were pointing their pikes forward in steady formation, poking the deadly weapon at the Legionnaires, impaling and killing them instantly one by one. The mass of heavy infantries were kept in check, held back at where they disembarked as Anubis expected, the ships began to pile up into large masses, this render them vulnerable. "Fire at will!" Charlie ordered at the jackal warriors at his position, they quickly set their ammo alight and fired the flaming shots on the fleet of wooden ships.

Fenrir raised to his two feet and let off a massively loud howl into the air before he began his own assault. This of course caused Charlie and the two coyotes to howl with no control to the impulse, but regardless of this the next thing to happen was Fenrir breathing fire onto the city streets engulfing anything including legionnaires.

Hunter and canyon shook their head s out and began firing into the legionaries in the city. Hunter looked through the sight of his repeater. He aimed for the heads of the legionaries, and shot repeatedly. Each shot fired a fast shimmering projectile at their heads, and with each shot Hunter pushed the lever releasing spent brass.

Canyon in the meantime stayed in cover behind Betsy's hood and fired 000 buckshot into the crowd. He couldn't afford the more expensive rounds so he was stuck to large pellets. However, since he only had 2 shots he needed to reload the weapon frequently.

Charlie joins in with the turret firing napalm rounds into the fleet of wooden ships, some of the rounds trailed down and set fire on the legionnaire's ranks, cornered on the dock and completely vulnerable with nowhere to go, the assault was off to a bad start for Loki.

However, this did not deter Ares, the Spartan God of War draws his sword and bellows his troop to push on. "Follow my lead!" he shouted out, he then pummels his way through and charge at the pike formations, breaking through the initial ranks and slash some of the warriors down to break through for the legionnaires.

"Now is your moment Fenrir, let's go!" Anubis said as he charges forward to battle Ares with Fenrir following him, he sent out a signal by shooting his flare gun into the night sky, signalling the other deities that the battle has begun with Loki assaulting the docks. Da Ji, and other deities quickly disembark from their ships with Loki and push forward while Ares lead the charge, the catapult ships in the back ran themselves ashore to make way and fired their projectiles into the city, one of the shots struck the palace and knock down the door of Hel's holding cell.

Hel yelped seeing the boulder, but she giggled seeing her exit. "'Daddy i'm coming for you…" She said this sinisterly while she leaped out of the cell. She landed on the back of one legionnaire and twisted his head to snap his neck. She then took his weapon and began to use that on the others while she made her way to Fenrir.

Fenrir though was slicing and dicing his way through hordes of enemies while he use his superior sense of smell to located Loki. He could smell straight to the Dna to decipher him from the rest of the legion here. He roared and howled in fury reach both the other canines and Loki himself. Loki looked up and grinned. "There he is… My wolf son…" Loki walked nonchalantly off the boat through the bloody streets heading to where Fenrir was battling it out.

"Oh joy, is he handsome and buffy as you crack him up to be?" Da Ji asked sarcastically, putting on her lipsticks as she walks through the carnage with Loki never minding the sight of Anubis fighting Ares. Her bundle of 9 bushy fox tails wags excitedly as she heard the anguish sound of soldiers dying an agonizing death, each one of them crying out for some form of assistance but all simply fell on deaf ears. "I hope your plan works this time darling, because I don't think you're much of a thinker to begin with." She said, checking her nails and waving her fan over her face.

Loki grinned. "Nope. Was never a thinker myself since I love trouble. You my dear are trouble with a capital "T"! Perfect for this army, and my assistant." Loki said while he began to make a mad dash to the center of it all where he knew where Fenrir was fighting.

However, as Fenrir was about to sink his teeth into the neck of another legionnaire he found that Hel had killed this one off. She grinned, and giggled to herself. "Well. This is the brother dad tries to keep me from? Man you're hairy…" she said giggling again.

Fenrir nearly struck her until he smelled the family resemblance here. He backed off, and growled. "I'm the one he abandoned and made a mockery of… I know who you are… you're the one he still accepts…" he said growling.

Hel merely crossed her arms and made a fist which she threw at Fenrir, but before she actually hit she stopped. "Psyche. So wolfjob how do we kill dad?" She asked. Looking at all the weapons to her disposal. Fenrir though growled. "He's mine… You stay back while I deal with him." Fenrir said as he moved through the streets. However, Hel followed close behind.

"Oh look here comes your daughter." Said Da Ji unamused by the situation that is unfolding before her eyes, She quickly summons her Paolao and threw her chain at Hel. The vixen mistress quickly slammed Hel with one Paolao but narrowly missing Fenrir with the other. "Ugh do I have to do this?" She complained and quickly attacks Fenrir with a lighting dash, clawing him with her sharp claws, trying to bleed him using her speed and dangerous weapons. "Give it up you walking carpet, you're on the losing team and you're disappointing your father with it." She snarked at him, trying to further humiliate Fenrir with her tongue. However she was soon caught in Anubis's mummification wrappings.

"Speak no more, fiend." The jackal snarled mechanically at her before firing his Gaze of Dead at Da Ji, now it was her turn to be tormented by the painful burns and energy of his gaze as they sears her clothing apart.

Loki chuckled seeing Fenrir again. "Well it's-" Loki was interrupted as Hel leaped out of the rubble and fired a restoration at Loki. this one however meant to deal damage. Loki however dodged out of the way while the projectile hit the ground harmlessly. Hel landed in the spot where she landed while Loki chuckled. "Well it's-" he was interrupted now by Fenrir striking him and launching him to the right into a building. Fenrir then dashed to the debris to inspect Loki's body, but only to hear him laughing behind him. "Nice try wolf boy…" Loki said with a smug grin. The fake body then exploded launching Fenrir back and into a roll.

Seeing this play out before his eyes forced Anubis to enter a special vision mode to track down Loki. His HUD was now in FLIR mode as the whole world around him is rendered into a dull black and white image with anybody still alive around him having white as their color due to the heat signature of the mode. Anubis saw Loki running around while cloaking at a market stall and quickly summons Grasping Hands at where the trickster was going. "Not this time!" He snarled, quickly as he could, Anubis fired his Mummification attack which struck home at Loki, binding him in place for him to attack using the Plague of Locusts firing from his mouth. "Had enough yet?" He challenged Loki as the locusts rip through Loki's armor.

Loki laughed and looked at Anubis again. "Oh did the puppy not learn the first time. Did you want to get ass raped by Set again and then really call him daddy, or Do I get to carve you like a chicken?" Loki however rolled out of the way of Fenrir's pounce. He then tried to leap away but Hel used a hinder on him to slow him down. Loki now slightly immobilized while she the repulsed him away into a market.

Loki then wiped his mouth off standing in the rubble. He jumped out and kicked Fenrir in his chest and slashed his bles at his blades. The quick attack caused Fenrir to swipe his claws in the air furiously in a confused manner. He then ducked seeing Hel fire a magical attack at him. He swiped his legs over hers which knocked her to her back. He followed up with kicking her in her side, and then flying towards Anubis blades extended.

Anubis saw this and quickly flinched aside to dodge the blade that was coming towards him, much to Loki's surprise however, his blade was soon countered by Horus's own sword. The white falcon prince quickly swung his blade to the side and knock Loki's back a bit before being pounced by Anhur, the shock wave further sends Loki back. Ares seeing this quickly rush in to attack Anubis, the Greek deity breathes fire at Anubis and Horus, the latter of which was burnt somewhat, with his right eye caught in the flame. The falcon flinched shielding his eye from the attack and flew up in the air, making a dive bomb attack on Ares and slammed him into various market stalls.

Loki huffed out seeing the other two, but felt a sudden biting sensation on his leg. He looked down and saw a robotic scarab biting him. And then it hit what was happening. "Aw shit…" Loki looked up and saw a swarm of scarabs flying and rotating around Set's now robotic form. Set didn't say anything however and was soon joined by both Thoth and Ra. "I guess this means we'll be on the same side then Set…." Ra said distrustfully. Set however just gazed at him. "This is not a manner I wish to partake in myself. I wish to work alone here bird…" Thoth however cleared his throat. "I believe that would be birds." Set however just glew his red eyes at Thoth. Thoth though to the staring looked back and forth nervous. "W-well there's me, Ra, and then Horus. So-" ; "I understand Thoth…" Set said threatening while he focused on Loki, and Ares. Behind Loki was Fenrir and Hel. Loki huffed out. "Now this is not a fair fight. Somehow two of my children are against me. I'm surprised you're on the same side as your dad Anubis. You must be really easy to convince…" Loki said smugly.

Anubis huffed at this as he gripped his scepter firm ready to strike, Horus himself may have been injured by Ares's flame but was not going to give up anytime soon. Anhur too was preparing to throw his spear at them upon ordered to. But soon they felt a tremor on the ground, something was surfacing and it was evil embodied. A massive cobra soon erupts from the ground, destroying the statues and walls around it, it has dark scale with blood red eyes, on its head was a serpent crest with a tablet that reads "Apep". The serpent hissed out, spilling its poison and fire into the city. "Set, take the battle against Apep with Ra, Thoth will aid us in containing and defeating Loki." Anubis spoke calmly to them.

Set unleashed his scarab sword against Apap Followed by blasting a condensed ray of sand at Apep. Ra fired a sub beam from his eyes hitting Apep's face. All the while Thoth evaded a quick dash by Loki, and then fired a punishing beam from his finger to hit loki in his back thoth then fired some of the spells at Ares. "Everyone! Ares focus him he's the brute here, and the tank!" Thoth shouted. It didn't take long for Fenrir to pouce Fenrir and blast his face with his own hot breath.

"Hey there birdy, miss something?" Da Ji taunted Thoth playfully as she heats up her claws and proceeds to slash him across his chest, the nine tailed fox would then proceeds to lash out a thousand cuts him to maim the ibis and to squeeze every last bit of exquisite agony out of him. But as she was about ot unleashes her Paolao, the sands underneath her feet shifted and an obelisk rose up, forcing her to stumble around before she was struck by Horus's mighty sword, sending her flying in the air. Apep himself saw Set, his long time foe and the only one to slain him, the serpent hisses out at Set and began to attack the God of Chaos with its head, snapping and biting at him, trying to swallow him whole like he often attempts to do with Ra.

Set however levitated backward while the leviathan gives chase. Set cast a hypnosis spell on Apep. From Set's fingers red puppet like strings, and from his eyes a red hypnotic beam he cast into Apep's eyes. It was to merely hold him back while he charged a chaos beam.

Fenrir in the meantime grabbed Ares' leg and began thrashing him around on the ground. He repeatedly lifted the spartan and forced him to collide back down to the ground breaking concrete and creating dust. All the while Thoth groaned in pain. Ra though cast a healing beam of sunlight before firing a focused beam of sunlight while Thoth used a final judgement spell on Ares after Fenrir let him go.

Ares now feeling himself overpowered and completely outnumbered tries to get up to his feet and fight, going out like warrior, he unleashes his chains to bind his opponents together and at the moment of his choosing, he slams them all together while Da Ji make some backflips to regroup with him. "This is getting us nowhere unless somebody do something." She observed, musing on the fact that the fleet has been burned to char and the Legionnaires were being beaten back one pocket at a time.

"Yeah well you can thank Reindeer game for that." Ares sarcastically mocked Loki. He held up his sword ready to struck Anubis down only to be stopped by Horus as he held back the Spartan's mighty blade with his own Xiphos. Anhur then threw a barrage of spears at Ares's chest, impaling and penetrating his already dull and dented armor, the white falcon then proceeds to thrust his blade into Ares's neck to off him for good.

"Join Hades in the Underworld!" Horus screeched at Ares as he slashed Ares across his right eye. The God of War fell down to the ground leaving Da Ji to walk away from the fight unamused by the ensuring destruction. Apep however saw how formidable Set has become and has always been quickly slithers his way across the city, trying to ward off Set's hypnotic gaze to make his escape possible as the serpent hissed at Loki.

"One more soul would do well for me." His voice echoes into Loki's mind.

Loki eyed Fenrir at this. Fenrir however growled. "You're outnumbered and outpowered fool. Submit now for mercy. So I can eat you later…" Fenrir said. Fenrir's claws glew a fiery orange color while he eyed Loki's form. All the while the other god's stood back to watch father vs son, and let Fenrir have his peace. Loki though despite being outnumbered had a smug look still.

Fenrir then hear him chuckling. "What are you so smug about?... You're defeated…" Fenrir stated. He pointed at the many gods and deities standing against Loki. Loki however never kept being smug even in obvious defeat. "Think again son…" Loki stated. Fenrir in a confused state only became in a sudden and random jolt of pain behind him. Thoth and Ra looked and became shocked to see Hel suddenly using her dark stance on Fenrir deliberately using them to decay, hinder, and finally repulse the other gods away knocking Ra and Thoth back. "That's my pretty little hate machine…" Loki said still grinning.

"What!? Hel! What are you doing!?" Anubis howled at her unable to believe what he was seeing, one minute, she was helping them, the next she suddenly turned on Fenrir. His anger took hold and he was outraged by her sudden transgression. He fired his Mummification at Hel, trying to tie her up. But his shot was blocked, by a barrier of dark energy summoned by Apep. The serpent soon summons a red sandstorm over the city, the storm covers the sinister serpent and Loki along side Hel as they escape from the city.

Loki however was not done yet. He dashed in a frantic circle around Fenrir. Each dash though was a furious stab into Fenrir. Fenrir tried to slash at Loki hoping to hit him, but always hit the air. Loki finally however used his assassinate to stab Fenrir in the back causing to wolf to howl out in agony. He fell to his chest while Loki ran away. "Come back in ten years…." Loki said using the storm to escape while Fenrir laid bleeding on the ground.

"No! Fenrir!" Anubis ran to Fenrir and check on his wounds, his scan however found that Loki has purposefully slashed and thrusted his blade across Fenrir to deal massive internal damages. Namely internal bleeding and other severe wounds across his guts. "Don't worry you'll be saved. Medevac! Now!" Anubis shouted out and his warriors quickly tend to Fenrir's wound, applying morphine, disinfectant and bandages as well as stitching to stabilize Fenrir for evacuation into the Palace's hospital. "I want all medications and treatments on stand by right now!" He ordered one of the medical officer dressed in paramilitary uniform who nodded and quickly scrambled to the palace.

Anubis would then put Fenrir on the bed of Betsy and patted the truck to signal the coyotes to drive the truck back to the palace for emergency medical evacuation of Fenrir. "Get to the palace ASAP, no delays, he needs it right now." Anubis instructed, sounding highly urgent this time around much to Charlie's chagrin as he has never seen Anubis like this before.

Canyon stepped on the gas pedal speeding away from the area and leaving a cloud of dust. "Well serves him right for being a mangey-" hunter stopped speaking though realizing Canyon's name had "mange"' in the title. Canyon raised a brow. "You were saying?..." He asked curious on how Hunter would have finished the assessment. Hunter of course chuckled nervously. "Nothing nevermind. Did you see the size of that snake though?" He asked as they approached their destinations.

"Doesn't matter about the size just get to the palace ASAP!" Charlie shouted as he tries to keep Fenrir focus on the robot wolf alone. Once they have arrived at the palace, Charlie quickly placed Fenrir on a stretcher and with the warriors carried Fenrir into the hospital for emergency treatment, the world in Fenrir's eyes was blurry and he was losing focus of his senses. He can feel however something stinging stuck to his neck, then followed by something crawling in his veins. Charlie's voice and the other Jackal Guards become echoes in his ears as Fenrir slowly faint into unconsciousness.

Fenrir didn't know what was in him. All he saw was darkness. A spinning darkness that made him want to vomit. He wasn't sure if this was the underworld or hell. It was terrifying to him though. He couldn't think though. He could only sense emotions. One of fear now and confusion. He however suddenly began to hear voices around him. Thoth's worried whimsical voice showing intellect, and Ra sounding furious. His eyes began to open up, but all that Fenrir saw was blurs.

For a while, his senses were numbed and dulled. He couldn't lift his limbs around as he pleases, instead he felt like he was being held down, something stingy was stuck into his body from multiple directions. It was strange as he felt he was somehow still alive, but his body wasn't...right. Thankfully, his vision soon returns to him, but it was now like a computer screen booting up with a grid set running across the screen first and quickly disappears, he would find himself looking at Anubis, Ra and Thoth, next to Anubis was Charlie operating a set of instruments working on grafting armor plates on his body.

Fenrir mumbled something out, but voice was too weak to make a word. Instead he felt so weird, but the feeling in his limbs did not return as of yet so he was left to sit and watch. Thoth though came to his side and used his book's new setting to monitor something about Fenrir's body, but Fenrir didn't know. Thoth gave a warm smile though. "You gave us quite a scare Fenrir. But. Your life has been preserved." However, Fenrir did get his voice back and he looked to Anubis. "Jackal… What happened?... Where am I?..." Fenrir asked confused.

"You're inside the palace's hospital Fenrir. Rest assured you are safe here. We've exhausted our medical options on you so we decided to augment you into a new cybernetic body to save your life. One more deity's soul would aid Apep reaching his apex." Anubis sighed out at the last bit looking away from Fenrir before showing a mirror to him letting the beast see his appearance. "Have a look for yourself." Anubis said calmly.

Fenrir looked in horror as to what had happened to him. He looked metal now. Almost no sign remained that he was ever biological. Instead he looked robotic. His eyes were LED yellow glowing optics his head a shiny grey with a red dome and yellow stripes. His chest were silver grey color with ribbed like patterns on both sides of the chest. His pectoral areas were now a hexagonal red shape on both sides that met in the citer and below that a grated vent like design. His abs however promptly showed a rubbery matte black synthetic flesh. His thigh s were a shiny silver with panel lines down the front center of the legs. More of the legs red a red plated knee cap guards. On his pelvis was a very thick red color thong type plate while led to black wires where the legs of Fenrir began. Along his back now were spikes and a line of exposed tubing that was ribbed which led to the back of his neck. His arms were almost identical to his legs cuffs around his forearms now a crimson red, and shoulders a plated silver. The articulated joints along his body though we're opening where his softer synthetic black flesh. His tail though was a bundled collection of thick black electrical cords wrapped in a circular silver bind. The tail ended in a spiked mace ball.

Overall the appearance and sudden and seemingly random change was putting Fenrir in a state of silent shock as he couldn't comprehend why and how this happened to him. He wasn't even aware of the other deities in the room currently surrounding his bed. He tilted his head looking into the mirror to see if the mirror wasn't actually a trick, but his reflection acted as his doppelganger. Thoth came to Anubis's side and cleared his throat while he watched fenrir try and comprehend what just happened. "Well. He's taking this rather… Oddly. He isn't much for conversation of letting his thoughts out in this new form of his." Thoth said.

"Hmmm...I expect him to behave as such though at least this would prevent Apep from devouring the soul of another deity and make himself reaching his Apex." Anubis muses on the notion before going to aid Fenrir getting up to his feet. The jackal held Fenrir's right hand and put it on the back of his neck before helping Fenrir to stand upright. "There you go. How do you feel now?" He asked the beast. In Fenrir's HUD he can see Anubis being highlighted with a digital box showing various information and data on Anubis such as Mana level, power and attack. Including datas on Anubis's appearance such as height, weight, armor and eye colors and reproduction unit model code.

Fenrir, too confused to even begin a violent attack, looked down at himself, and inspected his own frame. "I don't know how i feel or if this is even real feeling or simulated…" Fenrir looked up to Anubis's face still with the confused expression that longed for an explanation. "What happened?... All I remember was sand, Apep, and more betrayal. Was it you?" Fenrir asked now growling.

However, Thoth walked in front of him getting in between him and Anubis. Although clearly THoth was having conflicting thought about taking to Fenrir up so close. "No no no no. You see. We brought you here after your physical form was too crippled to give anymore life support. We had to augment you. So you'd survive. You see. Loki stabbed you, and Hel betrayed all us." THoth explained while Ra shrugged. "Well you have to trust someone to be betrayed." Ra frowned at this thought though.

Fenrir growled again while his body began arching hot red electrical bolts on random points on his body now feeling more infuriated that before."You mean father lives? And now I have a sister to exterminate and devour now as well?" He asked loudly and in a demanding tone.

Anubis sighed out at this, he nodded reluctantly however as he maintains his distance from Fenrir. "I'm afraid so. Loki still lives and your sister betrays you. We have to stop them before they can bring Apep to his Apex and come back to destroy us." Anubis replied to Fenrir in a calm and collective manner. "I have a feeling I know else they will go. One place they would end up in when all other have rejected them." He stroke his chin, pacing back and forth thinking of a plan that Fenrir has yet to understand. Then suddenly, Anubis turned to Charlie and asked. "Charlie, can you track them down to their next hideout?" He asked pointing his index finger at the robot wolf.

"Yes sir, I can do that though I can't fight them head on." He nodded to his question.

"Good, then track them down and get some intel on where they're hiding right now." Anubis ordered, to which Charlie bowed his head and immediately ran off to his SIGINT and ELINT station to track the rogue deities down. Anubis then looked back at the other deities, Set included. "We'll need to lick our wounds, so let's get some rest while we can." He said.

The other looked at themselves looking at their damaged bodies. Set now though was a more powerful deity than before. His fight with Apep did not reach the full intensity that it could have, but all he was suffering were minor scratches to his frame. He cocked his head though to the side. "I am within a stable condition. I will keep a watch on the desert that surrounds us. Rest is something I do not require at this point." Set said walking out.

Ra and Thoth however looked at their own wounds and sighed seeing Set as a stubborn deity. "Well he still requires sleep to function better." Thoth said. However, his wounds were still very much present after being attacked by Da Ji furiously. "Well it appears i would need to rest the most of all. It seems a humanoid vixen quite liked to push my robotic body to its absolute limits." Thoth said yawning. Ra didn't take as much damage however. Some scrapes and burns were on his body making his frame darker, but that seemed to be the worst of his state. However, Ra still scanned over Anubis to check his state.

As Ra does so, he can see that Anubis's frame have suffered burns and dents by Ares with some sword slash patterns being very clearly indent on his armor. Though the plates prevented the Spartan's sword from piercing too deep into his body and damage the sensitive components like synthetic flesh or innards. "I guess that applies to me as well then. I'll be in the repair ward if you need me." Anubis said stretching himself, stopping halfway due to the pain and injuries he sustained before walking out of the hospital bed area and into the repair ward adjacent to it. Inside was a collection of instruments, mechanical arms and tendrils replacing damaged plates and stitches up his wounds. Ra and Thoth could see Horus and Anhur were also inside, receiving their augmentation after the battle. It might be the situation has turned too sour for them to continue relying on their flesh and blood body. "And Fenrir, you might want to spend the night with Charlie, he's the most helpful at this moment for you." Anubis reminded Fenrir via the cyber comms built into them.

Fenrir sighed bored at this point. He followed Charlie around again while the other deities were getting augmented and repaired. Although now Fenrir could see the mechanization lifestyle clearly now. However, despite being mechanized he prefered to walk on all of his paws while Charlie simply walked on just two. He looked over at Charlie grumbling. "Do I get to eat still with this, or is that a thing from the past now? And if I can will I still be able to taste even?" Fenrir asking simple questions, but with a grumpy attitude.

Charlie sighed out at his question as he makes his way up to their bedroom where he kept his SIGINT and ELINT equipment. "Yeah you still can. It's a bit different because the sensor network doesn't work like your natural senses do. In a word just slightly different from a living body." He explained to Fenrir now climbing the stairs before reaching their bedroom. The robot wolf however found Ratatoskr sitting on the desk combing his furry tail and singing shanties.

"Cooooooomb the desert you heeeeaaaarrrr me!" The squirrel sings.

Fenrir growled seeing Ratatoskr again. He was not in the mood for his snark, or his lip, but he was also too tired and conflicted now to do much. Instead he hopped up on the bed and walked in a circle on the bed to get comfortable much as a dog would. He lowered himself to the sheets, but found a plush toy someone had given him. On a tag it was Thoth's idea as it promptly displayed Thoth's signature in pretty curvy letters. At this point though the deity wolf was willing to accept anything, and he bit into the toy bringing it closer to him while he then laid his head down.

"Need help with anything?" Charlie asked, sounding concern to Fenrir as he assembled his listening post with his laptop connected to the devices. The SIGINT device, unlike a massive radio set from the past tuned into listen to the enemy's broadcast now looks like a handheld GPS device but its displayer showing two green waves fluctuating constantly. Charlie must then tuned the device until the waves hit the right frequency to listen in on Loki's broadcasts. However, as he was tuning, Ratatoskr decided to play a prank by standing directly underneath Charlie and mimic the "Whooping" sound effect of the SIGINT device before he plays a Walkmammal tape with the song "Careless Whisker" on.

Fenrir crawled over on the bed now gnawing on his plushy toy. He let go though and frowned at Ratatoskr's constant trolling of the deities. "Omega wolf it appears you have a really small discrepancy in the broadcast waves…" Fenrir said, but he noticed his chew toy looked somewhat like a squirrel. At this point though he wasn't sure if this was meant to be an offense to canines chasing squirrels, or if Thoth made this purposeful to control the squirrel deity. One thought however perked Fenrir's thoughts. "Ratatoskr. It appears your girlfriend was always on the side of Apep… And now I'm a robot in partial thanks to your carnal desires. So thanks." Fenrir said sarcastically as he chewed on the squirrel plush

"What!? No way! I can't believe Hel would decide to backstab on us. That's unbelievable and outrageous!" He squeaked out before jumping onto the bed with Fenrir and stroke the wolf's metal snout. "Now now Fenrir, please don't be mad at me for totally not doing my job at well helping you. I can totally make up my screw ups with finding where Hel is." He winked mischievously. But before he can go on to say anything else, Charlie chimes in with a sudden revelation.

"I found it! Loki just sent out a broadcast to Medusa and Arachne. They've responded to him and are now heading for Hong Kong." Charlie said forwarding the location he triangulated to Fenrir's HUD, the satellite map zooms in and show an area in Hong Kong, the city of Kowloon at a place called The Sequine House, obviously a front for Da Ji's operations.

Fenrir hummed thinking. He used the chew toy to help his thoughts flow through his head smoothly by gnawing on it. All he could think of though were Loki was now playing a dangerous game by inviting two monsters into the realm. Two very deadly creatures. "He's begging now to be mauled by someone who isn't me." Fenrir said while he shook his head rapidly gnawing on his toy more. He stopped and made a chuckle. "On one hand we have medusa who can constrict him until his organs are liquidized, or Arachne who can inject a venom into him that would melt all of his organs." he laughed though at a though that sent a chilling glee through him. "I hope the spider lays her egg in his intestines…" Fenrir said for once smiling at charlie, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Or Medusa could simply turn him into stone considering her history of doing so with anyone she looks at." Charlie said sitting down on the bed next to Fenrir after having forwarded the information to other mechanized deities. "We'll have to wait for everyone to lick their wounds first before going out. For now let's get some shut eyes." He suggested.

Ratatoskr quickly scurry on top of Charlie and giggles at this sinisterly. "Ooooh, looks like I get to see something interesting tonight." He rubbed his hands together, but this only earned him Charlie's scorn. The robot wolf locks Ratatoskr up into a cage for rodents then tossed him into the closet. "Nobody knows...the sorrow I'm in…Nobody knows...the loneliness I'm in…" He sings out from inside the closet, trying to use his deep and manly voice but it only comes out as a mere shadow of his own usual tone.

Fenrir sighed while he watched this all happen. "Rodent you wouldn't know loneliness or sorrow unless you're me…" Fenrir said as he laid his head on his paws. He tracked where Charlie was walking however, but he for some reason now couldn't help to show some appreciation. It was small, but he moved over to share the bed, and nudged the plush toy to let Charlie have a turn ignoring the fact the toy was already covered in saliva. "Here. You can borrow this. This is for getting rid of the squirrel… and respecting my desires." Fenrir said pressing his head into the bedding.

Charlie glanced at the plush toy seeing how it was deformed by now and he accepted it rather hesitantly. "Oh sure thanks Fenrir. You know...there's something pretty strange about you that makes me keeping my eyes on you." The robot arctic wolf said, now laying down on his back on the bed next to Fenrir and stroke his paws. "Wanna know what it is?" He asked looking somewhat worried that he might have offended Fenrir's manliness.

Fenrir raised a brow out of curiosity, but by this point he wasn't sure if he was wolf or machine. All of his manliness was now replaced by the cold solid frame of a robot, but he didn't look away. He kept his paws at a distance from Charlie after the contact, but he sighed now trying to think of a good reason why charlie was so curious. "Is it because i'm more feral than your two legged stature? Or is it because we're both wolves and the coyotes are from a lesser line of canine?" Fenrir said.

Charlie sighed out and replied sheepishly. "The latter and no not because the coyotes are of lesser line of canine. We're both wolves cast out by the world and not only that we are orphans." He stopped in a sudden, shudder upon remembering the memories of his father. The last time he saw his father was on a highway, he was 8 and his father was driving on a snowy road, the car lost control at a corner and ran into a sign. He survived but his father did not. "My dad died in a car accident, I was only 8 at that time and couldn't bare the fact that my last parent is dead. For a whole year I tried to deny it, saying that my dad will come pick me up eventually. Of course I had to give up on that after some therapies with the shrinks." He stopped apparently didn't want to further discuss about the losses.

Fenrir sighed sensing some kind of emotion he was not used to having. One that felt new and alien almost to him. He was feeling both pity and sorrow gain at him. It stung he eye linds as he wanted to wince, and his abdomen tensed up as he he breathed his breaths came shaken. He knew full well those feelings of abandonment. "My father casted me out after he tricked me into killing my grandfather and destroyed much of my own home…. I never had a mother and most of my life was spent in solitude in absolute exile hated both by my uncle and my own father…." Fenrir stated slumping his head down. "Suppose we are alike… Charlie…" Fenrir stated say Charlie's name for once.

Charlie suddenly turned around to Fenrir when he heard the wolf called him by his real name instead of an alias, the robot arctic wolf cuddles into Fenrir's chest and hugged the massive robot beast into him. "Guess we are...Fenrir." He replied to the wolf, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's waists to hug him in tightly and cuddle up into the Norse's Unbound metal frame. The arctic wolf robot then licked Fenrir's chest.

Fenrir yelped and looked down at Charlie absolutely shocked, and flabbergasted by what was happening, but he didn't push him away. Instead he squinted try to figure this out. "What is this? I don't know this expression? What are you doing to me?" Fenrir asked repeatedly confused by the gesture never having experienced himself.

Charlie stroke Fenrir's head and patted his back gently. "It's just affection Fenrir. Nothing at all. We wolves do this to one another all the time." He explains as he continues licking Fenrir's frame from his chest to his neck and head all while Charlie's hands were massaging his shoulders. "I take it that you have never heard of this before right?" He asked.

Fenrir shook his head slowly confirming Charlie's question. Honestly this might have been the first kind of affection he had in his long life. The only other was the simplest pat on the head when he did something good, but even then he didn't notice it. Here though Charlie was forcing a lot of his affection on him, but something still bothered Fenrir. "So if you never had a family Charlie how do you know to do this?" Fenrir asked.

"Friends Fenrir. I have friends throughout my life." He replied without a trace of fear or hesitant on his face. "Good night Fenrir." He kissed Fenrir's forehead before cuddling to sleep with the deity in his embrace. There was something growing between them, a friendship, a platonic one. Or perhaps it can grow further into erotic level. Only time can tell.

Fenrir grumbled, but didn't yet know what to do to return the affection. He sighed out exhausted and laid his head down next to Charlie's. However, throughout the night Charlie had to deal with Fenrir's active sleep style including him kicking his back legs randomly, and his loud booming snore.


	7. Chapter 7: Pearl of the Orient

Chapter 7: Pearl of the Orient

Their reckless assault was apparently the last straw for the rogue deities. They not only lost their best fighter, Ares, but also lost a large portion of their army. True that they can summon another batch of dead Legionnaires from the underworld, however the process would be strenuous and often counter productive to say the least.

The rogue deities have decided to withdraw from Egypt to the Orient, a place in the bustling city of Kowloon called the "Sequined Party House", a rather luscious Moulin Rouge style establishment, with a neon light board on the front side of the place that plastered the name in flashy light. Inside the establishment, Da Ji was seen sitting by a round poker table, checking her cards.

A Joker, a King, a Queen, an Ace and the rest were numbered cards of Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds and Spades. Sitting around her were Hel, Medusa and Arachne. "So sad that we are reduced to only ladies. Well except for Ah Puch over there." Da Ji sarcastically directed her left thumb towards the Mayan God of Darkness whose face is nothing more than a skull.

"Tell me about it Da Ji, ever since Loki decided to take the helm on the planning department, one mustn't be too surprised to have plans written with little to no details at all." Medusa added, frowning while cradling her bundles of snake hair.

Hel sighed out looking at her own cards, but she was also feeling the same thought wile she played poker still. She however was beginning to regret her own decision since they might of had a partial victory, but not without a massive loss either. She sighed looking at the other two. "Well that hunk Ares being gone really puts a dent on the whole "take over everything plan". Not even sure if that big snake can pull us out" she said before looking at Ah Puch. "you think you can do something about the dead guys we lost?" she asked.

The Mayan deity slammed his scepter to the ground angrily, he snarled at Hel impatiently. "I've exhausted my power to raise that Legion and 3 more to support it. It's not like I can do it again right away." He huffed out at her. The Mayan Deity slumped his face down exhausted from the works he had to do for Loki. 

"In short, we are screwed then." Medusa sighed out disappointingly while checking her social network status. "#Sobored" She posted on Furbook before looking back at Hel. "So what's your story with stabbing your brother Hel? You got bored too?" She asked in a dull tone.

Hel to this assessment shrugged her shoulder. "I'm kinda always back and forth I can't keep my head still, and dad needed the help since he was getting his butt kicked out there." He l sadi, but she sighed however. "Although, seeing my brother like that didn't sit well after a while. I don't know why, but i kinda feel bad. I never feel bad though." she said.

"It's called guilt darling, get used to it." Da Ji said in the least amused tone as she continues to browse through her deck of cards before she decided to go fish first. "But at this point, I don't think anyone of us will survive for long if we stay in this Apep boat. Let's jump ship but we can't do that as long as Loki is still here." She mused on the situation which led to Medusa to go fish as well.

"Agree, as long as Loki is still alive and kicking he'll keep us tied to his sinking ship. We need to get rid of him soon. But how?" She narrows her deadly gaze to the other deities around her, all of them kept their eyes closed, knowing full well that Medusa herself can do to others if one stare at her directly in the eyes. "Well that's what I thought would happen." She crossed her arms and sat down on the chair, waiting for someone to raise their idea from the silent that was ruling them.

Hel sighed and slumped her head down. "Well I don't want to kill dad. Wait yes I do. No? Yes?" Hel groaned while her dual personality conflicted she though her foot began to bounce up and down at the heel. The index finger on her right hand tapped on the table while she thought, but a lot of nothing that made sense to her came to her. That is until she remembered Fenrir. "How am I even related to a wolf?... And why do him and dad hate each other? I don't even have a reason. Dad just doesn't like him so I guess he's bad." Hel said shrugging her arms.

Ah Puch cackles maniacally at this notion and stomps his feet on the floor repeatedly. "You don't even know you're related to a wolf? You really are a ditzy girl!" He cackles so hard he fell off of his own chair and roll on the ground much to the other's collective dismay.

"Anyway, one of us will have to off Loki pronto and do it clean. If he continues to be in charge we're all going to die and need i to remind you Hel that you, Ah Puch and the mutt Anubis are the LAST Deities of the Underworld?" Da Ji glared at Hel intensely, she sharpened her fox claws as if to threaten Hel. "If you die as well as Ah Puch, the underworld will be understaffed." She added, never minding the pun but emphasize the level of perilous situation they were facing.

Hel to this had both personalities shrink down to one collective thought of frighten. She dug down into her chair grabbing both sides with her own hands while she took in this bit of reminder. "O-oh…. Well dad is… Just a trickster isn't he?..." Hel thought. Loki hadn't been there much for her besides the raising her to be more chaotic than she should be, but now with the deities diminishing in number the last few were now in a very critical state of safety. And now part of this rested with Hel. She looked around the room for someone to get her out of this situation, but both sides of her were now stuck in place. She looked back to Da Ji. "S-so what even if we kill dad we'll be killed by the other deities. I don't think wolf boy will hesitate to kill me…." She said gulping.

"Which is why we better get rid of the lead reindeer right now or we'll go down on his Titanic cruise liner. And this time, no one will win an Oscar award." Da Ji chided them before proceeding to flip open her PawPhone to look up the Furbook feed of Zitanic. Much to surprise, the account reported that the lead actor Leonardo DiCappolar is winning his second belated Oscar award for the movie. "Oh my gosh, they waited till now to give him his Oscar? Oh he was such a dreamboat back then." She swooned over the photo of the young DiCappolar holding Kat Winslet over the ship's bowl, making the iconic scene that has since generated countless memes on the internet.

[hr]

Meanwhile, miles away from Kowloon, the bustling and thriving city of Hong Kong was having its usual days with tourists going about their daily activities, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city without a care in the world. At a local market, Charlie was seen walking around town with Ratatoskr he was holding his mobile phone in hand. On the screen he was dialling the number of a grey wolf he acquaintance with in Zootopia, he stood by an intersection to wait for the green light while the phone dials the grey wolf's number.

A phone began to ring and making a buzzing vibration sound. The individual in question took the phone out of his poet, and looked at the screen. This was Logan Lupis. Another more well built wolf who gained an almost brotherly status to Charlie thanks to both of them being robotic for now. However Logan wasn't in his robotic appearance. Instead he was a yellow eyed grey wolf with slightly fluffy fur. His fur wasn't much like what charlie was. Instead it was a mid toned grey color. As for his clothes though he was wearing a pair of casual jeans, dark blue in color with medium fit, and a black t-shirt with a building being destroyed in the foreground by a green color monster with comic book captioning saying "Reptzilla". However, he saw it was Charlie calling so he tapped a thumb on the device before bringing it to his ear to answer. "Yo. Charlie. Where are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm at an intersection in the downtown area, coming down to your hotel right now Logan, how's Hong Kong treating you?" He replied as he crossed the street with Ratatoskr following him closely. The arctic wolf eventually comes across the sight of a skyscraper with 50 floors and wide open balconies on each one. He keeps talking on the phone while looking up and down the sleek and curvy building with a commanding view of the city.

Logan placed the phone between his right shoulder and face to hold it while he used his hand to tie a pair of blue running shoes. His fur though was all in straight order and well kept. "Uh. Everyone here has been staring at me weirdly, and a lot of the vendors are calling at me for food I don't really recognize. I think the city gets a lot of tourists. Its different for sure I'll say that." logan said getting up from his bed.

"Well you'll get more weird stuffs coming your way cause I got a tag along that just refuses to shut his yap." Charlie scoffs at Ratatoskr who grinned and shrugged sheepishly at his face as they get into the elevator and rode to the 25th floor.

"Here we are the golden hall of fame!" He exclaims excitedly and scurry out of the elevator before Charlie does. The robot wolf went out to the hallway and began to make his way to room No.69 and knock on the door of the room. Ratatoskr paced around back and forth waiting for Logan to come out and open the door. But the hyperactive squirrel seems to be rather impatient by how long and slow Logan was compared to him. "Come on! How long does he take to open a door? A Mayan cycle?" He chided tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

The door however began to make metal clicking noises while Logan from the outside unlocked it. He opened the door smelling like fresh cologne, and hotel shampoo. He looked fresh as well trying to keep himself a decent and respectable look. He however he reached a hand out to shake Charlie's hand, and pull him in for a hug. "Charlie! Welcome! It's good to see you again!." Logan said patting Charlie's back. He however wasn't aware of Ratatoskr.

Upon being hugged Charlie returned with a hug at Logan, however they heard the clicking of a camera when Charlie looked at Ratatoskr, he found the red squirrel was holding his phone in paws with a photo of the two already taken. "I can't believe it, you two are the Theban Sacred Band." He giggled while his digits were fumbling across the phone's screen. "#HotWolfLove and sent." He pressed the post button on the screen and soon enough, the photo was on his Social network feed. "So you must be Charlie's boyfriend right? Oooh Fenrir is going to be jealous!" He excitedly jumped up and down in front of Logan to get his attention.

Logan mumbled confused and backed up seeing Ratatoskr for the first time. "Uhhh. I don't know who you are." Logan looked over at Charlie bewildered by the looks. He cleared his throat and tried to hold Ratatoskr still. "Is this the guy you were talking about on the phone?" Logan asked confused by the sudden hyperactive nature of Ratatoskr.

Charlie nodded but sighed out at Ratatoskr. "Yeah this is Ratatoskr, the sly messenger of Yggdrasil…" He was immediately cut off by the squirrel as Ratatoskr quickly boasts about his own exploits that were never real. 

"And lord of all things! Creator and destroyer of worlds! I used my powerful acorn to defeat the giants of Jotunheim and rescued Freya, I also imprisoned Loki with said Acorn and Bound Fenrir with my…" The squirrel was grabbed by Charlie around his mouth and the arctic wolf picked him up with his hand.

"And also the biggest propagator of Fake news, purveyor of online trolling." He added, before coming into the room with Logan. "Basically I've been sent to find you since you are onto something big right?" He asked finally putting Ratatoskr down on the carpet floor. The squirrel quickly assumes his fighting stance, making mock combat pose with his fists.

"Uh huh uh huh uh huh. Let's fight! Let's fight! Let's fight!" He repeated his phrase sounding like he was on a caffeine high. But he soon dropped the act and scurry onto a chair to sit down and munch on his supply of acorns.

Logan sighed and rubbed his face already fed up with hyperactive individuals in his life. "Well. Since he's staying i guess I'm going to be verbally abused." Logan stopped rubbing his face. "You know he kinda reminds me of Rodney back home. Less machine fetish more mocha cappuccino though." Logan said chuckling finding some humor to joke about with the squirrel deity. Logan went back to turn on the TV in the room for his guests. "So how are you taking Hong kong?"

Charlie yawned and stretched himself out before proceeding to do some push ups for himself in Logan's room. "Well it's a nice town, except for the damn Mainlanders. They mess up the town and everywhere they go." He said not minding the opinion he displays. The robot wolf reached his 25 push ups before getting back on his feet and continue his conversation with Logan. "I heard that you are on an assignment by the ZPD in cooperation with the Hong Kong Police to catch some casino owner in town right?" He asked, somehow knowing full well about Logan's assignment before the grey wolf could even say a word.

Logan now confused tilted his head and squinted. "W-why… Yes. I am here with the ZPD. Some others are in the hotels around the city, or this same one. H-how did you know about that?" Logan asked. He wasn't suspicious since he trusts Charlie like a brother despite no DNA relation. It just perplexed him.

"Simple he knows about this because I know about this and Anubis knows about this and just about every other deities…" As Ratatoskr rambled on Charlie has to shut him up by holding his mouth together.

"What I'm trying to say is that. The guy you're looking for is also the same guy I'm looking for. My boss wants to find out where is he hiding and what's his plan and he wants to coordinate with you to take down said Casino owner." Charlie replied, sitting down on the chair after putting Ratatoskr on the desk next to the chair. The robot arctic wolf then pulled out of his shirt's pocket a medallion made of gold with a jackal footprint on its back then handed it to Logan. "You might want to speak to my boss on a 1 on 1 basis to get the full detail." Said Charlie.

Logan's shock levels went up as he was learning more and more of why this culprit was wanted by both him and charlie. Once he saw the medallion's golden foot print he knew right away what this was. "When do we get to speak to him? A lot of my allies are now in a greater risk if he's this dangerous. We'd be falling into a huge trap if this is true." Logan said. He looked down at his casual wear and contemplated using the liquid metal to make himself a ballistic vest, or even a larger flak jacket if this was the case. "Just who is this guy then?" Logan asked now with some suspicion.

"The guy you're looking for is Loki. The literal Norse God of tricksters, he has his brand spread across the globe, mainly casinos and banks to launder money to international hate groups. My boss, Anubis, the literal God of the Dead wants him stopped. He's waiting for you to call right now." Charlie disclosed to Logan, the robot arctic wolf looked out of the window and zoomed his view into the nearby rooftops with his thermal vision on to hunt down possible snipers and would be assassins.

Logan nodded to Charlie, and pulled his phone out complying. Even though Charlie was an omega while Logan could possibly be up the chain he still respected Charlie knowing what he'd been through. Not much of the order even mattered to Logan since he often viewed himself lower than his other officers, and often took the more obedient approach of following orders. He found he still had Anubis's number on the phone, and tapped it on speed dial. The dial tone sounded for a while as Logan tapped a paw on the ground waiting for Anubis to pick up.

Logan would then hear a beep on the other end, followed Anubis's synthesized voice answering. "Mr. Lupis it's been a long time since our first meet. How have you been?" He asked calmly but strangely enough, Logan could hear the rotor blade sound in the background.

Logan hearing the rotor blade squinted. "I've been-... Are you on a helicopter right now?" Logan asked confused. He went over to the window to see if any airborne vehicle was outside, but what confused him was why the god of the underworld and dead was in the sky on a helicopter. Logan knew Anubis to be more old fashioned coming to weapons after seeing his staff, but knew he was also progressive. He squinted looking out at the city skyline. Searching for a helicopter.

"No I'm on a VTOL this time. My troops managed to secure transportation needed to move about quietly though I can't say the same from the inside of the vehicle. Anyway, I'd take it that you and Charlie are in the same room yes?" He asked calmly, sitting with him were Thoth, Ra, Horus, Anhur and Fenrir, all were robots by this point as the VTOL circles above the city. Logan himself once looking up the sky would find that his HUD has identified the location of Anubis, the VTOL was marked with a blue triangle icon to indicate a friendly airborne vehicle.

Logan cleared his throat now getting some proper explanation. He tracked the location of the VTOL on his hud, and nodded to Charlie. "Yes. Charlie is here with me and so is Rata-... Rat?... Ratatata…." Logan tried to remember Ratatoskr's name squinting, but found some improvisation. "Uhhh. Guy whose' name makes him sound like a rat, but he's a really active squirrel." Logan said shrugging to Ratatoskr.

Thoth in the VTOL chuckled lightly. "Oh dear. We know how Ratatoskr can get with new people." Fenrir however rolled his eyes. "As long as he's bugging a different wolf, and not me for once…" Fenrir huffed.

Ra in the VTOL sat in between Thoth and Anubis feeling now more at home in the sky than in the ground. The VTOL's loud rotors however disturbed the silence that Thoth enjoyed. Thoth himself was reading his trusted book to give him news and info about Hong Kong.

All the while Fenrir was keeping quiet now. His appearance now being robotic as well, but he had some combat mods made to himself now wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, a black sneaking suit under a tan colored jacket. Over his face was a clear mask with black straps that wrapped around his head to keep it in place. For this mission he was given a code name "DD".

"Anyway, you've also met Ratatoskr. Now I like to tell you that you have the backing of my Jackal Guards to accomplish your assignment. However I like to hear about your situation first." He calmly replied. Logan would then see that there were various other icons popping on his HUD showing the Jackal Guards were coming towards the hotel in a convoy of several black, unmarked vehicles pulling up around the entrance. The VTOL itself was flying closer to the hotel but it was maintaining a few rounds away from the hotel itself.

Logan looked out of the widow remembering his sudden fear of heights when he looked down. He shook his head out and replied in the phone. "Well. Sir. I appreciate the help and so does the ZPD. I was supposed to go in dressed in casual wearing a wire to hear conversations inside while my superior officers would raid in afterwards to take the target out, but now that we know who that is…" Logan gulped and suddenly visualized the violence in his head real quick and the deaths of his allies in a sudden flash. "Well. The original conflict was going to be a lot more gruesome…" Logan said looking back to Charlie. He was tempted to shak e his hand for saving the ZPD's collective asses.

"Well let's curb casualties then. My men are entering the hotel right now. I'll be with you shortly." Anubis suddenly hung up his phone as the VTOL hovers above the hotel's roof with its ramp opened up. A cable was lowered by the crew chief for the deities to rope down. Anubis was the first to go down on the roof. He roped down and had a look around before giving an all clear for the other to follow. Meanwhile the Jackal Guards were occupying one hotel room at a time, each has about 5 warriors in their urban paramilitary outfit to garrison. Logan could see on his HUD that the hotel guests were a little bit curious by the sight of the Jackal Warriors entering the hotel with their suitcases and identical looking outfits. Some were thinking they are being pranked or something.

Logan got next to Charlie looking around. He looked down at himself, and saw his casual wear. He yelped, and headed to the back of the room, and to the left to change out his attire in the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it to get some privacy, at least from Ratatoskr, to use real and liquid metal clothing to look more appropriate. Charlie though could hear what Logan was doing with sound of cloth and the liquidy sounds of the liquid metal being swayed around. "Just a minute! I'll be more presentable in a moment. Or three…" Logan shouted.

On the roof Fenrir was acting his duty and ran into the building with Anubis and Ra following behind. Thoth stayed close behind while Fenrir jumped and crashed into a metal door that bent and warped form his impact. He then shook himself out while he entered the building. Thoth huffed seeing this. "Well even with the robotic body he's a bit of a brute." Ra nodded to Thoth. "Yep. Who can blame him though. Most of the deity world are after Loki. Him though. He has a score to settle." Ra said.

"And a traitor to kill." Anubis added as he followed Fenrir close behind as they make their way down to the 25th floor, Anubis paced down carefully, he glanced down the railings to see if there's any workers or or guests who are using the staircase. Thankfully, there weren't any in the immediate sight. Anubis continues down eventually reaching the 25th floor and led them into the room where Charlie and Ratatoskr was. The arctic wolf opens the door and welcome the deities inside along with Fenrir.

"Welcome to Hong Kong." Charlie said guiding in Thoth and Ra before Fenrir followed. Anhur and Horus however went into an emptied room next to Logan's own.

Thoth and Ra looked around the room only seeing two chairs, and Logan's bed. Thoth sat down in the chair,and crossed his left leg over the right, and rested it on the thigh. He then opened his book. "It's good to see you again Charlie. I see you're doing well physically, and you kept your appearance sharp."

Fenrir immediately went to the bed to lay down while Ra felt compelled to grab a newspaper and swat him to keep the room still in order knowing how messy Fenrir is, and the fact they were guests here today. He however sighed and looked around for a different wolf. "Charlie your friend seems to be absent from the room. Did we scare him on accident?" Ra said.

Fenrir as usual grmubled. "Probably got scared off when he found a larger wolf was coming…" Fenrir's ears twitched however while he looked to the bathroom. "Or he has really bad indigestion. Possibly from a loud squirrel…"

"Hey who are you calling a loud squirrel!?" Ratatoskr complains, looking up at Fenrir with an angry eyes.

"One more complain out of you and I'll roboticize you as well." Charlie glare at him intensely and threaten the squirrel to the point he curled up into a large furry fluff ball. The robot arctic wolf then sighed out and knock on the door of the bathroom. "Hey Logan, you ready to meet the deities yet?" He asked. Inside the bathroom however, Logan's HUD would show him that the room has multiple robots inside it along with two more in the room next to him. All friendlies marked by blue diamond symbols.

Logan called from the bathroom again. "Just one second Charlie! I'm almost ready." Charlie then head velcro being adjusted and strings being tied as well as the zipping sound of a couple of zippers. The door then opened with Logan, still in his original appearance disguise, but now wearing black baggy cargo pants, a blue police uniform under a lightweight ballistic vest with the ZPD logo. His shirt was tucked in as well and ironed out to the point all of the crevaes and folds were straightened out. He was also wearing sunglasses, and a black wire going from his ear into his shirt.

Ra's eyes widened seeing him. "Well then. I'm not sure what you were so worried about . Your appearance is very much in order right now. Very sharp young man." Ra said with some of his own respect. Thoth nodded and examined him. "He's a man of his job certainly. It takes a lot of commitment to be that well in order. Is your job that important to you sir?"

Logan nodded and made a quick sigh of relief. All he wanted was to impress his superiors, and dressing like this got him the respect he wanted. "Yes. Yes I do."

Fenrir got out of the bed however and went up to Logan. He was walking on all 4s while dressed like a military guard dog. To this though Logan yelped looking at the bizarre way Fenrir was walking. "Woah! What the hell?!" Logan shouted. Fenrir however simply sat down at neck level to Logan. "What's the matter alpha? Feeling out ranked by my own bulk?" Fenrir questioned.

Logan frowned tilting his head once again confused by what the situation was giving him to work with. "Uhhhh. You are crawling like a pup, but you're fully grown- Who is this?" Logan asked.

Fenrir however cleared his throat. "Its Fenrir. Deity of nothing, and destroyer of Asgard. Tell me alpha who do you try to impress with that appearance?" Fenrir questioned. "You would already gain much respect with that muscle of yours. You're not impressing me though. Not until you can prove your combat viable."

Logan huffed to everything here. "It's my job, and my preference to keep a sharp look… And don't call me alpha. Everyone here is equal… 4 legged wolf?..." Logan asked.

Charlie sat down next to Fenrir and sighed out a bit. "Logan this is Fenrir, son of Loki and the slayer of Odin. In short he's the one who starts Ragnarok and destroys Asgard in the process." Charlie nonchalantly said before patting Fenrir on his head and pet him gently. "It's alright Fenrir he's a combat proven guy so you have nothing to worry about." Charlie said and Anubis nodded along to give his approval.

"That's right, Logan and Charlie works well with one another and I'm sure you will work well with him won't you Fenrir?" He asked while keeping a stern eye on Fenrir himself, expecting a calm and well mannered reply.

Fenrir simply grumbled and laid down. "As long as he keeps the weird stare to himself." Logan shook his head out and cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'm used to wolves and other mammals walking on two legs." Logan admitted. He came over and shook Anubis's hand. "Don't' I have two rednecks to work with and a crazy raccoon. That and one of the coyote's sister will kill anyone who crosses her so this is a cakewalk for me." Logan stated.

Anubis however grumbled at this statement and he hit the floor with his cane and the room disappeared, leaving them in a void. The void looks like a high tech acid trip with coding lines and digital lasers streaking across the place. The lasers connected themselves with various dots and began to show various dossier for Logan to examine. "You won't be facing just Loki and his lackeys. You'll be facing other rival deities." Then Logan was given a photo of Hel, then Da Ji as a literal vixen, Ymir, Medusa and Ah Puch to be hostile deities for him to examine. "You might want to study their individual case files first before making your statement about this being a cakewalk." He calmly stated.

Logan looked at the photographs,and gulped. "Oh…. Sorry. I was just saying dealing with Fenrir was easy. This looks deadly." Logan said gulping. He looked around the environment with Anubis not confused by this point and just went along with strange occurrences now. He then looked to Anubis. "Look sir. I need someone to warn the other members of the ZPD in the area about this. I'm not even sure if you can hurt a deity with just bullets."

"Of course not. The only problem is getting another police officer beside you to believe the level of danger they're in. Do you have a partner who can trust you?" He asked Logan as he commands the dossier to gather up and condensed into a ball of glowing data particles in his hands. Then he handed it to Logan to handle the processing process. "And if you do, I suggest you do it fast as I sense danger is coming our way." He forebodingly warn him and this caused Charlie and Ratatoskr to gulp in unison.

Logan to this stuttered repeatedly getting his phone out and then going to the speed dial. Fenrir looking at Logan's armor knew though he was the enforcer here. "Good luck calling for the police. You ARE the police."

Logan grunted annoyed while the picture of a similar looking wolf, and polar bear were on the phone. The names were titled "Wolfard" and "Colditz". "Okay. Wolfard is another mechanized wolf. He's easy to work with, and a bit like me only higher in rank. Colditz is a polar bear. A BIG ONE. He's grumpy, but he's already seen enough weird stuff to believe me. Wolfard will understand since he's a meched up" Logan the dialed both of their numbers, and tapped a foot on the ground to wait for them to pick up.

As he anxiously tapped his foot on the ground, he would soon hear Wolfard picking up the phone then followed by his slightly gravelly voice replying to him. "Wolfard here, what's going on Logan? Why is the place suddenly have a gaggle of guys walking in with all sorts of weapons and equipment that my X-Rays could pick up?" he asked sounding rather urgent and disturbed.

Logan could then hear the grumpy voice that is Jim Colditz as he took the phone from Wolfard's paw. "Logan, what's going on here? Did you see a bunch of guys running into the place? And I thought I hear rotor blades passing by." The polar bear added making his snarl.

"Uhhh….. You-... Change of plans. I got intel. Legitimate intel. These guys aren't messing around. Ch-Charlie got the intel as well. Our target is way more dangerous than we believed at first." Logan stated. He looked at Anubis and the other deities, and sighed. "Okay the past and most recent history has had some bizarre weird shit going on, but now we've peaked. Those guys you're seeing work for Anubis." Logan finished.

A silent quickly fell on the other line much to Logan's fear however, there was fear that he might be considered bat shit crazy by the two. And the silent was soon broke by Wolfard's snorting out almost bursting into a laugh alongside Colditz. "Seriously? You're joking right? I mean seriously is that a codename of some guy you know? How can a deity be real in this day and age right?" Wolfard questions Logan's credibility then followed by Jim inserting himself.

"Yeah and how come you know him but we don't?" He asked. "And by the way Logan I think it's just one big family of weird looking guys, they can't be all a cult of identical looking dudes right?" He finished.

Logan gulped. "No. No. Anubis is a jackal. Those other guys are also jackal, but are his servants. Believe me if they were a cult you've been attacked by now. They're on your side. Look Wolfard you and me are machines. You can bet things are going to get weirder. Talk to Charlie!" Logan looked over at Charlie and forced the phone into his hands. "Please you have to explain! They'll get killed!" Logan said with some urgency.

Charlie would then promptly grabbed the phone from Logan's hand and put it on his ears to begin speaking. "Hello officer Wolfard? Listen it's very important th at you listen to what I say." He said a dry and slow tone, apparently he was bracing for the worst to come. And the worst indeed come with Colditz snarling at the phone.

"Listen here you perv, after what you've done to Wolfard and Logan, I think you're the magnet of weird stuffs wherever you go and whatever you do I can be pretty damn sure that there's going to be something pervy or raunchy going on!" He blurted out in a blind rage snarling threateningly at Charlie who was retaining a dull, blank expression.

"Well officer Colditz I am pretty sure that whatever concerns you regarding what I attract have absolutely no bearing on our interest or get in the way of achieving it." He said. This would only serve to further fuel Colditz's outrage before the polar bear was cancelled out by Wolfard.

"Ignore him, what's the matter right now?" He asked calmly.

"Sir, we have information regarding your target, Loki the trickster God of the Norse, he operates a string of establishment from Zootopia to Hong Kong. All casinos and banks. Not only that, he has a gaggle of other rogue deities protecting him." As he explains to Logan, he saw that there was someone suspicious on the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper. The figure looks to be a feline laying on his belly and was looking through the scope of his weapon, a long range sniper rifle.

Logan saw the sniper, and for a few brief moments time stopped for a second while Logan's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest now full of shock and now a duty to protect Charlie from the sudden attacker. Time moved again while a single name came to his brain in a silent jerk, but immediately entered his voice box and then mouth while he suddenly dashed and tackled Charlie to the ground"CHALEEEEEI!" Logan exclaimed while they both hit the ground.

However much to Logan's surprise, the shot the sniper fired wasn't aiming at him, but rather at the floor below him, the .50 cal bullet streaks across the streets, veering into the floor below that of Logan and Charlie. It smashed through the glass and struck Colditz's right shoulder, shattering his bones and arms. The polar bear fell down and groaned out and growled in pain by the bullet's impact. However the sniper failed to take into account the Jackal Guards posted in the hotel fired their own sniper shot back at him, shattering his skull with a single bullet. "Damn it! We're under fire! We have officer down! Officer down!"

Logan helped Charlie up. He then turned into his police radio to listen in on the chaos that was ensuing. "OFFICER DOWN? COLDITZ?" Logan shouted. Logan then moved and hauled himself out of the room. The liquid metal on his right thigh compartment retracted, and he reached into the compartment to gather his 9mm pistol. The pistol was promptly displayed to him while it was in a black holster on the inside of the compartment. The compartment itself was filled with cylindrical tubings grey in color.

After he pulled the pistol he took the emergency stairs while followed behind him closely intent not letting Logan's ally dying right now. "Hold on officer. I can heal his wounds to a minor degree!" Ra shouted behind Logan. Logan however found the room where Colditz was. He got into the room after shatter the door with a kick and then using his radio. "Medic! We need a Medic now! Bandages! Gauze! SOMETHING!" Logan shouted kneeling to get to Colditz side.

"Maybe you should ask the levitating metal bird. Or maybe you can ask the horde of angry armed dudes coming at us!" Ratatoskr shouted, pointing out at the massive horde of aggressive, heavily armed persons clad in hoods and brandishing a variety of weapons assaulting the hotel.

"Let the Darkness embrace you." Anubis chanted in his mouth, summoning the Grasping Hands to impede the movements and momentum of the assault. The minions were slowed down but they began to fire their weapons wildly into the foyer due to the panic they were seeing in their ranks.

Logan quickly grabbed Colditz by his armpits to drag him away from the fray, but Colditz being heavy as he was was a tough guy to drag around. This caused Logan to not say "I told you so" quote and stead strain his synthetic spine and muscles to pull Colditz away. "Just stay put sir. RA! GET OVER HERE!"

Ra looked over at Logan while Thoth caused a holo-glyph for allied projectiles to pass through to deal damage to the enemies in the room. Thoth not used to close quarter combat immediately rushed and fired out a quick shot of final judgment through the glyph of pain.

Ra however hovered over to Colditz And surveyed his bleeding arm. "You really are a big guy. You took a shot like that and yet the arm is not severed… Here take this. Bathe in the glow…" Ra said while some condensed light mae Colditz feel warm while Logan dashed into the hallway by Thoth. He aimed down his pistols' sight and played a game of modern vs ancient combat. All the while Colditz ironically felt warmer and his arms healing slightly.

"Oooh that hurts...I think my bones shattered." He groaned out in pain before coughing out some blood. Wolfard at the moment was providing medical care to Jim Colditz. The wolf robot quickly silent Jim's moaning by numbing his wound with a small injection of morphine on the wound.

Anubis at the moment was fighting in the lobby with his guards fighting back the assault while the guests were scrambling for cover terrified by the sudden outbreak of violence in the hotel lobby. "Push forward men, keep them away from the hotel lobby!" Anubis ordered, his paramilitary quickly make their tactical assault on the minions of Apep, driving the gangs back one after another. But soon, a massive truck crashed into the gate of the hotel, forcing the jackal to dive for cover and his troops to clear out.

The metal doors of the truck opened and out came a pair of trolls carrying massive clubs in their hands as they begun to swing their weapons around, smashing the hotel lobby apart without any aim in their sight. "Loki must be grinning somewhere." Anubis snarled at the sight of the trolls.

Loki indeed was grinning. He was in the casino on a second floor balcony casually watching the mayhem below go underway. He was unaware though that his wolf son was still alive, and there was a rise in aggression from his own side against him. All he did was stand and watch over some guard rails.

Behind him though was a private room where Hel watched him anxiously. As the battle unfolds, Ratatoskr quickly joins the fray with his power of Across the Cosmos. The red squirrel dive bombed himself onto the first troll but soon finds himself constantly dodging their attacks without even stopping to consider his strategy as it was too late to do so. "Somebody help me!" He cried out, but even with Anubis's Gaze of Dead, it was rather difficult to down two trolls right away as they continue to smash the foyer up one piece of furniture at at time.

Charlie funnily enough was the first responder to the crisis as he tossed down freeze pellets on the floor to make the trolls slipped on their feet. The robot wolf then dashed down with his staff assembled, its tips radiate ice particles and he quickly struck the trolls repeatedly with his ice tips smashing and impaling their flesh, making one freeze patch at a time.

Fenrir then crashed out from a wall from the right side of the casino on the 4th floor. Pieces of wood and wall flew forwards while he fell to the floor holding the massive casino. He landed on the floor crushing some of the machines which shatter into coins, and bits of shiny glass and metal. He then grabbed one trol and began using its body to hit the other ones shattering their bones.

Hel however gasped at his sight as well as Loki. Loki knew something though. He wasn't going to get another chance to eliminate Fenrir gain, and especially not in the current mechanized form he was currently in. Loki then went invisible and dashed away leaving Hel shocked and alone while the beast that was Fenrir tore up by flinging bodies of his enemies at charlie like he was the Hulk. Hel however was shaking scared now feeling abandoned by her father.

She however heard his voice still demanding she fight "Well don't just stand there Hel… fight for me… My casino is getting ruined. Do what you did last time and kill him…" Loki said from somewhere. Hel however gasped hearing him say this. She clenched her fists trying to locate him. " I can't! He's too strong!" She screamed.

To make matters worse for Loki, Anubis himself was daring enough to launch an attack against the casino from the hotel, the Jackal himself teleports into the Casino to regroup with Fenrir, following him by his side were Anhur and Horus. "Time to settle this once and for all." Said Horus in his now mechanized form. He was an avian looking robot with albino plates and sapphire head crest. In his right hand, he held an upgraded Xiphos sword at the ready.

"I have been waiting to end this as well. We are getting close." Anhur added now sporting golden robot armor with sapphire LED eyes. Facing them was Ymir, the frost giant and Fafnir, the greedy. "I'll take the giant popsicle, you handle Fafnir." Anhur instructed to Horus and the patron of the sky nodded.

"Gladly." He replied as he flew up and land a powerful kick into Ymir's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Horus would then slash Ymir across his face, before being frozen by the Frost Giant's freezing stunt attack. Anhur meanwhile made a Pounce attack on Fafnir, the dwarf quickly retaliates with his hammer striking at Anhur's side.

Fenrir went for Fafnir however breath a massive breath of flame that lit part of the casino on fire. Due to the fire the fire alarms rang out in a loud shrieking wail followed by ceiling sprinklers to activate around the hotel.

Logan finally grouped up next to Charlie while panting, but his sharp appearance was no longer there as he was battle worn. However, the appearance only got worse as water struck the liquid metal on his body. The shower of water droplets rained down on Logan's armor without much relent which caused the liquid metal to distort and turn silver-chrome instead of take the thin appearance of the fur. Slowly Logan's body disguise morphed away and more of the disguise turned silver while retracting back into his body revealing Logan's true "new" form underneath the liquidized metal. Logan as it turned out was a well built mostly red and partially black canine robot looking muscular under the liquid metal. His ears, upper head, and upper snout were red while his cheeks, sides of his muzzle, and neck were black. His entire torso was etched in with pecs, and abs that were red in color as well as his shoulders. His upper arms were black, and forearms were red as well as his hands. His thighs were black while the shins and calves were red.

He looked down at his mechanical form sighing as there still was no known solution to revert him back. He however was more used to it by now knowing he could function as a regular flesh based mammal, but he looked over to Charlie again nodding. "Well…. The situation really got messed up now." Logan said watching mechanized Fenrir rip and tear through the casino.

"You think?" Charlie half jokingly asked. But Fafnir at that moment strike at Fenrir with a despicable blow on the wolf's back in an attempt to disarm him. But the dwarf failed to realize that Fenrir himself needs no weapons. Then Fafnir proceeds to throw his hammer at Fenrir's face tried to deal poisonous damages to Fenrir. He would soon realize that in the mechanical form, Fenrir wouldn't be affected by the poison so much as he would be affected by physical blows. The dwarf would then transform himself into a dragon to stomp at the deities. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Charlie gasped out upon seeing the dragon form of Fafnir.

"There's a cold front coming!" Ymir shouted out and proceed to raise an ice wall behind Logan and breaths out his frost breath that frozen him along with the water droplets on him and near Charlie. "Chill out wolf boys." He chuckled to himself, only to be struck by Anubis's Mummification attack. "Can you be cold jackal?" He taunted helplessly however, Anhur quickly pounced on Ymir and fired a barrage of his spears relentlessly at him, Horus joined in, ganging up on the frost giant with his fiery sword slashing across this back.

"Back to the grave you go!" The falcon screeched out. With his sword tearing out Ymir's icy body, dripping his blackened blood out on the floor slowly. The falcon would then thaw the frozen wolves with his sword melting the ice, Logan was the first to be freed from the imprisonment. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Logan despite being robot could still feel. A lot in fact. He looked at the warm Fenrir while his icy cold robot body made him shiver. "An ice god? For real? Why the fuck would you need that? To chill your booze?" Logan asked in a crazed manner while he hugged his arms around himself and shook. His teeth chattered furiously and cold steam ran out of his mouth.

Hel from the balcony still watched though, but she saw the water was revealing some one else. She looked to her left and saw water droplets gather on top of Loki's invisible body. While he stood to her right at a distance. He didn't realize the water was giving his appearance away at that moment.

Hel however didn't take this chance for granted. Now feeling betrayed by Loki. She silently dashed for him for her own attack now feeling used by his idiotic endeavors. She wasn't yelling or uttering words, but made a silent stealth dash for him. Loki was then hit by a loud drop kick that landed in his face,and sent him rolling away while his invisibility wore away. He looked over to hel and grinned. "Were you trying to join your brother on the list hel?... because that's what's happening now…" Loki said now glaring at her. His voice though got Fenrir's attention who only had to make a loud growl while looking up at the two.

Anubis looked up and heard the commotion of Hel and Loki fighting, the jackal god quickly dashed up along the staircase towards where the fight between the father and his daughter was. The robot jackal's speed allows him to traverse to the upper floor quickly and effectively and he soon caught sight of Loki fighting with Hel, a civil war between his enemies and he found himself refrain from attacking as he has no idea which one to back.

The question would go unanswered for that period of time as even Fenrir below them was looking confused. "She wished to slay me… Now she attacks him…" Fenrir stated feeling no longing from either of them. In his head they could both die here and he wouldn't bat an eye. But, something was still bothering him about Hel again. He didn't understand why she would even try and attack Loki.

On the ground floor however was Logan looking between them. He leaped behind a flipped casino table and got to his radio not understanding how quickly the situation haws continued to escalate or even that Hel for once was not playing the "Daddy's pretty hate machine" job she was. Instead Logan stated the obvious. "All units! Target "Loki" has been sighted, but is being engaged by an unknown civilian. Subjects wearing dark green closets, and one a feminine reindeer."

"That's Hel, Loki's daughter and Deity of the Nordic underworld!" Anubis corrected Logan over the intercoms as he ducked behind a pillar and watched as the father and his daughter tear each other apart and the casino along with them. The robot jackal's HUD scanned Hel and her stances to give him a quick assessment of her psychological status. His HUD soon have a box popped up on his upper right hand corner that said "Status: Conflicted" for Hel. "Great so all I need is to beat up Loki some more and throw him to Fenrir before going to do the same to Hel." He monologued, quickly as he could, Anubis fired his Gaze of Death through the pillar at Loki's face..

Loki was sent to the ground floor suddenly feeling the burning undead gaze Anubis sent out. He landed on his back a groaning mess, but he didn't lay down for long. He immediately saw Fenrir going for him. Fenrir stabbed his claws into Loki's gut, but only for him to hear an obnoxious snicker coming fromt he other side of the casino. Fenrir shook his head now annoyed while the decoy he stabbed his claws into blew up below him lighting the casino up in a bright light for a split second, but barely leaving a dent on Fenrir.

Loki got out of his hiding place and targeted Fenrir to be stuck in the back with his assassination, and even teleported to the massive canine, but he wasn't expecting Hel to leap down from the second floor and deliver a kick to the side of his face. Logan seeing the vicious fighting removed himself from the place he he hid to a row of overturned slot machines. Hel however casted a hinder on both Fenrir and Loki. One on Fenrir to slow him down, and one on Loki just to keep him from going invisible so easily.

This caused Fenrir to shake his head out and fire a flame from his mouth at both Hel and Loki. Hel however was quick to escape the flames while Loki was left engulfed. "This is getting out of hands better finish Loki off sooner than later." Horus squawks and quickly made a dive bomb attack attempt at Loki with his sword, slashing across the trickster's chest.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Anhur jumped in to join the fray with a powerful spear thrown at Loki to slam him across the casino's floor while then Fafnir was attacking Hel with his hammer radiating poison at Hel with him then pummels into her chest and throws her into the kitchen of the casino.

Fenrir though roared at the dragon god while the situation continuously escalated. Fenrir was the one to ironically breath fire on Fafnir forgetting Loki for now. He then jumped in the air while Fafnir recovered. He was only to feel the sharp metal claws of Fenrir dig into his body pinning him down to the floor.

Loki though got up and looked to where Hel also getting up. He snickered though watching Fenrir. "See! He doesn't care for you. He didn't come to your side when you flew in the air. He's going over his own fight in a werewolf vs dragon fight." Loki said while he bursted through the casino to run towards the kitchen. Logan saw him, and was tempted to shoot at the runner, but for some reason didn't want to toy with the god world. He kept quiet.

Hel though saw Loki suddenly leap with his blades targeted for her neck. She however was quick to think herself, and made a repulse to knock him back to the floor. This only for Loki to laugh while getting back to his feet. "Why do you fight for that mut? Is it because he's your brother,and your blood? Believe me you are so much valuable than that thing…" Loki said going invisible. Hel huffed and ran out of the kitchen. "I do this because you used me and him! How Long before you were going to replace me like one of your other deity schmucks?" She questioned trying to get close to Fenrir.

Anubis now frustrated by the situation quickly dropped down from the second floor to hunt down Loki. His vision once again switched to its heat vision mode as he tracked down Loki's heat signature into the kitchen, unfortunately the place was having more than just Loki and Hel. The stoves and cooks were emitting heat signatures as well, obscuring his vision and preventing him from locating where Loki was exactly while Fafnir himself was still trying to keep Hel pinned down with his mouth dripping poison. The green intoxicating substance dripped down on Hel's face, assaulting her senses with its vile scent and property. "That's enough Fafnir!" Anubis growled at the dragon, he fired his Mummification at Fafnir's body, barely able to bound the dragon however with its immense size. The jackal deity nonetheless fired his Plague of Locusts and summoned Grasping Hands at the dragon to whittle down Fafnir's strength.

Hel stood up, but for some reason did not attack Anubis. She instead brushed Fafnir's poison off of her face, and went up to Fenrir while Fenrir was recovering from his own wounds. Once he saw her though He roared and slashed his claws in an arm swing towards her left side. Before the attack could hit however he stopped mere inches from her, but his growl sounded out furiously. "What do you want Hel?... Are you hear to abandon me as well?... Torment me further?,... Or-" Before Fenrir could finish his speech of distrust Hel suddenly let out an inspire cast for once using her light stance.

Fenrir lowered his claws while Anubis would have felt the sudden healing aid from Hel, but her intentions to why she was suddenly helping out with good intentions this time were unknown to everyone in the casino. She just stood there with a determined look on her face.

"What is your intention now Hel? You seem to have a problem with your allegiance." Anubis growled at her threateningly as he huffed out a bit from the usage of Mana on Fafnir, the dragon saw that the situation will get worse for him and possibly Loki, the dragon then grabbed Loki in his hands and sore into the air trying to get him out of Hong Kong before he is intercepted by the other deities.

It seemed however that Fafnir was holding a mere duplicate Loki as the hologram figure disappeared from his hands. Before hel could answer Loki appeared from invisibility behind Hel while Anubis's eyes had trouble figuring out if what he was seeing was real as the action Loki laid was too swift. He stabbed his blades into Hel's back causing her to scream in agony. To this Fenrir roared furiously seeing Loki betray yet another one of his kids making his fatherhood stance on eh lowest parts. Fenrir swiped his claws and for once landed a successful massive blow on Loki's body throwing him next to Fafnir now a bleeding mess, but Hel was bleeding from her back as well.

"Nooooooo! You'll pay for this Loki!" Anubis roared out in anger as he charged at Loki's bloodied form, the jackal fired his Mummification at Loki, the wrapping secured the Trickster in his place and let Anubis to fire his Gaze of Dead at Loki's face, the robot jackal concentrates his energy on Loki's head, melting the flesh and shattered the skull entirely with the antlers shattered into pieces. Then Anubis slammed his scepter's tip on the ground summoning Grasping Hands to drag Loki's deformed body and soul into the underworld while he chants a curse to prevent the Trickster God from ever returning.

Charlie at that moment went into the kitchen and found Hel lying on the floor, bleeding out from her wound and he quickly knelt down to provide medical attention to her. With Horus and Anhur's support, the robot arctic wolf began to apply disinfectant on the wound and then morphine to make sure the pain is numb, he then began to provide some efforts to bandage her wound while Horus was holding the bleeding.

Ferir though crossed his arms and growled at Anubis. Although he was staying oddly silent as too what he was annoyed by. "I guess that's it then. So far at least…." Fenrir went into the kitchen where Hel was lying and bleeding.

She groaned in pain while the drugs that Charlie used coursed through her veins. She was still alert enough to see Fenrir approaching so she pushed Charlie away in case Fenrir attacked her or tried to finish her off. "Go ahead do it. I might not be around much longer so you might as well…" She admitted. She spread her arms out, and closed her eyes.

Fenrir however knelt down to her side while frowning. He growled at the thoughts that were floating around in his head. "He used you and the other deities didn't he? Tricked you all into fighting like he did with me." Fenrir asked.

Logan however came next to Charlie panting heavily while his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Even in his robotic state he was exhausted looking. He point his fingers in several directions while moving his arms around randomly showing just how bad of a mental state he was in. "D-dragon… deer thing… Pissed off mecha wolf… Hotel run by a what?... what just?... what was any of that?" Logan asked confused, and exhilarated by now.

"In short Mr. Lupis, you just missed Hel being stabbed in the back by Loki and him receiving what's coming, his death by my hands." Anubis summarized the situation while Horus looked up into the sky, his falcon eyes shows incredible zooming power as he saw Fafnir flying away in the sky to the North from where they were. "Give Hel some medical attention, Fenrir, what's her status?"

Fenrir grumbled to the assessment Loki made. "Should have been my hands. Never actually got to-" Fenrir however was interrupted though by Hel coughing out. "Enough. We got him together for once. How long did he keep us apart Fenrir? He didn't want us to get close for this reason. And now he's gone. He never even told you I existed brother…" Hel admitted. Fenrir check her vitals. It was then though Fenrir realized he did inflict a lot onto Loki. If he stabbed any deeper it would have been fatal, but Fenrir inevitably saved Hel's life. "She's stable." Fenrir said simply.

Anubis sighed out in relief at the revelation as he began to pick her up in his arms, his intercoms switched to Ra as he began to exit the casino with Hel in his hands. "Ra, we'll need some medical attention to Hel ASAP. She's critically wounded and need some serious help, also Loki is dead but it's not over just yet, Apep is still out there along with the rest of the rogue deities." Said Anubis as he came back to the hotel where Ra was staying with Thoth. Charlie, Horus and Anhur were following him back to the hotel all of them were feeling a bittersweet to Hel as she herself was taken advantage of by Loki.

Once they got to the hotel room it was Thoth who carried her on her back to an operating table ironically right next to where Colditz was. Thoth put Hel down gently. He used his book though to summon a syringe whih one full of sedative for her. He injected her arm with the needle while maintaining his calm attitude towards her. "Now I need to to count backwards from 100 to 1 for me dear…" Thoth said still polite and mild mannered. Hel sighed and began to try and figure out what numbers were again in her head. "Okay 100, 99, 98, 97… 96…..95" Hel's vocalizations became very slow and a few moments later she was knocked out.

Fenrir on the other side of the room watches Anubis anxiously knowing him not to be the one to be of mercy, or forgiveness. "You're not going to send her to the underworld are you?... I'm still trying to figure out her myself…" Fenrir said.

Anubis sighed out as he walked around the room nervously. The jackal kept an eye on Hel to make sure that she doesn't pull any tricks on them. "I'm not sure if I should do it Fenrir. Like you said, she's an enigma for us, it's best not to punish her while we know nothing about her." He replied to Fenrir as he sat down on his chair.

"He's right on that, rash actions would lead us to nowhere." Charlie added as aided Thoth's healing process on Hel, trying to make sure that her organs are not infected too much by Fafnir's poisoning. "Damn dwarf of Asgard, the hammer got some poison into her veins but I should be able to prevent it from circulating further in her veins." He said as he began to put a suction tube the size of a needle into Hel's veins and began to filter out the poison.

Hel didn't make much reaction to their procedure as she was nub to everything in her surroundings currently. Thoth however turner her to her back while clearing his throat. He began to blush slightly. "The inflicted lacerations were delivered to her back which requires me to-" Thoth was interrupted by a grumbling Ra. "I'll do it…" Ra said trying to undress Hel's upper back while THoth made a sigh of relief.

To this though Fenrir left the room to let them operate on so far the only blood he know that is related to him. In the meantime though Logan had entered the room out of disguise still. He went up to Colditz though more concerned about his mentor. "So how's he holding up doc?" Thoth as he applied some stitches to Hel looked over and smiled. "Your friend I believe might recover, but everyone here was injured gravely today. I would recommend getting some attention yourself ." Thoth suggested.

Charlie nodded at Lupis upon hearing Thoth making his assessment. "He's right Logan, let's get you check out as well. Just in case you know, you too Fenrir." He said looking at Fenrir's frame scanning it for damages. Wolfard at that moment entered the room by accident and stumble across Ra and Thoth as well as Anubis. Logan's robot superior widened his LED eyes in shock upon seeing the deities. Then he narrows his eyes at Fenrir which further terrifies him.

"What the…? What-what's going on here? Who are you? And you and him and…?" He pointed his finger around as confused as Logan would in extreme situation, the wolf officer himself has never been trained to handle supernatural scenarios and deities like this before. "Logan who are these guys sans Charlie?" Wolfard asked Logan panting out in complete shock and fear.

Logan shook his head while rubbing his face seeing Wolfard's identical reaction. "Oh boy… Welcome to the club Wolfard." Logan cleared his throat and pointed to the deities in the operating room. He started from Ra, Thoth, and Fenrir. "I think Ra sun seity, Thoth arbiter of the damned, and Fenrir… Deity of?..." Logan waved his hands around looking for the correct title of Fenrir.

Fenrir growled walking up to Wolfard while growling quietly. "It's just Fenrir for now." He stated. Thoth however waved a kind hand to Wolfard. "Ah welcome. Please have seat over by Anubis. I'm currently working on a patient here." Thoth said.

Wolfard then reluctantly went by Anubis's side and sat down next to the jackal deity while Charlie was stitching up Hel's wound at where his filtration tube was inserted. The robot wolf then went to Fenrir and gesture Fenrir to lay down on his stomach and stay still for Charlie to work. "Alright then Fenrir keep yourself still so I can make repair on you." Charlie said calmly. 

"So Logan, mind explaining me what happened while I was tending to Colditz?" Wolfard asked while keeping an eye at Anubis and another at Fenrir, his HUD shows information about them in blue panels to denote friendlies but he would rather listen to Logan first and foremost before going anywhere else.

Logan shrugged just as confused still. "I'm still new to this deity god thing as well man. All I know is that the casino was run by a trickster deity named Loki, and Fenrir is his son. How a deer can make a 4 legged wolf is beyond me." Logan sid pointing to Hel. "and that's Loki's really bipolar daughter." To this Fenrir made the slightest chuckle.

Wolfard glanced at Fenrir first before back at Hel then Logan in confusion, he tries to comprehend the fact that there were literal deities in the room with him, making him rather anxious to say the least as he felt unsure who to approach first. "So Logan, which one do you think I should say hi to first?" He asked awkwardly while looking at Ra, then Thoth and then Anubis before ending up with Fenrir in his sight.

Charlie at that moment was kneeling next to Fenrir removing the armor plates on his back to begin running diagnostic checks on Fenrir's artificial muscle bundles and his wiring after the battle. "You're feeling well Fenrir?" He asked.

"Conflicted Charlie. Very confused. My father is dead, and not only that… A sibling I never knew I had until recently was betrayed by his foolishness as well." Fenrir said as he slumped his head down on his paws. "I barely know her, but she looked to have attacked me just to impress our father. Only for her to get the short end of the stick as well…" Fenrir said solemnly.

Charlie sighed out and hummed at this as he dug deeper into Fenrir's interior and components, he pointed his blue LED flashlight inside and scan the components, thankfully enough, not too much damages has been inflicted on him and he only need to do some rewiring some components in the visual sensor area. "Uh Fenrir just a heads up, I'm going to need to disconnect some of the damages visual sensor components for repair so you won't be able to see much of anything for a while. Got it?" He asked and await Fenrir's reply before going forward with the repair.

Fenrir took a final look at Ra and Thoth patching up Hel still. He sighed. "Fine Charlie… Was not looking fowards to seeing Hel toppless, but go ahead. I need a break from looking at everything anyways." Fenrir said.

Without another word or hesitation, Charlie would begin to unplug the wiring of the optical module mounted on the back of Fenrir's neck. First he detach a set of red wires, then the blue wires next to it to remove the device along with its HDMI cable from the wolf's body. Fenrir's HUD would static and faze out leaving him in the dark. His vision was gone leaving him with only a pitch black void with a blue digital line forming on his vision. The line would rumble and rises up in one section to denote the location of sounds and other tremors around him. Charlie himself dismantled the optical module and begin to rewire the device and replace some broken components inside it. The robot wolf would then reattach the device into Fenrir's body and connects it to his eyes. Fenrir's vision would return to him immediately as his HUD rebooted and he was able to see Wolfard was staring straight into his face.

Fenrir seeing Wolfard's face frowned annoyed feeling he was being judged by Wolfard more than anything. He made his glare prominent to the other wolf making a stare back at him to make the situation more awkward. He then growled quietly for a reason to suggest dominance. "What are you looking at omega?..." Fenrir questioned. Logan still by Colditz shook his head while checking his mentor's condition still. Logan though felt like a break was in order since Loki's demise, but knew he wasn't going to get one if Fenrir kept his angered dominance. That and with Hel in the same room now not much peace was going to happen since now the tensions were higher than ever. Fenrir kept his glare though on Wolfard.

Wolfard staggered back from Fenrir a bit after seeing how aggressive he was, the robot wolf officer fell down to his chair and gasped out. "Nothing...just curious at you that's all." He sheepishly defended himself. "So then you are all deities and the suspect was also a deity who got killed. Anything I've missed?" He asked looking around, first at Anubis who shook his head, then at Ra and Thoth. "Say how come you guys are robo deities? I thought you would be...flesh like." He awkwardly asked at the sun god.

Ra though made a kind smile to Wolfard. "You have to excuse Fenrir. He's a bit in a state of emotion, but yes our appearances are a bit off. All for a good reason though. Mine specifically was to save my own life. It was not in my intention at first, but now that its done I run along with the idea." Ra nodded over to Anubis as a thanks.

Thoth though nodded and agreed to this. To him though there was more reason here than just was Ra stated. "We are in a great conflict young one. This is necessary to give us the upper hand in a war which has taken a lot of important lives already. Without this and our deceased allies we are helpless." Thoth said solemnly. He was still looking away from Hel's back, but his wise gaze was stuck onto Wolfard. "Anubis and Charlie however know more than me of just where this technology came from. It's not of the deity world. No no no, but of the mortal realm which astounds me." Thoth said.

Wolfard dropped his jaw in utter shock and amazement, then he remembers that Charlie did hint to him that the Nanites was alien in nature a while back, with that in mind he nodded slowly to confirm his understanding of the situation. "I think I understand it now, well a bit at least." Wolfard sat down and sighed out in a long drawn out breath while Charlie went out to see Logan and Colditz. Jim was on a bed, unconscious and was being tended to by medical specialists of the Jackal Guards, they went back and forth checking his flesh and bones before giving Logan a medical report. The paper said that "Subject suffered from shattered shoulder bone, splintered veins and fragmentation damages." the corpsmen were going about picking out the fragments of the bullet before stitching Jim's wound.

"How is he doing Logan?" Charlie asked, coming to Logan's side.

Logan could no longer go pale being a robotic mammal, but his shudder was still apparent, and his sad expression. "I know he can be a bit of a hard ass Charlie, but he's the one guy I can go up to for some support, and the one who has my back in the precinct…" Logan said sadly. It was true however that Colditz was a higher up Logan could trust, and the one person Logan can trust in the precinct. Logan in the precinct kept his appearance tidy for the superior officers as he was a nervous wreck occasionally feeling like he wasnt material, but Colditz took him and accepted him as fellow officer almost immediately despite his anger issues. Logan made a long sad sigh. "Well he's going to be okay Charlie, but damn that might have been the hardest hit I've taken to my heart in a while… I didn't even have that reaction when I was turned into a machine." Logan admitted. His ears were down however was well as his tail being slumped down.

Charlie reasonably patted Logan on his back to give him reassurances before finally leading him out of the room. "Don't worry Logan, I'm sure he'll be fine too even without the use of the Nanites to save his life, he's still a tough guy. How about you sleep with me and Fenrir tonight? Since Colditz need some time to recover here?" He suggested in a rather upbeat and friendly manner as he went back to pick up Fenrir in the other room. He knocked on the door first before coming in seeing Wolfard was still inside trying to comprehend the deities. "Hey Fenrir, come with me to my room and Logan, you'll be staying with us there." He said calmly to Fenrir, not sounding like he was commanding but rather he was being a reasonable authority figure that Fenrir can trust.

Fenrir made humming sounding more like an annoyed growl, but got up regardless leaving his sister to be treated by the other deities. "Fine, but these quarters better have some breathing room…" Fenrir said walking out grumpy. "I need bed space as well, and some personal space…" Fenrir huffed. He looked back at Logan and frowned. "And he'll be sleeping on the floor… I refuse to sleep with three individuals…" Fenrir said.

Logan didn't get the sleep on the floor joke, and looked back at Charlie both confused and annoyed. "Uhhh. I don't think he's much of a bed sharer... I don't get it." Logan said frowning back over to Fenrir.

Charlie scratched the back of his head confused and perplexed as much as Logan regarding Fenrir but the robot arctic wolf nodded to Fenrir's demand anyway. "Uh yeah sure we can do that. In fact I'll sleep on the floor while you can have the bed with Logan. Just don't be too hard on him got it?" He counter offered Fenrir.

Fenrir made an ominous chuckle to himself while he walked out with the other two. "I prefer to keep my distance, but I won't use him as my chew toy. Much." Fenrir stated. Logan looked back at Charlie with a wide eyed scared look "UHHH…. Is he someone that jokes a lot? Please tell me he's a joker! Charlie?..." Logan said now keeping some distance from Fenrir.

"Uhhh well he sometimes joke but other times he is really dead serious in what he says." Charlie nervously scratched his head at this statement as he has no way of making good on Fenrir's statement. "Anyway I'll be there to make sure nothing bad will happen. Let's go." He tapped on Fenrir's back to get him up on his feet and they began to walk back to Logan's room in the hotel to turn in after a long night. Inside Ratatoskr was seen writing his blog about what went down and what he did during the events. Half of what he said were lies obviously but Charlie see no need to threaten him much as he began to brush his teeth to turn in. It was quite strange for him to still be brushing his teeth despite being a robot, but hygiene always go first before anything.

Logan however had placed all of his combat gear away, and weapons. He was back in a more casual and relaxed look with the Reptzilla shirt, and blue jeans. He had already washed himself and brushed his own teeth, but now he saw just how much space Fenrir's massive size held on the bed. Logan also saw that Fenrir apparently took most of the blanketing, and slept as a feral dog would which really perplexed Logan's mind. He groaned getting to what little space he was allowed on the bed and then laying down. He also knew that with Fenrir hogging the blanket, and Ratatoskr there he was not getting under the covers this night at all. He tried to watch the TV in front of him, but it was playing more foreign channels.

"Nothing to watch huh? Guess so beside the news coverage of what we just did." Charlie said sarcastically before sitting down on a chair, he pulled the curtains over to cover up the place and avoid any other snipers from paying them a visit. The robot arctic wolf then sat down next to Fenrir and proceed stroke the metal plates that is now his body. "Need any assistance Fenrir?" He asked politely to Fenrir while giving him a massage on the wolf's massive backside.

"Uh-oh looks like we have some homoerotic stories to tell here." Ratatoskr mischievously giggled at the sight of Charlie massaging Fenrir's back while he held up his phone to record their interactions. "Please be explicit…" He whispered.

Despite him whispering Logan heard and moved as now far away from Fenrir as the bed would allow him to do. He was already familiar with Fenrir's aggressive side, and knew Fenrir probably heard what Ratatoskr said out loud.

Fenrir though simply growled loudly and with an annoyed sounding voice. "Get real…" Fenrir stated simply leaving it at that much to Logan's relief and sake of health. Fenrir however looked over at Charlie. "Nothing of the sort is happening." Fenrir stated firmly. "Now what would i even need help with? A snack possibly?" he asked.

Charlie looked around before grabbing a sack of box calorie mate he brought just in case he opened the box and offered Fenrir a bite out of his hands. "Here you go. It's something that you would like since it's healthy and all." He said with a smile and wait for Fenrir to sniff it and try a bite out of it. "Tell me what do you think?" He asked, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Logan behind was cringing terrified of Fenrir if he may have rejected the offering. "Oh god please please please pleeeeese…." Logan begged. Thankfully for his sake Fenrir didn't need to sniff it much for Charlie, and simply ate the offering quickly. Logan said a quiet "thank you" to himself relieved. Fenrir though looked up at Charlie confused. "Its appetizing, but I don't understand the friendly gesture. Here i've been treating you plower, and yet you're kindness is apparent… What gives" Fenrir asked. Logan cringed again and whispered to himself. "That makes two of us…"

Charlie sighed out in relief first before speaking his reasons to Fenrir. "Well you see, I think we're the same in a sense. You and I we are without families, and we are now machines, robot wolves of our respective realms. It is of no surprise that when we are left to our own devices, we'll bond together." He said shrugging, feeling a bit awkward as he tries to give Fenrir a good understanding of his reasoning. Charlie would then continue petting Fenrir and massaging his back before going for his chest and stomach area. "Good night Fenrir. Sleeptight." Charlie said giving Fenrir a hug, cuddling the Unbound's head into his metal chest and patted the cheek a bit before letting go and he went to switch off the light.

Fenrir sighed a bit, and felt a little bad about being so hard and greedy, but he didn't show this side yet. He grumbled awkwardly not understanding compassion directed at him yet. "Yeah… Goodnight…" he said as he turned to Logan. "You realize you can borrow some of this covering right?..." Logan however shook his head quickly. "Nope! I'm good here. You're keeping me warm! I'm fine I swear." Logan stammered. Fenrir raised a brow to this and simply rested his head on the pillow while Logan nodded at Charlie. "Thanks for the assists today. Goodnight Charlie." Logan aid a bit warm finally.

"Yeah no problem Good night Logan." Charlie replied without further hesitation as he went to sleep on the floor next to the bed while Ratatoskr curled himself up into a furry mass and snored with his plugged in for recharge. There was still much to be done for all of them as Apep is still out there, trying to bring the world to a chaotic overload.


	8. Chapter 8: Bunker Shot

Chapter 8: Bunker Shot

Fafnir flapped his wings across the sky, huffing out as he catches his collective breath as the trip from Hong Kong has exhausted him, he was now above Kowloon and was making his landing on Da Ji's hideout. The greedy dwarf shapeshift back to his normal self and and went inside the casino/bar of Da Ji. He ran inside with sweats falling off of his forehead and onto the carpet below, passing through the empty halls and into the main room where Da Ji was seen playing poker with her remaining allies, Ah Puch, Medusa and Bakasura who has just arrived from the Hindu's realm. "Guys you won't believe this but Loki is dead!" He screamed out to them, earning an indifferent silent from the rest only to hear Da Ji screaming out jubilantly.

"Yes! Finally he's dead now it's time for us to get out of this sinking ship before…" Da Ji was promptly cut off by an ominous voice, a deep, raspy booming one at that and she turns her head to face the origin of the speaker. Much to her horror and her guest's own dismay, a massive dark serpent with crimson eyes that radiate pure evil was looking straight at them.

"Leaving so soon? I wouldn't think about that if I were you." Apep taunts them ominously as he slithers forward slowly, causing Fafnir to fall on his back and crawls away from the serpent's form. "When you're in, you will play till the end of the game. Or in this case, your life!" He furiously hiss out at Da Ji and Medusa, breathing a ghastly breath of death into their faces. The kitsune deity could see the twisted silhouette of souls he had devoured from countless centuries ago. They all moan and whine for salvation from the torment and temptations of Apep. "What was that you were saying again darling?" He taunts Da Ji, eyeing her with his own crimson red gem of evil.

Da Ji remains defiant however, emboldened by Loki's death and her sense of liberation, she dust her sequined outfit before retorted. "Listen here buster, I am not working for you anymore and second of all, when I want out, I want out. Period." She glared at his face without a trace of fear written on her expression.

Bakasura was quick to stand up and side with her, pointing his index finger at the serpent's face. "Yeah one of you against a handful of us, the odds clearly have been stacked against you!" He boasted with his hook like claws unsheathed ready to strike at Apep at a moment's notice while Medusa hissed back at him and ready her bow and arrow.

"Oh...so unwise." The serpent calmly replied and with a ghoulish sound from his mouth, he let out a gust of wind that blew over them, blowing the furniture flying into the wall and smashing the windows without any difficulty. There was something different about this wind however, it wasn't a normal physical attack against them, it was more like a psychological assault. Clearly Apep aims to disorient them or maybe to intimidate them into submission.

"Shut up and look at me in the eyes!" Medusa snarled and fired her arrow at his face, the tip of the arrow struck home into Apep's nose causing the serpent to jerk its head back up in reaction. Bakasura seized the opportunity and unleashed his Take Down attack on Apep's head, slashing and impaling his blades into the serpent's cranial structure where the brain would be. Da Ji joined in with her claws striking furiously with a thousand cuts across his scales and hides while Ah Puch blinded Apep's vision with his power.

"I command the darkness, and I command the pain you shall receive!" The devourer moves his tail and lash out at the crew, striking swiftly and aggressively at Da Ji first, with a tail lash as stinging as the whip, Da Ji was thrown against Ah Puch while then, Bakasura soon found that his blades were stuck into Apep's hide and he was unable to pull them out. The top of Apep's head soon opens up into a black hole that drags Bakasura down into its depth. An endless void of frightening darkness awaits him as if it wasn't bad enough for the usually ruthless demon that was Bakasura. With him gone, Apep suddenly hissed out and spit his venom at Medusa's face, blinding her eyes instantly. "You won't be needing that darling...too bad you could have been my bride, if it weren't for the fact that your eyes reduce others into statues." He mocked her ruthlessly as he let out a purple beam from his mouth, it struck Medusa and rendered her a shell of herself.

The gorgon slumped her head over to the back with her snake hair flowing down, hanging from her head while her left hand still grips the bow tightly, Fafnir saw this as a sign that something terrible was happening. An unholy evil art has been casted on Medusa, Necromancy. The gorgon stood up again, but her eyes were glowing purple with her scales now rendered pale as a dead man. She quickly fires her arrow at Ah Puch's chest, throwing down on the floor. "What's gotten into you?" He asked in fear and terror as he crawls on the ground trying to rip the arrow out of his chest. "Medusa stop it! You're supposed to fight him, not us!" He panicked and tries to reason to her. But his effort were in vain as one by one, the deities inside the casino were struck by Apep's Necromancer power, rendering his slaves for all eternity as their souls have been devoured, Fafnir wasn't spared either as he was now nothing but a drooling undead dwarf of Asgard.

"Now to do one last thing...open the gate for the Netherrealm. All that the mortals have casted out, all that the Deities called filth, shall be freed to reign once again." He chuckles sinisterly, eyeing his slaves one after another before disappearing into a mist of dark cloud while his slaves proceed to head out of the Casino by themselves.

[hr]

Anubis was still inside the hotel room meditating alone when he felt the disturbance in the air. He felt the souls of a handful of deities did not pass into the Underworld where they can be reborn, but instead left adrift in the sea of troubles and evil, until they came to the shores of the Netherrealm. This shook him awake from the meditation and quickly as he could he bolted out of his room and ran up the staircase to the roof where he found Set to be alone as usual with his robotic frame hovering in mid air. "He has made his move, he is going to open the gate of the Netherrealm." Anubis reported, waiting for Set to turn around and face the Jackal deity.

Set made a gruff humming noise in his thought process. He didn't react much, but a simple shrug. He had already expected this move from Apep, and on the deemed predictable. "Of course he would have. WIth support for his cause dwindling he needs an army, and without his commanding position… He relays on those without a mind. Ones without any will for there own." Set said calmly, but he levitated closer to Anubis. "Not that this was a move I saw, but the undead still can display their powers… And this is a mockery to your job as an undead deity is it now?" Set questioned beaming at Anubis.

Anubis himself shrugged at the beaming of Set as he stood his ground, his LED eyes simulated him closing them to ponder his thought as he hummed out. "A mockery true...one that I intend to wipe away the stain of dishonor. Apep would obviously look to find a place to open his portal, in the land of the Orient, there's only one place that permits it." Anubis staunchly slammed the tip of his scepter to the ground, and a holographic map showcasing the Topography of the area around a section of the Great Wall pops up. "Behold, the Temple of Xian. Where the Dragon Dagger is held in secrecy and where many lost their lives to fight Emperor Qin Shi Huang's malevolent power and the Dagger's purveying temptation. Of course the Dagger can be handled later, Apep only needs the ground there to perform his ritual." Anubis explained as the map began to load up textures and details of the surrounding area where a section of the Great Wall appears to have collapsed and a cavernous entrance into the Labyrinth below can be seen.

Set took in the details and scratched his chin coming up with a plan. It was a more clever move by his enemy serpent, but one that can easily shift the tides of war to any direction within a moment's notice. "And if he performs such a ritual then he is free to get the dagger. After that he can lay waste to whatever he so chooses, and devour anything into his gullet." Set said while making his own staff that formed at first as a blinking holographic saber, but morphed morphing a smooth contour staff he usually uses. "We should not wait here then. Move and strike swiftly. I can deal with Apep. He is looking for my blood anyways. Think of this as a personal rivalry…" Set reminded.

Anubis nodded. "Duly noted." He tapped onto his right ear's interior to send out an emergency broadcast to the other deities inside the hotel as the VTOL aircraft came back to pick them up. Horus and Anhur received the signal and quickly dashed up to the roof, exiting their rooms and bring with them essentials only for the battle such as Anhur's spear, Horus's Xiphos while then, the Jackal Guards along with Charlie began to checkout of the hotel and ran down to their vehicles for pick up to move out with their commanders. "It will be a long journey for them to catch up, hopefully the air lifts should be able to bring them to the Great Wall with us in time." Anubis assessed the speed of their mobilization from the roof as his HUD relays an ETA of about 4 days of driving if the roads are in good condition compare to 2 hours of flight time.

Thoth now armed with a mere book he trust for spell casting, and knowledge alone stood ready for a battle. "Then we shall commence a defencive for the security of our followers, and for peace to last us." Thoth said in a proud manner. Ra next to him had his own staff while he had the sun's rays directed onto the hotel just for luck. He was levitating proudly though not at all anxious for whom they may face. "I'm ready now. We can deal with the travel on the way, but this is now the time for Apep to draw to his own close, and for him to face the light of justice!" Ra exclaimed. Set only grumbled to himself while waiting to board the VTOL. He crossed his arms waiting almost impatiently. "I should have skinned him for a fine scale jacket when I had the chance, and a nice snake meat meal…." Set grumbled. Fenrir stayed on all 4 paws seemingly more attentive and ready for a new mission. His head had been cleared of his father, but a new personal battle formed with his sister. "When do we get to take out the Apep? He need to die soon. The quicker the better." Fenrir said.

"Very soon, now or never." Anubis replied to Fenrir and aid the Unbound mecha beast onboard the VTOL before extending a hand at Set to assist him boarding the VTOL, it was a strange gesture from Anubis but it shows a sense of camarade on his part to anyone who was with him, be it mortals or deities, he shows them respect and compassion regardless. "I believe that you could use a hand." He replied as he waited for Set to return the favor.

Set grumbled and took Anubis hand. "Thank you…" Set grumbled, but he looked back and reached a hand out for Ra trying to be a better man, but Ra frowned and rejected. Set shrugged and sat down on a VTOL seat in the crew cabin. Ra got himself in, and reach a hand to get Thoth in at least. He could trust Thoth at least, and he knew at least Thoth was a deity with better intentions, and for the most part innocent.

"Let's go, set navpoint for the Great Wall, Inner Mongolia area at map grid 04 Foxtrot 5 X-Ray 6." Anubis instructed the pilot and the jackal like pilot nodded at his commander's directioning and began to set his GPS equipment to the direction he was going and flew out towards it. Charlie in the meantime had to go out to the airport with his Warriors and board the VTOLs there to catch up with Anubis. As they flew over the city's airport, they saw a squadron of black VTOL taking off and began to follow them, on the mecha deities HUD, they saw Charlie's signature being tagged with a Blue diamond symbol inside the leading VTOL from the squadron that took off from the airport.

[hr]

At Inner Mongolia, Apep himself has arrived at the ground near the labyrinth entrance, the serpent smirked as his Egyptian crown glowed ominously red, around him were his rogue deities, all necromancers and unquestioning towards him. "Set up security, I must not be disturbed while I perform the ritual." He said coldly, the undead deities nodded at once and proceed to set up checkpoints and barriers to prevent the intrusion by the Jackal Guards. Apep began to chants on the unholy ground that has been bloodied by endless wars for countless centuries. His incantation began to smear the ground with black and purple runes streaking across the place, forming symbols of serpents and skulls of various forms. The sky began to turn red as blood as Apep's eyes glew brighter, flashing ever brighter like lanterns in the night.

As the VTOL squadrons crept ever closer to Inner Mongolia, they can see from the various windows and cockpit glasses that the area up ahead is irradiated with dark power the like of which they have never seen before. The sky was now brightly red with the rain pour down a stench of rotten flesh, the water was red as blood but was not blood itself thankfully much to the chagrin of Ratatoskr who was trembling in Charlie's laps. "Sir we need to land now before the weather gets any worse." The pilot shouted at Anubis over the intercoms.

"Do it, set us down near the site, we'll fight our way through from there." Anubis replied. And the pilot quickly steered the VTOL to a hover mode over a clearing, he landed the aircraft on the ground and let the deities disembark one by one before taking off again. The other VTOLs followed suite and disembark squads of highly trained Elite Jackal Warriors, all dressed in angular glowing armor that resembles Anubis. (Author's note: The Elite warriors utilize Anubis's Stargazer skin) One of the radioman was approaching Anubis with his radio still on the line with someone. "Who's calling us right now soldier?" He asked the radioman who then gave Anubis the radio handpiece. "Yes?" He listened in for the reply, much to his surprise however, the one on the line was none other than Thor.

Thor on the line cleared his throat before beginning. "I have a lot of questions for you right now. You're really going to have to be patient with me. First of all. Have you looked up within the past, oh, ten minutes? Secondly you didn't actually kill Hel. You brought her back to life sort of. And third are we really going to trust Fenrir with this?..." Thor asked in nervous manner. Anubis however saw Fenrir in an aggressive stance. An agile one with his body close to the ground and his paws spread out ready for a fight.

Anubis wisely replied to Thor with the honesty of a benign God of the Dead and the decisiveness of a battlefield commander while he is on the job. "Thor, Hel didn't die, she was simply seriously injured and we tend to her wound after recovering her. Secondly, I do trust Fenrir as he wants to sink his teeth into Apep as much as Set does. So you have nothing to worry about. Though we will need the warriors of Asgard to arrive and assist us as we are vastly outnumbered and not enough Deities to take on Apep." He answered looking at the ritual ground that was guarded by Izanami, Bakasura, Medusa, Da Ji, Ah Puch, Fafnir. There were a smatter of other rogue deities guarding the area of the real estate while Apep was seen as an immense serpent in the middle chanting.

Thor still on the line with Anubis made a grunt of anger hearing the chanting. "Consider the Asgardian forces on your side then. I'll see what I can do about my niece. I'll be there in a flash." He ended off in a pun about lightning.

However, the allied deities such as Ra, Thoth, and now Fenrir stood strong together on their approach to the battle grounds. Thoth was the one to make a comment however. "They've been killed… No… Worse… They've been zombified." Thoth gulped.

Ra however frowned in anger to this. "You mean to say in a state that is not dead or even alive. A middle ground where the body is a mindless puppet." Ra stated, and to this Thoth nodded nervously.

Anubis frowned at this as he slammed his scepter on the ground, summoning Grasping Hands to slow down Izanami. "First there are mortals who are afraid of zombies, and now we have deities who are literally zombified. This just keeps getting better and better." He commented as he watched the Matron of the Dead struggled to break free while she let out a ghastly screech to break free. "Move in! Breakthrough the barriers and disrupt the ritual before Apep can summons the gateway!" He called out as the attack began in earnest, Anubis charged up and lead the way with Horus flying overhead to land the hammer blows against weaken foes while Anhur fired his barrage of spears at Bakasura.

"Thoth, with me on Bakasura, Ra, you help Horus take on Izanami!" Anhur instructed the members going into tag teams as they split out to handle each of the enemy deities, Anubis and Set in the meantime went towards Apep to face him off while Charlie helped Fenrir fight Da Ji. Even with the Jackal Guards elite warriors helping them, it's clear that additional deities are needed to help them break the defenses.

Additional help however arrive promptly, and in a literal flash. Lightening hit the ground in the middle of Da Ji and Charlie and Fenrir. From the bright flash stood Thor proudly. He gripped his hammer while he storm down Fenrir. His attack however was directed in a swing of his arm that carried his hammer to the side of Da Ji's face.

He didn't arrive alone however as more of Asgard's warriors soon arrived clad in bronze armor including some viking warriors and Valkyries. However, next to Thor was a healed Hel. She was in her light form. She winked over to Ratatoskr, and made a back flip to get behind Da Ji. She then fired two projectiles at Da Ji's back.

Thoth in the meantime followed along with Anhur to take on Bakasura. Thoth started by taking a distant position from the bat like deity. He then assisted Anhur by firing rapid spells from his book of the damned with each spell casted from the tip of his spell casting finger. Each one directed at Bakasura's center mass in his torso.

Ra in the meantime took to a similar approach to combating against Izanami by keeping a well casting distance from her, but isntrad of jsut casiing magical balls of energy Ra casted out a searing pain gign straight for his strongest attack to combat the deity.

Set in the meantime sensed they were getting closer to Apep as made apparent by his growling. "I can feel him Anubis. His evil is enough to match my own. He isn't right in his head. Even he could be confused as to what he desires…" Set stated.

Anubis sighed out at this however. "He was a bit more focused in the past when he was bringing down Egypt from the New Kingdom era." He commented and unleashed his Gaze of Death at Apep's face, the serpent return the favor in kind as it fires its own optical Ray of Chaos back at Anubis. The two rays clashed with each other, vying for dominance as Anubis pushed his frame ever closer to its limit, trying to beat Apep's power. The jackal gritted his teeth as he fired his Mummification at Apep to make a quick retreat as he felt himself strained for a brief moment. 

"Sssserpent Sssswiftness." Said a rather melodious voice followed by a his, Anubis felt himself lifted up and placed on the Great Wall by none other than Kukulkan. The green feathered serpent flapped his wings before Anubis and replied. "My apology for being late. You ssssee I wasss bussssy sssspreading wordsss to other pantheonsssss." He showed Anubis the sight of other Pantheons, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ganesha and many more joining the fray, the tag teams were reinforced with numbers as they overwhelm one zombie God after another. "Can't let you have all the fun now can we?" He asked tauntingly at Anubis and winked his eyes at him before flying away to assist Set in fighting Apep. Kukulkan summons Spirit of the Nine Winds and an apparition of him strafe over Apep's form with a devastating blast over his head.

Set felt the wind blast and he himself got an idea from the wind. Once the wind was over he summoned a sandstorm that formed behind him with a massive collection of sand grains appearing in a red-tan colored cloud. It passed over him and attacked Apep's massive snake body with a sandpaper abrasive feeling that caused Apep to feel a stinging sensation almost a million times over his body. Set then however to the left in a quick slide and used a spell of chaos to distract Apep's thoughts. "You're already a beast transmitting more chaos than necessary onto the world. Lets see how you like a taste of your own creation…" Set stated chuckling to himself madly in a dark manner.

"You…" Apep hissed out at Set while looking at him right in the LED eyes. "You slained me once...now I will return the favor." The serpent's crown light up and he bellows out a fearsome roar that was thought to be impossible for snakes, but the roar blew the sand back at Set with Apep's face manifesting on the wall of sand grains. "First your soul. Then your body will be mine!" He intimidates Set ferociously as he spits out his venom at Set's frame, the substance deals a stinging pain into Set's nerve system while he slithers away from the ritual ground. Seeing this opportunity, Anubis jumped down from the Great Wall and re join the fray.

By now the zombified Deities are dealt with, only Apep remains as Anhur pounces the snake on his back while Horus slashed Apep across his neck, but his sword couldn't lob off the snake's head as its hide was rather impervious to the physical attack. The serpent quickly constrict itself around Horus to make sure the Patron of Pharaohs can't escape. "Kill me or save your nephew? Which will it be then, oh God of Chaos?" Apep taunted Set trying to entice him to make rash and foolhardy decisions.

Set to this hissed in sudden shock. He was using his own thought process against him. Inside of Set's psyche. He had to think whether to end unnecessary chaos with the mortal enemy of his ensuring his place as top god of chaos, or to help a family member he knew already despised him. But that conflict was over now. He had no reason for hate, and he wasn't to be made a fool of. Instead he swung his staff's top end at the ground to fire off a burst of sand at Apep's face to blind him followed by Set covering himself in mechanized scarabs that drained his health, but restored his armor. However, Set then fire off the scarabs at Apep's scales. They began to drain Apep of his own heath slowly while Set in his own creepy manner floated over to Apep with both hands up while he attempted to consume Apep's flesh to restore his own health, and maintain his boosted armor.

"You...are protecting...him!?" Apep groaned out in surprise as he struggles to break free of the Scarabs but his limbless body prevented him from physically doing so. Horus took the opportunity and set his Xiphos ablaze and tear through Apep's grip with a searing hot slash at Apep's coils, tearing off parts of his body, dripping his dark blood out. The falcon headed God flew to Set's side and patted his uncle's shoulder in respect.

"Thank you for saving me." He said calmly, without a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Anubis and Anhur were at that moment tag teaming to attack Apep's exposed flesh and bleeding areas before the serpent could regenerate his blood lost. The mechanical lion fired his barrage of spears into the exposed organs underneath the scale while Anubis fired his Gaze of Death at Apep's organs, causing the serpent to writhe in pain as it struggles to fight back. In fury it fired a powerful beam at Anubis, sending him flying into the Great Wall, smashing his frame into the guard tower before the serpent slithers over to kill who is arguably, Set's son.

Set suddenly regretting his past, and now having a sudden lust for forgiveness, and redemption after saving Horus threw himself in front of Anubis while Apep throttled towards him. From Set's eye however shot out a bright red beam of chaos that turned Apep's thoughts against him. His thoughts were suddenly pelted and exposed to anger, aggression, lust, greed, hunger, and tiredness all at the same time causing a wave of confusion through him. Set then launched an army of hungry scarabs towards Apep that covered his scales while Set continued shielding Anubis.

The serpent saw himself being pelted by scarabs and felt something from Set, something that perhaps the God of Chaos hasn't felt before in a long time if at all. Not just a sense of purpose but, a feeling, of love and fatherhood. A source of power that none could ever surpass. The massive serpent certainly wasn't spared of attacks by other deities as they all gang up on him, pushing the attack further against his now decrepit body. If only Apep could have another. Then it struck him, he could take Set's body as his own to survive and fight another day. The serpent tries to focus his thought on Set, like a mental tank, he pushed himself further into Set's mind to reign dominance. "You...will pay for stopping me! God of Chaos!" He hissed out.

Set roared out in sudden pain. He felt apep attempting to enter his skull and his mind. He got to his two knees feeling himself crippled and weakened while his brain, now mechanical and synthetic, burned and sting like a hot needle was being driven through it.

"Not unless I have something to say!" Anubis shouted out suddenly Apep's thought was distracted, the mental tank that was his mental assault shattered as he saw in the mindscape, Anubis descending upon him with his scepter in hand wrapping him with Mummification while then in real life, his mouth was wrapped with Mummification and Anubis fires his locusts at Apep's eyes, the stinging pain was so powerful that it rendered one eye blind while Horus himself descended upon Apep with his sword slashing off the head of the snake once and for all. Anubis however ran up to catch Set in his hands as he helped the tired God of Chaos rest after the exhausting battle. The jackal was aided by Kukulkan who flew them down to an encampment the Jackal Guards had set up for them, Anubis quickly carried Set into a repair ward where the maintenance equipment was set up and ready for use. "Don't worry Set, you will be saved, you won't die on my watch." He assured Set while holding on to the deity's metal palm.

The mechanical arms then proceeds to dismantle the armor plates from Set's body frame and other tendrils began to work on repairing Set's damaged body by stitching him up and sew the wounds from the soaring burns. Others went to connects into the access points on his body to feed him energy to sustain his life as the monitors shows his heart rate and breathing level to be falling back to the nominal level. His LED eyes however were covered by an VR heads up device as Set's vision was put into a series of diagnostic programs to ensure that he was safe from any viruses and infections that could compromise his system.

Set looked at Anubis's optics while his own flickered a bit from black to red repeatedly. He coughed out and his breathing mechanics made a wheezing noise. He barely grabbed Anubis's hand, but more of a discomfort knowing his past. He tilted his head however confused still. "Why? Why won't you let me die? All I've done to you, and your family of deities, and gods. Your allies. Even your children… You already know I am evil…" Set admitted as he laid out his own list of sins to Anubis.

Anubis however kept calm and held onto Set's hand as he list his own reasons. "You are the God of Chaos, you keep it in check and applies just the right amount at the right time. You saved me while we were at the very limit of our power and body at the estate. Now I'm doing the same to you." He calmly replied as he gave Set's a hug, one that was like that of a son to his father on his sick bed. It was a strange sight to say the least as Anubis has never thought of giving Set one such as these.

Set didn't know what to do as Anubis hugged him in. He stretch his arms out, and sighed surprised. He already killed Osiris, Anubis's real blood, and possibly someone who could have been a better father. And all because Set was in an enraged, greed, and envy driven state. Now however things in the massive time span that have now passed seemed to change. No longer a greed filled and scornful god, and no longer tormented by his infertility Set has changed dramatically. He attempted to wrap his own arms around Anubis, but it was a soft awkward display.

Anubis cuddled in further to his father's embrace as he he refuses to let go. Osiris is the ruler of the Underworld since his death but Anubis has grown up essentially without a father but two related persons who are always busy with their respective duties to care about raising him. At least now, he has found some closure to the pain that has been haunting him for so long. Back at the site of Ground Zero, Anhur was still collecting bits of Apep's corpse into a massive pile, stacking high like a pyramid. Charlie himself was seen helping Fenrir throwing the bits of charred flesh and scales of Apep into the stack's base in preparation for cremation.

Fenrir gathered the pieces in his mouth, but was reluctant to eat, or even taste his flesh for a very good reason as shown by his disgusted face. "Blech!... It's not right at all. Flavour is too bitter and the texture is… Slimy…" Fenrir as such used one of his paws to rub his muzzle while his lips were raised exposing his teeth in disgust. Nonetheless he helped place the items on the pile. He shook his head out while he went back and forth to pick up bloody pieces on the ground, and then placed them onto the pile in a pacing motion. He looked over to Charlie though with his head perked up. "So what happens now? The threat is over. Apep is dead, but I serve no purpose to anyone." Fenrir admitted.

Charlie glanced over at Fenrir and crouched down to the level of the Nordic wolf and gave him a pet. "You can still protect Asgard or stay with Anubis he could use a hand in his job to find lost souls." However these reasons he listed doesn't seem to be valid enough for Fenrir to justify his existence and meaningless life by this point. Charlie would need something else to convince him with. And that reason rises soon after.

"One cycle ends...another begins. My cycle in this life has ended but another has begun...my struggle with you all is eternal as life of the deities has always been...I shall return…" Apep coughed out his last breath as his body begin to immolate in a purple flame. Slowly it burns the serpent's physical form away in a pyre. In the smoke column that rises from its ashes, Fenrir, Charlie and all the other deities could see the twisted faces of souls Apep has devoured rising into the night sky. But they knew it wasn't the heavenly afterlife that the dead would go to, perhaps it was something else much more sinister for the world.

Fenrir fluffed himself out and snarled, but he backed up seeing the spirits rise to some unknown place. It was a sinister sight to him. Thoth sensed the dead at a massive unrest, and looked to the sky as well. His book opened to its own accord begging for names to be scribed into it, but it would have to go hungry. "These ones are without a final place I'm afraid… And I'm afraid we are not done yet…" Thoth admitted.

However, from behind both Charlie and Fenrir they both heard a whistle. The high pitched noise caused Fenrir's ears to go back in annoyance, and due to their sensitive nature. We he turned his massive body around he saw Thor. Not frowning, and not mad, but seemingly with soft eyes. "Fenrir. Let's talk. Man on man for a minute. Stand up straight." Thor commanded.

Fenrir though this was his end, and stood on his hind legs, albeit not that well since they lacked the human posture he wasn't used to using. However, because this was Thor talking to him he closed his eye ready to be smited by thunder, or a large hammer.

Instead though he received a pat on his shoulder. He opened one of his eyes, and looked down seeing Thor patting him. "I guess in the in we were all tricked by who else. A god of trickery and deceit…." Thor stated. Fenrir raised a brow, but saw Hel in the background crossing her arms. He was confused, and Thor knew this seeing Fenrir's expressions. "We saw you fighting today. It was good, but you lacked a lot of the viking charm Asgard is known for."

Fenrir squinted trying to figure out what the new king of Asgard was talking of. "What do you mean uncle? I destroyed it. Most of it. I destroyed my grandfather just to appease my father. Now he's dead, and I have nothing to live for besides hate." Fenrir stated trying to maintain his calmness.

Thor however shook his head. "I said you were a good fighter today. Meaning I want you in my ranks. Soon. Asgard needs more warriors. You say you want redemption. I just wanted a brother. I might not get what I want, but I can offer something he was too greedy to offer you. That and your sister," Thor stated as he gestured back to Hel. he walked over to charlie. And knelt down. "This is my way for saying thanks to him, and you for a massive reform. I always thought he would remain the way he was as a hate filled deity, but I seemed to be mistaken. Good work on you mortal." Thor said, and for some reason pat Charlie's head.

Charlie himself chuckles a bit at this gesture by Thor and shook the thunder god's hand to express his gratitude. The robot wolf then suddenly asked Thor a question. "So what will you do to Hel now? Considering she's your niece and all. And she's still need to be brought back to Asgard for a rehab if you will." He said before glancing at Fenrir himself.

Thor looked back at the two having a conversation. "Well she hasn't exactly done too much to destroy us. All she's done was to be brainwashed by her father. No idea how that man could start a relationship and keep one. She'll be rehabbed though. In due time." He stated.

Hel and Fenrir however were making an uncomfortable glare at each other. It was an awkward moment of "We tried to kill each other. Lets be freinds." between the two of them. However, it was Hel that spoke up first. " Dad was kind of a dick huh?..." She asked bluntly, but Fenrir nodded. "If by dick you mean fooled the two of into his bidding, and conceived us just to be his minions then yes he was a bit of a dick…" Fenrir commented.

She sighed and sat down on the scorched earth. "I thought he actually cared for me, and loved me as a daughter, but he abandoned me at a moment's notice to save his own skin… Makes me feel like crap since he knew my personality, the two of them can mess things up…" She slumped her head while Fenrir sat with her.

"Well. I was used and possibly create just to be a war machine. A killer with no limits to who or what I can destroy, and how I do it. Now I have a constant craving for BLOOD in my stomach, and now i'm a fucking robot because of him." He growled and snarled. "You wanna know how I recharge now?..."

She raised a palm to him and shook her head. "No. I'm fine… bro…" she gulped. Hel and Fenrir then stood up both now having a mutual understanding, or at least a partial one. Fenrir as such extended a hand to Hel, but only for her to wrap her arms around his body, and squeeze him in a tight hug. "Good doggy." She joked. Fenrir grumbled, but with Charlie around him he could at least know now how to give a hug back to someone. He wrapped his own arms around hoping Ratatoskr wasn't taking a picture of this.

"Right, let's go home then. All of us." Anhur exclaims as he picks up his spear from the ground and lead them back to the encampment. The deities rested in the company of Anubis and his warriors for hearty meals and long good slumbers before dawn, when they return to their respective pantheons. Athena and Hermes lead the Greek deities back to Mount Olympus on chariots of light while then, the Mayans led by Kukulkan return home to their realm by the pathway of the wind. Soon enough the Egyptian deities too return to their realm to repair the damages and brace themselves for the future.


End file.
